1 Blood on the Window
by Kyeian
Summary: COMPLETE. Maybe things aren't so pristine as once imagined. In a city of corruption, all things get complicated. Warning, there is some adult content, but I didn't judge it enough to be rated R...though it's hitting the limit now, I think...
1. Blood on the Window

**Blood on the Window**

  
I closed my eyes as the warm spatters of blood sprayed across my face, grinning slightly. Sometimes it disturbed me how these little details pleased me.  
  
Duo whimpered.  
  
I turned and narrowed my eyes at him, "If you can't stand the heat, then stay out of the fire." I turned back to my quarry, watching him slide down the wall. There was a small hole where the bullet had penetrated the wall after his head, and a blood trail that followed the path of the corpse.  
  
"Heero," he whispered.  
  
I punched the wall as I blew a bubble with my gum, breaking the hole larger and digging out the bullet before bending over and picking up the casing.  
  
Duo was still standing in the same spot as I washed my hands with the soap at the sink and dried them off with a paper-towel, using another to wipe the blood off my face, throwing that one on top of the body as I carried the bag of trash with me, passing it to him and sliding on my gloves.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded, blinking at me as I put another liner into the trash-can.  
  
"The less they have to go on, the easier they'll give up on this case." I informed him, studying his eyes. I didn't get him sometimes, really. He knew I was an assassin. "Go get your ass in the car, and I _swear_ to you that I will fuck you _up_ if I hear you _praying_."  
  
His expression became troubled as he glanced at the trash bag.  
  
"Put it in the back seat. I'm dumping it down town."  
  
He nodded, moving slowly through the small apartment.  
  
"Duo? Don't touch anything with your hands."  
  
"All right." his voice portrayed no emotion.  
  
I shook my head, dropping a dollar bill on the guy's chest and looking around the apartment again. I'd only been here a few minutes. Not much time for anything to get disturbed.  
  
I popped another bubble as I followed my former co-pilot toward my car. I grinned slightly as he came into sight, locking the door behind myself. Duo had his head bowed and I could see his lips moving.  
  
"You should really look into some constructive sin, Maxwell." I informed him as I backed out of the parking spot with my lights off. The engine of my car purred like a content kitten and I knew that none of the sleeping neighbors of this quiet suburban hell could hear it.  
  
"Like what?" he demanded, his voice wary.  
  
I did have that effect on him, didn't I?  
  
I flashed him a grin, "Like getting laid for a start." I replied, starting off down the road.  
  
"Lead us not into temptation…." he whispered.  
  
I moved my right arm like I'd slam my palm into his face, stopping just shy of doing that and meeting his eyes when he looked at me.  
  
He looked away quickly.  
  
"So tonight," I added, turning on my lights and turning toward the city, "That will be my aim."  
  
"Heero…" he started.  
  
"What's your flavor?"  
  
"Excuse me?" he muttered, blinking at me in polite disbelief.  
  
I grinned at him, "Male? Female? Tall? Brunette? Come on, I'm not gonna pick just any Tom, Dick, or Henry…"  
  
"That's good," he breathed in something near fear, "Because I'd prefer a Suzan."  
  
I laughed delightedly, winking at him as I turned toward my house, "You should try something new, choir-boy." I flashed a grin at him, "The lord forgives all sin."  
  
.   
  
Relena was laughing as we moved into Heero's house. Together she and Hilde were eating away at the contents of a pint of ice cream. Heero moved directly up to Relena, kissing her on the lips before turning to the fridge.  
  
"How'd it go?" she asked after him, studying me with a slight frown.  
  
"You look as white as a ghost, Duo, are you all right?" Hilde breathed at me, moving across the small kitchen to rest a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine." I muttered, not sure if I were or not. That wasn't the first time I'd seen Heero kill, and I knew it wouldn't be the last. That was, however, the first time I'd seen him excited about the blood on his face. His expression had been elated.  
  
His eyes traveled over my face, glowing with that evil glow. I could swear he was possessed.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Relena demanded, her tone slightly petulant, "I swear, if you broke him…"  
  
Heero laughed at that, winking at his sometimes girlfriend and tossing me a can of soda, "It went fine. You know Duo; he's quite the pacifist. I think he'd have put you to shame a few years ago."  
  
I looked away from both of them, meeting Hilde's eyes.  
  
"You guys are so mean to him, I don't understand why he even comes to see you anymore." that was directed at Heero.  
  
Heero's eyes went considerate as he looked me over, then he shook his head, "Come on, Choir-boy, my show's on."  
  
I moved to follow him.  
  
"You don't like his kind of show, Duo…" Hilde'd grabbed me by the wrist.  
  
"Leave him alone," Relena instructed, "He can follow Heero if he feels like it."  
  
Hilde let me go, turning to give Relena a disgusted look, "_You_ are absolutely no help. Why don't you rein him in?" this had a gesture at Heero thrown in.  
  
Relena sighed in disgust, "Really, Hilde," she started.  
  
I made my exit then, joining Heero on the couch as he met my eyes, shaking his head slightly. We could hear the females bickering.  
  
I was at a loss. I really did not like the types of shows Heero did. This one had scantily clad women dancing in the background while a male announcer laughingly interviewed people while dancing with a woman who barely had any clothing on at all.  
  
Heero laughed, flashing a grin at me–I grinned in return, realizing he really was listening to the guy talking, not just ogling the women. It made me embarrassed, because the amount of skin in evidence had my complete attention.  
  
Heero's eyes landed on me when I didn't laugh with him a second time, changing the channel, "That guy is so full of shit sometimes." he muttered.  
  
I decided not to say anything.  
  
"I guess we should go," he added, looking at his watch, "I really didn't want to stay here long. Just enough to get you into something less churchy."  
  
I frowned at him, looking down at my jeans and t-shirt. I'd made a point of not bringing a single button-up shirt with me. I'd even left my nice shoes at home.  
  
How could I never please him?  
  
"Duo, those look like you ironed him," he informed me–which embarrassed me, because I had.  
  
"You can borrow a pair of mine," he went on, rising to his feet, "And then we can wash all that shit you ironed this morning so it looks like you don't spend your week in a monastery."  
  
.   
  
I watched Heero come across the bar with a drink, looking from person to person, then noticed Duo behind him. The guy was staring at his drink in something like dismay as he followed Heero blindly. Also, Duo was wearing a pair of Heero's jeans, and there was no way in _hell_ that shirt was his.  
  
"Hey!" I shouted, jumping the bar and moving up to pull Duo into a hug, "I'm glad you made it! How come you didn't call me!" I protested, turning to punch Heero in the arm.  
  
"Hey, Fei." Heero greeted me, "Sorry, I had a job."  
  
"You're shittin' me," I muttered quietly to him, glaring at him in disbelief. "You should have fuckin' called me." I turned back to Duo, studying his eyes, "Are you all right? You want me to take you to the church?"  
  
"_Tcch_," Heero was irritated, "Honestly, Chang, I'm leading him into a bit of constructive sin. He can go pray at the alter all day tomorrow if he wants."  
  
I studied Heero a long moment, annoyed. I really didn't understand why he treated Duo the way he did. I also didn't understand why Duo tolerated the bull-shit so much. Nothing Heero ever did could deter him. He wanted Heero's approval for some god-awful reason, and Heero never actually gave it to him.  
  
"I'm fine, Fei." Duo muttered quietly, "Let's just have fun tonight, huh?"  
  
I dropped my arm, studying him.  
  
"Bartender!" a guy snapped at me in irritation, "Can I get a drink, or do I have to wait all night?"  
  
I spat at him.  
  
"It's fine, Fei!" Duo said instantly, "Go ahead…"  
  
The guy had approached us.  
  
"Listen, I just got into town," Duo muttered to him in a tone meant to sooth, getting between us, "We haven't seen each other in a while…"  
  
"Do I look like I give a shit?" the man spat in return, getting in Duo's face.  
  
Duo stopped, meeting his eyes in disbelief.  
  
Heero was grinning as he tapped my arm, indicating I should watch this.  
  
"Why don't you back the fuck off before you get your ass kicked, pretty-boy," the man snapped.  
  
Duo's jaw set and he extended his drink toward us.  
  
Heero took it, looking more excited than I'd seen him in an age.  
  
"Uh, Dude…I suggest _you_ back off." I muttered, grinning slightly.  
  
Duo flashed me a look before looking back to his aggressor.  
  
The man gave me a look as well, then met Duo's eyes, "Do you _really_ think you could hurt me?" he demanded, grabbing the front of Duo's shirt, "I dare you, take your best fuckin' shot."  
  
Duo slammed him hard in the middle so he was knocked back a few steps, stumbling against the bar, "I suggest you back the fuck off, mother-fucker."  
  
Heero was starting to laugh.  
  
"I didn't come here to fight, and I certainly did _not_," this was accompanied with a glance to the pair of us, "Come here to fuck with useless peons."  
  
The man looked lost as he blinked at Duo.  
  
"That's you, dumbass," Duo whispered.  
  
Heero's laughter was verging on naughty.  
  
The man shoved at him, "You think you're so much smarter than me, asshole?" he demanded, "Then do the math here."  
  
He had a point. He was a good foot taller than Duo, and just broad enough to show he worked out.  
  
Duo laughed in a fashion I'd heard Heero laugh before, and I wondered slightly if he were terrified and acting out of need.  
  
"You think size matters, fucker?" he muttered pleasantly, "You're a bit bigger than me…but size is really _not_ an issue."  
  
Heero was still laughing, though he'd downed half of his drink already.  
  
The man was studying Duo's eyes, looking to see if there was ruse in any of this.  
  
"Chang, what the fuck!"  
  
I jumped, focusing on my boss and realizing that a circle had appeared around the pair.  
  
"Just let them fight," Heero whispered.  
  
Of course, that very attitude had made me lose my last job–and while I really wanted to see if Duo could back up his evident confidence, I liked this place and intended to work at it for some time more.  
  
I sighed, moving forward and pushing them apart, "All right," I said evenly, "That's enough."  
  
The man shoved violently at me, knocking me back a few feet–sort of.  
  
Duo's entire manner went cold.  
  
"Come on, fucker," the guy muttered, making a gesture at Duo to attack.  
  
"Guys, no!" I said sternly, picking myself up from the floor and moving at them again–only to let the guy knock me back again. From the corner of my eye, I saw Heero "accidentally" impeding the bouncer on duty inside the bar.  
  
"I'm constrained to certain laws," Duo's voice sent actual shivers up my spine, causing both Heero and I to focus on him, "You take the first swing."  
  
"You think I want the law on my head for this?"  
  
Duo's laughter was something I couldn't say I'd ever heard before.  
  
"Dude," I muttered, moving forward to rest a hand on the guy's shoulder. I could not believe what I was seeing on Duo's face.  
  
Violence.  
  
The man brushed me off again, blinking at me when I didn't let him knock me back, "Seriously, Dude…"  
  
This time he truly _did_ shove me.  
  
"Don't _touch_ my fuckin' friends, asshole."  
  
There was no imitation in Duo's tone.  
  
The man turned to him…and swung.  
  
Of course, no one expected Duo to catch his arm and twist it up behind him. No one expected the expression of complete pain on his face–and I certainly wasn't expecting this to be in my face.  
  
"Apologize," Duo spat.  
  
The man didn't say anything–and Duo did something, causing the guy to cry out.  
  
"Apologize!"  
  
"Fuck yo…." this trailed into a scream of pain.  
  
"Apologize, mother-fucker, before I snap your arm off," Duo whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry!" the guy stammered at me, "I'm sorry, I'm fuckin' sorry!"  
  
I nodded, blinking disbelievingly up at Duo as the guy kneed his captive so he fell at my feet, nearly falling backwards as he darted to get away and ran _in_to me. In a moment he was gone.  
  
Heero moved up to Duo, an approving grin on his face as he passed him his drink, "I knew you were competent," Heero said approvingly, "But I didn't realize you could _do_ that shit."  
  
Duo followed Heero's example and downed half the bottle in one swig, toasting me slightly.  
  
"Chang!"  
  
I jumped, turning back to my boss.  
  
"I _am_ for hire," Heero muttered too quietly for anyone but Duo or myself to hear.  
  
"Heero." Duo admonished.  
  
I grinned at the guy, hopping the bar again and meeting their eyes, "Drinks on the house, boys. What do you want?"  
  
Heero's laugher was completely evil, "A blow-job."  
  
Duo turned to him with shocked eyes.  
  
I rolled my eyes at Duo so he knew that Heero hadn't meant the physical action, pulling out a glass and starting to gather the alcohol.  
  
"And for myself," Heero added, leaning against the bar, "Baron's Blood suffices."  
  
I met his eyes, grinning slightly as Duo digested what had just been said to him and meeting Duo's eyes, "Cream?"  
  
.   
  
I woke up slowly, not sure what was more prominent, my need to pee or my need to puke. The bed I was in was soft, and the room smelled of perfume…and something else. I took a deep breath of it as I pushed myself slowly up–and opened my eyes.  
  
To see a magnificent specimen of the female gender turning slightly to become more comfortable now that she didn't have me to snuggle against.  
  
I took a deep slow breath, looking around the room with a slightly dropped jaw.  
  
Where the _fuck_ was I?  
  
I caught my breath as the night's events suddenly came back to me, stumbling across the room into the bathroom and shutting the door as I stared at myself in the mirror.  
  
God forgive me.  
  
My short hair was nearly standing on end, and my neck had several hickies of varying shades covering it.  
  
Where was I? Oh god, forgive me…I'd slept with her! I'd had sex with her!  
  
Worse, I didn't even know her name!  
  
I whimpered to myself, moving to the sink and running the water across my face.  
  
"What's wrong?" her voice was sweet as she pushed the bathroom door open, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine!" I lied instantly, "I'm fine…just…"  
  
She laughed, "I told you that you drank too much last night. Go ahead and puke if you need to. I think I have a travel toothbrush in the medicine cabinet you can have."  
  
"All right," I muttered, not believing how absolutely calm she was.  
  
"I really didn't think you'd still be here when I woke up," she added in a pleased fashion, "I'm glad you are."  
  
I laughed nervously, patting my face with a towel.  
  
"Are you going to hang around this morning? Or do you have to go back?"  
  
"I…I should probably…"  
  
"Because if you wanted to stay…" her tone was completely suggestive, "I mean…last night was wonderful…and you're sober now."  
  
I rested my head against the counter.  
  
"Duo?" she seemed uncertain now.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." I informed her, not sure what else to say.  
  
She laughed a naughty laugh, "You know where the condoms are."  
  
God have mercy on my soul.  
  
.   
  
I died laughing as Duo came into the house with an expression of stunned-disbelief on his face, "How was Kayla?"  
  
"That was her name?" he asked me, his voice breaking slightly, "Heero…I slept with that girl…"  
  
"I told you," I reassured him, "Constructive sin."  
  
"How was that constructive?" he demanded, blinking at me.  
  
I laughed more.  
  
"Heero," he added, staring me straight in the face, "I don't think that's very funny."  
  
I grinned at him, "I know. Don't worry about it."  
  
He stared at me a moment longer, "I slept with her this morning, too." he muttered, "I wasn't even drunk!"  
  
I couldn't help my laughter at that.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Heero?" Relena demanded, coming back into the room to blink at Duo.  
  
"She…she…" he lost his voice, then focused on my girlfriend and fell silent.  
  
Relena coughed into her hand, moving across the room to grab Duo by the elbow, "Why don't you go take a shower?" she asked him in a soothing voice.  
  
He danced away from her grasp.  
  
"Relena," I said warningly, noting the panicked look in his eyes.  
  
She turned and gave me an "it's fine." look before stepping at Duo again.  
  
He shied off–again.  
  
I watched in mild disbelief as she chased my friend toward the bathroom, listening to her talk soothingly to him. I couldn't believe when she reassured him that she wasn't going to try to seduce him, she just thought he should get a shower and get dressed. When he calmed down and started cooperating after this I was in complete shock.  
  
The front door slammed open again and Wufei danced into the room, laughing merrily, "I just had the night of _nights_!" he informed me, dropping his jacket near the door, "Where's Duo? He back yet?"  
  
"He's in the bathroom," Relena replied easily, "Taking a shower." this was followed with a look at both of us.  
  
"What?" Wufei asked innocently.  
  
"Don't _what_ me!" she snapped at him, "Which of you set him up last night? Which of you got him drunk enough that he went home with some chick and got screwed?"  
  
"He did get fucked?" Wufei asked pleasantly.  
  
Relena's look promised death.  
  
"Uh…I mean…" Wufei stopped laughing.  
  
She gave us both disgusted looks, then stormed from the room.  
  
I chuckled, "And just imagine what Hilde will have to say after this." I muttered pleasantly, "You know Relena's going to call her."  
  
Wufei's smile faltered as he looked toward the bathroom.  
  
"I slept with her this morning, too…" I mimicked what Duo had said to me, "I wasn't even drunk!"  
  
Wufei's eyes went wide and he glanced to the bathroom before sighing and shaking his head, "I guess we probably shouldn't have done that." he muttered.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'm serious, Heero," Wufei added, frowning at me, "We both know how he is about sin…"  
  
"It was a dirty trick," I conceded, wondering if Relena was within hearing range, "But you know…he knows what I do every time he comes to see me, so he can't be _completely_ adverse."  
  
Wufei dropped his head, trying not to smirk  
  
"Heero Yuy!"  
  
I turned my head to focus on Relena, who I now realized had been standing just out of sight with the phone in her hand. She had her hands on her hips now and was glaring at me.  
  
I smiled at her, "Look me in the eyes," I muttered, "And tell me I'm wrong."  
  
It amused me that I knew she couldn't.  
  
.  
E/N: I'm not quite sure what made me think of this story, I'm not even sure why I decided to write it. I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that appears to make me money. And I have to thank Yira and Niko for their muse-ness. –Kye 


	2. Deranged

**Deranged**

  
I closed my eyes as the hot water ran over me, feeling as if it were washing away my sins. I felt cleaner in body and soul after washing my hair–which she'd loved so much.  
  
On the other hand, Heero was pleased. He always told me I was too much of a saint and that he was going to tear me into hell with him if I didn't watch it, but I knew better than that. I knew that he was just testing me. I just wished he wouldn't test me with such dirty things.  
  
Of course, Kayla was better than having him set me up with some guy. I didn't doubt Heero could do it, and I didn't doubt his ability to fast-talk me into a corner.  
  
Not that I hadn't had fun. I'd had a blast with him at the bar. After the fight, everything had seemed right. I hadn't really hurt the guy–just injured his pride. He deserved that after treating Wufei the way he did…  
  
I jumped at the pounding on the door, "Hurry up, Duo, or we'll miss mass."  
  
I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall again.  
  
Wufei never went to mass without me. I knew that for a fact….  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"I'm not going," I informed him, wondering how pleased that would make Heero.  
  
"Why not? We always go. I look forward to it…" that sounded sincere.  
  
I sighed, "All right, give me a few minutes."  
  
"All right."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
When Trowa got here, it'd be better–and Quatre. They'd both bring their kids and Hero would settle down.  
  
.   
  
Heero met Duo and I after mass, sitting in his car directly in front of the church. He looked slightly petulant and impatient as people stared at him in dismay.  
  
Duo's face broke into the first true grin I'd seen on him all morning and he slid into the passenger's seat, "Hey, Heero." he greeted.  
  
"Hey," Heero replied, "I have a job."  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"Upper east side," he replied, meeting my eyes as I got in, "Are you coming?"  
  
"No?" I asked, blinking at him, then Duo, "Aren't you dropping us off at the house?"  
  
He looked at me as if the thought had never crossed his mind.  
  
"It's fine," Duo brushed the matter aside, "You don't need to drop me off."  
  
Heero gave me a pointed look, "If you're not going, why don't you take a bus back to the house?"  
  
"Because your girlfriend will ask me why I didn't go home." I returned, not sure I liked this.  
  
"Have it your way," he muttered, "I know you don't like to watch."  
  
Duo laughed, smacking him in the arm as a chill traveled down my spine.  
  
Heero flashed a grin at Duo, then took off.  
  
.   
  
I grinned as a warm spray of blood hit my face–and Duo's. I watched him carefully as he blinked and it connected in his mind what had happened, passing him a paper-towel before he could touch his face with his hands, knocking the body over and prying the bullet out of the brick wall.  
  
"You sick mother-fucker," Wufei said to me, his voice shocked as he stared at me.  
  
I flashed him a grin, tilting my face so I knew the blood was even more in evidence, "What?"  
  
"Ahhh!" he said something about reaping your own rewards in Chinese, pacing away some before focusing on Duo.  
  
Duo had wiped his face and was offering me the paper-towel.  
  
"Thank you." I said cordially, indicating the casing on the ground next to him, "If you'd be so kind?"  
  
Duo leaned over and scooped the thing up, pocketing it and looking back to the body. His eyes were somber and I could tell he was praying.  
  
"Let's go." I said shortly, grabbing him by the arm before stopping and pulling out a dollar bill.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo asked blankly.  
  
"It's called a calling-card." I replied, flashing him a grin as I got one without my prints on it, "I'm a cheap killer." I dropped the bill next to the dead-man's head and shoved Duo down the alley-way toward where my car was parked.  
  
"Why did you kill that man?" Wufei asked as we slid into the car. He was much more at ease with the fact that I was an assassin than with the fact that I killed. He could ask me how a job went when he hadn't witnessed it, and he could listen to gory details when he hadn't seen the person's eyes.  
  
"Because I was given six-thousand dollars to do it." I returned, pulling into traffic, "Which I'll split with you fucks since you were with me."  
  
"I don't want any." he said evenly.  
  
"Good. More for me and Duo."  
  
"Um…" Duo started.  
  
"The man was a sinner, consider it his penitence and donate it to your church."  
  
Duo didn't reply.  
  
I sniggered, "Or put it in a saving's account for when the F.B.I. break the encoding Trowa put on our files. That way when they come after us with torches we don't burn."  
  
Duo looked away, and I could see Wufei in my review mirror, staring at the floor.  
  
"Speaking of the fucker," I went on, "He should be just about to land. Shall we away to the airport? There's a little girl I'm dying to see."  
  
"Gladly." Duo replied.  
  
.   
  
"Tio!"  
  
I smiled as my daughter squealed in delight, running off through the crowed to jump into Heero's arms.  
  
"How was your trip?" Heero asked me as he hugged me, still holding my daughter.  
  
"Passable." I replied easily, moving to hug Duo, "I see he got to you." I added, indicating Duo's throat–which was covered in hickies.  
  
Duo's expression was shocked for a half a second, and I realized that he'd forgotten. He looked away from my eyes.  
  
I laughed, moving to hug Wufei, "I thought I'd asked you to watch out for Duo, what the hell?"  
  
Wufei laughed abashedly, "Shit happens."  
  
Alex gasped at him, "Tio!"  
  
"What?" he asked, blinking at her.  
  
"That's right, Alexia, Tio Wufei said a bad word."  
  
She nodded, her eyes intent on Wufei's.  
  
"Should I smack his mouth?" I asked her.  
  
She broke into naughty giggles at this and met my eyes, nodding.  
  
I moved to smack Wufei, who broke into laughter and dodged out of my way.  
  
I grinned at him, "Watch your mouth, or I'll give you chillé."  
  
"You've been in Mexico too long." he informed me.  
  
"Couldn't be because my daughter's _grandmother_ lives there, could it?" I returned, narrowing my eyes at him.  
  
"Every other word you say is Spanish," he countered, raising an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Tio, is that bad?" Alexia asked him.  
  
He blinked, focusing on her and smiling, "No, it's fine!" he said, offering his arms to her, "At least for you. You speak pretty-Spanish. Your dad, however…"  
  
She giggled, giving me another guilty look as she moved into Wufei's arms.  
  
"And how is Abuela?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"She's fine." I muttered, "She wants you to come down and visit again soon."  
  
He smiled, "I'll have to work on that. As it is, I had to take a second job to get _here_."  
  
"What?" all three of us demanded this of him at the same time, staring at him in shock.  
  
"I would have paid for your ticket!" Heero accused.  
  
It was the first sign of remorse I'd ever seen Heero show to Duo, and that had both me and Wufei's attention more firmly than Duo's announcement.  
  
Duo dropped his eyes, shaking his head.  
  
"How are you making rent?" Heero added.  
  
Duo laughed nervously, moving around them to take Alexia from Wufei, smiling at her and talking to her quietly.  
  
"Duo," Heero stated, his tone warning.  
  
"Tio's talking to you," Alexia said with a frown, glancing at Heero and leaning to Duo's ear, "Did you make him mad?" she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it, honey." he replied.  
  
"Yes, he doesn't want to talk to me." Heero informed the girl.  
  
"Don't put her in the middle," I snapped at him, moving forward to take my daughter from Duo, "She doesn't understand what's going on, so don't confuse her by trying to get at Duo."  
  
Heero gave me a look.  
  
Alexia frowned, moving up to wrap her arms around Duo's waist.  
  
Duo had been about to say something to Heero, and at this gesture, he focused on the girl immediately.  
  
"And don't use her a shield," I snapped at Duo.  
  
Duo jumped guiltily, looking up to the three of us.  
  
"If you had to take a second job to get here, how the hell are you paying rent?" Heero demanded.  
  
"I'm not." Duo replied, focusing away from us.  
  
"So where the _fuck_ are you gonna live?" I snarled.  
  
Duo shook his head, still avoiding eyes, "I'm going to talk to my landlord when I get back. He's a reasonable guy, if I offer to pay back what I owe…I mean, I have two jobs, it'll only take a month or…"  
  
"So where is all your shit?" Heero snapped at him.  
  
"I have everything of worth with me," he muttered, looking to Heero's feet. Heero stared at him before turning to me and throwing his arms in the air, "Just like that!" he snapped, "I suggest we all come together for a visit and he drops his place to live like nothing!"  
  
"Well," I muttered, "You kinda have that sway over him."  
  
Heero was furious at me for that.  
  
Wufei stepped forward and rested a hand on his arm, "It's all right. You heard Duo, everything he owns of value is with him."  
  
I glanced to Duo, who had my daughter in his arms again and had walked away. He was agreeing with her that we all had potty-mouths.  
  
"Yeah," Heero muttered, calming himself, "He can live with me and Relena."  
  
.   
  
"Here's your cut."  
  
I turned to blink up at Heero from my book as he signed a check and pulled it from his checkbook, passing it to me.  
  
Twelve-thousand.  
  
"I can't take this!" I protested, trying to pass the thing back at him, "You said the job was six, that's only three…I…that's four times as much…" I didn't want him to _give_ me money…especially that amount. I didn't even really want the money from today's job. I hadn't done anything.  
  
"You were with me yesterday, too." he snapped at me in irritation, refusing to take the slip of paper back, "Yesterday's was worth Eighteen. Cut it in half and you have nine. Get it?"  
  
"Heero, I didn't _do_ anything!"  
  
"You helped me out!" he snapped back, irritation clearly written on his face.  
  
"How? Taking the trash-bag out? Picking up your shell-casing? Really…"  
  
"You were second eyes to watch for people," he snapped.  
  
"What are you two bickering about?" Relena asked, coming into the kitchen to blink at us. Alex was a step behind her, holding an empty cup.  
  
"He's not letting me give him his cut," Heero snapped at her.  
  
"I didn't _do_ anything!"  
  
Relena looked between us, then turned and took the cup from our niece, "Go wait in the living room, all right?"  
  
Alexia nodded, blinking at us before turning and disappearing.  
  
"Listen to me, jackass," Relena said calmly, moving up to my face, "Heero told me what you said, and you'd _better_ take your half of the fuckin' job, because you can't live with us forever, and I'd imagine you want your own place."  
  
I stared at her, "What?"  
  
She looked at me a minute before focusing on Heero.  
  
"I hadn't told him yet." Heero said evenly.  
  
"Told me what?" I returned, "What do you mean, live with you? With this money I can pay my frickin' rent…"  
  
"I don't want you going back there." Heero announced after taking a breath, "They charge too much rent and there's no jobs."  
  
I blinked at him. I had _two_ jobs. What did he mean…  
  
"He wants you to live with us." Relena explained, "And I agree with him. You're always so depressed when you go back to that colony–and where you live? If _you_ had to get two jobs…I mean, really, Duo. I could afford this house on my own pay-check if Heero didn't have his job…"  
  
I stared at the two of them, feeling both embarrassed and pleased–and embarrassed for feeling pleased.  
  
"Just stay with us for a while," Heero encouraged, "Like Wufei did. You can get a job here and then get your own place…but you'll be _here_."  
  
I blinked at him.  
  
"Tia 'rena?" Alexia said curiously, appearing in the door, "I'm really thirsty."  
  
Relena smiled at her, "Sorry, I was talking to Uncle Duo." she moved to the fridge, pulling out a pitcher of juice.  
  
"Please?" Heero muttered quietly to me, "It would ease my mind."  
  
"So you can take care of me?" I spat, "Poor pathetic Duo?"  
  
When I was suddenly pinned to the wall by my throat, I realized I'd went too far. I broke away from him, not meeting his eyes. "Fine, I'll stay." I snapped.  
  
"Sounds like we're twisting your arm," Heero snapped, "Christ, stay where you are if you don't want to live here."  
  
I couldn't meet his eyes again, but something else had occurred to me.  
  
I wanted to be here.  
  
"Just go cash that fuckin' check."  
  
I turned and met his eyes.  
  
He shook his head at me, turning and storming from the room. Relena followed him.  
  
"Apa said he's gonna give Heero chillé if he keeps talking like that," Alexia informed me, carrying her cup carefully over to sit in the chair next to mine, "I told him not to give you chillé, though, because you don't use bad words."  
  
"What did he say to that?" I asked, moving to sit next to her and stare at the check, swallowing my anger so I could talk to her.  
  
"He said that you're an adult too, but you know that I don't like bad words, so you don't use them when I'm around, and that if he gives you chillé it's because you said something _really_ bad." her innocent eyes met mine, "You wouldn't say anything really bad, would you? I don't want Apa to give you chillé."  
  
I smiled, loving her logic, "No," I agreed, studying the check again, "I wouldn't say anything bad."  
  
"'kay." she said happily, taking a drink of her juice and starting to kick her legs, "I went to kindergarten." she informed me.  
  
"My goodness!" I exclaimed, though we'd had this conversation before, "You can't be old enough for school yet!"  
  
She giggled, "I told you before, Duo! You told me only big girls can go to school. I'm a big girl, huh?"  
  
I laughed, kissing the top of her head, "A very big girl." I agreed.  
  
.   
  
"So how are you, really?" Hilde asked me, studying my eyes, "I can see that Alexia's fine, but are you all right?"  
  
I nodded, looking away from her eyes, "Leticia's family excepts me like she's still there."  
  
"Well," Hilde muttered, patting my leg, "She just left you. She's not dead, and chances are she's coming back. They probably don't want to alienate you."  
  
"Actually," I smiled slightly, "They're all really disgusted with her and will probably disown her if she comes back."  
  
Hilde blinked at me.  
  
I sighed, shaking my head, "I can't stay there much longer, though. They all look alike…and…"  
  
She smiled at me, "Physical or emotional?"  
  
I made a face, "A little of both."  
  
She nodded, hugging me, "You just need to get laid, that's all."  
  
"Now you sound like Heero." I admonished, rising to my feet to find my daughter, "He said that same damn thing to me not ten minutes before you got here."  
  
"So it's true." she replied easily.  
  
"Or it's a conspiracy, which I'm more apt to believe." I gave her a look, moving into the kitchen.  
  
"We'd conspire to get you laid?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
I turned and met her eyes, "You've _seen_ Duo, haven't you?"  
  
"What?" Duo asked, rising slowly to his feet. Alexia was in his arms, sound a sleep.  
  
Hilde came around the corner–and stared at him.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hilde." he said, smiling at her and perking up some, "I was wondering if you were coming over today."  
  
She moved across the room and forced his chin up–at which point Duo seemed to remember again that his throat was covered in hickies.  
  
"Heero!" Hilde shouted, turning for the door as Heero came down the stairs.  
  
"Shh!" I cautioned her, looking to my daughter.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, moving into the kitchen and giving Duo a dark look.  
  
"What the _hell_ do you _smoke_?" Hilde snapped at him.  
  
"Shh, you'll wake the girl." Heero snapped at her, eyes on my child.  
  
I didn't comment on this use of a shield. She _was_ sleeping, after all.  
  
Heero moved across the room and took her from Duo, "I'll put her on your bed, all right?" he added to me, starting for the hall.  
  
Hilde turned on me, gesturing after him.  
  
I grinned slightly at her, "I just got here today, don't look at me…why don't you ask Duo, who–you know, _has_ the hickies."  
  
Hilde's eyes narrowed and she turned to give him a look.  
  
He laughed nervously, "I'm…I'm going to the bank."  
  
He disappeared before she could protest, snatching up Heero's keys on his way out the door.  
  
Hilde turned back to me.  
  
I snatched my cell-phone quickly from my pocket, paging down to Wufei's number and hitting dial, passing it to her, "Talk to someone who can give you answers."  
  
I darted from the room.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
.   
  
I could not believe that Trowa had set Hilde on me. I shut the front door to Heero's house firmly, glaring at the guy–standing still as I could, seeing as I was buzzed.  
  
He flashed me a grin.  
  
"Tio!" Alexia jumped to her feet–she'd been sitting at Trowa's feet.  
  
"Hey, angel," I muttered, kissing her as I lifted her into my arms, "How are you?"  
  
And evidently I opened a can of worms with that one. She started jabbering at me, and it only took a moment for my irritation with Trowa to ebb as I nodded and encouraged the girl on, sitting on the couch with her. She continued yammering at me. As she started to speak faster, however, more and more Spanish words snuck in. I knew most of what she was saying just from association with Trowa, who'd been with a Mexican woman for years and picked up on her speech habits. But when she threw in something about "cochino" I was completely lost.  
  
"What?" I asked, blinking at her.  
  
Trowa started laughing, "I am not a pig!" he protested, "I only got a little soup on my shirt!"  
  
I blinked at him.  
  
"You had to change the shirt," she protested, "Abuela says that means you're a cochino."  
  
Trowa huffed at her.  
  
"But it's okay, daddy," she said reassuringly, "Tio Fei is a pig, too. See?" she pointed at the red stain down my shirt.  
  
"I spilled my drink!" I protested instantly.  
  
"Drink?" Trowa asked, focusing on me suddenly.  
  
"I _am_ a bartender," I muttered at him, "I have to make sure it tastes like it should from time to time."  
  
"Come here, baby." Trowa muttered, extending his arms.  
  
I blinked at him in astonishment as Alexia moved to him and he pulled her into his lap, meeting my eyes and shaking his head, "I don't want you around my child," he said quietly in Chinese, "When you're drunk."  
  
I stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Alex asked, frowning at Trowa.  
  
"I'm not _drunk_!" I spat back, sitting upright.  
  
"I couldn't figure out why you weren't standing up straight, and now that I know…"  
  
"Tro," I said seriously, meeting his eyes, "I'm _not_ drunk."  
  
"What is he saying?" Alexia whined at me, "I hate it when he speaks more languages!"  
  
"It's nothing for you to hear," Trowa informed her, "if it were, I'd have said it in Spanish. Now go on," he pushed her off his lap, "Go find Tio."  
  
A mischievous grin lit her eyes and she moved across the room to pull herself on to my lap again.  
  
"Alexia Rosa." he said evenly.  
  
Alex hopped off my lap, casting me a scared look.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Trowa.  
  
"Go find Tio _Heero_."  
  
"You only said to find Tio." she pouted at him, her lower lip sticking out, "You didn't _tell_ me to find Tio Heero."  
  
"Go."  
  
Alex ran off up the stairs.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded of Trowa, rising to my feet, "And why are you sending her after Ro when he's not here?"  
  
"Heero is here," Trowa said, giving me a blank look.  
  
"His _car_ is not." I said pointedly.  
  
"Duo took it." he muttered, eyeing me narrowly.  
  
"Whatever," I muttered, starting off up the stairs.  
  
"I just _said_…"  
  
I turned and gave him a nasty look, pulling off my shirt, "I'm not drunk, and I'm not going to bother your daughter."  
  
Trowa sighed in disgust.  
  
.   
  
"Just a minute," I said into my phone as Alexia came into my room with her head bowed, "What's the matter, Baby?"  
  
At her vanity, Relena had been brushing her hair. She stopped to look at the girl.  
  
Alex climbed onto the bed and crawled across it to sit next to me, she had tears in her eyes, "Apa is mad at me." she said.  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"I'm talking serious business, Sir." my potential client snapped at me.  
  
"And I'm busy, so your serious business will have to wait."  
  
The man went quiet.  
  
"He called me Alexia Rosa." Alex explained, still pouting.  
  
In the back of my mind, I remembered Trowa telling me that his daughter was a drama-queen, and if you gave in you'd open the waterworks. I sat up, studying her face, "I don't think he's mad at you. I just think he told you to do something and you didn't do it."  
  
"He said to go find Tio, so I went to sit on Fei's lap." she explained, climbing into my lap, "And then he got mad at me."  
  
I exchanged a look with Relena in the mirror, then realized I was on the phone, "I'll call you back." I informed the man.  
  
"_Excuse_…"  
  
I shut my phone before he could say more, tossing it onto my pillow and focusing on the five year old again, "Why didn't he want you on Wufei's lap?"  
  
"I don't know," she pouted on, "He said something about a drink…"  
  
"Evidently," Wufei said, knocking on the door-frame as he ducked into my room, "I'm drunk."  
  
Alex giggled at that.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Wufei.  
  
"Trowa realized I'd had a drink."  
  
"Where is your shirt?" Relena demanded of him, her tone skeptical.  
  
"I took it off, because evidently I'm a pig for having spilled on it."  
  
I blinked at that as Alex giggled more.  
  
"I see," I muttered, switching to Chinese, "You realize that Letty was a drunk, don't you?"  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"Leticia was drunk all the time," I explained, "She would get drunk and be a complete bitch to Alexia."  
  
"I heard my name!" Alex exclaimed, looking to Relena.  
  
Relena smiled, "He's just saying what a sweet girl you are."  
  
Alexia giggled and leaned against me again.  
  
Wufei looked from her to me, then back again.  
  
"And you can't even stand up straight," I added, "So what the hell did you think Trowa would think?"  
  
"I'm not _drunk_!" Wufei snapped in English.  
  
Alexia giggled more, turning to look at me, "Drunk is bad, huh?"  
  
I nodded, not really thinking about what she was saying because I was glaring at Wufei.  
  
Wufei had a sheepish expression on his face.  
  
Trowa came up behind Wufei then, and shoved him into the bedroom to take his place at the door and cross his arms as he glared at me.  
  
"What?" I demanded evenly, resting my chin on his girl's head.  
  
"I'm not happy." he returned.  
  
"Couldn't tell, Mr. Sunshine." Relena said dismissively, then looked at all of us, "This is a _bed_room, gentlemen. And my personal room. If you don't mind?"  
  
Wufei just rolled his eyes as he always did, but Trowa had started backwards.  
  
"Where's Duo?" I added, looking behind Trowa. I'd figured they'd all come up if one did, and I wanted to ask Duo if he wanted me to call him my partner. I knew he was annoyed at me for the way I'd reacted to hearing he'd skipped out on rent, but…well…  
  
"He took your car and went to the bank," Trowa was confused.  
  
"So where did Hilde go?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
Wufei chucked, the sound evil, "She got a bit angry at me."  
  
We all focused on him.  
  
He shrugged, "I said a few things for adult ears only and she went to hunt me down."  
  
Alex sighed, starting to climb off my lap as we all focused on her, grumbling about adult talk and pouting openly at Trowa as she started down the stairs.  
  
We blinked at Trowa.  
  
He grinned at me and shrugged, "Her T…aunts and uncles make her leave the room for adult talk."  
  
"Lover," Relena said sweetly, indicating my phone, "You're going to lose your contract."  
  
I sighed, grabbing it and raising it to my ear as Trowa and Wufei started from the room.  
  
Fuck it, Duo could deal.  
  



	3. Twisted

**Twisted**

  
"I've got a job," Heero informed me, moving up next to me, "Move over."  
  
I blinked at him as I unbuckled, crawling over into the passenger seat and starting to open the door.  
  
He auto-locked it before I could.  
  
I blinked at him.  
  
"Buckle." he instructed, "I want this done in the next twenty."  
  
"Heero…" I started.  
  
"Relena is meeting us with the others in the airport in twenty-five," he explained, "Quatre and Lea will be there then."  
  
"You've had three jobs in as many days," I muttered to him, trying to make my voice work, "How…"  
  
"It's been a good week," he explained to me, flashing me his insane grin, "I doubt I'll get another one before you-lot leave."  
  
I nodded slowly, "I'll wait in the…"  
  
"No you won't." he cut me off, "Someone could see you."  
  
"I'm not _doing_ anything…"  
  
He met my eyes, his expression almost pitying, "This is the most nondescript of nondescript cars, you can't even read the license plate…but if someone is _inside_, it will bring attention. Do you understand?"  
  
I nodded slowly at him, thinking as we backed out, "Listen…the way I acted earlier…"  
  
"It's nothing," he replied dismissively, "We all went about it the wrong way. It was bad timing at its most exquisite."  
  
I studied him a long moment, "Can I stay here, then?" he met my eyes, blinking at me, "I mean…I like it here. I have fun around here, and if I can get a job…"  
  
He nodded, starting down the road, "One condition," he said evenly.  
  
"What?" I asked warily, knowing him too well to think it'd be something easy.  
  
He met my eyes, shaking his head, "You have to quite _praying_ so much."  
  
I laughed hollowly at that, staring out the window, "I've prayed twice since I got here, Heero. And that's all."  
  
.   
  
I closed my eyes briefly as the blood flew, wondering what Duo thought of my little trick. He had his eyes closed and was standing perfectly still.  
  
"You like it just as much as I do," I informed him, starting to laugh as I moved and yanked a paper-towel from the dispenser.  
  
His eyes flew open and he focused on me, blinking.  
  
I had to admit that seeing him with blood on his face reminded me of old times–of some of the times we'd fought side by side before I realized that what I was feeling was sexual stimulation. I studied his eyes, grinning slightly. I could remember this look he'd get sometimes…I'd seen a hint of it in the bar.  
  
I wanted _that_ Duo back. I wanted the Duo that would have spit at the guy the same as Wufei had, I wanted the Duo who'd have dared me to get a one-night stand. Not that he had, but that would have been right up his alley if he hadn't taken the job from the nun in the colonies. He'd went to live with her and she'd ruined him.  
  
"What?" he asked, blinking at me.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him, performing my normal ritual of gathering the casing and bullet, studying his eyes.  
  
I didn't really want him to wipe the blood off, it wasn't that I wanted to sleep with Duo, but it brought to mind old excitement.  
  
"You changed too much," I informed him, wiping the blood off his face instead of letting him do it, "You let that nun get into your head and change you."  
  
"What?" he demanded, not fighting my treatment.  
  
"First it was your braid," I went on, pretending not to hear him as I passed him the napkin to be sure I'd gotten all the blood off again, "And then you started praying for everything…and then you drug us all off to mass like we gave a shit."  
  
He frowned at me, wiping at my face, "Wufei cares."  
  
"Wufei wants your approval and your time. He never goes to mass when you're not here."  
  
He stopped, staring at me.  
  
I grinned at him, taking the napkin from him and dropping it on the body.  
  
I could hear sirens.  
  
"You hear that?" I asked him sweetly, digging out my wad of ones and performing my normal act of using the top one to remove an untouched one, "That's Relena screaming at me that Quatre is going to be here in five minutes. We've got to fly."  
  
He didn't move.  
  
I shoved him hard toward the door, "Move, choir-boy!"  
  
"Fuck you!" he snapped, a shadow of his old-self revisiting.  
  
I laughed evilly, "I told you, the lord forgives all sins."  
  
He stopped, turning to give me a look and see if I was serious.  
  
I laughed even more, darting out the door, grabbing his wrist to yank him after me.  
  
.   
  
"You two look…flushed." I noted as Duo and Heero came hurrying across the airport to where I was with everyone else.  
  
Relena was studying her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Heero smirked at her, kissing her briefly before moving to pull me into a hug and look around, "Where's Lea?"  
  
"Hilde took her and Alexia to the bathroom." I explained, moving to hug Duo.  
  
"Good flight?" he asked me, smiling at me.  
  
I nodded, "Thank god."  
  
I was half expecting him to add 'amen' like he sometimes would, but he just grinned at me–and then I noticed his throat, turning to give Heero a completely disbelieving look.  
  
Heero died laughing, "Oh my god! He let me get him drunk!"  
  
Something in my mind reassured me that Heero would not have slept with Duo. Sometimes I really wondered about him. He had an odd way of looking at things. At any rate, I could tell he was trying to miss-lead me…and hell, I hadn't been caught in an age. Why not now?  
  
I mouthed at him, looking back to Duo.  
  
Duo arched his brow at me.  
  
Heero laughed a naughty sounding laugh and leaned up to my ear, "Tastes like peaches."  
  
I nearly pissed myself at that.  
  
"What?" Duo demanded of him, incredulous.  
  
Heero died laughing, then darted away from both of us as I exchanged a confused look with Duo. My daughter had appeared, which was what Heero was doing, scooping both little girls into his arms and showering Lea's face with kisses as she giggled helplessly.  
  
Wufei smirked at me, "You really don't want to know, I promise you."  
  
"What?" Duo demanded turning to look at Wufei, his eyes showing fear of something un-remembered.  
  
Wufei laughed, moving between us to take my girl from Heero–though he'd already greeted her.  
  
"Either they're pulling shit on both of us," I muttered to Duo as I studied Trowa's skeptical expression, "Or you did something you shouldn't have when you were drunk."  
  
Duo met my eyes, "I went home with some chick," he muttered.  
  
I stared at him.  
  
He nodded, his eyes huge as he ran his fingers over his throat, "I didn't even know her name when I woke up…and she was talking to me, 'oh, Duo, oh, Duo, oh, Duo…'"  
  
I wondered if Duo realized what that sounded like. Sometimes he seemed too naïve to be real, and other times he'd say something that would floor all of us. It was almost like he had two personalities.  
  
And with our war history, it wouldn't surprise me.  
  
"I felt horrible," he added, then cut off whatever he was about to say, probably realizing that tacking on the 'when she said my name, I didn't know how to reply,' bit was not something to share.  
  
Lea had been set down at some point and now ran directly into Duo, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his stomach as he laughed and kneeled down to give her a real hug, focusing on her.  
  
I met Heero's eyes again, wondering what the hell had been happening the last few days as he smirked at Trowa and I.  
  
"Tio Quatre?" Alex muttered, moving up to stand in front of me.  
  
I smiled at her as she extended her arms for me to lift her, doing so and hugging her again before she got back down and ran to latch hands with Heero. When I'd first come off the plane, Lea wasn't the only one doing the pee dance. Neither child would be persuaded, however, to go to the restroom until they'd made the hugging rounds. This was much easier for Alex than for Lea, but they hadn't wet themselves, so it all worked out in the end.  
  
I smiled at the girl, wondering when my life had changed from my fun to thinking about my daughter. Six years ago I'd never have thought I'd get a girl pregnant at seventeen only for her to leave me with the little girl.  
  
Duo smiled at me, meeting my eyes as he turned to follow the others, still holding my blue-eyed angel.  
  
Again, I wondered about my life when I studied her sparkling blues over his shoulder. I'd bought her that shirt because it matched her eyes, and I'd taken a half hour to put her hair up in nice pig-tails.  
  
"You're feeling it, too?" Trowa asked, pulling on my arm and studying my eyes.  
  
"Duo warned us," I muttered, watching as the guy talked to my daughter again. She was smiling and happy, "He warned us that it wouldn't end well."  
  
"Yeah, I love how supportive he is in our hour of need," Trowa agreed, rolling his eyes, "He's over it, at any rate. And he couldn't love the girls more if he tried."  
  
I nodded, then met his eyes, "What's been going on?"  
  
"Not much." he shrugged, "Duo got here the day before yesterday. I got here yesterday, and Wufei doesn't work from now until we leave."  
  
I nodded, thinking about that.  
  
"Duo took two jobs to get here," he added under his breath, "And skipped out on paying rent."  
  
I stopped, turning to stare at him in disbelief.  
  
He nodded, his expression saying he'd felt the same thing, "I think Heero's got him to just move in with him and Relena, but none of us could believe he'd skip out on a place to live."  
  
"I was wondering why he'd stopped paying his cell bill," I muttered, meeting Tro's eyes, "That explains why he didn't want in on that network plan we were looking at."  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
I frowned, "But why didn't he just ask for our help? I mean…"  
  
"He grew up on the streets," Trowa muttered before I could go on, "He's always despised handouts. He's got his pride. He can make it without us."  
  
"It just takes more work."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Trowa and I both turned almost guiltily to Duo, who was a ways down the hall with a slightly knowing look on his face. Lea was watching us with avid curiosity.  
  
"Nothing," I lied easily, scratching my face, "Just catching up on shit…father stuff and all."  
  
I realized I'd just lumped too much stuff into one, but it was Duo.  
  
Only, he hadn't quit staring at me.  
  
I looked away, shaking my head.  
  
Duo _still_ studied me, but thankfully, my daughter was bored, so she started talking to him.  
  
"Let's go, guys," Heero called back to us, "I enjoy the airport and all, but I don't want to spend _all_ day in it."  
  
"Heero just got back from a job," Trowa added to me as we all started moving again, nodding at Duo, "That's why they were late."  
  
I was white-washed again, though I kept walking this time, "Duo? On one of _Heero's_ jobs?"  
  
"Hey, man," Trowa muttered, grinning at me as he moved around me, "They're two of a kind looking for hell, what are you gonna do?" Trowa moved and stole Lea from Duo, moving forward even more to stick his tongue out at his daughter, who broke into giggles and snuggled into Heero's arms more.  
  
I shook my head, moving to link arms with Duo.  
  
Why borrow trouble when it's coming your way without that it of help?  
  
.   
  
I felt bad for Duo sometimes, for the way Heero could treat him. I didn't understand why Duo tolerated the bull-shit, but at the same time I knew I had a similar relationship with Heero. I'd just kicked his ass once and _made_ him respect me.  
  
I didn't think he _didn't_ respect Duo, but…it was all complicated. He was a _complete_ prick to Duo–not that he wasn't an asshole to everyone. But Duo ate up the attention given him as if he were still a kid on the street begging for scraps.  
  
At the same time, I had Duo on quite the pedestal. I felt more able to be myself around him, I knew he wouldn't judge me for any of my decisions. He'd been utterly pissed at Trowa when he'd informed us that Leticia was pregnant due to a night that he'd neglected to find a condom. He'd been into ranting about the bible at that point. He'd just tore Trowa to shreds with hell-talk. When Quatre came to us a week later with the same news due to a _broken_ condom, Duo had gone really quiet for hours. The next day he'd thrown a box of condoms at Trowa and lectured Quatre on abstinence.  
  
It had taken a month for him to even _speak_ to the pair again, not that they were trying to repair the damage. They were both content after that to let him alone and not _try_ with him anymore. It had taken me another month to get Duo to apologize, and a few days to get the pair to accept.  
  
When I'd gone to him with a pregnancy scare, he'd acted concerned. He'd supported me.  
  
The fact that I had that favoritism with him had made me worry about what he thought more, and when I'd had more issues, he'd responded the same.  
  
"Would you knock it off?" I demanded of Heero, who'd been trying to start a wrestling match with Duo. Duo wasn't the kind to give into that shit, and with that comment about tasting like peaches, Duo was even less inclined to play.  
  
Heero laughed, climbing off the floor to jump at me instead.  
  
I laughed, rolling off the couch with him and trying to pin his arms down.  
  
"Heero?" Relena's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?" Heero called back, stopping struggling.  
  
"What are you doing?" Relena asked, blinking at us as she stepped into the living room, "I'm glad the kids are in bed."  
  
I flashed her a grin, climbing off him and moving to sit next to Duo as Heero sat up slowly, studying his girlfriend, "What did you need?"  
  
"I was gonna see if you wanted to go rent movies, but I see you've found other entertainment, so I'll take the other boys and keep them occupied for you."  
  
Heero laughed, jumping to his feet and looking to us, "Sound good?"  
  
I nodded, rising to my feet and offering a hand to Duo.  
  
"Oh my god," Relena said, staring at us in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Heero asked, moving to her and digging into her pocket, "You didn't think we'd go?"  
  
It was Relena's turn to start laughing.  
  
.   
  
"Tio Duo?"  
  
I jumped awake, looking around the room. I'd been given the smallest of the three extra rooms for my stay, seeing as both Quatre and Trowa would be sharing their beds. Wufei had his own apartment, but he'd crashed on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Tio?"  
  
I sat up, blinking down at Alexia's face, half-lighted by moonlight, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I have to pee," she whispered at me, "But there's a monster in Tio Heero's room."  
  
"A monster?" I asked blankly.  
  
"Yeah," she said, her wide eyes very sincere, "It was growling–it made Tia 'rena scared."  
  
I tried not to grin as I realized what she must have heard. "All right, I'll go check on them."  
  
"Okay." Alex replied, following me to the door.  
  
I could hear Heero and Relena as I stepped into the hall. I could tell they were being quiet, but five-year-old imaginations make little sounds scary. I tapped on their bedroom door.  
  
The house fell silent.  
  
"Yeah?" Heero asked warily.  
  
"Alex said she heard a monster growling," I informed him, "I was just making sure you two were okay."  
  
"Are you okay, Tio?" Alex added.  
  
I could hear Trowa moving around now.  
  
Relena was giggling quietly.  
  
"I'm fine, baby," Heero replied after a moment, opening the door to look out at us. He was certain to keep it closed enough so we couldn't see behind him, and he'd put his boxers back on, "Everything is fine…I was just…snoring." he flashed me a slightly embarrassed look.  
  
"I heard growling," she said, her innocent eyes huge.  
  
"I snore weird," Heero explained.  
  
"Tia 'rina made a scared noise," she added, thinking, it seemed, that Heero didn't understand there was a monster in his room.  
  
"She wasn't scared," he protested, "She was telling me to hush before I woke you up."  
  
Alex thought about that, "You're not scared, Tia?" she asked, raising her voice.  
  
"What's going on?" Trowa asked, coming into the hall, "Alex, honey, your tios are trying to sleep."  
  
"I thought I heard a monster in there!" she protested, pointing an accusing finger at Heero, turning to appeal to her father.  
  
"I was snoring," Heero countered.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up, precious?" Trowa asked, moving out of his room to scoop the girl up.  
  
"I have to pee!" she protested before he could take her into the room.  
  
Trowa stopped.  
  
"Heero and Relena were enjoying each other's company." I informed him quietly in Chinese, "She came and woke me up because she thought it was a monster that was scaring Relena."  
  
Trowa laughed slightly, focusing on his girl again before meeting Heero's eyes, "I see." he said in English, setting her down again, "Go potty now."  
  
She ran into the bathroom.  
  
The three of us exchanged a look and Trowa moved toward Heero, "I need to see if there's a monster in here. All for the sake of your lady, of course."  
  
Heero laughed loudly, which woke Quatre up, shoving the guy away.  
  
"Heero, _shoosh_!" Relena said irritably.  
  
Heero laughed quieter as Quatre opened his door to blink at us and Wufei started up the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Wufei asked suspiciously.  
  
I moved over to lean against the railing for the stairs, since it was only iron and I could see him, "Alexia heard a monster in Heero's room."  
  
Wufei smirked.  
  
"Do you have to tell _everyone_?" Heero asked irritably, "Shit, we didn't wake any of you up."  
  
I laughed as Alex came out of the bathroom and looked at us all, then focused on Heero, "Tia 'rena?" she called.  
  
"I'm fine, honey." Relena called out to her, "I was just trying to make Heero be quiet. There aren't any monsters in our house."  
  
"I know," Alex replied, thinking about it, "God likes Tio Duo, so he wouldn't let monsters in."  
  
I smiled at her, "That's right, God likes you, too, you know?"  
  
She beamed at me, moving to Trowa and raising her arms so he'd pick her up.  
  
Trowa did so, smiling thankfully at me.  
  
"All right, bed time." Heero announced, clapping his hands sharply.  
  
"If you wake Lea up," Quatre warned.  
  
Heero grinned at him, moving into his room and shutting the door firmly. Trowa grinned at all of us, carrying his daughter back into their room. Quatre studied Wufei and I a moment, seeing as Wufei was standing at the top of the stairs, then moved back into his room.  
  
"Come on," I muttered, gesturing with my head to my room for Wufei to follow me. He seemed a bit wary, looking to the other doors, then shutting mine firmly as I crawl back onto the bed.  
  
"Um?" he asked, blinking at me.  
  
"It's a big bed, I swear I won't fuck you." I informed him, grinning.  
  
He laughed, lying next to me and draping an arm over my hips, "What makes you think that's my problem?"  
  
I died laughing, elbowing him in the chest.  
  
He laughed as well, rolling onto his other side, "You sure this isn't violating some sacred text?" he muttered.  
  
"Dude, you've _fucked_ guys," I muttered, "Why are you worried about it?"  
  
He laughed, "Because if you go to hell, there goes my free-ride to heaven."  
  
I laughed at that, "Whatever, Wufei. Go to sleep."  
  
"Hm…" he muttered, turning toward me, "Have I ever mentioned I'm submissive?"  
  
I laughed again, using my pillow to smack him in the face as he died laughing, covering it, "All right, all right!"  
  
I shook my head, settling back into position and sighing…then jumping, because Wufei's hair was tickling my skin, "I told you I'm submissive." he breathed in my ear.  
  
"Wufei!" I snapped, elbowing him.  
  
He laughed more rolling back over and sighing happily, "God I'm glad you're back." he muttered.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed.  
  
"No, Duo…that's not what I mean. You're acting like _you_ again."  
  
"What?" that made no sense.  
  
"Nothing, good night."  
  
"What," I muttered, deciding to move on, "Exactly, tastes like peaches?"  
  
His laughter sounded evil.  
  
"No, wait…I don't want to know."  
  
"Oh," he muttered, his tone informative, "But you do know."  
  
I didn't move, not sure exactly what he meant by that.  
  
He laughed again, rolling onto his side, "Just go to sleep, Duo. Maybe I'll tell you in the morning."  
  



	4. Warped

**Warped**

  
I watched Alex and Lea whispering together as they sat side by side on the shelf near the back door of the house. They were sucking on popsicles, and we were all content to let them play their own games without interference. I knew for a fact that I wasn't the only one who knew where they were, and I was a father. I'd expected the rest of them to accept me as babysitter and do what they would–Quatre, I mean. But he hadn't, and he wasn't the only one who poked his head into the kitchen.  
  
"Like this," Alex said, gesturing with her frozen-treat, "Rana." she rolled the r perfectly.  
  
Lea attempted to roll her own r and failed.  
  
It was cute, listening to my daughter teach Spanish. The way she said things was never a way I would have thought about them.  
  
"Tro," Duo said, looking like he'd been looking for me as he came into the kitchen, smiling at the girls who only gave him a moment's attention, "Heero's thinking about going out for dinner tonight, where would you want to go?"  
  
I blinked at that, then shrugged, "I don't have a lot of cash to blow," I muttered, "So it can't be anything too fancy."  
  
"He's paying," Duo qualified his question, "So with cash not an issue, where?"  
  
"They set you up for that, didn't they?" I asked, grinning slowly at him.  
  
Duo blinked like that wasn't something he'd thought about.  
  
I scratched my nose, studying his eyes, "How about pizza?" I offered, "That way the girls don't have issues with it."  
  
"What?" Alex asked, focusing on me.  
  
I smiled at her and winked, "You're picky."  
  
"Oh," she said, frowning, "I am not!" she added when she realized what I'd said, "I just don't like a lot of stuff!"  
  
I nodded my concession, looking back to Duo who was grinning openly at them, then shook his head, meeting my eyes again, "I'll go see what they say."  
  
"I'll just come up with you," I muttered, rising to my feet and refolding the newspaper I was holding, "Vamanos, mariposas, arriba."  
  
"Okay," Alex said, hopping off the shelf and moving toward me.  
  
"What's that mean?" Lea asked, following her friend with a confused expression.  
  
"He said let's go upstairs," Alex returned, frowning at her.  
  
"But what did he call us?" Lea pressed as Duo led the way.  
  
"Uh…." Alex thought, "um…sedice, apa?"  
  
"Butterflies." I returned, smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah! Flutterbies!" she agreed, turning back to her friend.  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
"Que, Tio?" Alex frowned at him, her eyes curios. She knew he was laughing at what she'd said, but I figured she didn't understand herself that she'd said it.  
  
"You're cute." he returned, winking at her, "That's all."  
  
"That's funny?"  
  
"No, you're cute and that makes me happy. When I'm happy, I laugh."  
  
"Oh, okay." she smiled at him, then looked back to Lea, "My Abuela says that if we take food upstairs, we have to clean it up. So don't let juice drip on the floor."  
  
"Okay," Lea agreed instantly.  
  
I smiled more, glancing back at the pair as Alex continued explaining what her grandmother preached at her and Lea accepted it all as the law.  
  
"They're precious," Duo muttered quietly, studying my eyes, "You're really lucky."  
  
"Amen to that," I returned, smiling at him, "That's one thing I _will_ pray for."  
  
Duo grinned at me, heading back into Heero and Relena's room.  
  
I paused a moment, thinking back to yesterday when she'd asked us to leave the room, wondering what she thought of us all being in there now.  
  
The girls moved around me, moving to sit under one of the windows.  
  
"Lea, what have you got?" Quatre asked her, leaning forward slightly from where he was sitting at Relena's vanity to study his child.  
  
"Trowa gave me a popsicle." she replied, showing it to him with a smile–her mouth was encircled with orange, and her small white teeth were also tinted.  
  
Quatre gave me a look, "Thanks, Uncle."  
  
I returned the look, "And what will it do? Ruin their appetites? They aren't even out of their pajamas yet."  
  
He looked at them again, then nodded slowly.  
  
"I'll give them a bath when they're done," I added, moving to sit next to Duo on the bed, "Just put her clothes in the bathroom.  
  
Quatre nodded, focusing on everyone else again, "So what's the plan?"  
  
"Tro suggested pizza," Duo supplied before anyone could say anything.  
  
"No," Heero muttered, "I don't want pizza."  
  
"The girls will love it," I countered, "And that way they'll eat their fill instead of nitpicking whatever else we pick."  
  
"What else do they like?" Heero pressed, frowning at me.  
  
I frowned back and shrugged, thinking, "Mexican, Alexia loves fake-Mexican food."  
  
"Fake?"  
  
"Taco bell and crap."  
  
"Oh," Heero shook his head again, "I want to go to a _real_ restaurant."  
  
"With two five year old girls?" that one left me confused.  
  
This got me a level look.  
  
"Well, really," I muttered, "It's not like Alex will eat anything she hasn't seen before, so we'd probably just have to buy them something to eat later anyway. Is Lea like that?"  
  
"It's okay, apa!" Alex said, running across the room to stare sincerely into my eyes, "I'll eat whatever we get, okay?"  
  
I blinked at her, wishing she had that attitude with me at home. Of course, Miraina would make her eat what was put in front of her, but Miraina was her grandmother and had that luxury.  
  
"There's a place downtown called 'The Valley'," Heero said after a long pause, "It has a kid's play-room. If we go there we can get them pizza and have whatever else we want."  
  
I considered that a moment, then nodded, looking to Quatre.  
  
Quatre shrugged at me, "I'm not worried about Lea, she likes trying new things."  
  
I nodded, looking to everyone else for agreement.  
  
"I'm done, Daddy," Alex informed me with a grin as Lea moved up to her side, taking her popsicle stick and carrying both of them out of the room.  
  
"What is she doing?" Heero asked, frowning.  
  
"Throwing the sticks away in the only garbage can she knows of upstairs," Quatre replied with a smile.  
  
"Is Lea taking a bath with me?" Alex pressed, placing her small hands on my shoulder to regain my complete attention.  
  
"Yeah, if she wants to."  
  
"Okay!" Alex ran off, grabbing Lea's hand and dragging her out of sight.  
  
"And that's?" Heero asked, looking between us curiously.  
  
"That's Alex getting her clothes so she can take a bath." I grinned at him, rising to my feet and starting for the bathroom myself.  
  
Alexia and Marlea, I decided, was a very _good_ combination.  
  
.   
  
"Dude," I muttered, tapping Duo's arm, "Check this out." I'd found a wicked looking hunting knife. It was the kind with a serrated blade. I thought it would be the perfect weapon for him to carry around. It suited his personality–sleek, shiny, nice to look at, but nasty when pressed against your skin and painful when under.  
  
Duo slowed down, turning to look into the case, "Shit," he muttered, blinking at the thing.  
  
Trowa stopped next, having heard that, and Wufei moved up behind me to look. A moment later, Quatre'd dropped behind the ladies and rejoined us.  
  
Wufei let out a low whistle, "That looks painful."  
  
"It's not, of course," the salesman said happily, spotting us all, "The animal is already dead. It helps break the skin easily," he pulled it out, tilting it in the light.  
  
I don't think he realized that it was a weapon to us, and a threat.  
  
"You guys ever hunt?"  
  
We all shook our heads.  
  
"Well," he muttered, changing his grip on the blade, "Once you've downed the animal, you want to gut it quickly–so you don't spoil the meat." he looked to us for our agreement on that, "So you take the skin like this…" he made a gesture like grabbing a handful of something before sliding the blade between his fingers, "And carefully cut along from anus on up." he flipped the blade so he was holding normally again, "It's really quite handy." he started to put it back in the case.  
  
I met Duo's eyes.  
  
"Let me see that," he muttered without prompting, extending a hand, "It's aesthetically pleasing."  
  
"Yeah, it _is_ quite the looker," the guy agreed, passing it over, "More people stop to stare. It's not the cheapest on the market by far, however," he indicated the price tag beneath the thing.  
  
I was watching Duo, however, whose eyes were inspecting the razor-sharp blade with admiration. I could see the guy I'd known in that look.  
  
"Buy it," I muttered at him quietly in Japanese, "You know you want to."  
  
He blinked languidly in acknowledgement of my words, turning the knife to study the other side before balancing it on his finger.  
  
"You look like a professional knife-thrower," the man muttered, studying Duo as well, "You know how?" he indicated over his shoulder a dartboard mounted on a much larger board.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh excitedly when Duo took him up on the offer without acknowledging that, throwing it directly over the man's shoulder so it landed directly in the center of the dartboard, lodged well into it.  
  
"Holy hell," the man gasped, staring at the still quivering thing and turning to look at us with huge eyes–Duo and I. I knew my laughter must have disturbed him, because I was getting a look from Quatre for it.  
  
I scratched my head, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"I know how to throw," Duo replied to his question, smiling at him, "Can you get it out?"  
  
The guy studied him warily a moment before moving across the room to the board and yanking at the blade. He gave Duo a nervous look when it didn't budge, so Duo hopped the counter and joined him, yanking at the blade.  
  
"You know, that's the worst of bad form." Trowa informed him, "If _you_ can't even get it out and _you_ threw it…"  
  
"I know, I know." Duo muttered, "There we go." there was a crack and the knife slid free. "Hey, it's still sharp!" he exclaimed running the tip of the blade down his jacket–which cut it.  
  
"The blade is good," the man muttered, "Takes a lot of work to make it dull…or scratch it." he took it carefully from Duo's hand to study it, "It's unmarred."  
  
"Really, Duo," I said encouragingly, "I think you need that."  
  
"This is the floor model," The guy muttered, "It's been thrown so many times it has a few nicks." he met Duo's eyes, "Are you interested?"  
  
Duo grinned at him, "Let's see what kind of sheath it fits."  
  
.   
  
"Where have you _been_?" Relena snapped at Heero as we neared them. She and Hilde had come out of a toy-store, and both had a girl and a bag of toys.  
  
"Oh, you didn't!" Trowa protested, moving forward to take his daughter from her–she looked sleepy.  
  
"Of course we did," Hilde muttered, passing Lea over to Quatre, "Why wouldn't we?"  
  
"Relena, you really shouldn't…" Trowa started, "I mean…I'll pay you back…"  
  
"Shush," she dismissed him before he could say more, "I did it on my own, it's my own money, I can do what I want with it. It so happens that I want both your girls to be spoiled rotten." she flicked her hair, moving to kiss Heero, "It's your own fault, you know. You didn't ask me to watch her."  
  
"I'm sorry," Trowa said instantly as Alex rested her head on his shoulder, "I thought you realized we'd stopped."  
  
"What were you doing?" she pressed, meeting Heero's eyes.  
  
"Getting Duo a new toy." he replied, smiling at her.  
  
She looked to me, "We've asked you to keep him in check, Chang Wufei, you need to at least put out an _eff_…" she fell silent when Duo held his shiny-new blade in front of her face.  
  
Whether or not this was because she was distracted by the thing, or distracted by the fact Duo was holding it as a weapon, was something else entirely.  
  
"Ooh!" Hilde muttered, moving to take it from him.  
  
"It's sharp," he cautioned before she could touch the blade, showing her the rip he'd made in his jacket, "_Really_ sharp."  
  
She giggled, running it over the end of her hair–which cut off a small lock of it.  
  
"Why did you buy that?" Relena whispered at him.  
  
"It's perfect for hunting," he replied, smirking at her slightly.  
  
"You don't hunt." she countered.  
  
He studied her eyes a long moment before taking it back from Hilde, "Good point." he put it back in it's sheath, and that back in it's box–and that back in it's bag.  
  
Relena studied him, then focused on Heero. Heero did have a kind of effervescence about him.  
  
His look was a challenge.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Apa," Alex muttered, "Soy cansada…muy cansada."  
  
"I know," he replied, running his hand over her hair, "Go ahead and sleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I smiled at Trowa, wondering if they spoke mostly English at home, or Spanish.  
  
"How about you, Marlea?" Trowa muttered to Quatre's daughter, "Are you sleepy?"  
  
"A little bit," Lea agreed, looking to her father and shaking her head, "But not much."  
  
"Is she growing?" Duo asked Trowa.  
  
"I'd imagine, she's five." Trowa replied, giving him a look.  
  
Duo shrugged, "I don't remember any of the kids taking naps when I was younger…or when Lanni and I volunteered at the orphanage."  
  
Trowa studied Duo's eyes a moment longer, "It comes and it goes." he muttered, looking to Hilde, "Did you buy her things?"  
  
Hilde smiled at him, "No, we were going to head over to Lariatt."  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"She wants to get me a princess dress, Apa," Alex muttered, not lifting her head, "Me and Lea."  
  
"You don't need a princess dress, Alexia, you already are one."  
  
Alex did sit up, frowning at him.  
  
"I want to buy them some, Trowa. I saw some cute ones there a while ago that would be perfect." Hilde was frowning.  
  
Trowa sighed, shaking his head, "If you want to, but…"  
  
"They're intent on spoiling the little ladies," Duo consoled him, "So just let them."  
  
Trowa turned and gave him a look before sighing and nodding.  
  
"I'll buy Lea's," Quatre interjected, "Not that she _needs_ another one."  
  
Lea grinned at him.  
  
"Don't ruin my gift!" Hilde protested, starting to lead us toward the little girl's clothing store.  
  
I sighed, realizing that until Relena was in a better mood, that we'd have to follow the ladies from store to store. I knew I could shirk out on them, that it was only Heero who really had to follow, but I couldn't make myself abandon the guy. Even if I decided to, no one else would come with me.  
  
I sighed, following the group into the store. I could tell Alexia had fallen asleep, and Lea looked about to as well.  
  
"Look at this," Quatre muttered, ducking off to the right as we entered, picking up a small blue dress with a print of butterflies, "This is gorgeous!"  
  
"Ooh! With her hair up in pigtails again!" Relena agreed instantly, moving up to start digging through the tags, "What size?"  
  
"Five," Quatre replied in amusement, "Five-x."  
  
"Ooh!" Relena found one pulling it out and looking at the girl.  
  
"She has some black little mary-jane's as well," Quatre added, grinning, "But I didn't bring any of her frilly socks."  
  
"I'll grab some," Hilde muttered, starting away.  
  
"White," Quatre called after her.  
  
I stared at him, blinking.  
  
"She loves the silky kind," Quatre added, running a hand over the material.  
  
"Stop staring," Heero whispered to me in Japanese.  
  
I blinked, focusing on him and noticing that Trowa was digging through a rack of red dresses that matched what Quatre was looking at.  
  
Heero frowned when Relena looked at him pointedly, moving to start digging through a pile of shirts.  
  
I was given the same dirty look.  
  
"Just look," Duo muttered, showing me a different shirt, "We'll get brownie points if we find something cute."  
  
I laughed, not believing that.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked, looking over at us, he was holding one of the dresses with a frown on his face, as if he were debating if he should buy it or not.  
  
It occurred to me that Trowa was a working-man, and that a trip to a different continent for himself and his daughter would cost a pretty-penny.  
  
"Let me get that for her," I muttered, taking the thing from him, "That way I get her love too."  
  
Trowa flashed me a grin, "No, I've got it…"  
  
"You're being encouraged to let other people spoil your daughter for you, Trowa." I muttered, "Just go with it."  
  
"It's not like I _can't_ spoil her," he said evenly, "It's just that I know what it can do."  
  
"Ah, but I'm not giving you a choice." I added, taking the dress from him.  
  
He gave me a slightly annoyed look, then focused on Duo, "Let me see."  
  
Duo turned the pink shirt around to display the white kitten that was sitting proudly in the center, it said 'Kitty Cute' in darker pink lettering.  
  
"That's cute," Trowa muttered.  
  
"With a pair of little jeans," Duo agreed, folding the thing over his arm.  
  
"You're not doing it, too, are you?" Trowa sounded upset.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, blinking at him.  
  
Trowa studied Duo for a long moment as Duo lifted a light blue shirt and studied it, having forgotten moved on.  
  
I moved away from Trowa, having realized that my phrasing hadn't been the most tactful. I also had no idea what else to buy for this dress. Quatre had been going on about socks and shoes and hair-styles, but I had no clue what to get little girls.  
  
"Here," Hilde muttered, passing me a pair of tights and a thing of hair…things, "Pick up a white sweater from that rack in a bit," she added, pointing at the rack Quatre was digging through, "Alex has shoes to go with the outfit, so don't worry about them."  
  
"Thanks," I muttered gratefully.  
  
"Next time you decide to be helpful," she muttered, "Be sure you know what you're getting into."  
  
.   
  
I yawned, shifting Lea's deadweight to my other arm. She was still sleeping, but because I was holding her, I didn't have to hold what I bought for her. Alex was still sleeping as well, and Trowa had fallen extremely quiet. Duo had disappeared into the store next to the kid's store, and Heero had followed him–which had Wufei looking at us a moment before going as well.  
  
Trowa and I were strolling along behind Hilde and Relena who were busily listing the poorer points of the trio that had abandoned us.  
  
"I'm gonna sit down." Trowa muttered loud enough for the girls to hear, though he was saying it to me.  
  
"Good idea." I agreed, spotting a set of benches. Marlea might only be fifty-five pounds, but that was a lot of dead weight for mall strolling.  
  
Hilde nodded back at us, so I sat, letting my girl's weight rest on my lap instead of my back and sighing.  
  
"Why do they think they should buy me shit?" Trowa muttered darkly.  
  
"Because you have a daughter to take care of, and this trip wasn't cheap."  
  
Trowa gave me a dark look, "It's not like I can't afford shit."  
  
"You looked extremely dubious on buying that dress for her," I countered.  
  
"I was, it's a forty dollar dress."  
  
"I know. I bought one, too."  
  
Trowa sighed, "It makes me feel inadequate."  
  
"I talked to Duo," I muttered, "After supper yesterday. You know how you all got pissed at him for not paying his rent?" he gave me the dirtiest look I'd ever seen, but I could tell he'd got my point, shrugging.  
  
"I don't know…it's just…you're out here buying her any little thing you will, and…"  
  
"And you have to compete for your daughter's piece of mind." I agreed, frowning at him, "The thing is, I get funding from a multi-million operation. I don't have to work, and the checks just go into my account. I can do this without thinking about my future. I'm not saying this to make you feel bad, or inadequate…or anything, but I don't _think_ about what I'm doing. I see something I like for my child and I get it." I met his eyes, "I'll stop buying her shit if you agree to let Relena and Hilde buy them both whatever they want to."  
  
"It just…bothers me." he muttered, "I just feel…I mean, look at Duo. He just bought a four-hundred dollar knife, both of our girls new spring outfits, and is looking at god knows what in that store he's at now…"  
  
"But think about that," I countered, "He couldn't even pay rent two days ago."  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"Heero hasn't bought a damn thing today," I went on, "And Wufei gets good tips at work, so he can afford to buy the girls stuff. I don't know, I understand what you're saying."  
  
Trowa nodded slowly.  
  
I was lost in my own thoughts for a long moment before grinning at Trowa, "Plus, Duo told Wufei they'd get brownie points if they found something cute."  
  
Trowa blinked at me.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "We were willingly looking at little girl clothing, and excited about it. Well, I was." I grinned, "So Wufei was kinda taken aback."  
  
Trowa grinned, "I saw him watching us."  
  
I shrugged, "So that's what that was all about."  
  
I could tell this information helped him to feel better.  
  
"Okay?" I muttered, studying his eyes.  
  
He smiled at me, "Okay…" he shook his head, chuckling, "Sometimes Duo's something else."  
  
"Often, Duo's something else." I agreed, glad I'd cleared his mind.  
  
He chuckled, sliding down in his seat.  
  
.   
  
I sighed, staring at the ceiling, "I can't believe that it's almost over." I muttered, meaning that everyone was leaving. Today was Monday, they were all leaving Friday. Friday was the day that Duo and I went to the colony he'd lived on and got all his stuff, turned in his key, and paid off the last of the rent he owed. We'd already gotten him signed up on a cell-phone plan.  
  
He nodded happily, smiling at me, "I think it will be fun."  
  
I grinned at him, "Kayla called this morning."  
  
His grin faltered and his eyes went distant.  
  
"She was acting all cheerful, asking why you hadn't called."  
  
He met my eyes again, his own scared.  
  
I grinned more at him, "I told him I'd tell you later, but she knows me enough to know that I forget things easily. You don't have to call her back…but you can. No one would say shit about it."  
  
He sat straighter, staring at me. My eyes landed on the spot on his throat I'd made…the ones Wufei and I had done…the ones Kayla had done were nearly gone.  
  
How did that work?  
  
"Of course, if you don't want to call her…" I started.  
  
"That's not it." he said quickly, meeting my eyes again, "I mean…"  
  
I smiled at him, "She was really upset, though. She thought you'd have called her back by now."  
  
I could tell her was about to piss his pants.  
  
"I mean…she said you were the best fuck she'd had in years, and that she'd thought you had enjoyed it. She added that if you didn't want to date or whatever, that it'd be fine…but…" I grinned at his nearly terrified expression, "she thought you'd at least call her once, even if it was to regretfully say you were busy."  
  
"Heero, what are you doing to him?" Relena asked sweetly, moving up to my side and kissing my cheek before moving to the fridge.  
  
"I want to see how big an issue I can give him." I explained, still studying his eyes.  
  
They narrowed.  
  
"Well, stop." she ordered, "It's unbecoming."  
  
I laughed, bouncing out of my seat, "All right, are we still taking the girls to the zoo?"  
  



	5. Unstable

**Unstable**

  
"What's up?" I asked Duo, who was hanging behind everyone else as we walked through the zoo.  
  
"Heero told me that Kayla called." he replied, frowning slightly at me.  
  
"Well, yeah. She's been bugging me the last couple weeks about you."  
  
He stared at me.  
  
I shrugged, "I just figured you were done with her, so I've been putting her off. I finally told her to talk to Heero, because he'd be able to turn her down for you."  
  
"I'm not…I mean…" Duo sputtered a second, stopping completely to stare at me.  
  
I raised my eyebrow at him, "Oh really?"  
  
"Shut-up." he snapped at me, moving passed me, "I'm going to the church later. Are you coming or not?"  
  
It was my turn to stop. Duo hadn't gone to church since he first got here.  
  
"We're losing him now, what did you do?" Heero demanded from behind me, shoving me so I stumbled–after jumping. I hadn't seen him fall back.  
  
"Fuck you!" I snapped at him, righting myself again.  
  
He laughed, "Seriously, though." he muttered, watching Duo as he caught up to the group and scooped Alexia into his arms.  
  
"I just told him Kayla's been bugging me." I returned.  
  
He smacked me upside the head–to which I punched him in the stomach.  
  
Needless to say, it deteriorated from there.  
  
.   
  
I surveyed my friends with a calm-detachment. They were both winded and mussed, but not bruised or otherly hurt.  
  
They'd only been fighting in the middle of the zoo.  
  
Heero was staring directly back at me, and Wufei was staring off to the side.  
  
"Daddy, why were they fighting?" Lea asked, moving up to grab my hand and stare at the pair as if they were also exhibits.  
  
"They were playing and got too rough." I explained.  
  
"Vamanos," Alexia muttered, coming up to tug at my other hand, "They can have a time out."  
  
I grinned evilly at them before smiling at the girl, "That's an excellent idea."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
I led the group out of the office with a girl at each hand, talking about bad tios or something. Lea had picked up on calling them that, and also calling Relena 'Tia 'rena'. It was cute.  
  
"You get _more_ than a time out." Relena informed Heero, brushing past me as he stood to chase after her.  
  
Duo stopped him, studying his eyes, "I'm not going to ask why the hell you two did that, and obviously no one else wants to know, so I suggest you let her cool down before you two break up again."  
  
Heero glowered at Duo and Duo backed down, not meeting his eyes.  
  
I was interested to note that Heero did _not_ actually chase after Relena.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow at me, then broke between Duo and Heero–seeing as Heero was still glaring at Duo. Wufei took the little space between the two with a dark expression, latching onto Duo's hand and resting his chin on the guy's shoulder.  
  
Duo blinked at him–and Wufei blinked back. Duo tried to free his hand, but Wufei wasn't letting go.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo demanded in amusement, forgetting about Heero as the wolf stormed from the office building.  
  
"Smile for me, and I'll behave."  
  
Duo stared at him in amazement.  
  
"Don't smile…and I'll…" Wufei's mouth moved treacherously close to Duo's throat, "Have some…fun…" he actually brushed his tongue across Duo's skin.  
  
Duo made a disgusted noise, wiping his throat with his free hand and moving to break from Wufei's grip, "You sick-ass…"  
  
"Pappa," Lea muttered, tugging at my hand since everyone else was waiting a few feet in front of me.  
  
"Just a minute," I informed her, letting her and Alexia's hands go.  
  
Wufei, meanwhile had moved to kiss Duo's throat, and Duo was laughing as he tried to avoid it.  
  
"You said if he smiled you'd leave him alone," I reminded Wufei, smirking slightly, "He's smiling."  
  
Wufei laughed, pulling away from Duo to grin at me, then wink at Duo, "But he tastes like peaches."  
  
"What the _hell_ do you mean by _that_?" Duo snapped as the Chinese guy danced through the open door and past me, taking refuge near Heero and Relena–behind them, actually.  
  
I met Duo's eyes and he stared directly back at me in astonishment.  
  
I shook my head after a while, "I _really_ don't want to know." I informed him, turning and starting away, "Even _when_ you get it figured out."  
  
.   
  
I yawned as I sat alone in my room, reading. In the distance I could hear Lea and Alex giggling and a tv going. I figured this meant that Quatre was sitting in his room with the girls, watching cartoons. I always sat and watched tv with Alexia. It was amazing, how distracted I was when I was getting quiet time.  
  
I set my book down, staring toward the ceiling, thinking of Leticia again. No matter how hard I tried to forget her, to get over her, it was impossible. She was the mother of my child, and even if she'd done nothing else for me, she'd brought Alexia to term and had a healthy baby girl–for me. She hadn't really wanted to stay pregnant. She'd seriously considered abortion.  
  
Alexia was giggling again.  
  
Maybe that was why she left me.  
  
My mind wandered back to a discussion with Heero I'd had. He and Relena had both agreed that it would be a good idea for me to get out of Mexico. No one ever had enough cash to visit the North American continent, and leaving it had been just about as hard. I loved Miraina, of course, she was like my own mother, but Letty's siblings were nothing like my friends.  
  
Had that been an invite for me to move in here? Like Duo? Or did they want me to get an apartment, like Wufei? They'd let Wufei live with them until he got on his feet, and Heero had commented several times that the only reason they'd gotten a house so large was so we could come and go as we pleased and they'd never have to turn us down–plus, he'd added, when they finally had kids they wouldn't have to make major changes until Relena had a litter.  
  
Heero'd gotten smacked for that, of course.  
  
I had a feeling that neither Miraina nor Alexia would be too pleased with the idea of me taking my baby away. Of course, Miraina would understand, but Alexia?  
  
I could hear her giggling again, and Quatre was talking…  
  
On the plus side, Hilde would be more than happy to assist me with babysitting, she wanted her own kids so badly she was trying to steal Quatre's and mine. I grinned at that idea.  
  
"Hi, Kayla?"  
  
The house went rather quiet, other than the running television and chattering girls.  
  
"I know! I'm sorry!" Duo's voice was amazingly confident, "I just got distracted. I hadn't visited Heero in a year or something…yeah, I know. I'm sorry…I'm…really, I said I'm sorry and I am. No…I was…was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"  
  
I sat up, smirking as I heard people moving toward their doors.  
  
"Eight is fine…yeah…well, The Valley is nice…I know…well, you can show me the town…"  
  
I met Heero and Quatre's eyes as they both looked at me.  
  
"Wufei is feeding him lines," Heero whispered, "I think he is, anyway."  
  
Quatre sniggered.  
  
Duo faltered on something, and we all heard Wufei's muffled laughter, "Sorry, I'm being bothered at the moment."  
  
Wufei was laughing harder.  
  
"I wonder what he told him to say."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"All right, I'll see you then…what?" we all heard Duo's complete astonishment, "All right," he added, then hung up. "She told me to bring condoms."  
  
Wufei died laughing.  
  
I led the three of us into Duo's room, raising an eyebrow at him. He'd, evidently, been beating Wufei with a pillow.  
  
Wufei laughed even harder.  
  
"Um…hey," Duo muttered.  
  
I grinned at him, "So I take it you won't be home tonight?"  
  
Duo blushed.  
  
Heero started laughing, "Or half of tomorrow, if Kayla has her way."  
  
,   
  
"Is it just me, or does Duo look extremely shell-shocked?" Quatre muttered, pointing to Duo.  
  
It was Tuesday evening, and Duo'd been wandering vacantly for an hour or so.  
  
"Yeah, just a little." I agreed, smirking at them, "I guess I hadn't mentioned the extent of Kayla's enthusiasm."  
  
"I'd like to know how you'd know, seeing as you've been with Relena for a couple years now."  
  
I laughed, thinking over our past, "She cheats on me, she leaves me, I cheat on her, we make up, and we do it all over again. It's a very healthy cycle."  
  
Trowa snorted.  
  
I laughed, shrugging, "Relena and I fight and when we split up we adhere strictly to 'don't ask, don't tell.' policy."  
  
They stared at me.  
  
"What?" I demanded, looking from one to the other, "At least we stayed together."  
  
That brought a few flinches and cold looks, but it was the truth. Never-mind the fact that Letty and Maria had initiated the break-ups, never-mind the fact that Quatre and Trowa _had_ tried. Relena and I had pulled some pretty nasty shit on each other, and we were happily together.  
  
Duo suddenly sat next to me, studying my eyes, "What about me tastes like peaches?" he demanded.  
  
They all stared at me.  
  
I could see Wufei again, daring me to give Duo a hickies again, staring at me with challenging eyes over his half empty bottle of beer.  
  
"Um…your throat." I grinned at him.  
  
He studied me a long moment before standing up and walking away, disappearing upstairs.  
  
"Okay," Trowa muttered, shaking his head, "I want to know what the _hell_ you keep saying that for."  
  
I scratched my chin as I studied him a moment, considering my options.  
  
"I don't think we want to know," Quatre countered, meeting his eyes, "I think it's something better left between the three of them."  
  
"But Duo doesn't even know what happened," Trowa countered.  
  
"That is true, but for Duo's sanity, maybe it should be left where it lies."  
  
"I think it'll drive Duo mad because he has no idea if he was a willing participant."  
  
"He wasn't," I reassured them, "We held him down."  
  
They stared at me with huge eyes.  
  
I laughed evilly, rising to my feet, "Let's get Hilde to baby-sit tonight, and go drinking. We don't have a lot of time before you go home."  
  
"You're telling us that you and Wufei held Duo down for…god _knows_ what reason," Quatre countered, "And then you suggest we all go get drunk with you?"  
  
I scratched my hair, thinking about that, "Yeah."  
  
Trowa shrugged, meeting Quatre's eyes, "All right."  
  
Quatre stared at him a long moment before looking back to me and nodding slowly, "But I swear to you…if you _do_ something to me…"  
  
I brushed the threat off dismissively, "You're not fun to fuck with, and I doubt you taste good." I winked at them, laughing as I started up the stairs.  
  
.   
  
"I dare you to chug that," I muttered to Wufei, who was easily the drunkest of us all.  
  
His laughter was evil, "I dare _you_ to kiss me."  
  
I blinked at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Wufei sniggered, chugging his drink and raising his eyebrows at me.  
  
I laughed, "Fuck no!"  
  
"So it's my turn again," Wufei muttered, looking Heero, Quatre, and Trowa over. He pointed at Heero, "You know the drill."  
  
Heero laughed evilly, rising to his feet and moving toward me.  
  
"Hey, now!" I protested, jumping to my feet, knocking my chair over in the process. I wasn't sure why, but I _really_ did not want to let Heero catch me.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
I turned, instantly distracted by Kayla's voice–and grunted as I was born backwards by a mass of body weight.  
  
"Heero, leave him alone!" Kayla protested, moving up to us and sliding between my and Heero's bodies to smile down at me, "He's in good hands now." she added over her shoulder as Heero started pulling back. He seemed alarmed.  
  
I laughed, kissing her back as she lay across me.  
  
"I think we're going to get a show," Wufei noted.  
  
"Not on your life, Chang." Kayla returned happily, meeting his eyes and grinning before meeting my eyes, "Unless you want to."  
  
I blinked at her, following the logic a bit more slowly as Wufei's eyes sparkled at me, 'Say yes.' he mouthed.  
  
I shook my head, sitting up.  
  
"Just do it," he muttered at me, "Come on, it'd be fun…"  
  
"Are you trying to get him to threesome, fucker?" Trowa asked, smacking Wufei upside the head.  
  
Wufei laughed evilly.  
  
Trowa looked to Quatre, "And we thought Duo'd be safe with him."  
  
Quatre laughed, "No, _you_ thought Duo would be safe with him. I know better. He's not safe with any of us if Heero gets his claws on us."  
  
"Hey, now." Heero protested.  
  
I laughed, pulling myself off the floor and sitting back in my chair, "You want to finish this?" I asked my auburn-haired angel.  
  
"Thank you." she returned, kissing me sweetly as she took it, sitting in my lap.  
  
"So you're Kayla," Trowa muttered, smiling at her, "I was wondering if I'd get to meet you."  
  
She blushed, meeting my eyes.  
  
I grinned at Trowa thankfully before meeting her eyes and winking.  
  
"I'm Trowa," Trowa added, "And this is Quatre. You seem to know Wufei and Heero, so I'll leave those lie."  
  
"What's the occasion?" she asked, her dark voice laced with pleasure as she sipped at my drink again, looking around at all of us, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
  
"You did," Heero returned, grinning slightly.  
  
"It was for the better, believe me," Quatre reassured her before Wufei could speak, "We're just getting drunk together. Nothing special. How about you?"  
  
She giggled, looking down, "I called the house and Relena told me that Duo was out."  
  
"So you came looking for him?" Trowa raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"No!" she protested, her long hair smacking my face as she turned her head, "I didn't have anything better to do, so I…"  
  
"Came to the bar where Wufei works." Heero muttered, smirking.  
  
Kayla blushed, looking to me for help.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think to tell Relena to direct you to us."  
  
Kayla smiled happily at me, kissing me again.  
  
Heero rocked back on two legs of his chair, his expression irritated–I wondered what about Kayla irritated him so much. He always seemed more than pleased to hoist me off on her, but tonight…  
  
Kayla had started kissing my throat, turning her body so she was straddling my lap–I could swear she was purring like a kitten.  
  
"You know, that sort of stops everything," Wufei muttered to Heero.  
  
"I had noticed that."  
  
"So we have two options, make her and Duo leave…or just ask her to leave."  
  
"But Duo's enjoying himself," Trowa protested, "Why make his fun stop just because there's a pretty girl to watch have fun?"  
  
"You have a point as well," Heero added.  
  
Kayla was ignoring them, "Mm…" she muttered, pulling away from my throat and nibbling my ear, "You taste good."  
  
This got a few raised eyebrow looks.  
  
"If we ask her to leave, she'll get upset, which will make Duo upset." Quatre informed them.  
  
"But if she stays," Wufei went on, "We won't act the same, and it won't be _our_ night."  
  
Kayla started giggling, pulling away from me, "Oh fine, I'll go."  
  
"Thank you, darlin'," Wufei said happily, toasting her with his empty glass, "I always knew you were an amicable sweetheart."  
  
"Despite what I've said," Heero agreed, also toasting her.  
  
She gave him a dark look, then turned to me as she pulled off my lap, kissing me in a way that should only be suitable for the bedroom. She winked at me, toasting all of us with my glass, then downed it, kissing me again…before walking away.  
  
I watched her go, grinning.  
  
"I think Duo should get burnt at the stake for that." Trowa informed us.  
  
I laughed evilly, turning to meet all of their eyes.  
  
Heero shook his head, downing his glass.  
  
.   
  
I sighed as I looked at my daughter, sleeping soundly in a ball next to me, her long hair fanned out across the bed in her tiny pink nightgown. I knew there'd been a reason I hadn't gotten drunk off my ass, and that reason was sleeping next to me.  
  
Wufei, however, had no such control.  
  
I could hear him vomiting in the bathroom, and Duo was talking to him quietly.  
  
I did, however, still feel drunk.  
  
I sighed, rising carefully from the bed, watching Lea to be sure she didn't wake up. We'd come home at two or so to find Hilde sleeping between the girls on the couch and Relena cleaning up in the kitchen. She'd sent Trowa and I to bed, which had been reinforced by Hilde–and then she'd had Heero bring the girls up.  
  
I'd wanted to argue with her that this was a stupid idea, but Heero had brought Marlea up first with no problems, followed by Alexia, who also came out unharmed.  
  
Trowa'd been pissed, though. Heero had been extremely careful and forced Trowa to follow him into the hall when Trowa was bitching about him being drunk by his girl.  
  
The argument, of course, had dissipated when Heero pointed out that Tro was more drunk than he was, and that the girl was sleeping. He'd added that Trowa needed to lie down and shut up before Heero shut him up…which had Wufei laughing his ass off in Duo's room.  
  
I had a feeling there'd be something more to say about that in the morning.  
  
"Drink this," Duo ordered quietly, "Rinse your mouth first." a moment later there was the sound of liquid moving down the drain, "Now drink that. Then you can brush your teeth." silence fell for a long moment before Wufei made a disgusted gagging sound and spat again.  
  
A few more minutes passed before I could hear Wufei walking heavily across the hall–the door to Duo's room shut.  
  
I moved into the hall, blinking at the light coming from the bathroom and closing my bedroom door quietly.  
  
Duo was pissing with the door open.  
  
"Nice." I muttered, moving to lean against the door-jamb.  
  
"Go back to bed." he returned in an almost irritated tone, "I'll be done in a second."  
  
"I'm sick to my stomach, I have to pee like you wouldn't believe, and I think I will be puking come dawn. Humor me, would you?"  
  
He gave me a look, finishing up and flushing the toilet, moving to the sink, "It's all yours."  
  
"You're still in there." I reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't _care_."  
  
I laughed, moving around him as he washed his hands, drying them and pulling the door shut after himself. I could hear him moving down the stairs and wondered what the hell he was doing.  
  
By the time I'd opened the door, he was waiting for me and staring off to his right. He was shaking a bottle of something sickly pink in one hand and had a glass of water in the other, "What is this?" he asked, looking back to me, "Grand Central Station?"  
  
I blinked into the darkness, realizing that Trowa was waiting for me and moved aside for him.  
  
Duo passed me the glass of water, which I sipped at a moment, watching as he poured the pink stuff into a cup–realizing it was Pepto-Bismol. He passed that to me, "That might help."  
  
"Or make me puke," I agreed, passing the glass back to him and taking the small cup, staring at the pink stuff. I really was wondering if it was some sort of poison, not that I'd ever mention that to anyone else.  
  
"Which would also help." Duo muttered, "Drink it."  
  
I sighed and took the shot as I had been at the bar, making a face as the dizzy sickness washed my system again.  
  
"Here." he added, passing me the cup, "I don't suggest you drink it right now, but in ten or fifteen minutes have another drink."  
  
I nodded as he shook the bottle of Pepto up again, measuring out another shot and focusing on the bathroom door as Trowa came out, flicking off the light.  
  
I blinked at the startling darkness a moment before turning and moving carefully back into my room.  
  
"That's nasty." Trowa informed Duo.  
  
"So drink it fast." Duo ordered.  
  
I listened to Trowa grumble as I lay back down and Marlea moved across the bed to lay in my arms, wondering why Duo was so sure of himself. He was arguing with Trowa in a no-nonsense fashion over drinking the medicine. Finally, a long silence fell before Trowa made a disgusted sounding gasp.  
  
"See, it wasn't so bad." Duo said easily, moving back into the bathroom and running the water, "Wufei used this cup earlier," he added, "So there's nothing wrong with it. Here. Not all of it. Just some, put it by your bed, like I told Quatre."  
  
Trowa grumbled something else and the hall fell silent. A moment later, Trowa's door closed and I wondered why Duo hadn't gone back to bed….  
  
"Well, Choir-boy?" Heero's tone suggested that he was daring Duo to do something.  
  
"Take it, or I'll kick your ass," Duo retorted.  
  
There was a long silence before Heero also made a disgusted noise, moving into the bathroom to spit in the sink.  
  
Well, that explained that.  
  
"You can get your own damn water," Duo informed Heero, his voice moving along the hall, "I'm going back to bed."  
  
.   
  
Relena was disgustingly chipper.  
  
She was bouncing around the kitchen, all sweetness and light. She'd made us all breakfast–which we were currently picking at, and I wondered if the others realized she was being manipulative. I knew that we didn't have to eat all the pancakes and scrambled eggs she'd set before us, because she liked to overload me with food when she decided I'd gotten disgustingly drunk.  
  
I'd been able to walk, talk…_and_ carry the girls upstairs, so I didn't know what her problem was. We'd told her we'd be out until probably two, and I'd told her I was getting the others as drunk as I could manage.  
  
Lea and Alex were eating happily as they danced in their seats to the radio Relena had playing just a little too loud, and I could tell she was having a bit too much fun putting us through hell.  
  
"Relena, turn it off." I muttered finally, frowning up at her, "Stop cooking."  
  
This got startled looks from my friends, but a level look from my girlfriend.  
  
She cracked more eggs into skillet.  
  
"Oh, so you _want_ us to puke." I muttered, glaring at her, "Fine." I started shoveling food in my mouth, trying not to gag as I tried to swallow.  
  
"What are you doing?" she snapped at me, blinking at me with startled eyes.  
  
"You want us to eat, don't you?" I demanded, feeling the nausea creeping up to uncontrollable levels, "So I'm eating."  
  
I didn't manage to get the next bit of food into my mouth before I was moving for the downstairs bathroom.  
  
Relena followed me, making slight angered noises.  
  
"Cover your ears, Lea." Quatre said firmly.  
  
"Alexia." Trowa agreed.  
  
I started to puke as Relena flashed on the bathroom light, shutting the door behind us, "Are you happy?" she demanded of me.  
  
I couldn't talk however, gasping for breath between heaves.  
  
At least she'd stop being angry now–and she'd stop putting a guilt-trip on my friends, who'd done nothing more than drink a round or two too many.  
  
"Are you all right?" she was all concern now, running her hands down my back–which I shrugged off, taking a breath and bracing myself against the back of the toilet.  
  
"Just go," I ordered, taking a heaving breath. I wasn't done yet, and talking wasn't helping a damned thing.  
  
"Heero…"  
  
"Go."  
  
She fled.  
  
I groaned–continuing to empty the contents of my stomach.  
  



	6. Deception

**Deception**

  
The rounds of hugging were kind of annoying, though Heero seemed highly amused by it.  
  
Trowa and Quatre were heading home, and Heero and I were heading back up to the colony to pick up my shit.  
  
"So we'll call as soon as we land," Quatre informed us. Marlea was standing against his leg, her lower lip out and her eyes sad. She and Alexia had stopped talking to each other, and we could tell it was because they were both about to cry.  
  
Quatre hesitated a moment longer before breaking away from us. We realized why after a second, though our first thought seemed to be 'Hey,' in stereo. He'd heard his boarding call. He scooped Marlea up into his arms and she sniffed, waving over Quatre's shoulder to Alexia.  
  
Alexia ran after her, waving.  
  
"Eiha…" Trowa muttered, grabbing her hand before she could follow Quatre out onto the walk-way, "You want to see Abuela, no?" he muttered, "We're gonna go see Abuela again."  
  
"But Lea wanted to see Abuela, too." Alexia said, her huge brown eyes widening as they met Trowa's green ones.  
  
"She will, just not right now."  
  
Alexia followed Trowa back to us in obvious dejection.  
  
"Well, thanks again, Heero." Trowa muttered, nodding at Heero before turning to pull Relena into a hug, "It's always a pleasure spending time with you." he informed her.  
  
Hilde moved in next, hugging him tightly before kneeling down to look into Alexia's eyes, "You be a good girl for your daddy, okay?"  
  
"Okay." she muttered, throwing her arms around the woman's neck a moment.  
  
Trowa tapped her shoulder, "Vamanos, Eiha."  
  
Before they could start away, Alexia broke from his light grasp and jumped into Heero's arms, muttering something in Spanish at him that I didn't catch.  
  
"I'll miss you, too." Heero muttered, "Now you need to go. You can't miss your plane."  
  
"If I miss it, do I get to stay?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"No." Trowa stated, scooping her into his arms, "We aren't going to play that game. We have to go, so we're going." he flashed us all a smile before turning and starting to the next hanger over.  
  
Alexia waved at us much like Lea had, staring at us with tears starting down her cheeks as Trowa paused, looking us all over before starting down the walk-way.  
  
Hilde sighed, turning to give me a hug, then Heero one, "I've got to go." she informed us, "I'll see you guys tomorrow or whatever." she flashed me a tired smile, then disappeared into the port.  
  
I sighed, sitting in a chair. Chance had set up a convenient approach for us all. Both Quatre and Trowa's planes were taking off from the same terminal, gates side-by side, and the gate for Heero and I to head back to the colony was across the hall.  
  
"I'm gonna head," Relena decided, leaning up to kiss Heero sweetly, smiling at me, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Be sure to call if your flight information changes."  
  
"All right," Heero muttered, pinching her ass as she passed him, which caused her to hit him and give him an amused level look before starting away again.  
  
He did the cartoon howl after her when she was far enough away not to turn back, so instead she started swishing her hips, pausing at the corner to flutter her eyelashes at him…then disappeared.  
  
Heero laughed, lowering himself beside me and meeting my eyes, "Why does she stay with me?"  
  
"Maybe you're a good fuck." Wufei offered, sitting on the floor in front of us.  
  
"I _am_ a good fuck," Heero countered, meeting his eyes, "But I deal out a lot more bull-shit than equals that."  
  
"Good point," Wufei stared after Relena, "I wonder if she's ready for an upgrade."  
  
Heero laughed, kicking Wufei's leg.  
  
I didn't bother commenting on that, studying my ring. The sapphire in it had caught the light, and the tarnished dips of the maze had caught my attention again.  
  
"I don't think she'd consider you an upgrade, though." Heero muttered, "You'd just be more of the same."  
  
"Only I'd fulfill any fantasy she came up with."  
  
Heero laughed, "She's never given me any hint that she wanted to threesome with me and some other guy, so I think I'm safe on that level."  
  
"Hm." Wufei was thinking, "What makes you think it'd have to be some other guy?"  
  
Heero started laughing.  
  
I glanced up at them, catching Wufei's sparkling eye a moment and laughing as well, "Nice, you guys."  
  
Wufei laughed, "Besides, I have a steady job. If I'd lived with her for three years, I'd have asked her to marry me by now."  
  
"She doesn't want to marry me." Heero said–and his tone held such certainty that I lost track of my ring, blinking at him.  
  
He shook his head, looking out the windows near us.  
  
"Why the hell would she stay with you so long, then?" Wufei muttered, not seeming off-guard.  
  
"I don't know…maybe I'm a good fuck."  
  
Wufei studied him a long moment, then smirked at me, "He is a good fuck, I have it from the best authority." he winked, seeming to imply himself.  
  
Heero offered a flying kick toward his head for that, but Wufei had been ready for it, laughing as he dodged it, "What? You told me so yourself!"  
  
Heero started laughing.  
  
Wufei grinned at me, shaking his head as he resettled in his spot, "Let me see that." he ordered.  
  
I passed him my ring, frowning.  
  
"Where'd you get this?"  
  
"It's not from Lanni, is it?" Heero demanded, snatching the thing from Wufei.  
  
I snorted, "No. She didn't believe in material goods, god-rest her soul." I'd crossed myself before I even realized what I was doing, which got me an evil look from Heero.  
  
Wufei snatched it back from Heero, studying it, "It's gorgeous."  
  
"I know." I returned, taking it from him and sliding it back on my finger, meeting both their eyes in turn, "It was a gift and we can leave it at that."  
  
"You weren't wearing that a few days ago," Heero reminded me, "How new a gift is it?"  
  
"It's not from Kayla, if that's what you mean." I returned, tucking the hand into my pocket, "I came across it when I was unpacking my shit in the room."  
  
"So where did it come from?" Wufei pressed.  
  
A boarding-warning call came over the loud-speakers for our flight and I shrugged, rising to my feet, starting to walk away without explaining it to them. What they didn't know, didn't hurt me.  
  
"Do you think he'll tell us?" Wufei asked Heero as they followed me.  
  
"He will, it'll take him a while, but he'll tell us."  
  
I turned to meet Heero's eyes. He had his head tilted and seemed to be studying me out of one eye. The other eye was partially obscured by his hair and the tilt of his head.  
  
He looked evil.  
  
I could remember that look from years before. I could remember it just as clearly as I remembered him telling me he was going to tear me into hell with him.  
  
I smirked, turning to walk forward again, raising my voice, "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done–on earth as it is in heaven."  
  
"Duo." Heero's tone was unreadable, though the command was clear enough.  
  
"Bring us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those…"  
  
"Duo!" he let irritation creep into his voice.  
  
"As we forgive _those_," I snapped, "who _trespass_ against _us_."  
  
Wufei started laughing.  
  
I turned and met his eyes, "Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil."  
  
That earned me a highly amused grin.  
  
Heero stopped walking.  
  
"For _thine_ is the kingdom, the _power_, and the glory." I stopped as well, meeting Heero's eyes, studying them, "Forever and always."  
  
He looked decidedly away from me.  
  
I smirked.  
  
Wufei was chuckling evilly now, also studying Heero, "Amen." he muttered, chuckling more and moving forward to catch my hand and pull off the ring, "Now," he muttered, "I'm keeping this until you get back."  
  
I snatched for it but he avoided my hands, sliding it onto his own finger and studying it before meeting my eyes again, "This way, you're not tempted to stay up there." he smiled at me, "Because I'll only give it back to you when I see you tomorrow."  
  
I couldn't believe that, snatching again.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah…" he reprimanded me, swaying the index finger he'd slid it onto under my nose, "Come on, now…it's a simple deal. I get to own something that means something to you for a night, and you get it back as soon as you see me…tomorrow."  
  
"We won't get in until one or two the next morning." I informed him levelly.  
  
He smirked at me, "Then I guess I got myself a ring."  
  
.   
  
"This is where you lived?" I demanded of Duo, marginally aghast as we walked down a dirty looking street. Partially due to a broken mirror above, the lighting was off. I could smell something odd in the air, but had no clue as to what it might be. No one seemed to be out of their houses, and the place had the feel of a ghost town.  
  
"Up here." he muttered, turning even more toward the darkness–which was a road leading to our left. "It's not far now."  
  
I focused on a huge looming church building that seemed to be made of huge rough-hewn stone blocks, blinking at the thing. It seemed to suck the light out of the area. "I take it this is your church?"  
  
"Only when they need me," he replied, glancing at it with a shrug, "My church is actually over there." he pointed toward the skeezy bit of town we'd just turned away from.  
  
I swallowed, my eyes going back to the looming shadow of a building, "Why not that one?"  
  
"Because they don't need me most of the time." Duo explained, turning left again and making a grand gesture, "Here we are, home sweet home." he muttered, moving up a sidewalk.  
  
"Tailor!"  
  
Duo's head snapped in the direction of the voice and a smile plastered on his face, "Mrs. Luddermen, how are you?" he muttered, moving into the woman's arms as she came close to him.  
  
"Tailor?" I asked blankly.  
  
"Oh, sorry, _Tony_." the name was only slightly emphasized, "This is my neighbor, Mrs. Jane Ludderman."  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get back!" the woman said, flashing me a dazzling smile and then frowning at Duo, "You have an eviction notice, though, Tailor. I don't have any money I can lend you…and…" her look was worried and her hands wouldn't stop moving.  
  
Duo smiled at her as if this was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard, nodding, "I'm going to move to Earth."  
  
The woman was stunned, "Earth? How?"  
  
"Tony has a house there," he explained, gesturing at me, "I've got a job already lined up, and they gave me the weekend off to close everything up here."  
  
Her look became wounded, "But if you leave…" she looked around the apartment complex, "Then there will be nothing worth staying here for."  
  
Duo gave her another smile–it struck me as odd that he was suddenly so gentle, "I told you not to live here just for me," he muttered, shaking his head, "You should move in with your daughter. She's been asking you to for years now."  
  
The woman's look became troubled, "I didn't want to leave you here…this place isn't good for your soul."  
  
"Bless you, Jane," he muttered, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, "The Lord has truly smiled upon me–how else could I get such good friend?" he met my eyes a moment, his own portraying nothing.  
  
Seeing him like this stemmed the flood of irritation I normally felt when he started talking about God and blessings.  
  
She smiled at him, then sighed heavily, "I need to get back into the house. Tobias will be impatient for his breakfast." she kissed his cheek, keeping ahold of his hand as she started away, "Come see me before you leave, Tailor. Promise?"  
  
"I swear." he said, watching her start off, then digging into his pocket and digging out his key-ring, starting for a set of stairs.  
  
No wonder he hadn't invited me to visit.  
  
I stared around the shabby apartment complex in awe, wondering how many of the cars actually ran and if the toys spread haphazardly around small plots of grass were _ever_ played with.  
  
"She's a sweet old woman," he muttered, not looking at me, "Lives a few buildings over."  
  
I watch the round woman disappear from sight, then focused on the stairs as they creaked under Duo's weight.  
  
"I never knew." I muttered, staring at the back of his head, "God, Duo…how can you live like this?"  
  
"Because here," he muttered, turning to meet my eyes, "I make a difference."  
  
I didn't have much to say as we moved into Duo's small one-bedroom apartment. It didn't take me long to register the fact that Duo's belongings could actually all _fit_ into one bag. As he moved into the bedroom, I moved into the kitchen. My stomach was rumbling and I wanted to see what quick-food he had.  
  
"Duo?" I asked after giving the kitchen a once through, "There's no food anywhere in here."  
  
I heard him stop moving.  
  
I blinked at the cupcake liners that were still in the case they'd been bought in, rising up on tip-toes to see a bag of spaghetti and a few smaller bags of random shells.  
  
He did _not_ live like this…  
  
"I take it you emptied your cupboards before you left?" I asked, wondering if it was too much to hope for.  
  
"Sure," he muttered, and I heard him start moving again, quickly.  
  
I crossed the small apartment to stand in the bedroom doorway, studying his eyes.  
  
He wouldn't look at me.  
  
"Was there any food to get rid of?"  
  
"There are noodles," he informed me, "I don't have any sauce, but the noodles…"  
  
"When was the last time you ate before you came down?" I demanded of him, trying to keep the horrified anger from my voice.  
  
"The noodles," he said again, gesturing, "I was eating the noodles."  
  
"That's all you ate? Noodles?" I snapped, turning to storm back into the kitchen and throw the empty fridge open. There wasn't even a gallon of milk–no cheese…nothing. Just some dressing bottles and random condiments.  
  
I ran a hand along my face, shutting the fridge and opening the freezer.  
  
There was _nothing_ in the freezer.  
  
"I couldn't make rent," Duo muttered, causing me to jump and focus on him. He was standing at the door to his room, he laughed with no amusement, "What makes you think I could afford _food_?"  
  
I studied his face, the obvious shame.  
  
He tossed the bag he'd been holding onto the floor, turning back to the room wordlessly.  
  
I stared around the kitchen in shock. There was a pan and a plate in the drying rack beside the sink, as well as a fork.  
  
He really had been eating the noodles, then.  
  
I dug through a few more cupboards, finding a handful of pictures and tossing them onto the counter–they were scribbled pictures…torn out coloring-book pages. I flipped through these, seeing the name "Tailor" written on each piece in sometimes illegible writing. In another cupboard I found a pile of neatly made cards, all with thank-you notes to Tailor written in them. Several of these had large red and pink hearts on them.  
  
I smiled slightly.  
  
Further back in that cupboard, I found a pile of photos. Each one had a different child in it of varying ages. They were all beaming at Duo, who had them in his lap or was sitting near them–the expressions of complete happiness made me begin to realize something I'd never thought of before.  
  
Duo was really good with kids.  
  
Duo made a dismissive noise as he came up behind me, taking the photos from me, "These are just some pictures a few teachers gave me." he muttered, taking the pile with him, "Nothing important."  
  
"You help at the schools, I take it?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm an assistant teacher. That's my second job." he disappeared again.  
  
I blinked, wondering how that worked, digging further into the cupboards. I'd seen other piles of paper.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo demanded, coming up behind me again, looking into the thing, "There's nothing in there that could possibly be of interest to you. It's just shit that kids gave me." he moved to shut the doors.  
  
I stopped that, frowning at him, "How come you never told me you worked at the schools?"  
  
"Would it have made a difference?" he snapped, irritated again, "Get out of there."  
  
I ignored that, reaching to the furthest back corner to pull out a smaller pile of photos.  
  
These had teenage girls in them, all of them laughing.  
  
"What's this?" I asked, flashing Duo a grin, "You're not a pedophile, are you?"  
  
He tsked at me in sheer annoyance, taking the photos from me, "Don't be stupid. I told you, I'm an assistant teacher."  
  
I snatched them back from him, flipping through more. There were several images of him and one or the other of the girls pouring over books–seemingly unaware of the camera.  
  
Duo really looked exhausted in them.  
  
I looked back up to him, studying his eyes. He'd had some fairly dark rings under his eyes when he'd come, but I'd figured it had been the trip down. Just like I figured he was too active to gain weight–though he seemed firmer now.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping." he snapped, "Not much, anyway. Not enough." he took the photos again, moving back into the bedroom with them.  
  
"What's your other job, then?" I asked.  
  
"Night clerk." he replied, "I've been working at the place ever since Lanni died."  
  
I crossed my arms, looking over the counter-tops before opening that cupboard again and hopping slightly to see the next up shelf. There was nothing there.  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Why don't you want me looking at those pictures?"  
  
"Why do you care? It's not like it has anything to do with you."  
  
I frowned, wondering why he was so defensive.  
  
"Here, look if you want to." he snapped, tossing the pile of child photos at me so the splayed across the countertops, nearly falling onto the floor.  
  
I gathered them back up carefully, piling them next to the pictures.  
  
Pounding started on the door.  
  
"Fuck'n'jesus…" Duo breathed in aggravation, "Just a minute!" he shouted.  
  
"I know you are in there, Tailor Johnson, I watched you walk up! You know you're evicted, what the fuck are you doing back?"  
  
Duo crossed the room to throw the front door open and glare at the man who was towering in the doorway, "I'm packing my shit and getting out, that's what I'm doing." Duo snarled at him, "Go rape your father and stay off my back."  
  
The man was stunned, staring at Duo as if he'd never thought in his life that Duo would confront him.  
  
"I have the money I owe you, and I'll be gone by tonight, so get over it and get out of my face."  
  
"What the fuck took you so long to get back?" the man snapped.  
  
"I was on fuckin' Earth," Duo replied, his voice rising to match the man's, "I told you I was going on vacation."  
  
The man drew himself up, looking like he was thinking fast–then focused on me when I stepped more into the living room and faltered, "Who's that?"  
  
"This is Tony. Tony, this fucker is Glen. My landlord."  
  
"Fuck you, you piece of shit god wannabe." Glen snapped.  
  
"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" I demanded of the guy in sheer disbelief, "Has common courtesy become so foreign to you that you can't even say one sentence without an expletive?"  
  
He glared at me, "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, Boy, but you're on my turf now and I don't put up with no shit." he stepped into the apartment, his manner challenging.  
  
I stared at him in shock now, not believing any of what I was seeing.  
  
"You gonna keep your mouth shut, or should I shut it for you?"  
  
I crossed the room so we stood eye-to-eye, staring directly back into the cold depths.  
  
"Get out of there, Glen!" Jane's voice came from the stairs as they creaked menacingly under her weight, "He's leaving, stop terrorizing him."  
  
I turned to meet Duo's eyes.  
  
He was glaring at Glen and ignoring me, which meant he'd at least played at being submissive before.  
  
"Mrs. Ludderman, mind your own damn business." Glen snapped.  
  
"You did _not_ just raise your voice to a little old lady!" I stepped forward, shoving the guy–that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Yeah, it pissed me off that he'd lorded over Duo, but I knew Duo well enough to realize that he did what he had to, to keep a roof over his head, and if that meant playing sissy to a man he could have killed with his bare hands, so be it. It was more than obvious that the local authorities had no clue he was living in their midst, seeing as everyone seemed to know him by his pseudonym, but it was too much when some punk jack-ass shouted at a harmless old lady for trying to protect someone she probably saw as a son.  
  
The man had stumbled back almost all the way to the door across the breezeway, and now that he'd righted himself, he was drawing himself up, "I knew Tailor was trouble from the moment I laid eyes on him," he snapped, "Playing like that lady was a nun and he was only here to help…"  
  
I was suddenly staring down the muzzle of a pistol.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my complex before I blow your _fucking_ head off!"  
  
Mrs. Ludderman had started screaming as she ran back down the few stairs she'd climbed.  
  
I met the man's eyes, tilting my head slightly.  
  
"Tony." Duo's voice was very calm.  
  
I'm not sure what I said, but I kicked the gun from the guys hand so it flew in a heavy ark to the lower level, then chased him backwards against the far door, pulling out my own pistol, "You want to play guns, fucker? You want to see whose is bigger?" I tilted it so he could read the brand-name.  
  
He was obviously terrified.  
  
"We _are_ leaving." I informed the guy in a cold tone, "It shouldn't take us more than fifteen or twenty minutes to finish packing, and then we'll be out of your hair. Just sit your ass down and shut your ass up." I tossed him by the hair toward the stairs.  
  
He'd scrambled to pick his gun up and disappeared before Duo moved into the door to study me, "He's calling the police."  
  
"So pack," I snapped at him, shaking my head as I tried to catch my breath, "I can't believe you'd put _up_ with that shit."  
  
"He only gets that way when I miss rent." Duo muttered, turning back into the apartment and disappearing into the room.  
  
I sighed, ripping open his duffel-bag–well, opening it with the zippers, and starting to shove what seemed to be his church clothing in. He'd bought it the day at the mall with Wufei and I. I had figured it was just one of the bags he wanted for the trip, but he hadn't gotten any more, and when I'd offered to dig out my luggage he'd dismissed it.  
  
Sirens were screaming in the distance.  
  
"Don't you dare fuckin' run, either." Duo called to me, moving into the living room again to dump another armload of jeans next to me, "Don't start shit with the police. They'll kick your ass just as soon as listen to you."  
  
"Why you?" I muttered, not realizing I'd said it out loud, "Why are you the one living in the ghetto…"  
  
"What?" that sounded offended.  
  
I chuckled evilly as the shrill screams of the sirens entered the parking lot.  
  
"I have a permit for my firearm," Duo informed me, "So don't play dumb. Just tell them you have one. Be confident but not cocky."  
  
"Up here, officer, he pulled it on me…" I could hear Glen in the parking lot.  
  
"You look rich, so don't act it. Everyone around here likes me so they'll stick to your story, but try not to lie too much. I don't really lie to them."  
  
"Fine, Tailor." I muttered pointedly.  
  
The stairs creaked and screeched as if several men were climbing them, and a moment later, Glen appeared with two officers behind him, pointing at me, "That's the one."  
  
The officers moved around him as I rose slowly to my feet, giving them curious looks, wondering how much I could get away with, "Good morning, officers. How can I help you?"  
  
"Are you the tenant of this apartment, Sir?" the guy asked, taking in my outfit.  
  
"No," I replied truthfully, "Tailor is packing his things."  
  
"I evicted the bastard." Glen said smirkily, "This is the man who pulled the gun on me."  
  
"After you pulled one on _me_." I returned as if the very idea that I'd pull something as callous as drawing a weapon on an unarmed man was the most offensive thing I'd heard in my life.  
  
The officers exchanged glances, "Can you tell us what happened, Sir? In your own words?"  
  
I nodded cordially, "Of course, officer." I replied, wondering what Duo thought of this, "Tailor came to visit me two weeks ago, and I asked him to move in with my wife and I. We live on Earth, and I don't have much time to come out to the colonies. I've known Tailor since I was a child, and it was an irritation to have to come to space every time I wanted to see him."  
  
The officers nodded.  
  
I shook my head, brushing my hair back with one hand, "At any rate, we got in this morning to pick up the rest of Tailor's things. That's when we found the eviction notice. We're packing up the last of Tailor's stuff now. This man," I indicated Glen, "Came storming up here cursing like a drunken sailor, telling Tailor he was trash and rubbish. I," I shrugged, "I got angry. Tailor is an upstanding citizen and hearing anyone speak so of him offends me."  
  
The officers nodded again, as if my words made the most sense they'd ever heard.  
  
"Mrs. Ludderman came up and started telling Glen off for the same exact reason as myself, and he shouted at her to mind her own fucking business," I met both their eyes pointedly, shaking my head, "I'd never heard any man treat an old woman with such disrespect, and…well, I shoved him."  
  
"That's understandable…but the man says you have a weapon."  
  
"I do have my pistol. Personal protection, you understand." I added, glancing pointedly at Glen, "He pulled his own firearm on me."  
  
"He _kicked_ it out of my hand!" Glen said, obviously upset that these men were listening to me and not him, "Then pulled his own! He _threw_ me down the stairs!"  
  
"Oh, Glen," a voice floated in from across the hall, "You exaggerate too much! The guy grabbed you by the arm and pushed you toward the stairs, yes, but _threw_ you? I don't think he has the strength for it."  
  
The officers turned to blink at the guy, who was moving across the stone patio toward us.  
  
"I watched it all through my peephole," he explained, "I heard Glen cussing poor-Tailor out and was trying to figure out what was going on. Glen not only drew his gun, but shoved it right in this guy's face!"  
  
I glanced toward the bedroom to see Duo smirking darkly at me, wondering what he was thinking as he disappeared again, then came back out with a small handful off things, "The room is done." he informed me, then stopped to stare at the officers and his neighbor in astonishment, "Good morning, officers…what seems to be the problem?"  
  



	7. Delusion

**Delusion**

  
Relena was smiling at me as she sat across from me at the table, her mannerisms very professional.  
  
"What?" I asked warily, studying her face. We were just about to head over to the port to pick up Heero and Duo, and I'd just worked all night. I really didn't want to play any of her games. I was just tired, on the far side of buzzed, and very much not in a mood to think.  
  
"I hear you wanted to talk to me about an upgrade." she said very professionally, "I'd like to hear your pitch."  
  
I stared at her a long moment in disbelief before I realized what must have happened, sniggering and running my hands over my face, "Well," I said, deciding I could play along with this game, "I was just thinking over the faults of your current model."  
  
She grinned even more, "But I'm fully aware of the faults of my current model. A new model would require me to relearn aspects I've become very comfortable with."  
  
I grinned, "The new model has many helpful attributes…like steady work."  
  
She considered that, "But the model I have makes large sums of money in short order, and brings around other models of great interest."  
  
"The new model would be capable of that, as well." I countered, "And many more that you may not be aware of yet."  
  
Relena laughed delightedly, rising from her seat and moving to the fridge, "You're a shit, you realize that, don't you?"  
  
"Of course. That's why you're interested in the upgrade."  
  
She laughed again, pulling out a soda, "Come on…let's get over there."  
  
I laughed myself, rising and following her to the door.  
  
She paused, thinking and meeting my eyes, "What was that bit about fantasies?"  
  
I died laughing.  
  
She winked at me, leading the way to the car, "Are you driving yourself?"  
  
I looked at the spot on the road I normally parked pointedly, "I had a bit to drink tonight and couldn't drive home."  
  
She turned to focus on me, frowning, "Wufei, you really need to stop drinking, all right? If you're not careful, you'll become an alcoholic…and then what would we do with you?" she shook her head disapprovingly, opening the door, "Get in."  
  
I rolled my eyes, doing as ordered and studying Duo's ring.  
  
"How'd your day go?" Relena asked finally, meeting my eyes as we started off down the road.  
  
"I dunno, it was a day. I broke up two fights and got into three…"  
  
"Wufei." she sounded amused but reprimanding.  
  
I laughed, "I made four-hundred in tips, though."  
  
"Holy-shit." she met my eyes, staring.  
  
I laughed, "I have a few regulars."  
  
This got me a speculative look.  
  
I sniggered, "Of course, there's a high-roller who's rather fond of me, as well."  
  
She giggled. She knew of Jun without my elaboration.  
  
I sat back in the seat, staring up at the black ceiling and trying to ignore the motion of the car. Along with four-hundred dollars, I'd been given drinks I couldn't refuse. The fact that I mixed my drinks heavy was beginning to seem like a bad idea; especially on nights when I hadn't eaten anything.  
  
"Wufei? Are you all right?"  
  
I shook my head, realizing that she'd been talking at me, "Huh?"  
  
She laughed, "Why don't I drop you off at your apartment?"  
  
"No," I muttered, sitting forward some and leaning so my head rested on my knees, "I'm not that bad off."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, plus I have to give Duo back his ring." I gestured with the hand.  
  
"Ring? What ring?"  
  
"I dunno where he got it, but he was wearing it when he left and wouldn't tell us where it came from…so I took it from him and told him I'd give it back to him tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I laughed, "I'm a shit, remember?"  
  
She laughed herself and we slowed down.  
  
We were already at the port.  
  
I sighed, closing my eyes again.  
  
Definitely a bad idea to mix things so heavy.  
  
.   
  
I yawned, pulling Relena into a hug before kissing her, "Anything special happen while I was gone?"  
  
"No, it's boring as hell home alone now, though."  
  
I laughed, kissing her again, "I had quite the trip."  
  
Duo moved up beside me, looking very much awake as Wufei fell into parade rest and closed his eyes.  
  
"What's with you?" I asked Wufei.  
  
"Jun showed up at the bar tonight," he replied, opening his eyes to blink at me, "You know how he is."  
  
"Who?" Duo asked.  
  
Wufei focused on him and shrugged, closing the distance between them to lean against Duo, resting his head on Duo's shoulder, "A guy who tips big. For every drink he orders himself, he orders one for me. It's near impossible to turn him down."  
  
"Are you gonna be all right?" Duo asked, changing stance to support Wufei's weight.  
  
I yawned again, blinking at Relena, "Can we get home? I'm beat."  
  
"You're letting me drive?" she asked, a smile creeping across her face.  
  
I gave her a look and took the keys from her hand.  
  
She laughed as well, following me when I started walking, "Come on, you two." I muttered, studying Duo a moment longer.  
  
He didn't look the slightest bit tired.  
  
"What was so interesting for you trip, then?" Relena asked, "And why didn't you call me back?"  
  
I shrugged, "The battery died. Duo had an eviction notice when we got there."  
  
"We suspected as much." Relena muttered, frowning at me. "Duo has his phone, doesn't he?"  
  
That thought hadn't actually occurred to me.  
  
I glanced back at the pair as Duo allowed Wufei to use him for support. I knew that Wufei could walk normally if he chose to, so I found this highly amusing. "Sorry. Anyway, his landlord showed up while he was packing and ended up pulling a gun on me."  
  
Relena flinched, "You didn't kill him, did you?"  
  
I shook my head, shrugging and passing her back the keys, "I disarmed him and he called the cops."  
  
This got me a confused look.  
  
"They didn't even ask for my name," I sniggered, thinking back to how polite they'd been, "I managed to sweet talk them into leaving us alone."  
  
"It's how you're dressed." Duo countered, "Your mannerisms. They figured you weren't some two-bit hoodlum and moved on. Glen has called the cops so many times now that they just show up so he'll leave them alone."  
  
"I don't know," I muttered, "They didn't even check to see if I had my concealed permit."  
  
"_Do_ you have one?"  
  
I laughed, "I have several, depending on where I'm at."  
  
"I told you," he muttered after a moment, "It's how you're dressed. You saw Mrs. Ludderman, that was one of her best outfits."  
  
I turned to meet his eyes, blinking at him.  
  
He shook his head, looking away from my eyes…and then focused on the hand Wufei had pressed to his chest and shoved it away. He stopped, however, spotting his ring on Fei's finger as Wufei lifted his head to meet his eyes.  
  
Duo settled back again, and didn't say a word.  
  
.   
  
I blinked at my alarm clock slowly, listening to the silence of the house.  
  
Why was I awake?  
  
"Duo?"  
  
I lifted my head to blink up at the open doorway to my room. Wufei was standing there, studying me, "Are we going to mass?"  
  
I ran my hand through my hair, thinking about that and looking to my clock again.  
  
Eleven.  
  
"I dunno, Fei…I'm tired."  
  
"Come on, we've only gone once since you got here…"  
  
I raised my head to study his eyes, debating if I wanted to get up or not.  
  
"Are you gonna want me to join with you?" he added after a moment, "Since you're here, I'll probably end up going more often."  
  
I snorted, pushing myself up, "I don't know yet."  
  
"Do you think I should? I mean…I think probably."  
  
I sat up and blinked at him, shaking my head, "No, I mean that I don't know if I'll join the church or not."  
  
This got me a confused look.  
  
I gestured him away, "Make me some breakfast, please…I'll shower and be down in a few minutes…that should give us enough time to get there."  
  
He beamed at me and disappeared.  
  
.   
  
"Where is Duo?" I asked Relena, blinking at her.  
  
"He and Wufei went to mass." she replied, slopping eggs onto toast.  
  
"I don't suppose you'll make me one?" I asked, watching the food.  
  
She laughed, shaking her head, "I used the last eggs. Sorry."  
  
I sighed, rising to my feet and moving to the cupboards to dig for something.  
  
Here, at least, it was a matter of choice.  
  
"Would you believe that the only food in Duo's apartment was noodles and condiments?" I asked, meeting her eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked, taking another bite as she gave me a confused look.  
  
I nodded, "It was insane. And then he had all sorts of pictures of himself and kids. He said that the teachers gave them to him."  
  
"Teachers?"  
  
"He was working as an assistant teacher," I clarified, "As well as being a night-clerk somewhere."  
  
"Really? That's…"  
  
"Plus his volunteer shit." I shook my head, pulling out a box of cereal and gathering the necessary implements, "I couldn't believe it. Everyone there knew him as Tailor."  
  
"Maybe he was trying to start over again," she muttered, thinking, "Maybe he was trying to make a difference."  
  
I studied her a long moment, then shook my head, pouring my breakfast into the bowl.  
  
"You realize I bought that for Alexia and Lea, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," I returned, frowning at her, "Why?"  
  
"You don't have to eat it. We can throw it away."  
  
I blinked at her, then looked to the box and grinned as it connected in my mind, "I like this stuff, shockingly enough."  
  
She gave me a look, "You get weirder and weirder every month."  
  
.   
  
"Hey," I pulled away from Kayla to blink at Heero, who was standing in the doorway, "I've got a job. Let's go."  
  
I sighed, starting to crawl out from under the woman.  
  
"If he's got a job, then what are you doing?" she asked me, frowning.  
  
"He's been working with me, Kay," Heero explained, "Go figure."  
  
She frowned at me, "You're going? I only just got here…"  
  
I kissed her again, "I'm sorry. This shouldn't take more than an hour…you want to go to a movie or something?"  
  
This seemed to startle her, "Like…a date?"  
  
I laughed, "Yeah."  
  
Her hazel eyes went considerate as if the idea of a date had never crossed her mind–which made sense, since the night I'd went to take her to dinner she'd ended up just pulling me into her apartment again. We hadn't even left the house.  
  
"No sex?" she asked, meeting my eyes again.  
  
Heero laughed an evil laugh, "He didn't say that…"  
  
I silenced him with a gesture, studying her eyes carefully, "No sex. Maybe a kiss, though."  
  
She smiled slowly at me, blushing, "You want to date me?"  
  
'Amazed' was an understatement.  
  
I stuttered a moment, not sure exactly what to say to that…I'd been sleeping with the woman for a week and she was getting girly over a date?  
  
"No, it's fine," she said quickly, rising to her knees, "We don't have to date…just don't…don't freak out on me, okay? Just…"  
  
"Kayla, you misunderstand him," Heero said calmly, resting a hand on my shoulder, "He's speechless, not uninterested."  
  
I blushed myself, meeting her eyes.  
  
Her cheeks flamed again.  
  
"She's the weirdest chick I ever met." Heero whispered at me, patting my shoulder and starting into the hall.  
  
"Do you…want to date?" I asked finally, catching my mouth up to my thoughts.  
  
She smiled a girly smile at me and nodded, "That would be nice."  
  
I smiled at her, starting to follow after Heero–who'd cleared his throat pointedly, "All right, find a movie you want to see…and when I get back…"  
  
She giggled, bouncing across the room to kiss my lips, "'kay."  
  
I smiled at her again, then started down the stairs, glancing back at her as she leaned over the railing to watch me leave.  
  
"I'm telling you," Heero muttered as we got into the car, "She really is a nut-case."  
  
"Why do you say that?" I demanded, frowning at him, "Why don't you like her?"  
  
"I like her well enough," he muttered, buckling and starting the engine, "But she's…weird. You've been seeing her the past…what? Week? Just about daily? And she's only just now understanding that you're interested in a relationship? You've even taken her out once before."  
  
I chuckled, "Actually, we didn't end up leaving the house."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
I shrugged, "I intended to take her out."  
  
He laughed his evil laugh again, starting down the road, "I think you're getting yourself in over your head." he informed me, "Maybe you should sleep around some more and find some nice chick to accidentally have a kid with."  
  
I snorted, "My constructive sin goes only as far as one woman at a time. Deal with it."  
  
The look he gave me at this was fairly astounded.  
  
I laughed, studying his eyes, "Don't worry, you and Wufei can still try and rape me when I'm drunk."  
  
"We did _not_!" he protested instantly, swerving slightly and meeting my eyes.  
  
I sniggered, rubbing my nose and looking away from his eyes, "Right."  
  
"We didn't! We were playing that dare game you started."  
  
"_I_ started?" I couldn't believe that.  
  
He gave me a look, "Yeah, _you_ started. You dared him to finish a nearly full glass, and he dared you to kiss me."  
  
I thought about that a long moment, then met his eyes, "How did that lead to you kissing my throat?"  
  
He sputtered out a laugh on that, then shook his head, not meeting my eyes, "I don't know, I can't remember either."  
  
"Then how did you remember that I tasted like peaches?"  
  
He shrugged, "I remember telling it to Wufei, but not much else."  
  
I sat back in my seat, thinking things over, "You know, we really shouldn't get drunk with him anymore."  
  
"No, he's fine when you don't start daring him to do shit."  
  
I decided to let that one lie, my mind going back to Kayla, "Where should I take her?"  
  
That one took a second to compute in my companions mind, but he snorted, "To the river. Drown her and put her out of my misery."  
  
I smacked him for that one.  
  
.   
  
"Hey, Duo, let's go to the Burn on Friday," I muttered, tossing myself onto Duo's bed from the door.  
  
Duo, however, was not the form that bounced a good three feet into the air next to me, and the next instant when I had claws dug deep into my forearm I realized that Duo was not in the room at all.  
  
"Oh my god, don't do that!"  
  
"Ouch!" I shouted at the same time, yanking my forearm from Kayla's grasp–and managing to fall off the bed at the same time.  
  
I groaned, staring up at the ceiling as my head recovered from the sharp smack it'd received on the nightstand.  
  
"Wufei?" Kayla's voice was concerned as her head popped over the edge of the bed, "Are you all right?"  
  
I laughed painfully, covering my face with my hands as my mind started clearing up again.  
  
"What's going on in…" Relena's voice stopped.  
  
"You didn't tell me Duo wasn't home, Relena." I informed the woman, uncovering my face to look at her.  
  
Relena was looking between Kayla and I with wide disbelieving eyes, "What did you _do_?"  
  
"He jumped on the bed and sent me flying into the air!" Kayla said instantly, gesturing at me.  
  
"You're bleeding." Relena noted at the same time, moving to offer me a hand, "Are you all right?"  
  
I laughed still more as I sat on the bed, letting her hand go and looking at my forearm. It had blood across it. "I'm fine." I muttered finally, blinking some at Kayla who was sitting just behind me.  
  
"I'm sorry." she muttered, dropping her eyes, "I didn't realize I had such a tight grip on you."  
  
"It was when I ripped my arm away," I reassured her, studying the wound, then focusing on Relena when she turned away from us.  
  
She was trying not to laugh.  
  
"How was I supposed to know Duo wasn't here?" I demanded, "And even so, how was I supposed to know Kayla was here?"  
  
Relena composed herself, meeting my eyes calmly, "It's all right, Wufei. Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her, pulling my arm away when she went to grab me, "You could have told me Duo wasn't here when I started upstairs."  
  
She forced a frown, catching my wrist and yanking at me, "You're right. I'm sorry. Kayla, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Kayla returned, shoving at my back, "You're gonna make a mess if you stay in here. Let her clean it."  
  
I turned to study Kayla's eyes. She wasn't upset or even embarrassed–hardly even worried.  
  
"Wufei." Relena's tone was commanding.  
  
I gave up, rising to my feet and allowing Relena to drag me across the hall, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I tried to," she replied, "You said hey and started up, but you were out of hearing range before I could say he was gone."  
  
I frowned at her as she yanked me into the bathroom and shoved me down onto the closed toilet-lid. She seemed surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You…'re not fighting me."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, meeting her eyes, "I enjoy being manhandled…especially by a pretty woman."  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
I laughed more, resting my arm on the counter-top and looking away.  
  
.   
  
"Who is home?" I called up the stairs, listening carefully. Wufei's car was out front, but that really told me nothing.  
  
"We're all here." Relena's voice came from up the stairs, "You missed the show, though."  
  
"I'm not interested in seeing Wufei strip, sorry." Duo muttered, smirking at me and starting up the stairs.  
  
Relena's laughter was naughty and we could hear Wufei protest in the distance.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as Duo and I crested the stairs, studying her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Wufei came in and jumped on his bed," Relena explained, wrinkling her nose slightly and grinning, "Poor Kayla went flying."  
  
"Is she okay?" Duo demanded, moving around us as I stopped in front of my girlfriend.  
  
"She's fine." Relena replied as I pulled her to me, "She grabbed him and…" I cut off whatever else she was going to say with a kiss, which made her giggle.  
  
I didn't realize I'd started us for our room until she used her arms to brace against the door-frame, pulling away from our kiss to give me a look, "Not right now," she muttered, "I want to tell Duo what happened."  
  
"You can tell him later," I muttered, turning her so her arms weren't impeding progress into the bedroom–but then she had better leverage to stop me.  
  
"Just wait, all right?" she muttered, focusing on my grip and managing to free herself–not that I was holding her tightly by any means…well…I had been, but yeah.  
  
"Relena…"  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." she whispered, kissing me lightly, "Just have some patience."  
  
"You know me better than that." I protested, following after her as she started into the room.  
  
Kayla had been muttering to Duo and now that I could see them, she was right up against him. Wufei looked annoyed as he sat against the headboard with his feet on the bed, hair loose, but what really caught my attention was the bandage on his right arm, which was resting against his knee.  
  
"What happened to you?" I muttered, moving around Relena to study the thing.  
  
"I jumped onto the bed from the door," he explained, staring at his arm, "Kayla weighs about as much as a pillow, so she went flying into the air and grabbed me."  
  
I snorted, moving to let go of him before realizing he was still wearing Duo's ring.  
  
He squeezed my hand, smirking at me.  
  
I let him go, grinning at him and pulling Relena against me when I joined her.  
  
"You should have heard them, though." Relena muttered to Duo, who broke his complete attention to the girl and met her eyes, "Kayla screamed something and he shouted…and then there was a small thud and a big one." she grinned at him.  
  
I turned to frown at Wufei.  
  
"She'd dug her nails in and I was trying to break her grip."  
  
Kayla giggled, "He fell off the bed."  
  
Wufei was glowering worse than before, now.  
  
Duo smiled at his friend, then smiled at us.  
  
"Come on, you told him." I whispered in Relena's ear, meeting Duo's eyes as I talked.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
.   
  
"Would I be invited if you went to Burn?" Kayla asked Wufei curiously.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, looking from one to the other as I poured juice into glass, then shook the container in offering.  
  
Kayla smiled at me.  
  
Wufei shook his head, "It's a club uptown." he explained, "Jun gave me some passes for the V.I.P. room, so I figured I should use them."  
  
I turned to study his eyes, "Who is this, Jun?"  
  
Wufei shook his head again, "You don't want to know, really. Let's just pray you never have to meet him."  
  
"Jun Martin?" Kayla asked, giving Wufei a curious look, "He's a nice guy. I've talked to him before. He bought me a few drinks."  
  
"Yeah, he's nice, he's rich…he's nice and rich," Wufei agreed, studying her eyes a long moment before shaking his head and looking back to me, "But I swear to you both that he creeps the hell out of me."  
  
I smiled at him, taking mine and Kayla's glasses back to the table–and blinking at the ceiling as I heard Relena's voice.  
  
Wufei sniggered, "You're in for a few sleepless nights, you realize?"  
  
"What?" I asked, meeting his eyes.  
  
Wufei's laughter was amused as he shook his head, then met Kayla's eyes, "I wouldn't be able to bring you in with me."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"I don't know that I want to go," I muttered.  
  
"Come on, Duo…you wouldn't _believe_ this place! It's got a two hour line and a twenty dollar cover charge on a _Wednesday_ night."  
  
I shrugged. I didn't know enough about clubs or bars to know if that meant a damn thing.  
  
"You should go," Kayla muttered, studying my face, "I'm going to my sister's Friday morning, so you won't have anything to do."  
  
Wufei nodded, meeting my eyes again, "You'll have a blast. Trust me."  
  
"Trust _you_?" Kayla demanded, blinking at him and laughing as he flipped her off with his own grin.  
  
I considered this a long moment, looking from Kayla to Wufei, then shrugged, "Fine."  
  
Wufei beamed at me, "Great!" he said, hopping out of his seat, "I want to go get a new outfit."  
  
Kayla made a face, since this appeal seemed to be made to her.  
  
"You'll get to dress me," he offered, his tone extremely suggestive, dancing with evil laughter.  
  
"But what about going to a movie?" Kayla muttered, meeting my eyes.  
  
"What?" Wufei asked.  
  
Kayla flicked her hair as she met his eyes, "He wants to date."  
  
Wufei's brow shot up and he met my eyes.  
  
I shrugged at him, not sure what he meant by it.  
  
"He said that when he and Heero got back from their job that we could go to a movie."  
  
"Did you pick one?" Wufei pressed.  
  
"Not yet." she confessed, raising one elegant nail to her lips and thinking.  
  
"So what's the problem? We go get some new clothes, you get to dress a couple boys up like dolls…then I head to work and you two go to your movie. It's only three, we've got hours before anything really needs deciding."  
  
She made a face, shaking her head, "I don't want to go shopping."  
  
Wufei and I exchanged a look.  
  
"But that's fine if you two go," she rose to her feet, "I have some things to do at my apartment anyway, so I'll call you when I've decided what I want to do. Is that okay?"  
  
I nodded, blinking at her again.  
  
She smiled at me, moving across the room to kiss me, then met Wufei's eyes, "Can you drop me off on your way?"  
  
"Sure." he said happily, starting into the living room, "It'd be my pleasure."  
  



	8. A Slow Burn

**A Slow Burn (b)**

  
I sat forward on the bed, staring at it in disbelief as my mind revisited the previous night's events.  
  
Our visit to The Burn had turned into a nightmare not even five minutes after stepping in the door…not even three. We'd reach the top of the stairs and been informed that Jun was waiting for me.  
  
Duo'd pulled some clever shit, however. He'd acted harmless as Jun propositioned me, then pulled his gun on me when I refused...and Duo had stopped being harmless.  
  
I took a heavy breath, laying back on my bed again, staring at the ceiling to the room.  
  
Duo had knocked me to the floor, of that I was certain, but other than that, three gun shots, and three dead men, I had no clue what had gone on. When Duo'd removed the clip to Jun's gun–leaving the guy only the one chambered round, Jun had backed down and we'd concocted a story of how the men had died.  
  
What did I mean, we? Duo'd done it all.  
  
I hadn't been thinking, I'd been embarrassed and felt abused. The fact that Jun had offered me money instead of a relationship was still eating at me. Was that all I was? A good fuck? Hell, how would he even know that? It was just an obsession.  
  
I rolled onto my side, studying Duo's ring again. The random looking mesh of the design was actually a maze; it was something you could get lost in easily.  
  
Of course, when Jun had stood down, Duo'd followed me to the door before kissing me heatedly–which had only been to piss Jun off, but it certainly had caught my attention. Jun had shot his final chambered round at us when Duo'd shut the door, and then he'd pulled me along after him as he jumped down the stairs.  
  
I wasn't quite sure how we'd got home, or how much time had passed before Relena and Heero had returned from their movie in confusion, asking why we were back already.  
  
It had been a simple matter after that, of me informing Heero that Jun was the leader of Swathe and couldn't be killed without other throwbacks…and then they'd decided I needed to move back in.  
  
The fact that Heero and Relena's house was in the district of another syndicate that called themselves "Jaded" had amused me endlessly before, but it had never seemed so convenient. Jun wouldn't test those borders, even for me–hopefully. Men with obsessions didn't always do things the logical way as we'd all seen before.  
  
"You awake?" Duo called to me curiously.  
  
"Yeah." I muttered, looking away from the ring to the door, studying Duo's face as he did the same to me, moving to sit next to me on the bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" he added.  
  
"I'm fine." I lied, not wanting to tell him how cheap I felt, not wanting to make him feel bad for me because I now knew my price. I knew how much I was worth…and evidently I wasn't really worth that much.  
  
"You shouldn't lie to me." Duo informed me easily, "I've known you too well for too long."  
  
I met his eyes again, then shook my head and looked away.  
  
"You also shouldn't avoid answering my questions, because then I really get worried."  
  
I gave him a look, turning onto my side to face away from him.  
  
"Wufei." he admonished, moving to lean over my side–which effectively pinned me to the bed so I couldn't do that again. He met my eyes, "Are you going to talk to me?"  
  
"Just leave me alone for a while, all right?" I snapped, looking to the corner of the room. Part of me was scared he'd actually do it, and part of me was berating me for such infantile behavior…. While part of me just wanted to start crying again and tell Duo everything.  
  
"No." he replied easily, "Your upset and you don't actually want me to leave, so suck it up and tell me what's wrong."  
  
I met his eyes again.  
  
He waited patiently, his expression calmly curious.  
  
I hated how he could do that…  
  
"Fei?"  
  
"_Fei?…Wufei._"  
  
I swallowed as last night's events crossed my mind once again and met his eyes, "I didn't realize that I was cheap."  
  
Great, here come the waterworks…  
  
I'd started crying again before I could help it, allowing him to pull me into a hug and curling into his lap again.  
  
Duo held me tightly, not bothering to refute what I said…so I really _was_ cheap?  
  
"Wufei…" he muttered finally, nuzzling my ear, "You know better than that…Jun is just a creep, all right?"  
  
I caught my breath, pulling back to meet his eyes.  
  
He studied me along moment, then smiled slightly and rested his cheek against mine.  
  
I blinked a few times, thinking about what he'd done.  
  
"Are you going to work tonight?"  
  
"I need to," I muttered, resting my head against his shoulder.  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
I pressed against his throat, feeling an unimagined amount of comfort from the offer.  
  
"And I'll bring my knife…" he chuckled, "I didn't realize it was made of Gundanium when I bought it…but I looked last night. It says on the box with fucked-up instructions on how to care for it." he laughed lightly, "That's why they didn't realize I had it."  
  
I forced a slight laugh, pressing against him so he lay back on the bed and closing my eyes.  
  
He sighed heavily, his entire frame relaxing…  
  
I never realized I'd fallen back asleep.  
  



	9. Dementia

**Dementia**

  
Kayla was frowning as she stood with Duo, holding his wrist and looking to Heero in confusion. His gun was in evidence just enough to be noticed by someone looking for a weapon. I was wondering if it had become common knowledge that Duo had a knife. Well, Tailor.  
  
I hadn't seen Jun since the night at the Burn, and it had been nearly a week now. I had been approached in the bar by a guy from Swathe, who told me that I was a fool, but nothing else had been said.  
  
As angry at Jun as I was for that entire incident, I couldn't help but feel happy about it, secretly. Because of Jun, Trowa was moving back and bringing one of his quasi brothers-in-law. Because of Jun, I was never anywhere alone. Because of Jun, Duo was at my side almost constantly, and because of Jun, Heero was packing his fire-arm no matter where we went.  
  
I turned Duo's ring around my finger, wondering again if I should move it. I knew I should give it back to him, but for some reason he never mentioned it when he did see it, and I couldn't really make myself just give it back to him. When I wore it at work, I got looks, but the man from Swathe who'd talked to me had studied it a long moment before announcing I was a fool and leaving. Of course, at work anymore, Duo would be sitting down the bar from me, sipping on water and watching the crowds.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Trowa said happily, appearing from the walk-way and setting Alexia down so she cold run to Heero for a hug, smiling at us all, "Long time no see."  
  
I grinned at him, feeling slightly embarrassed again. Quatre had decided that he wouldn't move back unless he had to, but Trowa had been more than willing to move before he'd even realized what had happened. I still wasn't sure how his brother-in-law had been brought into it, but I knew the guy was a boxer and very light on his feet.  
  
Attractive, too, according to Tro, not that I was going there.  
  
"Miguel is getting our bags," Trowa added, moving in to hug Duo, then me as we all shifted so Alexia could crawl into Duo's arms.  
  
"How was your flight?" Duo asked, shifting around to face us better before his eyes scanned the hallways around us.  
  
"It was fine. Leaving the rest of the family was something else altogether, though."  
  
Duo smiled at him as Alexia climbed into my arms.  
  
I focused past Duo, blinking at a guy who was coming toward us with a smirk. In the back of my mind was an "oh shit" type of thought, but something about this guy seemed disarming.  
  
"Ya llege," he muttered as he reached us, smacking Duo upside the back of the head so that it snapped forward, then laughing and dodging Duo's return strike and moving to smack Trowa as well.  
  
Trowa gave him a look as Alexia crawled into Relena's arms, "This is Miguel." Trowa informed us, nodding at the guy, "Miguel, this is Heero and Wufei. You know Duo."  
  
Miguel pulled Duo into a hug, nodding, then offered a hand to Heero, studying his eyes curiously, "You're not quite what I expected." he informed the guy calmly, "It's something about the eyes."  
  
Heero nodded in acknowledgement, not commenting.  
  
Miguel turned to me, smirking slightly, "You're exactly what I thought, though."  
  
I studied him a moment longer, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
His smirk widened and he winked at me, focusing on Relena with a tilt of his head.  
  
"Did I mention he's one to charm?" Trowa asked me around his head. "I think I forgot that."  
  
I couldn't help but grin at him.  
  
He laughed a naughty laugh, "And now we get to our lady. Relena Darlian, the sometimes prize of Heero–who doesn't appreciate her enough."  
  
Miguel laughed, raising her hand to his lips and kissing her fingertips, "I'm charmed."  
  
"Or charming." she returned, smiling at him, "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"I think it's both." he agreed with a wink, then turned to look at Kayla with a tilted head.  
  
"This is Kayla. She belongs to Duo."  
  
"Belongs is a strong word, Trowa-darling." she replied, smiling sweetly at the guy.  
  
He laughed, kissing her fingers as well, "Fear not, Duo," Miguel muttered, "I won't steal your lady…yet."  
  
Kayla giggled as Relena laughed.  
  
"Where's Hilde?" Miguel asked finally, looking around our group, "I was under the impression I'd finally get to meet her."  
  
"She's working." Heero replied, flicking a look at Trowa–who ignored him pointedly.  
  
"Ah, too bad." Miguel sighed heavily, then offered his arms to Alexia and asked her something I couldn't hope to follow. She crawled into his arms, replying. She informed him that she liked Heero with a smile, then shrugged and said she liked me too.  
  
"I think you have good taste." he muttered, studying my eyes a moment, then turning to Trowa.  
  
"Vamanos," Trowa muttered, turning and picking up the bags Miguel had set down behind him, "I want to get back to the house."  
  
"We have somewhere to go first," Heero muttered, looking us all over with consideration, "At least Duo and I do…maybe you should come, too." he added, indicating me.  
  
I shrugged, wondering what me meant by that.  
  
"Let's all go," Miguel said, looking us over with a shrug, "It'll be nice to see the place."  
  
"No," Heero decided, "Only the three of us will go…and Wufei, you don't have to."  
  
I glanced at Duo, then nodded at him.  
  
"All right." he passed his keys to Relena, "Go ahead and head back to the house, this shouldn't take too long."  
  
Relena nodded, then led the group of them away.  
  
Kayla hesitated.  
  
"We'll be back to the house in a while," Duo reassured her, "You can go there or head home, whatever you'd like."  
  
She sighed, then nodded, turning to catch up with Relena.  
  
.   
  
I sighed, staring out the window of the car as Heero drove us near his neighborhood, then well past it. He hadn't told us where he was going yet, but I had a feeling it would be something like Wufei had done, springing on me the fact that Jun was a syndicate leader when we were within twenty feet of the guy.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Heero asked, meeting my eyes in the review mirror.  
  
"My own thoughts. Why?"  
  
"I'm taking you to the heart of hell," he replied, flashing me a grin.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, "And ye though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil…"  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
I narrowed my own eyes, "Because Shinigami rules when death is near, and none shall be wanting under his gaze."  
  
His laughter sounded naughty, but Wufei had frowned at me.  
  
I laughed as well, shaking my head, "Where are you taking us?"  
  
"We're going to meet Jesse Fallorn." he replied easily.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The leader of Jaded?" Wufei asked in confusion, "Why?"  
  
"Because he knows me for what I am, and I need to introduce him to Duo since he's my partner now."  
  
"As Tailor." Duo informed him, "Tailor Johnson, what does he know you by?"  
  
Heero's eyes went evil, "Heero Yuy."  
  
I blinked, looking to Wufei.  
  
He shrugged, "Everyone here knows me by name. They just don't seem to think I was ever a Gundam Pilot."  
  
I nodded, considering this.  
  
"He'll like you," Heero informed me, "You're all churchy when you want to be. Just pull the sacred shit," he crossed himself backwards, "and things will be fine."  
  
"You're encouraging him?" Wufei asked skeptically.  
  
Heero smirked at Wufei, "In case you hadn't noticed, he's been spending every fuckin' night with Kayla, so I'm not too worried about him backsliding. She's capable where you're not."  
  
"Knock it off," I muttered, looking back out the window.  
  
He laughed more, then turned down a road.  
  
I didn't say anything to him for a long time, considering what I'd do about this. I knew that Heero would introduce me by name, even though I didn't want him to. This was more than just a random introduction as well. I'd been seeing Heero give me considerate looks ever since Wufei'd moved back in.  
  
The house he pulled up to was a rather opulent one, and it had the look about it of a constant party. I could hear people laughing in the backyard, and Heero led us in that direction when we'd gotten out of the car.  
  
There was a trail worn into the grass as if every person from every car that was parked out front had walked this way.  
  
When we cleared the backyard, Heero paused under an arbor, looking the people over. There were a handful of ladies in and around the pool, and men in other random pockets all over the huge backyard. Heero's attention landed on a skinny blond man who was sitting shirtless under an umbrella with many people around him.  
  
Jesse was giving him a politely curious look.  
  
"Don't move quickly," Heero told us, starting to lead us around the pool, "There are people out here with guns who get off on killing."  
  
"Your type of crowd, then." Wufei muttered.  
  
Heero snorted, "I get off on blood, dumb-ass, don't be a prick."  
  
Wufei muttered something in Chinese about speaking the truth.  
  
"Hey, Jesse." Heero greeted, moving through the people and offering his hand.  
  
"Heero, Wufei, nice to see you again!" the man muttered, rising to his feet to shake Heero's and Wufei's hand as people looked us over with narrow eyes. Jesse gave me a curious look.  
  
"This is Duo Maxwell," Heero explained, moving aside so I could take his place, "My partner."  
  
"Partner? I didn't know you worked with a partner." Jesse was giving him a confused look.  
  
I lowered my hand, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"This is Jesse Fallon," Heero informed me without acknowledging the evident question.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I said politely, fingering my cross necklace in irritation.  
  
Jesse's eyes fell to that, and he met my eyes curiously.  
  
I smiled, "The lord must truly be smiling at me to have me in such favorable company."  
  
Sometimes I loved being able to talk pure _shit_.  
  
Jesse offered his hand quickly, "Excuse my manners, sir."  
  
"Call me Tailor, please." I muttered, accepting his hand before I realized what I'd said.  
  
"You also have a pseudonym?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"No, we like the feds knowing our every move." Heero muttered sarcastically to Wufei.  
  
I smiled at him and nodded, "I'm more commonly known as Tailor Johnson."  
  
"You're that fucker who pissed off Swathe, aren't you?" one of the surrounding guys asked, amused.  
  
Jesse gave him a withering look, "Watch your language."  
  
The guy blinked at him, then at me–I'd frowned.  
  
"I apologize," the guy muttered, rising to his feet and offering his hand, "I don't think about what I say sometimes."  
  
I nodded, accepting that, "What do you mean, pissed off Swathe?"  
  
He studied me a moment, "Well, Martin was ranting about some new guy named Tailor to his goons a while back. I just figured that it fit."  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know, I don't know how I'd have annoyed him."  
  
"You've been palling around with Wufei," Jesse muttered with a smirk, "And since you've arrived, our Wufei has been wearing a ring on his ring finger." he looked pointedly to Wufei's left hand, "It's common knowledge that Wufei is not…picky. I'm sure he's just jumped to conclusions."  
  
"Actually," Heero muttered before I could say more, "That's what I came to talk about."  
  
"Wufei not being picky?" Jesse was attempting a joke, and I could tell he was almost scared of Heero.  
  
"No, actually. About Wufei and Jun."  
  
Jesse focused on Wufei, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"We went to Burn last week," Wufei explained, holding his eyes as well, "He'd given me passes–but he was waiting for me. Tried to proposition me."  
  
"Did you do it?" Jesse was smirking.  
  
"No, actually." Wufei replied levelly, "I turned him down and he pulled a gun on me."  
  
Silence fell over the group.  
  
"Tailor's a fast talker when he needs to be," Wufei went on, "And that's probably what pissed Jun off about it. I've moved back in with Heero."  
  
Jesse's face split into a truly amused grin.  
  
"I thought you'd appreciate that." Heero muttered, smirking as well, "So I figured I'd be the one to tell you…and introduce you to my partner."  
  
Jesse focused on me again, thinking about that, "A man of god and an assassin?"  
  
I pulled my knife out and held it near his face so he got a good look at it, "The lord forgives all sin."  
  
Heero's laughter was shocked and pleased.  
  
I ignored the men who'd pulled their guns out as Jesse tilted his head to study the knife, "A hunting knife, Mr.…Johnson?"  
  
"It's amazingly sharp." I replied, tilting it so he could see the edge of the blade–ignoring that he'd gestured for his men to put up their weapons.  
  
"Very nice." he muttered, meeting my eyes again, "I've seen you at mass."  
  
"Yes." I agreed, re-sheathing the thing.  
  
"And you," he met and studied Wufei's eyes a long moment before looking to the ring again.  
  
I glanced at my ring as well, studying the sapphire a long moment before meeting Wufei's eyes.  
  
His look was questioning.  
  
"Well," Jesse said after a moment, looking around, "Draw up a chair…have a drink…take a dip?" he met my eyes questioningly, "I know it's been hellaciously hot. I don't mind if you have no swim-suit."  
  
"We can't stay, unfortunately." Heero muttered before I could say anything, "A friend just arrived on the colony…Trowa Barton. He's also moving in with me."  
  
"Fortifying the citadel?" Jesse's eyes lit with amusement and he looked to Wufei, "You're not really that worried about poor Jun, are you?"  
  
Wufei didn't respond.  
  
Jesse frowned, "I see…" he looked back to me.  
  
I smiled at him, "I apologize for having to turn you down."  
  
"Not tonight," he muttered, "But tomorrow, I'm attending a supper party. I'd be pleased if you'd come."  
  
"If we can." Heero brushed the matter off, turning and starting for the arbor again.  
  
"I must insist, Mr. Yuy!" Jesse said, chasing after us, "It would be horribly rude and disrespectful of you to turn me down, and you know how my men are."  
  
Heero turned to meet his eyes levelly, "You're threatening my life so I'll come to a supper party? Have you forgotten that I'm an assassin, Mr. Fallon?"  
  
"Is that a threat on me? That's hardly gracious of you, Heero. You're in my home."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't threaten you," Heero replied in a honeyed tone, "It was a warning."  
  
Jesse's eyes narrowed again.  
  
"How _are_ your relations with Jun, then?" Wufei demanded, studying the guy's eyes.  
  
"Fairly well. We don't kill each other on the streets anymore."  
  
"He's throwing tomorrow's party, isn't he?" Wufei seemed a bit annoyed.  
  
Jesse smiled brightly at him, "As a matter of fact, Mr. Chang, he is."  
  
Wufei turned away, not looking back at us as he walked off.  
  
"Oh dear," Jesse muttered, not seeming to realize he'd said it.  
  
"That's cold, Mr. Fallon." I said evenly.  
  
He flashed me a grin, "Oh, but you could imagine my triumph when I showed up with Jun's prize on my arm."  
  
I set my jaw, grinding my teeth together as I stared into the man's eyes.  
  
"I see," he muttered, looking away from me–which made Heero smirk, "I apologize. Please forgive my rudeness. I'll see you at mass?" this was appealed as he met my eyes.  
  
"We'll see." I returned.  
  
He sighed, glancing over his shoulder at his people and meeting Heero's eyes, "You understand, don't you? I didn't really mean to offend Mr. Chang."  
  
Heero nodded, "I suggest you try a more subtle approach next time." he glanced at me, then smiled at Jesse again, "You understand, don't you? I am no leader. We have no leader. We work cooperatively for an ends."  
  
Jesse was blinking in vague confusion.  
  
"I don't control Tailor," Heero elaborated clearly, "He'd kill you regardless of anything I said."  
  
Jesse shifted back from me, meeting my eyes.  
  
I smiled at him, "Good day, Mr. Fallon. I'll keep you in my prayers. Heero?" I met Heero's eyes and started to walk away.  
  
I heard Heero chuckle, "There is no evil like that of a man of god." he muttered, then jogged to catch up with me.  
  
"Fuck you." I informed him as we slid into the car. Wufei was sitting in the back, looking pissed.  
  
Heero laughed.  
  
.   
  
I smiled happily as I settled back onto the bed, thinking about things. Miguel was making out like a bandit with the arrangements, because Wufei had willingly agreed to share the room with Duo, and both had passed on the idea of getting a set of twin beds. I wasn't sure how they'd both _live_ in that room, but if they weren't making waves, why should I start? Alexia and I, of course, were going to share the same room we'd had for our visit. Miguel got Quatre's room.  
  
And if it ever _did_ become an issue, any of it, Hilde had suggested that I move into her apartment. She had a small two bedroom, so Alexia and I could share the bed there…or something.  
  
I looked up at Relena, who was standing in my door, "Yeah?"  
  
"I was just seeing if you needed anything."  
  
"I'm good," I replied, smiling even more, "I want to rest today, but I'll go look into transferring my job here tomorrow."  
  
She nodded, moving to sit on the bed with me, "What's your daughter doing?"  
  
"Helping Miguel unpack," I replied, chuckling, "At least, she thinks she's being helpful."  
  
Relena smiled, looking at the few bags of things I'd brought with me, "How much of this is yours?"  
  
"That one." I replied, indicating the duffel bag that I'd crammed my clothing and important belongings into, "Miraina is going to send the rest of my stuff once I get settled in, but I couldn't very well leave much of Alexia's things."  
  
Relena nodded  
  
"Do you think there's really going to be an issue here?" I muttered, meeting her eyes. She hadn't gone into her own opinions on any of what had happened. She'd seemed remarkably calm when she'd called us, even though Heero had come in and started ranting about the factions of the city and how he couldn't kill any of them. He didn't want to be associated with whoever hired him or the leader of Jaded, which, he declared, would happen if he did that.  
  
"I don't know," she muttered, thinking this over, "Wufei and Duo covered their tracks. If Jun attacks Wufei, it'd be admitting that Duo had kicked his ass. That would hurt his dominance of his gang. Plus he'd have the added bit that Wufei had turned him down vehemently, which would be a blow to his pride." she met my eyes, "I'm not saying he won't retaliate somehow, his pride _has_ been hurt. I just know for a fact that Wufei can't be wandering around alone anymore. You an I both know that Wufei is capable of self-defense, but I'd rather not lose civilian lives over lust gone-wrong."  
  
I nodded, considering that, "So do you really think it was necessary for me to come back?"  
  
"It was my idea." she agreed, meeting my eyes, "A show of force behind Wufei might put Jun off…I know that hardly anybody knows who we all are, but Jun is the type to do his homework."  
  
"So how did what happen, happen?"  
  
Relena smiled at me again, "Lust gone-wrong." she explained, "We've been hearing enough of Jun for the past year and a half or so that I picked up on the fact that the guy has more than a passing interest in Wufei. And really, Wufei brought it upon himself. He flirts outrageously with money."  
  
I had to grin at that.  
  
She shrugged, "Jun is just…special." she decided, rising to her feet, "Come on, the guys are back."  
  
I blinked, I hadn't heard the car.  
  
"Tia 'rena?" Alexia asked, stopping in the door, "Can I get some juice?"  
  
"Of course, come on, Precious." Relena replied, following my child as she ran down the stairs, telling Relena all about how she was being so helpful with Tio Miguel.  
  
I stepped into the hall, hearing car doors closing and meeting Miguel's eyes.  
  
He studied me a long moment and sighed, "How deep are you taking me?"  
  
I studied him a moment longer as the front door opened, "All the way to the bottom…and then some."  
  
He smiled at me, dropping his eyes, "I never really believed you, you know…about the wars. I saw you on TV, even while you were with Letti, and I could never quite believe that you were a war hero."  
  
I shrugged at him, "I know it is a fact, I don't need you to believe me."  
  
He nodded, meeting my eyes, "I can tell now, I know it for a fact."  
  
I studied him more, wondering what he wanted to hear as footsteps landed on the stairs.  
  
"Whatever you do," he added, "I'll be here to back you up." his eyes flicked to the stairs and a slow grin spread across his face, "I know you don't want me as a lover, now, but I'll be there for you."  
  
Duo's head appeared, his eyes startled as he studied Miguel.  
  
Miguel winked at me, then disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
Well, there was one way to get Wufei's attention to a fact he couldn't otherwise verify without possibly embarrassing himself or Miguel. Very clever.  
  
Duo studied my eyes a long moment and I raised my eyebrows. He smirked at me, moving into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Before I even hit the stairs, Wufei was moving past me, nodding at me and also disappearing into the bedroom, shutting the door–and locking it.  
  
I stared in disbelief.  
  
Heero was at the bottom of the stairs, grinning at me, "He just locked the door, didn't he?"  
  
I nodded, studying Heero's smirk and thinking back to the comments made about Duo and how Duo'd been acting toward Wufei…wondering if I may have overlooked something.  
  
"Daddy, Hilde's on the phone," Alexia informed me, standing next to Heero, my cell phone pressed to her ear.  
  
"Ooh," I muttered, hopping the last few steps to take it from her as Heero's expression turned to openly amused, "Hilde?"  
  
"Hey, Tro," Hilde said pleasantly, "Have you thought anymore about moving in with me?"  
  



	10. Demented

**Demented**

  
I grinned at Heero as he pointed out another bible to Wufei, "How about this one?"  
  
Wufei gave him the same disgusted look as previously, kneeling down and digging through magazines.  
  
"You don't _have_ a bible, Wufei…and if you're going to start going to mass…"  
  
I wanted to laugh again, because Wufei had brought this one onto himself. We were in a department store with Relena, Kayla, and Hilde. Trowa was moving around with the ladies and his daughter, and Miguel was standing off behind me, not saying much. At any rate, Wufei had informed me with a troubled expression that he didn't have a bible and asked if he should buy one. I'd said no and he'd pressed the issue slightly as he normally did, then spotted one and asked me about it.  
  
I was, by no means, an expert on the bible or any of the different versions. I hadn't even noticed which bible the church Wufei and I went to used. Before, though, I'd only come a handful of times, so it didn't really matter.  
  
"Oh my god, is that Tailor?"  
  
I snapped my head around at the girl's voice, blinking in disbelief at Valerie before diving onto Wufei's arm and snatching my ring off his finger.  
  
"Mr. Johnson!" she called, running toward me with Amanda and Sarah. All three of them pounced me as my friends stepped back to stare in confusion.  
  
"Oh my goodness, girls!" I muttered, taking a moment to hug each one, "How have you been? I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you good-bye!"  
  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Wufei frowning at me.  
  
Valerie giggled and hugged me again, pulling back to meet my eyes, "We've been fine, though it'd be nicer if you were still there!" …and the gossip started. The three of them led me, and thus the others, to the food-court area of the store. In ten minutes I was told every break up and every make up between the ten high-school age girls I'd been helping study and tutoring. I was informed with giggles that Megan had cried when she realized I was gone, and with even more giggles that Valerie herself had been making me a necklace that hadn't turned out when she realized I was gone.  
  
Miguel and Heero were sitting back, looking openly amused by this incessant chatter, but Wufei was still frowning.  
  
"What are you ladies doing here, anyway?" I asked when the chatter finally broke long enough for me to do more than nod or make a listening noise.  
  
"My mom and dad brought us," Valerie explained, "I have an aunt who lives here and my mom wanted to visit her. I know that it can be boring here without people you know so…" she flashed me her trade-mark naughty grin, "I got my way."  
  
"Valerie," I admonished, giving her a look, "You know you shouldn't do that."  
  
"But I would have been bored!" she protested, pouting at me.  
  
She was really cute.  
  
I gave her a look.  
  
She giggled, looking down, "Okay, okay. I know. I won't do it again…what are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here now," I explained, gesturing to my friends, "I moved in with some war-buddies."  
  
"You were in the war?" she asked blankly.  
  
I nodded at her, shrugging, "It never seemed important to talk about."  
  
"You were really young, weren't you, Mr. Johnson?" Amanda asked.  
  
I nodded again.  
  
They gave each other impressed looks.  
  
"So, Tailor," Wufei asked finally, "Are you going to introduce us to your harem?"  
  
Valerie, Sarah, and Amanda all gasped at him in a disbelieving fashion.  
  
I gave him a level look, "I was an assistant school teacher. I was tutoring these ladies."  
  
"In what?" Heero asked, smirking at me.  
  
"History," Amanda replied, happily, "He knows all about history."  
  
"And math." Sarah agreed, just as innocently.  
  
I gave Heero a dirty look and shrugged, "Whatever they needed help in."  
  
He rubbed his nose and I could tell he was forcing himself not to say something.  
  
"They only had to ask," I added, smirking slightly at him, "Anything they wanted to know."  
  
I saw him bite his tongue to keep from laughing as Miguel sat forward and drew their attention to him, "Are you part of a club?" he asked curiously.  
  
Valerie nodded, "We were all…sorta failing," she explained in an embarrassed fashion, "We didn't know how to study, really. We would get distracted anyway, so Tailor arranged with our parents that we meet at his place twice a week."  
  
Wufei snorted, looking away.  
  
Valerie gave him a confused look.  
  
"How have you been doing since I left?" I asked quickly, drawing their attention away from Wufei.  
  
Valerie smiled at me, "I completely passed! The teachers were amazed with how well I did! They all told my mom that they knew it was because of you. Everyone thinks it's too bad that you left."  
  
I smiled at her, shrugging, "Sometimes life doesn't offer exactly what you want."  
  
"Yeah…" Valerie agreed, looking saddened.  
  
"Oh my god, Val," Sarah gasped, then blinked at me, "Sorry, Tailor."  
  
I waved it off.  
  
"It's already five!" Sarah added, rising to her feet.  
  
The flurry of sudden movement confused me a moment until Valerie threw her arms around my neck and hugged me again–so I hugged back. She kissed my cheek before Sarah took her place, then Amanda…they all beamed and waved at me before darting to the front of the store.  
  
They were gone in moments.  
  
I offered the ring to Wufei again, studying his eyes to see what he'd say, to see if he'd ask.  
  
"That was highly entertaining, Duo." Miguel informed me.  
  
I flashed him a grin as Wufei took the ring slowly from me.  
  
"Now," Heero muttered, gaining my attention, "I know how those schools work…in the colonies. Those girls wear uniforms, don't they?"  
  
I gave him a warning look.  
  
He brushed his hair back, thinking about that, "I'd imagine that they're a bunch of the stereotypical type, too…high skirts and all." he grinned at me, "I saw the pictures…and…" he looked me over, "if I'm not mistaken, you'd have several girls over at a time…right after school."  
  
I didn't reply to that, knowing he was going to make something dirty of it–I had done it myself for a joke.  
  
"They all seemed extremely innocent." Miguel noted, looking to Wufei, "They didn't seem to catch our little jokes."  
  
Wufei was studying me, his expression thoughtful.  
  
"Of course," Heero muttered, "If one or two of them needed a little extra special attention…well, we all know you. You'd love to help."  
  
"You're a sick fucker." I informed him, turning and starting away from them.  
  
"I didn't _say_ anything!" Heero called after me before starting to laugh.  
  
.   
  
"What's this I hear about little girls?" Kayla asked Duo, crawling on top of him without acknowledging the fact that I was still on the bed, "I hear that you taught them things you shouldn't have."  
  
"What?" Duo protested instantly, looking confused a moment before starting to laugh, "I told you that I helped up at the high school," he explained, "A couple of the girls I was tutoring are here. They found us in the store today."  
  
"Oh." she giggled, kissing him, "To hear Heero speak, you were all sorts of nasty."  
  
Duo snorted, kissing her again.  
  
It didn't take me long to realize that Duo had forgotten I was there and that Kayla didn't care.  
  
I sighed, sliding off the bed and starting for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Duo asked.  
  
I stopped, turning to meet his eyes in shock.  
  
His look was confused.  
  
Kayla started giggling.  
  
Duo thought a moment, then laughed, focusing on his girlfriend and forcing her off himself, sitting up, "We'll stop."  
  
"I don't think he really wants us to," Kayla whispered.  
  
"Kayla." I muttered, giving her a look.  
  
"Oh, you want to join us?" she asked, smirking at me.  
  
"Kayla." Duo didn't sound all that amused.  
  
She sighed, "Oh fine…"  
  
"I'm just gonna go downstairs," I muttered, meeting Duo's eyes again, "I'm getting kinda hungry so I'm gonna see if Relena wants help for supper."  
  
"Okay." Kayla smiled at me, starting to kiss Duo's throat.  
  
He grinned down at her and then met my eyes, "Sorry."  
  
I laughed at him, moving into the hall, "No you're not."  
  
.   
  
"Mr. Johnson!"  
  
I turned instinctively to the voice, searching out the faces of people around me until I met eyes with Jess Fallon. The blond beamed as he caught up with Wufei and I, shifting his bible to shake my hand, then Wufei's, "It's great to see you both here." he said enthusiastically, "I was just arranging a barbeque at my place for anyone who wanted to come. Are you going to make it?" he looked around, "Where's Mr. Vanderin?"  
  
Hearing Heero's made up last name made me smile, "He's not the type to attend mass, Mr…?"  
  
"Fallon," he replied easily, "I find no need to use a different name."  
  
I nodded, "I thought I'd make sure."  
  
He laughed, giving us both hopeful looks.  
  
Wufei sighed, nudging me slightly.  
  
"I…suppose?" I muttered, meeting Wufei's eyes.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Why did he want me to go? Why did he want to go? I didn't want to get sucked into this guy's clutches.  
  
"Wonderful!" Jesse said exultantly, shaking our hands again, "Meet at my place at about three, all right? Bring anything you want! Or at least chips." he beamed at us as he started away, accosting an elderly couple with that same buoyant charm and another "excellent!" when they'd replied.  
  
"We have nothing else to do today," Wufei shrugged, grinning at me.  
  
"Bring a suit, Mr. Johnson!" Jesse shouted suddenly from across the building, "It's not going to get any cooler this afternoon!"  
  
I smiled at him and the elderly couple approached Wufei and I, smiling, "It's so wonderful to see you again," the woman muttered, taking my hand in hers.  
  
I could tell the hand-holding thing was an issue to Wufei, who mostly kept his arms at his side, but I was too used to it for it to bother me. I chatted with the woman and her husband a good five minutes before another couple joined us. We were gaining quite the ring of people…and if someone left they were reassuring themselves that I was going to be at the party at "Sweet Mr. Fallon's" place.  
  
"How do you do that?" Wufei muttered to me as I finally extricated us from the suffocating press of people excited to hear I was indeed joining the church.  
  
"What?" I asked, pretending not to get what he meant.  
  
"All those people," he muttered as he unlocked his car.  
  
I slid into the car, meeting Wufei's eyes, "You're the most popular bartender in your bar…and you're bothered by that?"  
  
He shook his head as he put the car in gear and backed out–I thought it was rather amusing that he peeled from the parking lot.  
  
.   
  
"You're doing _what_?" I demanded of Duo in dismay.  
  
"He invited us to a church pot-luck," Duo replied calmly, as if this would be soothing, "It's not like I could tell him no when Wufei was nudging me pointedly to say yes."  
  
I turned to glare at Wufei, but he wasn't standing near the end of the stairs anymore.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were going to mass," Miguel muttered petulantly to Duo, "You know I like to go too."  
  
"Well, come to the barbeque and know that next week I'm going again."  
  
"You are _not_." I snapped at him, "What about Kayla?"  
  
"What _about_ Kayla?" he returned, meeting my eyes with a frown.  
  
"You're screwing her! That's a sin!"  
  
This got me a look I'd never seen before. It was vaguely amused and annoyed.  
  
"Heero, what are you all upset about?" Relena asked, moving in to kiss my cheek.  
  
I gestured at Duo, not sure what to say.  
  
She studied my eyes a moment, then giggled and met Duo's eyes, "Can I come?"  
  
"_What_?" I snapped at her.  
  
"He has a pool, Heero, which we do not."  
  
I was struck speechless.  
  
"I'm sure sweet Mr. Fallon won't mind," Duo muttered with a smirk.  
  
I looked between the two of them in dismay.  
  
"I'll go put my suit on." Miguel muttered, turning and disappearing into the living room, "Hey, Trowa!"  
  
I couldn't believe how quickly the house was buzzing. I didn't get why everyone but me was more than willing to go _deal_ with Jesse.  
  
"Are you coming, Tio?" Alexia asked me twenty minutes later, coming into the room alone, holding a pair of my swimming trunks.  
  
They'd sent her in so I couldn't shout at her.  
  
"I don't want to." I informed her.  
  
"Why not?" Alexia asked, moving up and extending her arms so I'd pick her up, "Tia 'rena said it has a pool." she showed me the swimming trunks, "And Tio Duo is going to buy pudding-snacks."  
  
I studied her innocent eyes, "That's nice…I'll…just…"  
  
"Please?" she begged, her large brown eyes even larger than normal, "I want you to come swim with me."  
  
I sighed, setting her down and taking the shorts from her.  
  
"Really?" she squeaked at me excitedly, then ran from the room shouting that I'd said yes.  
  
I sighed, disgusted with my brethren for such a dirty trick.  
  
At least I'd get to swim.  
  
.   
  
It amused me endlessly that Heero had consented to come. He'd been so outraged by the fact that Duo was willingly going to Jesse's house to begin with that I didn't think even sending in little Alexia would help. Trowa had insisted that we try, however, and Duo had gotten the bright idea.  
  
I was more than willing to let the jackass stay at the house and stew in the semi-heat. We had an air conditioner, after all.  
  
Heero was, however, driving us to the store, then to Jesse's house. He hadn't actually spoken to us when he'd come out after Alexia had come told us he was coming. He hadn't even responded when Duo told him to hit Safeway first. We were pulling into the Safeway parking lot now, though.  
  
It amused me, how childish he could get sometimes.  
  
He didn't say anything to me as I slid out of the car, Alexia unbuckling quickly to tail after me and make sure her uncle bought her the pudding cups he'd promised.  
  
"Is he going to do this the entire time?" Duo asked me, turning to smirk at Heero.  
  
I smacked him in the stomach, "Don't piss him off worse. I don't want to have to deal with him later."  
  
"Just shove him off on me."  
  
"You don't understand," I returned, "I sleep in the same bed with him. When he stays pissy like this it makes for along quiet night, because he doesn't sleep, but he doesn't talk to me, either."  
  
He grinned at me.  
  
I gave him a look, "If that happens tonight, I will _so_ kick your ass."  
  
He laughed, falling behind me as we entered the store.  
  
"Tio, are you getting pudding?" Alex asked him earnestly.  
  
"Of course we are, love." he muttered, catching her up into his arms, "Help me find them, okay?" he disappeared around a corner.  
  
"You're spoiled here." Miguel informed Trowa, watching Duo disappear.  
  
"What?" Trowa demanded.  
  
"You're responsible for your daughter, of course, but you don't always have her with you. You don't even ask them where they're taking her. I'm hurt that you trust us so little." Miguel gave him a mock-pained look.  
  
Trowa laughed, "I always _know_ where they're taking her, Migelito, that's the difference."  
  
I grinned at Miguel, who rolled his eyes and fell back to walk next to me as Trowa also disappeared.  
  
"I think…I'll like it here." Miguel informed me.  
  
"I hope so." I replied, smiling at him again, "We have no intentions of excluding you."  
  
"Trowa did say he was taking me all the way to the bottom," he agreed, grinning at me, then past me a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
He smiled at me and bowed slightly, "I apologize, I talk to much." he disappeared.  
  
I blinked after him in amazement.  
  
"I think we should bring soda," I jumped, turning to look at Heero as he moved to stand behind me, "Don't you think?"  
  
I caught my breath and gave him a smiling dirty look since he'd startled me.  
  
He grinned at me, grabbing a bag of chips from an end display, "Maybe some steaks too, huh, ai?"  
  
"Yeah…" I agreed, leading the way, "Sounds like a plan."  
  
.   
  
"Mr. Johnson!" Jesse laughed in delight as the entire troop moved into the already buzzing backyard, "I'm happy you found so many willing victims!"  
  
I smirked at him and winked.  
  
"Heero." he greeted cordially, shaking Heero's hand.  
  
Heero showed him the cube he'd brought.  
  
"Over there on the table would be nice," Jesse muttered, then focused on Relena…and fell into a low bow, "My lady queen," he muttered.  
  
Relena smiled at him, "If you do that again I'll have to do something about it."  
  
Jesse righted himself instantly.  
  
She smiled more, "I brought salad," she informed him, showing him the bowl she'd gotten together.  
  
"There's ice in that pool there," he replied, pointing at a child pool at the end of the table, "And another bowl there…" he studied her a moment, then took it from her and gestured a man over, "Put this on ice." he muttered.  
  
Heero rejoined us, wrapping an arm around Relena's shoulders and grinning at Jesse.  
  
"We brought pudding snacks," Alexia said, moving to get the guys attention.  
  
"Why thank you, sweetheart!" Jesse muttered, looking around at all of us in confusion as Alexia showed him the hefty bag of the child's treat.  
  
"She's mine." Trowa muttered, stepping forward and extending a hand, "I'm Trowa Barton. This is my little girl, Alex."  
  
Jesse suddenly looked nervous as he focused on Wufei, then Miguel.  
  
"This is my brother-in-law, Miguel." Trowa went on, "We've recently moved into Heero's house. I take it you're Jesse Fallon, so I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
"The pleasure is mine, sir," Jesse muttered, shaking his hand, then Miguel's. He stood there a long moment before hesitantly offering a hand to Wufei.  
  
Wufei shook it, smiling at him.  
  
"Please, feel free to mingle…or take over the pool." he gestured to the thing.  
  
"We've brought steaks," Miguel added.  
  
"Oh," Jesse thought a second, then turned to look around and gestured another man up, "Take this to the grill," Jesse muttered, turning to smile at us all again as Relena flashed him a grin and moved passed…Wufei followed her, and Miguel him. After a moment, Heero joined them and Trowa tagged along, informing Alexia that they should put the pudding on the table by the spoons.  
  
"I appreciate your doing this," Jesse muttered sincerely to me.  
  
"Doing what?" I asked blankly.  
  
He stared at me a long moment, "I've waited years to meet the sovereign of our nation…it's an honor I won't soon forget."  
  
"Relena?" I asked blankly.  
  
He nodded, frowning at me.  
  
I grinned at him and shrugged, "I'm glad to have made it happen."  
  
"Anything you want…I'll do it." Jesse added, leading me toward his umbrella-covered sanctum, "Passes to Burn…passes to Viva…La frawn…any small thing."  
  
I studied his eyes a moment, "Heero'd never introduced you?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Jesse's eyes were huge now, "First time I met him was in the middle of the night and he was holding a gun to my head."  
  
I laughed at how very…_Heero_ that was.  
  
"He's only come around a few times since then, and never once even offered to let me meet her majesty."  
  
"Imagine if he marries her," I muttered, smirking.  
  
Jesse blanched.  
  
I laughed again, shaking his hand, "There's nothing I need at the moment, but maybe in the future."  
  
"Fine, anything you say…"  
  
"I'm going to swim," I added, looking to the pool where Relena was giggling as Heero raised her above the water level much like Trowa was doing to Alexia, "Are you going to join us?"  
  
"You want me to?" he asked instantly.  
  
I blinked at him, then smirked again, "Yes, I think I do."  
  



	11. Mania

**Mania**

  
"What the hell did you _say_ to him?" Heero demanded of Duo. He'd been extremely pleased the entire time we'd been at Jesse's barbeque, where Jesse had talked to Duo the entire time.  
  
"I brought Relena to his party," Duo replied, grinning larger.  
  
Heero blinked at him in confusion.  
  
Relena giggled as she joined us, pulling her hair into a bun, "I was the queen of the world, and in five or ten years or so I'll take over my kingdom again…"  
  
"Conceited, are we?" Heero asked, giving her a look.  
  
She giggled, kissing his lips then kissing Duo's cheek, "Thank you for letting me come, Duo. I haven't had that much fun in an age." she moved past the three of us and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
I grinned at Heero when he looked to me for help.  
  
"Ooh," Duo met my eyes again, "He offered to get me passes to anything I wanted…we could go trash Burn again." he smiled at me.  
  
I laughed, thinking about that.  
  
"Not without me." Heero replied firmly, "And Trowa."  
  
Duo frowned at him, "That may be asking too much, Heero…" he started.  
  
"Please, he feels indebted to you and those passes are absolutely free to him. Just call him and tell him."  
  
Duo met my eyes.  
  
I grinned at him, catching his hand and starting to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Wufei, what are you doing?" Heero's voice held a note of something like warning.  
  
I met his eyes, blinking at him.  
  
He indicated mine and Duo's hands, since Duo hadn't pulled away.  
  
I licked my lips pointedly as Trowa came into the room, then winked at them both and started off up the stairs again, shutting and locking the bedroom door before shoving Duo onto the bed and straddling him, "You want to just go again? Me and you?"  
  
He blinked suddenly, focusing on my left hand and his ring.  
  
I rested my weight back, frowning at it, "Why did you take it from me when those girls showed up?" I asked finally, twisting it on my finger, "And why did you give it back?"  
  
Duo studied my eyes, his expression clearing completely of any emotion, "I want you to have it."  
  
"But why did you take it?" I pressed, meeting his eyes again, "Those girls called you and I would have sworn you were hiding from them…and then you took the ring. Why? If you don't want them to see you without it, why give it back?"  
  
He shrugged, studying it on my finger instead of talking to me.  
  
I could tell somehow that he didn't want to talk to me about it.  
  
I slid off him, taking it off my finger and offering it to him.  
  
"I want you to have it." he said more firmly, sitting up himself.  
  
I sighed in disgust, sliding it back onto my finger and frowning at him again.  
  
"And as for Burn, I don't want to go back without the others. We can make a night of it."  
  
"But if it were me and you again," I started, frowning when I realized that there'd be no way for he and I to get anywhere dressed properly.  
  
"We can get Hilde to baby-sit like last time," Duo muttered, lying back again, "And then just us guys can go."  
  
I nodded, not willing to quite give up the topic of the ring. "What did Heero mean, pictures?" I muttered finally, meeting Duo's eyes. Small facts about that encounter had been eating at me for the past day and a half…since we'd seen them.  
  
Duo sighed, pulling himself to his feet and pausing a long moment over his bag–then kneeled down and opened a side pocket, pulling out a smile pile of photos, tossing them at me as he lay next to me on the bed again.  
  
I picked them up, blinking curiously. There were at least twelve of them, and all of them had Duo with…teenage girls.  
  
"What is this?" I demanded, flipping through them all, seeing Duo from different angles as he smiled up at the faces of the girls. They were all wearing the same short skirt, but some of them weren't wearing much else. In one of them, he was sitting in the middle of several of them and they were all smiling up at whoever held the camera.  
  
The final one was of Duo smirking at the camera–he looked tired, but otherwise amused.  
  
I met his eyes before starting to flip through them again.  
  
"I _said_ that I was a tutor," he snapped, snatching them from him, "You heard Valerie. I arranged with all of their parents for them to come to my place after school twice a week to help them _pass_."  
  
I took the pictures back from him and looked all the images over, "This was your apartment?" I asked finally.  
  
"Yeah." he muttered, "What's your problem? You're like…all irritated with me."  
  
"And you're defensive." I replied, meeting his eyes as he took them from me again, "Which leads to my speculations about the things you _might_ have done."  
  
He frowned at me, setting the pictures on his nightstand, "I don't know what you're talking about." he wasn't meeting my eyes, though.  
  
I snorted, leaning over him to grab them again. On this third inspection I saw something I'd previously missed. None of the girls were looking at him…oddly. Each of them had a happy smile on their face like they were having fun in a completely safe environment.  
  
"So…did you…like…tutoring them?" I asked finally, meaning to mend the breach I'd caused out of ignorant jealousy.  
  
"It was fun." he replied, shrugging, "It made a difference."  
  
I nodded, passing the photos back to him but keeping the one of him alone. The expression on his face was completely him.  
  
"Um?"  
  
"This one is mine, just like the ring." I informed him, sliding it into my own nightstand, "At least until you get me a better one…on both counts." I flashed him a smirk.  
  
He snorted, rising to his feet and unlocking the door before moving to lay on his stomach next to me, studying my eyes, "I'll see if I _can_ just get us more passes to Burn." he decided, "At least if they're from Jesse we won't have Jun breathing down our necks waiting for us to show up."  
  
"Yeah," I muttered, laying out next to him, then curling to his side, "That seems like a good idea."  
  
.   
  
"Hey, Jesse!" I said pleasantly surprised by the call.  
  
"Hello, Tailor." Jesse replied excitedly, "Guess what I just found out?"  
  
"I know the fastest way to hell?" I guessed, not sure what he wanted to hear.  
  
He laughed, "I don't doubt that…but no. The Burn is having Jacob Leigh perform live on Friday night!"  
  
"Oh, wow," I muttered, impressed. Jacob Leigh was a rock-star of international proportions.  
  
"And guess what else?" I could tell Jacob was extremely excited for some reason.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I have two spare passes."  
  
I sat up, suddenly realizing that this was my chance to have him repay my favor.  
  
"I don't know if you like Leigh," he added, seeming slightly crest-fallen, "But when I heard…well…"  
  
"Are you offering these to me?" I asked, forcing a tone of suppressed excitement into my voice.  
  
"I was thinking…I mean, I said I could get you passes…"  
  
"Yeah." I muttered, grinning at Wufei as he came into the room and blinked at me.  
  
"Kayla?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head mutely at him, "How much do you want for them?"  
  
"Want?" Jesse asked blankly, "No, I meant to give them to you…I mean…you did let me meet my queen…so…"  
  
"Are you kidding?" I asked, feigning some excitement, "Just like that? Dude, how would you like to meet Hilde Shbleiker?"  
  
He fell silent.  
  
I laughed, "Sally Poe? Zechs Peacecraft? Come on, work with me…"  
  
He laughed nervously, "That depends on what you'd expect back from the meetings…."  
  
I laughed more, "I'm kidding. Don't worry…I'd love the tickets."  
  
"Are you gonna take your girlfriend?"  
  
Most of a month had passed since the first barbeque, and each Sunday since then I'd gone to his house for an hour or two with Wufei. I'd brought Kayla the second time.  
  
"Well…no," I muttered, startled, "That's me and Fei's thing."  
  
"To cause havoc at Burn?" Jesse laughed delightedly, "Here, I'll pull some strings and get you a few more passes, does that sound like fun? You just have to promise me something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I want you to cause Jun a bit of hell…I don't care if Wufei never lays eyes on the guy, but you need to go talk to him. He's decided you're the devil himself, and you _know_ what your showing up with Wufei will do to him." he laughed an evil sounding laugh.  
  
I grinned at Wufei, who was blinking extremely curiously at me now.  
  
"So how about this," I offered, "if I see him I'll sit there and make out with Fei a bit, does that sound good?"  
  
"I like it, and I don't even know what you're talking about." Wufei muttered to me, smirking.  
  
Jesse laughed delightedly, "But you should go talk to him, too! Just a passing hello while you get drinks or something."  
  
"Jesse," I muttered, thinking about this a bit more thoroughly, Heero and I had gone out on two more jobs over the weeks, and he'd turned a third hit down at one point for gang association. "I can't really do this shit for you."  
  
Jessie sighed, "But you're my friend, aren't you?"  
  
"Am I?" I asked, "You're the leader of a syndicate and I'm the partner of an assassin who does not associate himself with any syndicate. If I start fucking off on your orders…"  
  
"Oh, come on, Duo, we both know that Jun wants Wufei in the worst way! I may only have the facts you two told me that day, but I heard a rumor or two that you _killed_ three guys that night…with your supposéd fast talking."  
  
"I haven't killed since the wars," I told him honestly. I had not pulled the trigger of that gun on those three goons. I _had_ aimed the gun, but I wasn't the one who'd killed them.  
  
He fell silent a long moment, "Well…three guys ended up dead."  
  
"Coulda sworn I saw a couple guys in black jackets when we were leaving." I replied easily.  
  
"That's his story, too, but First-Rite hasn't hit this area in about a year, so why would they come suddenly and kill three guards, put a bullet through the door, and leave Jun alive?" he was truly curious.  
  
"I haven't a clue." I replied, smirking at Wufei, "I'm not in on syndicate activities."  
  
"Hm…" Jesse fell silent a long moment.  
  
"I'll gladly take the two passes to see Leigh in return for meeting Relena."  
  
Wufei's jaw dropped and his eyes got huge.  
  
"But I can't take the other passes with strings attached, sorry."  
  
"Dude, I'll _fuck_ you for extra passes," Wufei muttered, moving close to my face, "Just do it, please? Heero would _kill_ to take Relena to see Leigh…"  
  
I moved the phone from my mouth to smirk at Wufei, "I was under the impression it wouldn't take much for you to fuck me."  
  
He laughed, smacking me, "Seriously, though…" his eyes suddenly glinted and he stared directly into my eyes, "I will let you fuck _me_ if you do it."  
  
I choked on that, a series of images and vague ideas running through my mind.  
  
"Did I just hear him correctly?" Jesse asked me, his tone slightly curious.  
  
"If you heard him offering to let me fuck him, then yes," I muttered, shoving Wufei off when he tried to straddle me–sometimes that was fine, but other times…  
  
Jesse laughed, "Are you going to do it?"  
  
"No." I muttered, smacking Wufei, who'd hit me in irritation.  
  
"_Ouch_…don't." he muttered, lying beside me on the bed.  
  
I laughed, "I'm not actually interested in fucking Wufei, you see. We're friends, but…"  
  
"You're a very confusing man, Mr. Johnson." Jesse informed me, "Had I ever mentioned that?"  
  
"I think you may have a time or two, yes."  
  
He laughed, "All right…I'll come into the bar tonight and drop them off…you still are accompanying Mr. Chang, aren't you?"  
  
"Even if I'm not there, you can give them to him, since we're who's going."  
  
"Very well then, I'll see you this evening." Jesse sounded excited again, "And then will the debt be paid?" he added.  
  
I laughed, "It's your debt, it's your call. I did it of my own volition so any return will be of _your_ choosing."  
  
He laughed again, "We can call it closed, then…if I don't see you tonight, I'll see you Sunday."  
  
"I'll keep you in my prayers." I agreed in something like a formula as he hung up, hanging up myself, "Now, if I _prayed_ anymore…" I muttered, turning to lie across Wufei and smirk down at him as he stared up at me with huge eyes. "If you _ever_ do that again," I muttered, running my fingertips down his cheek, "Then I'll _hurt_ you." I smacked him in the stomach, which caused him to gasp, then jumped up and darted for the door as he jumped at me in return, laughing my ass off as we fell to the floor.  
  
.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder about those two," I muttered hopefully to Heero as Miguel studied the ceiling curiously.  
  
Heero snorted and rolled his eyes, "It's nothing to think about," he informed me, "Duo just hasn't acknowledged that Wufei's attracted to him and Wufei wouldn't press it even if Duo did. This way Wufei gets his snuggles and Duo can go on acting like it's a normal friendship."  
  
I looked to Miguel, blinking.  
  
He shrugged, "You do that to me sometimes."  
  
"Do you have a crush on Trowa, Miguel?" Heero asked, looking up from the magazine he'd been reading to smirk at the guy.  
  
"Sometimes." Miguel muttered, flicking his eyebrows in response, "Right now it's all you, though," he affected an extremely gay accent as he ran his fingertips over Heero's knuckles.  
  
Heero said something I couldn't quite understand, shoving Miguel's hand away and laughing his ass off as he stood from his seat.  
  
Miguel started laughing as well, shaking his head and grinning at me.  
  
I laughed as well, deciding not to tell Heero how much truth Miguel's statement had held. I knew he was right. There were times when he'd be following me around like a little lost puppy, trying for every bit of my attention he could manage, so I'd set aside an hour or two for us to just watch television or something. It hadn't happened in an age, so I was feeling pretty certain he was over it, but that didn't mean it hadn't happened in the past.  
  
Heero resettled in his seat, then looked toward the living room as two sets of feet pounded down the stairs. A moment later Duo appeared looking flushed and tried to catch his breath as Wufei came in and knocked him to the floor. Duo was laughing again.  
  
"You know what he just did?" Wufei demanded of us all.  
  
"What?" Heero asked, blinking at Duo ask he picked himself up from the floor.  
  
"He just turned down extra passes to go see Leigh in concert at the Burn!"  
  
We all focused on Duo.  
  
Duo'd stopped laughing now, frowning at us all.  
  
"You turned down passes?" Heero demanded, rising to his feet, "I take it Jesse wanted to return the favor?"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"You _turned **down**_ passes?" Heero demanded, more severe this time.  
  
"He wanted me to fuck with Jun," Duo muttered in explanation, frowning at Heero.  
  
"You have a _problem_ with that?" Wufei demanded, his eyes burning.  
  
Duo glanced at him, then at us, then looked back to Heero, "He wanted me to let Wufei give me a hickies, then go talk to Jun."  
  
Heero thought about that.  
  
"How hard would it be to let me do that?" Wufei demanded in irritation, "Shit, you'd probably like it."  
  
I coughed back a laugh as Miguel met my eyes with his own trying-not-to-laugh look.  
  
"No," Heero muttered to the rest of us, "No, I can see his point."  
  
"How?" I asked sardonically.  
  
"We're assassins in a city of syndicates and power struggles," Heero explained, "Duo and I can't get ourselves too attached to any one gang."  
  
"Duo's been going to his house every week!" I protested, "How is that not getting attached?"  
  
"You have a point." Heero muttered, pointing at me and thinking, then meeting Duo's eyes, "Would you mind fucking with Jun?"  
  
"Not in the slightest." Duo replied, "If I could do it without starting a cataclysm, I'd kill him."  
  
Wufei sighed.  
  
Heero considered this, then met Duo's eyes again, "I think you could pull this off."  
  
"You think I could, or you really want to come with me and Fei to the concert?"  
  
"Both." Heero replied easily, "Can you call him back?"  
  
"Well," Duo muttered, thinking, "It's my turn to sit with Fei, and he's going to bring the passes in tonight. I'll talk to him and see what he can do."  
  
"Good," Heero muttered, smiling slightly and thinking a moment, "If it doesn't work, how much do you want for the passes?"  
  
"What?" Duo demanded, taken off guard.  
  
"You have _no_ idea how much Relena would love me if I took her to see Jacob Leigh in concert." Heero muttered, smiling, "And that's a love I don't mind buying."  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
.   
  
The bar was bouncing tonight, my section was as full as normal, and some of my regulars were calling for me to do tricks. Evidently I was just as entertaining as the band playing on the stage.  
  
I laughed, meeting Duo's eyes as he nodded at me, then went into a trick, which caused cheers to fly around me–then nearly dropped a bottle, which got jeers and laughter. I made up for the mistake by balancing the bottle on Duo's ring, however, and within moments had finished that drink off and was moving onto the next one.  
  
Duo disappeared for a moment behind the crowd, and when he reappeared, he was talking to Jesse, one eye on me.  
  
I laughed, setting the bottles down and moving down the bar to them, leaning across the way to smile at the guy.  
  
"Hey, Wufei," he greeted me happily, brushing the passes under my nose.  
  
There were more than two.  
  
"So…" Duo said carefully, eyeing them, "How many do you have there?"  
  
"I only managed a few," Jesse muttered, flipping through them as if they were bills and shrugging, "I'd arranged it before you turned me down, so I guess I'll have to do something else with the rest." he took two of them and handed them to me.  
  
I grinned at him.  
  
"Hm," Duo muttered in false consideration, "Something tells me that you made an assumption."  
  
Jesse laughed.  
  
"I can do what you asked of me." Duo said finally, "And maybe a little more." he flicked a grin at me, "But I can't keep doing shit for you."  
  
"I wouldn't _dream_ of asking." Jesse muttered, passing the rest of the passes into Duo's hand with a grin, "And I was actually telling the truth. I told the guy to get me more passes before you said you couldn't do it, and couldn't very well return them after I'd got them."  
  
Duo laughed, pocketing the things and offering a hand to Jesse.  
  
Jesse shook it happily, then turned to me, "I happen to be a bit parched, Mr. Chang."  
  
"Hm, on the house, I suppose." I muttered, looking at the passes and tucking them into my back pocket, "Just because I like you so much."  
  
He laughed at me.  
  
I stepped back, pulling a glass from the stack behind me without looking at it and flipping it up in front of my face, catching it and raising my eyebrows at him as the cheers started again.  
  
"A good blow job would do me wonders," he informed me.  
  
I laughed delightedly, turning to the shelf and gathering my ingredients, turning back to him, "Cream?"  
  
.   
  
"Relena?" I muttered as I moved up behind her. She was nearing the end of her…menses…and we'd argued all morning over a piece of bread, even though I'd tried to stop it.  
  
"Don't touch me." she muttered petulantly before I could wrap an arm around her waist.  
  
I carefully did not touch her as I held the passes in front of her, starting to massage her lower back when she took them from me. I could feel how tense she was, and wondered how painful it really must be for her. She was relaxing, however, bracing herself against the counter with one hand as she read down the ticket.  
  
"Oh my god," she muttered, turning to face me, her eyes huge, "Who'd you have to kill to get these?"  
  
"Only Duo." I shrugged.  
  
She giggled, meeting my eyes a long moment, "This is for real?"  
  
"Yeah…we can have Duo's service on Saturday or Sunday."  
  
She giggled again, looking back to them, excitement finally registering in her features…she threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly, "Oh my god, I love you!" she announced before pulling away from me and running off.  
  
I stood alone in the kitchen, blinking at the door to the living room as she ran up the stairs…and pounded on Duo's door.  
  
"Yeah?" I could barely hear Duo…until there was a thud on the floor.  
  
I moved into the living room as Trowa and Miguel blinked up at me. Alexia was busy eating a bowl of cereal.  
  
Wufei was laughing.  
  
"What's…going on?" Trowa asked slowly, rising to his feet.  
  
"Haven't you talked to Duo this morning?" I asked him, grinning, "Didn't you hear the good news?"  
  
"What, he's pregnant?" Miguel asked, giving me a look.  
  
I laughed, "No, no…he'll tell you later, I'm sure." I started up the stairs.  
  
"Tio, Duo can't be pregnant." Alex informed Miguel, "He's a _boy_."  
  
"Oh," Miguel muttered as Trowa laughed, "Sorry, I forgot."  
  
I could see Alex smiling at him as I started up the stairs.  
  
.   
  
"You can't come?" Duo frowned at Kayla, slightly upset. Their relationship was moving along at a good clip, and it was all I could do not to hate her for the attention she received. I knew it was dumb of me to be jealous of someone I couldn't have, but that didn't change the fact that I was.  
  
"I know…" she muttered, "I'm going to my sister's…I'll be there until Sunday."  
  
"You go every weekend!" Duo protested, sounding slightly hurt, "Can't you just…skip one night?"  
  
"My mom isn't well, Duo." Kayla muttered, giving him a patient look, "I know it's not always ideal…but…well, I can't skip out on her…okay?"  
  
Duo sighed heavily, looking away from her eyes.  
  
"I don't want you mad at me," she muttered, grabbing his hands and pulling them up to her mouth, "Please…just…don't be mad at me."  
  
"Then come with us!" Duo snapped.  
  
"Duo." I muttered.  
  
He sighed, sitting back and thinking.  
  
"She's only twenty anyway," I added, "It's not like they'd let her in."  
  
Kayla gave me a look.  
  
I shrugged at her, "What?" I met Duo's eyes again, sliding into Chinese, "Besides, I don't think she'd really appreciate it."  
  
He sighed, "I guess…"  
  
"What?" she demanded, looking between us, "I hate it when you do that, what did you say?" she pouted at me.  
  
"If I'd meant for you to understand, I'd have said it in English." I informed her, "Just look at it this way, he won't be mad at you now, and if you swear not to cut his balls off, I'll warn you about something."  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm getting sick of Jun's shit." I explained to her, "So I'm going to pretend that Duo's my boyfriend for a little bit. Nothing serious, just a little necking, all right?"  
  
"Were you even going to _tell_ me?" she demanded of Duo.  
  
"I was kinda caught up on the fact that you weren't coming with us." he snapped, "Sorry it slipped my mind."  
  
She frowned at him, thinking over the injustice of this.  
  
"I was going to tell you," Duo snapped finally, "I just wanted you to come."  
  
"Well I'm sorry I have a family." she muttered at him.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
She gave him another look, then sighed, sliding off his lap, "I'm gonna go. You've annoyed me."  
  
"Fine." he replied easily, "Are you coming over in the morning?"  
  
"No, I leave at six." she replied, stopping to give me a long hard stare before starting out again.  
  
I caught the door before it could slam, "Good night, Kayla!" I called after her, "Have a safe trip home!"  
  
"Fei, don't piss her off more," Duo muttered at me, moving to lay down on the bed.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered, silently exulting as I turned off the light and dropped my jeans, crawling under the sheets, "It was just…too perfect."  
  
The front door slammed and I cuddled against Duo's side happily.  
  
He sighed heavily, but didn't say a word.  
  



	12. Midnight in the House of the Sun

**Midnight in the House of the Sun**

  
People were glaring again as I led my group of friends up to the V.I.P. side of the entrance, handing over the passes and accepting back the necklaces, turning to hand them to Wufei, Trowa, Miguel, Relena, and Heero before putting the last on myself. We ran up the connecting hall as the music pounded around us again, and I noticed that Wufei had hesitated a few stairs down from the door we had been directed to previously.  
  
The bouncer gave us all confused looks, seeing as the rest of them waited for me to catch up, and after catching Wufei's hand, I led us into the room.  
  
It had a luxurious feel to it as I looked around and took note of the bar.  
  
What really caught my attention, however, was the tiers of seating. We were on the highest level now, and there was another lower section–which was the main floor for the people waiting outside. The floor was packed with people, and I was amused to note that the V.I.P. section was a level higher, and even with the stage, though the floor below took out a large chunk of the center.  
  
"Holy shit." Wufei muttered, intertwining his fingers in mine and grinning, "I've been down there before…a lot, but I never got to see up here."  
  
I flashed a grin at him and he was suddenly yanked after Miguel as Heero, Relena, and Trowa started away from us, leading us to the bar.  
  
"We don't have to pay for drinks," Wufei informed me, having freed his hand from Miguel's, "We just order and tip…and since most of the people who come up here are high rollers…" Wufei's eyes moved longingly to the bar, "I'd love to work here."  
  
I spotted Jun across the opening from us, staring at me with eyes of brimstone and fire, "Even with your smooth-talker?" I asked, indicating him with my head.  
  
Wufei saw him, then looked anywhere but at him, clutching tighter at my hand.  
  
"What can I do you for, Lady?" the bartender asked Relena sweetly, then recognition crossed his face and he focused on Wufei, "Holy shit, what are you doing here?"  
  
Wufei smirked at him, "Not working, that's for sure."  
  
The man's eyes landed on our hands and he studied my eyes with extreme interest.  
  
I grinned at him.  
  
"This is Ryan," Wufei informed us all, "Ryan, you know Relena and Heero. Allow me to introduce you to Duo, Trowa, and Miguel." he indicated us in turn.  
  
"Nice to meet you…how the hell did you get in _here_?" Ryan demanded of Wufei.  
  
"I know some people," I informed him, "They like making me happy."  
  
Ryan blinked at me for a long moment, then smiled at me, "Well, let me join them. What can I get you?"  
  
"Ladies first!" I protested.  
  
He grinned at me, then focused on Relena.  
  
It didn't take too long for us all to be holding large plastic cups and moving down the stairs in a line. It also didn't take Wufei very long to be pressed tightly against my side, forcing me to walk just behind Miguel.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trowa muttered finally, frowning at him.  
  
"Jun is over there watching us." I informed Trowa, staring back at the guy, being sure my face was devoid of expression. I could only just see him over Miguel's shoulder.  
  
When we reached a table…the closest table to the stage on this side of the room, Wufei suddenly shoved me into the stall as Miguel and Trowa slid after us. I was startled when Wufei was suddenly on my lap kissing me.  
  
It was all I could do to not stop him, looking across the open space at Jun, who was still glaring at me, then closed my eyes and tried to detach myself some from the situation.  
  
"Dude, you planning on raping him?" Heero asked in extreme amusement as he looked down at us.  
  
Wufei laughed, coming up for air and studying Heero a long moment–I could tell he was deciding _not_ to say whatever was on his mind, leaning down to nibble at my ear.  
  
Well, I could see what he meant about me enjoying it–if it had been any female it would have been extremely fun.  
  
I imagined a moment that Kayla was on my lap, leaning forward to kiss Wufei's throat, realizing that there was no way in hell I could pretend Wufei was Kayla and deciding to cope. It wasn't as if Wufei was adverse to this in the slightest, after all. Nor did it hurt me. It would piss off the guy who'd attempted to rape him, and it would make Jesse happy. We were in the middle of a club about to hear a concert by Jacob Leigh, and…  
  
"Duo stop," Wufei muttered suddenly, breaking away to stare at me with a heaving chest.  
  
I blinked at him, realizing that I'd really let myself go there for a while.  
  
He blushed and looked away from my eyes, grinning and sliding off my lap.  
  
Heero chuckled, leaning to my ear, "The lord forgives all sin." he reminded me.  
  
I laughed, smacking him slightly as Wufei cuddled against my side and grabbed his drink.  
  
"Your attention, please," a man said, coming out onto the stage.  
  
Cheering started.  
  
"It is our extreme pleasure tonight…to have for your listening pleasure…our favorite second-degree pain, your favorite torture…" the man laughed, "And _everyone's_ favorite money-maker…Jacob Leigh!"  
  
It was as if someone had cranked up the volume, Jacob Leigh himself strode onto the stage with a huge grin, draping an arm over the guy's shoulders, "You know better than that," he muttered, taking the mic from him, "You really do." he had a nondescript accent and bright blue eyes–and suddenly was meeting mine, grinning at me.  
  
I laughed. I hadn't really realized how close to the stage we were.  
  
"I would _never_, _ever_," Jacob muttered, walking backwards slowly, "Torture the _ladies_!"  
  
Female voice after female voice rose to greet this statement as Jacob laughed, "Though a man or two…" again his eyes met mine, "They seem to rather enjoy it."  
  
Wufei was amongst the males cheering for this…and Miguel.  
  
I sniggered, meeting Heero's eyes since Jacob seemed rather interested in me. My friend picked a napkin up after glancing at my throat and pressed it to one side.  
  
I blinked at him, taking it from him and pulling it away…it was bloody.  
  
Heero smirked even more at me.  
  
Music started rolling as the curtain raised, "Now, I hope you're ready for this," Jacob muttered, moving forward again, "Because we're ready to do this thing all…night…long!"  
.   
.   
For the dancers on the dance floor–there was one below and the edges of both the upper floor sides, Leigh had gone into a slower love song. Heero had long before disappeared with Relena onto the dance floor, and I knew that I should probably get Wufei out there to further our little charade. Wufei, however, had made me stop again, and was sitting next to me without being quite so lovey-dovey this time.  
  
"Let's dance," Miguel muttered to Trowa, tugging at him.  
  
Trowa made a slight face, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh get over it," Miguel muttered, "I know we're just friends and I want to dance."  
  
Trowa gave me a look before following Miguel onto the floor.  
  
"We should probably dance," I informed Wufei.  
  
"If you touch me right now I will hurt you." Wufei replied easily.  
  
"Did I do something?" I demanded, turning to meet his eyes, "You've been annoyed with me for the last ten minutes."  
  
"Do you even _realize_ what you _do_?" he snapped, glaring at me, "You don't, do you? No wonder Kayla says you're such a good fuck."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Go get me another drink," he ordered, "Then we can dance."  
  
I sighed, sliding out of the booth and starting up the tiers to the bar–and spotted Jun.  
  
I sniggered to myself, leaning against the bar next to him, bouncing to the music.  
  
"You're bleeding." he informed me in his crisp tone.  
  
I turned my head to blink at him, then grinned, "Oh, hi! How are you?" I laughed, grabbing a napkin and pressing it to my throat, "Wufei is a bit…" I smirked at him and let that drop as Ryan came up to me.  
  
"Baron's Blood and…" I considered my knowledge of drinks–which had grown some since joining Wufei in the bar, "I dunno, your favorite." I smiled at the guy.  
  
He flashed me a grin and started pulling out all kinds of alcohol.  
  
I'd fulfilled my promise to Jesse, I could leave Jun with that–but the fact that he'd propositioned Wufei at all pissed me off, and the issue with his gun…  
  
I met his eyes–and he looked away from mine, "You enjoying yourself?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"I've had better nights." he replied.  
  
I smiled at him as the first drink was passed to me, "I don't know, I'm having more fun tonight…" I glanced over my shoulder at Wufei, who was watching me, then at Heero as strobe-lights began flashing and the music became heavier, "I guess if this isn't your type of music, though…" I smiled at Jun as the second glass was passed to me, narrowing my eyes at him to remind him that our story was _just_ a story and I really was not happy with him.  
  
"Good day, Duo…I mean, Tailor."  
  
I smirked at him, "If you know my name, you know my past," I muttered in his ear, "If you know my past, you know my vices. If you know my vices, you know that you'd best leave me the _fuck_ alone."  
  
He pulled away, narrowing his eyes at me, "I haven't messed with you. Not once."  
  
I smiled at him again, "Well, not since we met," I agreed, "But I figure it doesn't harm to warn people."  
  
"You have an unfortunate knack for intimidation," he informed me, studying my eyes seriously, "That leads to serious problems with some people. I do not like being intimidated."  
  
I leaned to his ear again, "And I don't like people who feel that their rank or station means they can force themselves on people, so I think we're about even."  
  
"Hm." this was neither agreement nor disagreement, "But you must admit…he's worth it, eh?" he looked toward Wufei, who was watching Leigh again.  
  
I studied Wufei a long moment, then met Jun's eyes again, "Just watch your ass." I informed him, "I don't really want to kill again, but like I told you before, I'm willing to make that sacrifice."  
  
He nodded cordially at me, "I have no intentions of crossing you or the assassin. I'm fully aware that you are both mad as the March Hare at six-o-clock tea time."  
  
I smiled sweetly at him again, then started down the stairs.  
  
.   
  
Duo was more than impossible. I'd known this for an age, true, but tonight it seemed more prevalent. I hadn't expected him to exuberantly commit to the task we'd agreed to with Jesse, but he was _more_ than willing to keep up the charade all night long. He'd dance too close and go too far, he seemed to know my body in ways that I didn't even know and…  
  
I couldn't let him keep up any of what he was doing, though I wanted to badly enough. If I could have justified it in some way, I would have, but I knew that Duo was not truly interested in me.  
  
I pulled away as he gasped and I tasted blood again, meeting his eyes. He hadn't once told me to stop, and shouldn't that really have been the set up? I was bi, he was straight, he should be telling _me_ no.  
  
"You're quite the vampire." he informed me, smirking and kissing me.  
  
"What?" I asked, sitting back to wipe my lips and seeing blood on my hands.  
  
"I don't mind," he muttered in my ear, shifting us so I was sitting where he had been and starting to work on my throat.  
  
"Duo…" I muttered, wondering if he realized what he was doing, "Come on…just…" I hissed as his teeth sank slightly into my throat.  
  
"So _you're_ going to rape him, now?"  
  
We both turned to look at Heero, who had lifted my cup and was drinking from it as he kneeled at the end of the bench. His eyes were sparkling pleasantly at me.  
  
"You can't rape the willing." I informed him.  
  
His laughter was evil, "You're willing?" he asked in amusement, "I could have sworn saying no meant that you _weren't_," he smirked, "You realize that he probably hasn't ever been _told_ no before, right?"  
  
Duo laughed, pulling away from me and picking up his glass, drinking deeply from it.  
  
"Come dance, Duo," Relena insisted, tugging at the back of his jeans, "You're putting Wufei through hell, so leave him alone a few minutes and dance with me."  
  
Duo winked at me as he allowed the woman to drag him backwards, then disappeared with her into the crowd.  
  
Heero laughed again, studying my eyes, "You can thank me later."  
  
I watched him disappear before sliding out of the booth myself, taking a deep breath and spotting Miguel, who was dancing with Trowa again. They were both gesturing for me to join them.  
  
.   
  
I was amused to see Duo dancing with Relena, and I could sense something about Wufei that I'd never noticed before as he took over dancing with Miguel. I moved and collapsed onto the bench, taking a deep breath before pulling myself up and starting for the bar for another drink.  
  
I felt horrible now, that Hilde hadn't come, but when I'd told her she may as well go since I didn't have a babysitter, she insisted on taking Alexia for the night. She claimed it could be a girl's sleep over, and in ten minutes time, Alex had been packed. This meant that she wasn't bringing her home until tomorrow some time.  
  
I considered the situation as I waited for that guy…Ryan…to make my drink, digging out a handful of bills without really considering it. My job had been transferred, since all I needed for it was my lap-top and a connection to the network.  
  
The past month had been interesting. I had no issues, because half the time Alexia would crawl into bed with me anyway, but I'd expected Duo to have said something by now. Watching him with Wufei tonight, however, was making me wonder if we all knew something _he_ didn't even know.  
  
Of course, he was normally at Kayla's house until three or four in the morning, so he didn't spend much time in bed with Wufei, did he?  
  
"Ya llege," Duo informed me, smacking me upside the head as Ryan hesitated to give me a drink so I could smack him back, "You havin' fun?" he added.  
  
I grinned at him, "I'm having a blast, actually." I laughed, "You wouldn't think that dancing with a guy would be very entertaining, but Miguel makes it interesting."  
  
"Yeah," he muttered, making a gesture to Ryan, "I know what you mean."  
  
"Do you?" I asked, "You seem to be making the night interesting for Fei."  
  
He flashed me an evil grin, "The lord forgives all sin, no?"  
  
I studied his eyes a long moment, then shook my head.  
  
He laughed again, taking the drink from Ryan and disappearing.  
  
This would seriously be a night to remember.  
  
.   
  
I laughed as Duo started dancing with me, leaning to my ear, "Next time I start going overboard with Wufei, make me stop." he ordered.  
  
"Why? It's so very amusing to see Wufei give in and panic…"  
  
He gave me a look.  
  
"You're not drunk," I noted, "Why aren't you drunk?"  
  
"Because I've only had three drinks tonight." he explained, then thought a moment, "Am I still bleeding?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean that up, all right?"  
  
"No." I muttered, keeping my arms around his waist–amused that he hadn't noticed me rest them there.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I find blood endlessly amusing, especially if I cause it…" I ran my nails over one of the wounds. They weren't very large, any of the several, but they bled like they were.  
  
He hissed, gritting his teeth, "Sick ass."  
  
I grinned at him, running my thumbnail over one at the center of his throat and watching the blood slowly well up, then start to trail down his skin when he swallowed.  
  
His laughter sounded evil.  
  
I met his eyes again.  
  
He was smirking as he held my eyes, his head tilted back slightly so the blood was very evident under the flashing of the strobe lights, "The lord forgives all sin, Heero," he said, smirking at me, "Why don't you taste it?"  
  
I let go of him and he laughed in a pleased fashion, winking at me in a way that suggested he'd just won something, then disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Trowa was smirking as I noticed him beside me, and when I met his eyes he smiled openly, "One point, Duo."  
  
.   
  
"You're the devil incarnate, come to torture man, aren't you?"  
  
I turned to look at Jun, blinking at him, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You show up one day and take Wufei from me like nothing…and now you're all over him constantly like you're marking your territory…but let me warn you," Jun's eyes were deadly serious as I stood in front of the mirrors in the brightly lit bathroom, blinking at his reflection, "Wufei is not one to be smothered long. He craves air. He's a free spirit. You can't hope to give him the life he deserves, and you'll suffer for it in the end."  
  
I blinked at the guy in disbelief.  
  
"What do you think you can give him?" he added as if this had all been eating at him for some time, "All you have is blood on your hands and lies on your tongue!"  
  
"I can give him love and friendship," I snapped, turning to actually look at him, "And above all, the reassurance that when he says _no_ I will _stop_!"  
  
Jun shifted away from me like I'd hit him, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"The assurance that time with him is _not_ something to put a _price_ on…the fact that he has _pride_ and it suits him very well! You come in here, preaching at me like some schoolmaster…and you don't even know your _subject_! Do you have any _clue_ what Wufei's favorite color is? How about his favorite drink? His favorite shirt? Would he like to spend a rainy day curled up in your arms or making love in the shower? Can you tell me any of that? Can you tell me the name of his last boyfriend? His last _girl_friend? Do you think she should have left him for kissing another chick under the mistletoe? Do you think he feels bad for it?" I moved to stand in his face again studying his eyes, "Before anything else, Wufei is my _friend_. Yes. I've lied, but not to him. No, money _doesn't_ grow on trees…but he knows he can rely on me. I'm not just some fair-weather friend. I'm _not_ gonna lose interest because he hasn't learned any new tricks, and I'm certainly not going to go chase down his new boyfriend if he should decide to _leave_ me."  
  
Jun had his jaw clenched as he glared directly into my eyes.  
  
"Is…there a problem?"  
  
I didn't bother looking to Heero when Jun jumped.  
  
"I'm going to wait out here…" Wufei started.  
  
"No, it's fine, Fei," I muttered, meeting his eyes, "Jun was just leaving."  
  
Jun glared at me, then at Heero, then stormed to the door, brushing against Wufei and glaring at him as he left the room.  
  
"You look a little riled." Heero noted, studying my eyes curiously.  
  
I grinned at him.  
  
Wufei frowned at me, "What was that?"  
  
I grinned at him as well, "I've got blood on my hands and lies on my tongue." I explained, "I couldn't _possibly_ give you the life you deserve."  
  
Heero's face split into an evil grin as he looked me over.  
  
Wufei grinned as well, moving past me to the urinals.  
  
"What?" I asked Heero, wanting to know what he had to say.  
  
"Nothing." he muttered, moving past me as well, "I didn't say anything."  
  
"You don't have to, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
He laughed, "Then you shouldn't have to ask me what I mean."  
  
.   
  
"Duo, I am going to kill you in the morning." Wufei informed Duo as Duo sat back, resting his head against the back of the booth and Wufei just leaned against him, running the nails of his left hand over Duo's chest.  
  
"You know, I never realized you were a romantic," Heero muttered to him suddenly.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, turning his head to blink.  
  
"Not you, Wufei."  
  
Wufei blinked up at him, "Huh?"  
  
"You didn't hear half of what Duo had to say to Jun," Heero explained with a smirk, thinking a moment, "You heard the part about him always being your friend…but that wasn't even half of it."  
  
"Heero, spare me that, would you?" Duo asked, raising his head to look at the guy.  
  
"No, I'm curious now." Wufei muttered, "I was gonna let it all slide…but…"  
  
Heero grinned down at him a moment, "Were you just saying shit to shut Jun up, or did you mean what you said?"  
  
"A bit of both." Duo replied, studying Heero a long moment.  
  
"Hm," Heero considered that, sitting back, and looking to the ceiling of the booth.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, blinking at them all.  
  
"Jun accosted me in the bathroom," Duo explained, meeting my eyes, "Told me that I wasn't worthy of Fei."  
  
"But he can buy me," Fei said irritably.  
  
"Or something." Duo agreed.  
  
"And he can intimidate me." Fei added.  
  
Duo didn't comment on that.  
  
"And evidently I'm not worth a true courting."  
  
"That's bull-shit and you know it." I muttered, irritated by the note of truth in his tone–it sounded like _he_ believed it, "If I weren't straight I'd be all over you."  
  
"Hell," Miguel muttered, "Duo was straight before…and he _is_ all over you. And this goes above and beyond his call to duty."  
  
Wufei grinned, nuzzling Duo's chest, "Don't remind him or he'll stop."  
  
Duo chuckled, sitting up, "It's getting late." he noted.  
  
"You D.D.?" Heero asked  
  
"One of'em," Duo agreed, "I may be talented, but I'm not that good."  
  
Heero chuckled and sighed, "I can drive."  
  
"We can't leave yet!" Relena protested, gesturing toward the stage, "He's not even done yet!"  
  
I looked around the V.I.P. area, noticing that there was a noticeably smaller amount of people present.  
  
"It's four in the morning, Relena." Heero said calmly, "I'm getting tired, and if Duo and Wufei carry out this charade any more, they'll end up fucking."  
  
"You have a problem with that?" Relena asked him, her eyes curious.  
  
"I don't." Wufei muttered.  
  
"I'm sleeping on the couch." Duo informed no one in particular.  
  
Heero laughed, pushing Relena off the bench, "I'm sorry to end your fun early, but I'd like to sleep some time tonight."  
  
She sighed, waiting for the rest of us as Miguel slid out. Duo was the last, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.  
  
"I'm gonna get one for the road," I muttered, moving up the stairs.  
  
"You don't have to sleep on the couch," Wufei muttered to Duo, when I glanced back they were still holding hands, but Duo was shaking his head.  
  
Miguel laughed a naughty sounding laugh, meeting my eyes a moment–and my own mind recognized what Duo was probably doing.  
  
I sniggered.  
  
"What?" Relena asked, blinking up at us.  
  
"Nothing," I muttered, gesturing Miguel to move along quickly, "We'll meet you out at the cars."  
  
Miguel joined me at the bar and I ordered, waiting until my friends were out of hearing range, "Dude, do you like him or what?" I demanded of my brother in law, "Because I think now would be a good time to get laid."  
  
Miguel smacked me upside the head.  
  



	13. The Sum of the Parts

**The Sum of the Parts**

  
Jesse gasped out a laugh as he stopped in front of Wufei and I, looking at our throats, "You really did it," he muttered in bemused amusement, sitting next to me with his normal lackeys and leaning forward to studying my throat carefully.  
  
I hadn't realized that Wufei had been biting so hard, which was a stupid thing, since he'd drawn blood–but that seemed to be nothing compared to the purpling bruises that covered his throat. Both of us had numerous small breaks of the skin that had an irritating habit of breaking open and bleeding at times when they shouldn't–like when Heero and I were on a job and standing side by side before moving into a building.  
  
"Yeah…I got a bit carried away." I muttered, keeping my head tilted back so he could continue to look. At least I could be sure Jesse wouldn't suddenly reach over and run his nails over the wounds.  
  
"Did you talk to Jun?" he asked, watching the other people who were filing into the building a moment before meeting my eyes again curiously.  
  
I smirked at him.  
  
He laughed a naughty laugh, sitting back delightedly in his chair before leaning forward to look at Wufei.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes as he had been doing whenever anyone gave us more than a passing glance, and I wondered what he really thought about all that. I hadn't realized until this morning that I'd bruised him on more than his throat. His back somehow suffered the same fate as his arms and stomach…he looked really mistreated, more than physically.  
  
"Are you going to thank me, you think?" Jesse asked him, smirking.  
  
"I doubt it. You don't even know what happened."  
  
Jesse gave me a curious look, then focused on Fei again.  
  
Wufei sighed, turning in his seat to lift up the back of his shirt–and show a few of the bruises.  
  
"That's _more_ than a _little_ carried away, _Mr. Johnson_," Jesse whispered in my ear since the hall had fallen silent, "I think that's more along the lines of sadistic abuse!"  
  
"Thank you." Wufei said suddenly, seeming very pleased by this.  
  
I gave them both level looks before focusing on the pulpit and the orator who pretended to be a priest.  
  
Something told me that today was going to be a long day.  
  
.   
  
"You think _that's_ bad?" I muttered to Jesse, who was asking me if I was all right. Duo and Alexia were in the pool while Trowa and Miguel sat at the edge of it, Tro was kicking his feet. Heero was with Relena at the end of the pool. "I haven't showed you the rest of it." I added, enjoying the attention this was getting me.  
  
Jesse, at least, understood what was so upsetting to me about Friday night's entertainment.  
  
I pulled off my shirt and gave him a look.  
  
Jesse laughed that same shocked laugh as before, turning me by one hip to look up and down my back before grabbing an arm, "How in the _hell_ did you manage _that_?"  
  
"He's stronger than he looks." I muttered, focusing on Duo, who was suddenly meeting my eyes, his own unreadable. I looked away from him, "You gonna come swim?" I added, folding my shirt and setting it on top of Duo's folded clothing.  
  
"Maybe later," Jesse muttered, frowning slightly, "I'd rather not burn again."  
  
I nodded, dropping the jeans I had over my swimming trunks and starting to fold those.  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
I looked back to Jesse in confusion before realizing he was looking at the back of my legs, looking as well…to see more bruises.  
  
Well, that explained why _that_ was tender.  
  
I gave Jesse the look again before moving across the intervening space to the pool, sliding into the water.  
  
"You just want everyone pissed off at me, don't you?" Duo muttered, joining me.  
  
"Yes." I replied easily, sticking my tongue out at him.  
  
He laughed, but didn't smack me as he normally would have done, swimming out in front of me and studying me a long minute as Alexia giggled since Trowa now had her and had tossed her into the air.  
  
"What?" I asked, not sure why I was nervous under his scrutiny.  
  
"You're mad at me, aren't you?" he asked, righting himself again.  
  
"Not really, it's not like I didn't enjoy it."  
  
He smiled slightly.  
  
I shrugged again, swimming across the pool and sighing as I allowed myself to float. I wasn't really mad at him, no, that would take a lot–but I was annoyed with the situation.  
  
I needed to find someone…male or female…to get my mind off Duo. He'd told Jun that before anything else, he was my friend, and he'd meant that. We weren't the lovers we were playing at, even when Jun wasn't around.  
  
Maybe it'd be better for me to stop sharing the room with him, maybe it'd be better if I stopped being near him so much…maybe…  
  
"You think Kayla will be annoyed with me?" he asked suddenly.  
  
I sank below the water, my contemplation shattered, sputtering as I came up for air, "_What_?"  
  
I guess my tone must have shown my irritation, because he froze on the spot a moment before shrugging and swimming off a bit.  
  
Fuckin' Kayla.  
  
I started to float again, staring at the endlessly blue sky in disgust.  
  
I _hoped_ she'd be pissed at him, I hoped she'd stare at him in utter dismay when I hung out in the bedroom with them shirtless…hell, maybe in my boxers on my stomach, my head tilted just so she could see what her lover could do. Maybe she'd leave him.  
  
That wasn't really a pleasant thought, though, because I knew he cared for her, and if she left him, he'd be hurt. I didn't want _her_ around, but I didn't want him hurt.  
  
"You look like you came out worse in a cat-fight."  
  
I focused on Miguel, realizing how far I'd floated and righted myself, treading water to study him, "Cat fights don't really leave bruises…"  
  
"Not circular ones." he agreed, studying my chest and stomach before grinning and meeting my eyes again.  
  
I pulled myself up onto the edge of the pool with him, thinking about things. Duo'd said he'd made a few comments that made him think the guy was gay or bi or something. Things he'd said to Trowa, and when we were at the Burn, he'd told Trowa not to worry, he knew they weren't a couple…  
  
"What?" he asked, studying my eyes.  
  
I'd noticed the way he looked at me…and Tro _had_ told me that he was attractive.  
  
Why would Trowa say something like that?"  
  
Miguel gave me a confused look.  
  
I grinned at him, brushing his hair back from his face, "Just thinking."  
  
He frowned even more, though he'd tilted his head into my touch.  
  
I smirked at him, narrowing my eyes a moment, then dived into the pool, touching the bottom and launching back upwards again.  
  
He was partially risen from where he'd been sitting, his expression confused.  
  
"Vamanos," I muttered, smirking, "I'll race you around the pool."  
  
.   
  
"Thank god," I muttered, seeing Wufei teasing Miguel as they swam side by side around the edge of the pool.  
  
"Thank you god!" Alexia said to the sky before starting to giggle, climbing up me so she was out of the water, studying my eyes.  
  
I grinned at her, and dipped her into the pool. She came up giggling again, clinging to me.  
  
"Ya, tu?" I muttered, smirking at her.  
  
"Uh-uh!" she said, her eyes going wide as she shook her head.  
  
"Ya?" I asked again, starting to fall backwards.  
  
"No!" she squealed in delight as we hit the water, then clung to me again as I brought us back above surface, giggling more as she clung tightly to my shoulders.  
  
"What do you mean, no?" I asked her, wiping the water out of my eyes.  
  
She was giggling too hard to answer.  
  
I laughed, moving across the pool to sit her on the edge and wipe her hair out of her face, smiling at her, "I told you that you shoulda let me put your hair up, didn't I?"  
  
She nodded at me, still giggling.  
  
"That is one stunningly gorgeous little girl, Mr. Barton."  
  
I blinked up at Jesse, then grinned at Alexia a moment, "Thank you. I rather thought so myself."  
  
He laughed, moving to sit next to us, smiling as he offered her a can of soda.  
  
"Apa?" she asked, turning her wide eyes to me.  
  
I nodded at her, smiling.  
  
She squeaked something that sounded like a mixture of "Gracias," and "Thanks" before passing it into my hands.  
  
I smiled and popped it open for her, handing it to her and pointing at a chair beside a table not far away.  
  
She disappeared happily.  
  
"You're a very lucky man." Jesse informed me.  
  
"I thank god for it every time I think about it," I agreed.  
  
He chuckled, sitting back to look the pool over, focusing on Wufei and Miguel, who were now in the corner of the pool across from Relena and Heero. Wufei had cornered my brother in law, and I really didn't want to know any more than that.  
  
"He's yours?" Jesse asked.  
  
"He's one of Alexia's uncles." I explained, "I was living with her mother's family in Mexico when this stuff happened with Wufei."  
  
"I see."  
  
I pulled myself up next to him and sat back, watching as Heero and Relena stopped making out and Relena teasingly darted away from him. Duo was floating alone in the middle of the pool, "Where is everyone?" I added.  
  
Jesse shrugged, "Sometimes I like to just have close friends show up."  
  
"Close?" I asked, turning to meet his eyes. The man didn't even call us by our first names–and other than the two guys that were always around, there was no one else here.  
  
He shrugged again, "With you guys here, I don't have to put up a show. You know me for what I am. I act myself with you because I don't have to worry that someone will take it for weakness."  
  
I considered that as well.  
  
"I mean, you all know that Heero scares me and that Relena awes me…that I find Wufei endlessly amusing, and Duo intriguing."  
  
"And me?" I asked, grinning at him.  
  
"I don't know about you." he explained, "Which is why I wanted to talk to you. You're as much a mystery as Duo in some aspects. But you don't seem so…scary."  
  
I chuckled, studying his eyes.  
  
"But from what I've read about you in the wars…the pilot zero-three…you're the worst of the lot."  
  
I laughed openly at this, which caught a few people's attention and caused them to eavesdrop subtly.  
  
"I suppose you don't know what I mean," Jesse muttered, thinking a moment, "You're…the one who can most smoothly fall into a crowd and disappear, you can _be_ anybody because you are _no_ one. You see what I'm saying? The name 'Trowa' is assumed because…well, I imagine you killed the real man."  
  
I snorted, losing my amusement, "No. I saw him killed."  
  
"So you took his name? Out of respect?"  
  
"Out of necessity." I studied Jesse a long moment, thinking, "The man who killed the real Trowa would have just as easily killed me."  
  
Jesse thought about that.  
  
"This is not to say that I didn't respect him. He was a friend of sorts."  
  
"Of sorts?"  
  
I shrugged, grinning, "Nothing. Never mind, this topic is beyond depressing."  
  
"Alexia," he muttered instead, thinking about it and meeting my eyes, "Is her mother dead?"  
  
"I wish she were. It'd make it easier on everyone."  
  
"Is this also a sore subject?"  
  
"No." I lied, wanting to rant. I hadn't gotten to rant about Letti in so long…  
  
"So…was she a love child? How…I mean…"  
  
"I was working in the circus, I've gathered that you know this. I met her mother when we were in Mexico, and one thing led to another. I was sixteen, after all. Leticia was…beautiful." I thought back to her in the outfit she was wearing that night. "She was meek and coy…and when I coaxed her away from her friends she clung to me." I sighed, "She needed protecting and I needed someone to protect…and then we moved on." I shook my head, thinking about it, "I'm not sure how she found me two months later, but she informed me that she was pregnant and going to have an abortion."  
  
Jesse had an awed look about him now, staring at me before quickly looking to Alex, "She didn't?"  
  
"No, I talked her out of it…I went back to her side…and not even a month after she was born," I looked at Alexia, who was smiling as she sipped at the can, kicking her feet, "Her mother started drinking."  
  
"Was she older?"  
  
"No." I replied, frowning, "_Her_ mother, however, wasn't paying much attention to any of the kids, and as far as she was concerned, the fact that Letti had even _become_ pregnant with Alexia meant she was a useless whore. We didn't live with them then…but soon Letti was going home to cry to her mother that I never took care of her," I was still watching Alex, who'd spotted a butterfly and was watching it with interest, "This was a lie, of course. I worked, though, I took a programming job to support my family in Mexico. I…" I sighed again, "I took care of Alex when I was home constantly, and Letti would shout drunkenly and scream at me when I'd leave for work…and I'd come home to find Alexia crying. We were fighting almost constantly, then…and then, she was gone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I rubbed the water that had been trickling down my face off, meeting Jesse's eyes again and shrugging, "She left. I came home one day and found a note on the door that said _my_ child was at _her_ mother's. That I needed to pick her up…so I went to get her, and found Miraina holding Alexia, who was sleeping."  
  
"Did Letti ever call back? Anything?"  
  
"She shows up from time to time, drunk as you please…she'll spend an hour with Alex then take me outside and inform me that I'm spoiling her, that I'm good for nothing." I shook my head, "Stupid shit, since _obviously_ Alex is perfectly fine."  
  
Jesse looked over his shoulder at her again as she set the can on the table and bounced from the chair, running to me with her arms out.  
  
I laughed as I scooped her up.  
  
"Can we fall again, Apa?"  
  
.   
  
I had to wonder what Jesse was up to. It was true, what he'd said about being around us. He didn't have to act or play strength–nothing. He could sit back and laugh while we were around, because we weren't part of his gang, he was _not_ our leader, nor were we associates whom he had to step around on eggshells. He did act like that, and considering the fact that Heero's introduction was the muzzle of a loaded gun…  
  
He did not, however, need to dig into our personal lives. There was always the possibility that he really _was_ interested in how Trowa became a father. He didn't _not_ want us as friends, I just mistrusted him because I knew he was a leader of a syndicate, and to get that kind of position, you had to burn a few bridges. This also meant that you had to constantly know the people around you to keep from falling into their pitfalls.  
  
I wondered, briefly, if it was worth being annoyed that I liked him. He was an easy-going person when he didn't have to play boss. He'd sit through a sermon whispering snide comments in my ear, or Wufei's, and then talk to all the old people as if he'd never been happier in his life and they were part of his pleasure. He had something about him…that reminded me of myself.  
  
This amused me, since he was a few years older than me–more along the lines of Zechs. Of course, I considered Zechs a friend as well, so that wasn't really an issue.  
  
I glanced at Wufei again, smirking. I couldn't tell for certain what he was doing to poor-Miguel, but I had a feeling Miguel really didn't mind it so very much. He did, after all, allow himself to get cornered whenever Wufei decided to do the cornering. Or was he _letting_ himself get cornered?  
  
"Tio Duo!"  
  
I sank slightly as I righted myself and looked around–to see Alex hovering at the edge of the pool with an expression of discomfort, "Yeah?"  
  
"Donde the bano?" she asked me–which was extremely cute, I might add.  
  
"Um…" I glanced around, then spotted Jesse, "Where's the bathroom?"  
  
He gave me a slightly disbelieving look, but I pointed at Alex, who was climbing out of the pool.  
  
"You got it, Duo?" Tro asked me from where he was nearly climbing out of the pool.  
  
"Yeah…Jesse?"  
  
"In the pool-house." Jesse replied quickly, watching as I moved from the water and scooped the girl into my arms.  
  
"How do you pee in a swimsuit?" Alexia asked me, her eyes concerned.  
  
I paused, not certain about that one.  
  
"Oh, honestly, Duo." Relena muttered, giving me a look, then gestured with her head to the child. They disappeared into the pool-house and I sighed.  
  
"I don't get females sometimes," Jesse informed me–which caused me to jump since he was standing next to me, "How do they expect us to know what to tell a little girl?"  
  
I grinned at him, tackling him, "You're not wet." I accused.  
  
He was laughing hard, trying to throw me off–another thing about him that I enjoyed, he didn't get offended when I got too personal.  
  
"You are _going_ to get wet." I added, wondering if he realized we were next to the pool.  
  
"Duo, no!" he started–but I wasn't having it, mainly because we'd already started following.  
  
He came up sputtering, then started hitting me as I laughed and tried to swim away. Everyone else was laughing with us.  
  
.   
  
"You would not _believe_ what Swathe just tried to pull off," Jesse muttered grumpily as he moved into the house. His expression was irritated as he shut the door after himself and looked around, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Relena's at work, Kayla's at work…Miguel is at work…Trowa is at work…"  
  
"Basically," Duo muttered with a grin as he came into the room, "Wufei is sleeping, Alex is playing in her room, and Heero and I are down here."  
  
Jesse nodded, meeting my eyes, "Can I bother you for a drink?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want?" Duo asked, gesturing him to follow into the kitchen.  
  
"Water is fine." Jesse muttered, meeting my eyes a moment.  
  
"We've got plenty of soda," I offered, "I think we may have a beer or two…or if you'd prefer, we got some chick-drinks, too."  
  
"Chick-drinks?" he asked, smirking at me, "Your ladies actually drink that crap?"  
  
"Relena likes it when she's just sitting around the house sometimes," I defended my girl, not sure what he meant.  
  
He laughed, "I guess, most of the women I know…"  
  
"So Relena's not a woman?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Her majesty is a _lady_." he explained, laughing, "She's nothing so callous as a _woman_."  
  
I laughed, "You're as bad a flatterer as Miguel."  
  
"Nah, Miguel does it because it makes her glow, I do it because she's my queen and the only woman I'd bend knee to."  
  
"Until he gets a girlfriend," Duo explained to me, passing the guy a drink.  
  
Jesse laughed.  
  
"So what were you saying about Swathe?" I asked accepting another drink from Duo and moving to sit at the table as he joined me and sighed, thinking about it.  
  
I'd never have thought Jesse Fallon would come visiting _my_ house. I mean, the guy was scared of me, but evidently Duo's acceptance and friendship overruled terror evoked in the middle of the night. I was even over my loathing of the guy. I'd almost call him a friend. Of course, two months of visiting a guy's house every Sunday sort of did that to a person. Relena had been the one to invite him to our house for a barbeque we were having, and since then he'd show up at random times during the week. We were always at his place on Sunday–and I was beginning to wonder if I was hurting my neutral association.  
  
"Jun just bought a shipment of kaseen from some jackasses over in Japan." he muttered, narrowing his yes, "I despise kaseen, of course," he added to both Duo and I, "But you can't deny it makes a lot of money from the sick-fucks of this city."  
  
"If I ever find out that _Jaded_ is dealing kaseen," Duo said evenly, "I will cut off your _balls_."  
  
Jesse blinked at him, "Fair enough…" he thought a second more, then nodded, "So yeah. Jun got a shipment and offered to split it with me…for an ungodly amount of money I won't trifle you two fine gentlemen with." he shook his head in disgust, "I ended up turning him down, but _really_. Who does Jun think he _is_? God?"  
  
"That was my impression," Duo muttered, tilting his head, "He doesn't like being intimidated, either." he smirked at me, "Am I really all that intimidating?"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I'm not going to answer that," Jesse decided, grinning at him.  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
"You realize that when Relena takes control over this country again, she's going to wipe out the drug-trade, don't you?" I asked, studying his eyes. It had been a thought that crossed my mind several times over.  
  
"Well…" he muttered, frowning at me again.  
  
"And you realize we've all sworn fealty to her, right?" Duo added as if it just occurred to him, "Before she put her brother in charge, all five of us swore that she was our queen."  
  
Jesse blinked between us.  
  
I shrugged, "I couldn't very well _not_ do it…I mean…." I flashed him a grin.  
  
Jesse thought a long moment, meeting our eyes again, "Would she accept _me_, you think?"  
  
"You know, I always thought it was really cliché when bad guys decided to show patriotism," I muttered to Duo, "And then go back to their brothels and hell-holes to clean up the city…it's just…"  
  
Jesse snorted, "I never said I'd clean up my hell-holes," he informed me, "I just want a queen."  
  
"You can have Wufei,"  
  
Duo reacted instantly, throwing a piece of ice at me and informing me something that I couldn't quite understand through the outrage in his tone.  
  
Jesse was just laughing.  
  
.   
  
"Hey," I muttered as Miguel came into the kitchen. He looked tired and hot, "Can I get you something? You want a drink?" I asked, moving to the cupboard.  
  
I did, after all, have a full bar in one cupboard.  
  
"No…not right now." he muttered, getting a cup and moving to the sink, "You want me to come down tonight?"  
  
"If you want to," I returned, following him to the sink before following him to the table, "How was your day?"  
  
He shook his head in irritation as he stretched out comfortably in his spot, "I don't even know. It was just…busy."  
  
"You want a massage?" I offered.  
  
"No…not right now."  
  
I nodded, settling again.  
  
"Is everyone home?" he added, leaning his head back to see into the main of the house.  
  
"Tro is taking a nap," I explained, "Alex is watching television…Heero's doing god-knows what upstairs, and Duo has Kayla up in the room."  
  
He snorted, meeting my eyes, "Does that ever annoy you? I mean…do they do shit with you in there?"  
  
I shook my head, "Duo's pretty considerate, and Kayla's decided to like me again."  
  
He chuckled, "I can't believe you've shared that room for almost three months now…"  
  
I grinned and shrugged, "I like Duo."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I know."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I demanded, slightly offended. I'd seen this attitude before, but had never gotten the opportunity to press it.  
  
He studied me a long moment, then shrugged, "I thought it was pretty straight forward. I think it's unfair of Duo to…lead you on."  
  
"He's not leading me on," I muttered in amazement, blinking at the guy, "How the hell is he leading me on?"  
  
"You _know_ he's straight…and even if he's not, he's more than content with Kayla…but he keeps you on the side like some kind of pet…"  
  
"He does not!" I snapped, sitting up straighter, my irritation becoming more pronounced, "I know he's straight and with Kayla…and it's fine with me!"  
  
"Which is why you can't stand Kayla, right?" he studied my eyes, sitting up, "Pinci guay…I can't talk to you right now." he stood and started for the living room.  
  
"Kiss my ass." I muttered in return, hunkering down in the seat I'd taken, trying to figure out if I was hurt or mad. What the hell right did he have to judge me and Duo's relationship? I could say the same for him and Trowa!  
  
"What's your problem?" Relena asked ten minutes later when she came in the door.  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
This got me a level look.  
  
I sighed, sitting forward and covering my eyes with my hands, "Is Duo leading me on?"  
  
She stopped, then kicked her high-heels off, "Not really." she muttered, "Though I think you two should talk about all the snuggling."  
  
I looked up to her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"If Kay's not here, you're in his arms. I know you know what's going on…but I can't help but wonder if there's something psychological that the two of you haven't realized yet."  
  
"Does it annoy _you_?" I demanded, knowing that if she were annoyed then it really was a problem.  
  
"No. I also know that Duo would never do any deliberate harm to you."  
  
"It annoys Miguel." I pouted.  
  
"Yeah, but Miguel doesn't want to be the second runner-up for your affection." she set her bag down and pulled off her sports-jacket, "Don't let it bother you. It's not _really_ like there's much you can do about it."  
  
I studied her calm face a long moment, then moved to the cupboard.  
  
"Wufei, you're going to be in that bar until four in the morning. Can't you save your drinking until then?"  
  
I blinked at her, "I was…gonna make you a rum and coke."  
  
"Oh," she flushed slightly, moving to kiss my cheek, "I'd like that, thank you."  
  
I nodded, moving to the fridge to get the drink.  
  
"Make it light, please?" she added, pausing on her way into the living room.  
  
I nodded at her, which caused her to beam at me. A moment later she'd started up the stairs.  
  
By the time I'd reached the top steps, Heero was pounding on the door to my room in aggravation.  
  
"What's up?" I asked as Relena collected her drink from me, blinking at her boyfriend.  
  
"I've got a job, and numb-nuts won't get out here. I'm giving you _three_ minutes before I leave without you!" Heero shouted.  
  
"Shit, just fuckin' wait!" Duo shouted back.  
  
"Hurry _up_."  
  
There was a quick succession of sound from the room, and not even a minute later Duo was standing in the door, pulling a shirt on and glaring at Heero. He blinked at me, then pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "She's not dressed."  
  
"It'll only be a second!" Kayla called.  
  
Duo followed Heero down the stairs and I looked to Relena.  
  
She smiled at me, "Just remind yourself that he probably loves her." she muttered, "Might not take away the irritation, but I'll keep the pettiness to a minimal."  
  
I gave her a look and she giggled, hopping into her room.  
.   
.   
E/N: Thanks for the review, Angel. I normally don't like Heero/Relena very much either, but this one is working nicely grins ja -Kye  



	14. This Side of Paradise

**This Side of Paradise**

  
Heero's laughter was evil as the blood sprayed over both our faces, "I fuckin' love mid-August!" he informed me, tackling me suddenly so we both nearly fell to the ground, "You know why we had so many hits when you first showed up?" he asked me happily.  
  
"Why?" I asked, trying to right the pair of us.  
  
"Because of the heat," he laughed evilly again, moving away from me to grab his bullet and casing, taking a deep breath before meeting my eyes–it was that same evil look he was so good at.  
  
"Oh really?" I returned, thinking back to what he'd said that first day.  
  
'_If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the fire._'  
  
He nodded pleasantly at me, moving to take a paper-towel from the guy's dispenser and wiping his face off with it before moving up to me. When I went to take the thing from him, he avoided my grasp, his eyes glowing.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him, letting him wipe the blood away, "Have I ever mentioned that there are times when you _truly_ disturb me?"  
  
He laughed again, balling the paper-towel up and tucking it into his pocket, reaching into another pocket for his roll of dollar bills, "People are easily annoyed in the heat…and we live in a new form of 'sin city'." he dropped one down, "It's not like it's hard to find either me or Ace, you know?"  
  
"Ace?" I asked blankly.  
  
"He's the 'lunatic'." Heero explained as if this meant something to me, shoving me to the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The other assassin," Heero was blinking at me in astonishment.  
  
"Other?"  
  
"Yeah…we're the only ones."  
  
I blinked at him, startled.  
  
"Of course, Ace is willing to take out random passers-by," he added, making a face, "That works for the syndicates. He's got something like me, you know? He just goes out on his jobs, takes his money and leaves. He doesn't care which syndicate it's for. But you know me, I don't work for _any_ syndicate."  
  
"Unless Jesse asked real nice." I agreed, sliding into the car with him.  
  
"No, that would be you." he gave me a look, "I won't compromise my position. I've balanced myself between the shit and will not be moving on."  
  
"And what about me?" I muttered, frowning.  
  
He chuckled, "I don't know, Duo. You're just my extra eyes–and when you've got blood on your face, it's just that extra excitement."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
He laughed, driving away from the scene of yet another cold-blooded murder, careless as you please.  
  
I wondered about myself, seeing as I'd stopped praying for these people.  
  
"Would you do it?" he asked, smirking at me, "Would you kill again?"  
  
"I don't need to kill." I muttered, finding a programmed response.  
  
He made a noise of consideration, "I said the same thing myself."  
  
"And you were insane. Clinically."  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"I don't know…depends on why Jesse wanted me to kill."  
  
"How about me?" he asked, meeting my eyes a moment, "Would you kill if I asked you to?"  
  
"Again, it depends."  
  
"And Wufei?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He smirked at me, "If Wufei asked you to kill someone, would you do it?"  
  
"Probably. It's not like he'd ask me to if it wasn't something serious…I mean, he never even mentioned it with Jun, you know? He just said we couldn't do it."  
  
Heero considered me a long moment, then pulled out his phone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to see if Relena wants something special for dinner," he explained, "We're gonna head right by Safeway, after all."  
  
"You realize that's the tenth guy you've taken out since I showed up?" I asked finally, thinking about this.  
  
"You'd be amazed how little that means to me." he replied, "Hey, baby…do you want anything for supper?"  
  
"Do you even keep count anymore?" I muttered.  
  
He gave me a look.  
  
"Shit…ten since I got here, and who knows how many before…"  
  
"Shut-up." he muttered, then blinked, "No, not you! Duo's rambling at me! I know…well…no. I was _trying_ to listen…Relena…" he sighed heavily, then snapped his phone shut, glaring at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She got pissed at me like I was telling _her_ to shut-up."  
  
I frowned.  
  
He made a face, then turned into the Safeway parking lot, "Let's just hope she managed everything she needed."  
  
.   
  
Relena was tossing things around the kitchen when we moved into it, and I set the bag of things I'd picked up next to her, moving to kiss her cheek. She moved away from me, however, so I didn't press that.  
  
"Hey," Wufei muttered petulantly from the living room to Duo.  
  
"Hi." Duo replied with a sigh.  
  
"I think I got everything," I muttered to Relena, studying her annoyed face.  
  
"You better have."  
  
"Did you tell me everything?" I asked, slightly worried.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then…I think I did." I muttered, backing away from her slightly and hesitating. I wanted to kiss her, but she didn't want me to touch her. "How was your day?"  
  
"You care?" she asked, giving me a level look.  
  
I frowned at her. I did care. She knew I cared. She knew I could name the three women in the office she hated the most and the three men–not only that, but I could tell her the three guys she thought were cute. I always asked her how her day was, "Did I do something?" I muttered finally, not sure.  
  
"You told me to shut-up." she snapped.  
  
"I was talking to Duo, he was being all…"  
  
She gave me another look.  
  
I sighed, backing off again, "I didn't tell you to shut-up. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful with how I said it."  
  
"Just go away." she grumbled at me.  
  
I stood there a long moment, knowing she really was pissed at me and not wanting to leave it lie. I knew, though, that sometimes that was best. I hesitated a moment longer, then moved into the living room. I wasn't startled to see that Wufei was curled against Duo's side, though it was slightly off to see Miguel sitting with his arms and legs crossed across the room.  
  
He didn't say anything to me as I moved to sit next to him.  
  
"How'd it go?" Wufei asked, blinking at me from his comfortable little hole.  
  
I shrugged, "Well enough."  
  
"Is she okay?" he asked, gesturing with his head to the kitchen.  
  
I shrugged, "I did something to piss her off…and I don't know what."  
  
Duo frowned, extricating himself from Wufei and moving to the kitchen. My show was on, though, so I wasn't paying complete attention.  
  
Duo reappeared moments later, blinking in confusion as he sat next to Wufei again.  
  
"Well?" Wufei asked.  
  
"She told me to just leave her alone." Duo replied, still looking shocked.  
  
I sighed, leaning against the edge of the couch to stare in at my girlfriend as she moved back and forth across the kitchen.  
  
"Can't you talk to her?" Wufei asked twenty minutes later, when she was busily slamming pots and pans around.  
  
"I don't know what's the _matter_." I replied just as quietly, then pointed at Duo, "Call Hilde."  
  
He frowned at me, "I don't want to talk to her."  
  
"Hilde is a fine lady." Miguel snapped at us.  
  
"I _know_ that." Duo replied, "But she's in the same state as Relena."  
  
"Maybe Kayla?" Wufei suggested, his tone extremely hesitant.  
  
Duo snorted, "She got pissed at me this morning and won't show up again until she needs laid."  
  
"Well, that won't take too long," I muttered petulantly, watching Relena again.  
  
Trowa sighed as he came into the living room, then looked at us, "What's up?"  
  
"Relena's mad at Heero and doesn't want to talk to anyone about it." Duo replied instantly.  
  
He gave us all curious looks, moving into the kitchen, "You want some help?" he asked.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you could get a side-dish ready," Relena returned, sounding a bit grateful.  
  
The three of us exchanged disgusted looks as Miguel continued to stare at the television.  
  
.   
  
I watched Heero spread a liberal amount of salsa over the meat I'd just spent a half hour getting just right and glared up at him in shock.  
  
He was laughing, however, talking to Duo.  
  
Not that Duo wasn't putting the salsa on his food too.  
  
"If you don't like what I've made," I snapped at all of them, "Then make your _own_ goddamn food!"  
  
Everyone stopped moving, focusing on me and blinking.  
  
"I've been cooking for you assholes for _three_ months now! You don't even thank me anymore! You just make my food better!" I knew I was about to start crying, but I didn't care. They deserved that much. They'd all feel bad about making me cry.  
  
"What's the matter?" Wufei asked, all concern.  
  
"Fuck you!" I snapped at him, "Just eat the goddamn food how I made it! It tastes _fine_ without the salsa on it!"  
  
Guilty looks were exchanged and Heero set the jar down, putting the lid on it.  
  
"Oh, so now because you don't want me to feel bad, you'll do it!" I drew myself up, thinking over all the injustices in our relationship, "I hate you!" before I stared running from the room I had the pleasure of seeing him flinch as if I'd really hurt his feelings.  
  
At least he'd put up that show for me.  
  
"Relena?" it was Trowa, standing near the end of the stairs and frowning at me, "Is there something you'd like to talk about?"  
  
"Fuck you!" I replied, shoving him as hard as I could, happy when he stumbled from my path. I was crying before I reached the bedroom, slamming the door behind myself and throwing myself onto the bed.  
  
.   
  
Heero sighed, setting his plate on the table, "And I'm hungry, too." he muttered to us before moving into the living room, "Sorry, Tro…I don't know what I did…" he added, moving around Trowa. A moment later we heard him on the stairs.  
  
"He didn't do anything in particular," Trowa informed Duo, Miguel, and I.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
He gave me a long look, "When was the last time you told her thank you for supper?"  
  
I thought about that and shrugged, "She knows I appreciate it."  
  
"Which is why she just ran up to her room crying." Trowa agreed.  
  
I frowned at him.  
  
"Is that what this is?" Duo asked, pointing at the salsa jar.  
  
Trowa blinked at that, then at his burrito, which was open and slathered, then met his eyes again, "Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"It's…good?" Duo returned.  
  
"Did you even _bother_ trying the meat before you did that?"  
  
Duo shrugged.  
  
"If you're such an expert on women," I muttered petulantly at him, "Then why don't you have one?"  
  
He blinked at me, his expression slightly incredulous.  
  
"I mean…really…"  
  
"This isn't about her being _my_ girlfriend, dumb-ass. This is about _you_ fucks taking her for granted."  
  
"What about _you_?" Duo snapped.  
  
"I _help_ her every night." he returned acidly, "And I tell her that I like the food and I _don't_ add shit to it."  
  
We narrowed eyes at him.  
  
"How long have you seen this coming?" Miguel demanded.  
  
He shrugged, "A while now, really."  
  
"Why didn't you _warn_ us?" I demanded at the same time Duo demanded something similar.  
  
"I _like_ the food just _fine_!" Heero's voice carried to us from upstairs, annoyed, "You know that's my favorite!" whatever Relena said didn't carry down the stairs, but Heero's arguments did.  
  
"He's going to wake up Alex." Trowa muttered, moving into the living room and pausing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
I sighed, closing my burrito without putting on the salsa, adding a bit of sour-cream to keep the T closed, then took that into the living room with me as Heero continued shouting.  
  
I hated hearing males raise their voices like that…it was like my dad. I was never good enough in one way or another, and I'd only find out about it in tones that'd have blown anyone else's eardrums.  
  
I was extremely grateful that Jesse was going to come get Duo and I and take us to La Frawn. I didn't want to have to deal with Heero like this.  
  
.   
  
I sighed as I ate at my burrito, feeling bad about the salsa I'd dumped on it. I couldn't honestly say if the meat was fine alone or not, even though Wufei didn't seem to be complaining. Actually, he was becoming more and more subdued as Heero and Relena continued their shouting match.  
  
The thing was, I couldn't hear Relena.  
  
I'd always known that Heero could get loud, but this was beyond that…this was…  
  
"Fuck." Trowa hissed suddenly, setting his plate on the coffee table and darting up the stairs. A moment later I heard Alex wail.  
  
I blinked at Wufei, then at Miguel.  
  
"I'm gonna…go…rent movies." Miguel muttered, setting his plate on the coffee table as well and disappearing out the door.  
  
I blinked at Wufei.  
  
"What are you _talking_ about?"  
  
I sighed, taking another bite and trying to decide if I should call Jesse and ditch out on him.  
  
"We should make dinner tomorrow night." Wufei muttered quietly to me.  
  
I nodded, "And be sure to tell her how good this is."  
  
"We have to eat it all first." Wufei agreed.  
  
I nodded again.  
  
.   
  
I stared at Relena in shock. I knew she was on her period, so she was a bit more emotional than normal–but this was…was…_insane_.  
  
"You know _every_ time I've _cheated_ on you!"  
  
Relena gasped out a little cry, burying her face into her hands.  
  
"Why are you crying now?" I snapped, losing my patience, "I just told you the _truth_!"  
  
"You're lying to me! I bet you're still seeing her!" Relena started sobbing again.  
  
I stared at her in shock, a dreadful realization twisting my stomach into knots, "Are you?" I asked quietly, "You are, aren't you?" I swallowed, studying her, "With who?"  
  
"No!" she shouted at me, her voice rising to the height of female outrage, "You'd only think that if you _were_!"  
  
I stared at her in shock.  
  
"Is she dirty? You've been seeing her all along! Every time we break up you go back to her!"  
  
"To _who_?" I snapped, "I told you, I'm _not_ cheating on you!"  
  
"Don't _lie_ to me!"  
  
I stared at her in dismay, knowing that my own anger was making it impossible to argue rationally. The fact that she was accusing me of something I hadn't done in a year hurt.  
  
"Then why won't you _marry_ me?" she screeched.  
  
My heart twisted into knots as I stared at her.  
  
She broke into truly heart-broken tears.  
  
"Because I haven't asked you to marry me, I'm _cheating_ on you?" I demanded, this incredulity taking place of common sense.  
  
"I don't know," she snapped, "Are you?"  
  
I took a deep breath, anger rushing into my system, "Maybe I don't want to marry you because you flip out on me for no reason! Maybe I don't want to marry you because you cheat on me! Maybe I don't want to marry you because…"  
  
"You don't want to marry me?" she asked her voice suddenly small and her heartbroken eyes on mine.  
  
"I didn't _say_ that!"  
  
"You _just_ said…" she broke into tears again.  
  
A small sound–like a baby birdie crying, caught my attention and I glanced to my bedroom door, listening again.  
  
"Shh…esta bien…shh…" Trowa muttered something else soothing in Spanish as Relena continued crying.  
  
I glared at her head a moment, then moved into the hall, pushing Trowa's bedroom door open to look in.  
  
Trowa was holding Alexia, who was bawling, rocking her on the bed as he mumbled into her hair.  
  
He stopped when he realized I was watching him, glaring at me and shaking his head.  
  
"I don't want 'rena to leave!" Alex said tearfully.  
  
I moved back away from the door, my own heart stopping as the possibility came to my mind. It wasn't like it'd be the first time she left me for something trivial.  
  
I started down the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Relena demanded of me, appearing in the bedroom door.  
  
"I can't be here right now." I replied, controlling my tone and meeting eyes with Duo on my way to the door.  
  
Relena wailed.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour!" I snapped at her, "Two at the most!"  
  
She sniffled slightly and I could see her at the top of the stairs, her eyes hopeful.  
  
I glanced briefly at Wufei and Duo, then up at the crying love of my life, "I love you." I told her firmly, then started from the house, slamming the front door behind myself.  
  
I had to find somewhere secluded.  
  
…_she wanted to marry me._  
  
I needed to find something to release my irritation.  
  
_She'd only cheated on me because she thought I was cheating on her._  
  
I needed something to take away my tension headache.  
  
_She'd only thought I was cheating on her because I'd stopped being so…passionate._  
  
I needed somewhere where no one would look for me.  
  
_I'd only stopped because I thought she didn't want to marry me._  
  
Maybe…Jesse's.  
  
_She wanted to marry me._  
  
I stared at my own eyes a moment in the mirror, then turned right.  
  
.   
  
"Jesse is going to be here in five minutes." Heero informed me, his tone hard.  
  
I couldn't meet his eyes, staring at the floor near his feet.  
  
"He was wondering if it was such a good idea for you three to go out." Heero added, "I told him it didn't matter either way, because this was between Relena and I."  
  
"It was all of our fault." I replied quietly.  
  
"Well…she decided I was cheating on her again, which is a bit deeper than expecting her to make supper."  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
"What's your problem?" he snapped at me.  
  
I glanced up at his annoyed eyes again, then shook my head, starting for the living room.  
  
He grabbed me by the arm, "Wufei…"  
  
I broke his grip, getting annoyed.  
  
"What is your _issue_?" he snapped.  
  
"I don't have an _issue_." I snapped back.  
  
"Then fuckin' meet my eyes!"  
  
I glanced back at him again, reading the irritation clearly on his face a moment before looking away.  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
I jumped guiltily, meeting and holding his eyes.  
  
He was staring at me in shock.  
  
"Just leave me alone." I snapped, starting up the stairs in annoyance. I knew he didn't realize how like my father he was being. I knew he didn't know that my father had nit-picked at me relentlessly if I ever bothered going home.  
  
On the bright side, he was easier to please than my father. He didn't expect so much of me…and my father was dead.  
  
I moved into the room and hopped onto the bed, curling against Duo's side as he blinked down at me. He'd been reading a book with his club-shirt hanging over the end of the bed. This meant that I was against his skin.  
  
I rolled away quickly.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, setting his book down, "You okay?" he moved to pull me to him again.  
  
"Wufei, what was that?" Heero demanded, opening the door to blink at us.  
  
"Nothing." I snapped, rolling into Duo so he'd make it impossible for me to _look_ at Heero.  
  
"What's up?" Duo asked, his tone confused.  
  
"I dunno…" Heero replied, stopping a moment and sighing, "Has Relena come out at all?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"How long ago did Alex quit crying?"  
  
"She'd started?" Duo's voice was confused. I heard the catch of our door and rolled away from Duo again, frowning. "What's…up?" he asked again.  
  
I didn't meet his eyes, shaking my head.  
  
It sat between us for a few long minutes before Duo sat up, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on, studying my eyes as he buttoned it slowly.  
  
"That just looks dirty."  
  
We both jumped, focusing on Jesse, who'd opened the door.  
  
"What?" Duo asked.  
  
Jesse laughed his naughty laugh, moving into the room to hop on the bed and study us both a moment, then frowned at me, "What's…going on?"  
  
"I haven't got a clue." Duo replied, studying me a moment.  
  
I stood up quickly, dropping my pants and stripping off my shirt–knowing that would end that topic immediately, digging into the closet and pulling out a shirt.  
  
"Well…" Jesse muttered, his tone confused, "I can tell this house is paradise."  
  
"Your jealousy amuses me endlessly," Duo agreed wryly, "We'll be downstairs." he added to me.  
  
I nodded, not watching either of them as they started from the room.  
  
.  
E/N: I guess now is as good as time as any for a quick note. I don't fluently speak Spanish, though I've been around it for more than ten years. Both of my brother-in-laws speak it fluently, as well as one of my sisters. I'm not really using a translator for the Spanish Alexia, Trowa, and Miguel speak. Most of it is what _I_ know from the two or so years of highshcool Spanish and the decade of affiliation. I apologize for those of you this may have annoyed. ...So, "Ya llege" translates to "I'm here"…sorta, and "Pinci guay" translates to something along the lines of "bull shit" at varying degrees of annoyance. Well, I'm not exactly sure _what_ "Pinci guay" means. "Pinchi guay" sounds more like "Pinch-ee way", to help you put it into hearing…and two L's make a "y" sound so "llege" is "Yeh-gay" sorta. Well, so much for a _quick_ note. Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing. (just for those of you who thought I did...) Grins ja. -Kye   



	15. An Ace Up the Sleeve

**

****An Ace up the Sleeve**  
The heat of summer mellowed out into the comfortable coolness of September. Alex started school and after a few days of the sheer torture of anxiety, she also mellowed into a happy little girl again. Quatre called finally to make plans for the family holidays, since normally we got together every other Thanksgiving and every Christmas.  
  
The idle life of only working about twenty minutes at a time to make a couple thousand dollars quickly bored me, and the fact that Kayla was frequently busy with her own job urged me into finding work. Wufei started bugging me that the two of us should get an apartment together, and Miguel stopped sulking and started trying other ways to win the Chinese guy's affection, even while he looked for his own place, having finally saved up enough cash to get his own place as well.  
  
Relena and Heero didn't take very long to get back to normal, and Heero even seemed more lovey-dovey to me, not that I figured I was such a good judge.  
  
I crossed myself as Heero started walking away from the twelfth hit he'd made since I showed up four months before.  
  
"Don't start doing that again, Duo." he said, sounding more pained this time.  
  
"Don't start doing what?" I returned.  
  
He didn't say anything because he knew he didn't have to. He also didn't look back to make sure I'd locked the door and shut it.  
  
I followed him to the car, sitting back comfortably as he drove away from the house. It was already dark, and the air around us had chilled to the point where it was nice to where jeans and t-shirts again. It had been questionably hot during the latter portion of August. It was odd to think that I'd lived with Heero for four months. It was also odd to think that he'd stopped his ever-present preaching about me not going to church.  
  
"What the fuck?" he muttered as the car in front of us braked sharply, then turned on its blinker.  
  
"Dumb-ass!" I muttered as the guy came to a full and complete stop, then realized that he was looking at Heero and I in his review mirror.  
  
"That's the lunatic," Heero informed me, his evil grin lighting his face.  
  
"Him?" I asked, startled.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, Ace," he added, waving slightly, "How are you?"  
  
The guy flipped him off before looking at me–actually turning in his seat to look at me.  
  
Heero smirked more, "I'd like you to meet Tailor."  
  
"Um?" I asked, glancing at Heero.  
  
"He reads lips," Heero explained happily.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I looked to the guy again, who was now smirking at me.  
  
"Can we start moving again?" Heero asked, "This is hardly inconspicuous."  
  
The guy turned around and started moving, flashing the blinker a few times again.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, then returned the signal.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He wants to talk." Heero explained.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
We followed the guy for a few blocks before he finally pulled off into a church parking lot that was surrounded by trees and shrubs so much that the road was not visible through them.  
  
The lunatic parked in the very center of the parking lot and moved from his car, waiting with his arms crossed as Heero parked a few spots over. I got out slowly, watching as Heero moved right up to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero demanded.  
  
The man decked him.  
  
Before I could figure out what was really going on, they were both pointing guns at each other's head, though Heero was sitting on his stomach, "Tailor, can I play with your knife, please?" he asked sweetly, taking the gun from the guy.  
  
I pulled it from its sheath, passing it to him and blinking down at the man.  
  
"Do it, fucker," he hissed in a hoarse voice, "Fuckin' slit my throat."  
  
Heero laughed his evil laugh again, trailing the tip of the knife lightly around the guy's eyes, "Why, Ace…would I do something so callous…so…messy?"  
  
The man looked away from his eyes and I could tell he had his jaw clenched, waiting expectantly.  
  
Heero laughed again, drawing the tip of the knife across his exposed chin until blood welled up, trailing it lightly down the man's throat before laughing more and removing it, passing it to me.  
  
I studied the blade critically before wiping it off on my shirt.  
  
"That's all?" Ace snapped, blinking up at Heero.  
  
Heero shrugged, "I'm not really one to torture." he got off the guy and offered him an arm.  
  
Ace accepted it slowly, as if he weren't quite sure why Heero was acting so polite.  
  
Of course, Heero decked him the second he was on his feet again, but this time it didn't lead into another brawl.  
  
"What the _fuck_ is your problem!" Heero snapped in irritation.  
  
"You got a fuckin' partner!" the man snarled, "What the fuck do you think? We had this game plotted and planned out…and then you bring _this_ lunatic into it!" he gestured at me, then studied me a long moment, "Your name is _not_ Tailor."  
  
"No shit?" I asked him as if I really had no clue it was an assumed name. For some reason, the guy's gold-blond hair and green eyes irked me. Even his comfortable looking black trench coat irritated me…and the fact that he was wearing dress shoes…he'd _ironed_ his jeans.  
  
He seemed taken aback by that, wiping his chin a moment before pressing his hand to the wound Heero'd made.  
  
Heero laughed evilly.  
  
"Who are you?" the guy snapped at me.  
  
I moved up to him curiously, studying his eyes closely before tilting his head back and moving his hand, studying the cut Heero had made, "You may want to get a small band-aid on that."  
  
"Why don't you use something like a gun?" the guy pressed.  
  
I studied his eyes again, not answering.  
  
He let out a frustrated noise, then moved to punch me.  
  
I stopped that before it even cleared my personal space, blinking at him as if mildly interested.  
  
"What the fuck did you go and piss of Jun Martin for?" he snapped at me, "Certainly not for that pretty-boy, Chang." he cried out in pain as I smashed his fist in my palm.  
  
"Don't judge my friends, fucker." I snapped, letting him go and leveling my knife at his throat.  
  
"You're the one who's tempting fate. You realize that Jun wants you dead but isn't sure if he should call the assassin or not? He had me take someone out the other day and asked what the price would be for you. I hadn't even _heard_ of you before."  
  
"That's kinda the intent of an assumed name," I informed him, resisting my urge to cut his throat–just a little…on the top layer of skin…  
  
"No, the intent of an assumed name is so no one knows who you _really_ are."  
  
I snorted, "Actually, that's the same thing. If they don't know who you really are, then they don't realize it's you who has arrived at the door."  
  
"How much is your life worth?" he asked me coldly.  
  
"How much is it for one bullet?" I returned, studying his eyes, "How much is it for the shit to clean the gun after the shot? How much is it for the phone-call? My life really isn't worth very much, but the question is…" I slid the knife carefully along his skin, causing him to hiss, "Will that bullet ever find its target, or will you end up with this knife suddenly adorning your chest? Intimately acquainted with your heart or lungs?"  
  
"Hm…you can't kill him." Heero muttered, moving up and taking the knife from me.  
  
I stepped back from the guy as he touched his throat, blinking at his hand. I hadn't done more than irritate the skin.  
  
"You know, Ace," Heero said calmly, passing the knife back into my hand, "It's late. I need to get home."  
  
"Fine." Ace returned acidly.  
  
.   
  
I couldn't help but laugh my ass off when we were well out of Ace's sight and ability to find us. I never thought Duo would best him first try.  
  
"What's so funny?" Duo demanded of me in irritation.  
  
"I don't know what I expected when we finally came across shim, but that wasn't it." I returned, smirking at my friend, "You realize that he doesn't like you now?"  
  
"Is he supposed to?"  
  
I shrugged, "I dunno. He's never liked me."  
  
"Do I _really_ make that big of a difference here?" he snapped at me.  
  
I laughed more, "You double my price," I sniggered, "I mean, its not really _doubled_ but it's considerably more than his."  
  
"So…wouldn't they hire him more?"  
  
I shrugged, "I have no idea. I haven't gotten any less jobs than when I was working alone…and I gotta tell you, I like the company better."  
  
He had to grin at that.  
  
"And people really _do_ think you're nuts…" I studied him a moment, frowning, "Why?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied, going slightly petulant.  
  
"What happened with Jun? You've never given me the full details."  
  
It took a bit of prodding, but he finally began recounting the events of the night. I listened carefully to how he explained everything and couldn't help but wonder why still. I knew Duo could get an insane look on his face from time to time, and when he was fighting he truly was _better_…but…  
  
"So I ran, pulling Wufei…and then jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom and walked out of the place like nothing."  
  
I frowned as we pulled into the driveway, noting that the living room light was on, but no others, "Huh…I don't get it."  
  
He shrugged again, "I just know that Jun thinks we're both mad as the March Hair at six-o'clock tea-time."  
  
I snorted out a laugh at that, meeting his eyes, "Is that what he told you?"  
  
"Yeah, when we were a the concert he told me…after he called me Duo."  
  
I snorted, "Interesting way to go about it."  
  
"Whatever gets ya wet, I suppose." he replied, moving up the porch ahead of me…and stopping when he'd opened the door.  
  
I moved up behind him, blinking over his shoulder.  
  
Miguel and Wufei were a tangle of arms on the couch. I had to figure they'd been making out since Wufei's hair was mussed and his expression registered alarm, but they'd stopped.  
  
Miguel was smirking at Duo.  
  
"Where…is everyone?" Duo asked, moving into the living room blinking at Wufei.  
  
"We're in here." Trowa called, "Alex and Rena are baking cookies."  
  
"Trowa." Relena said evenly.  
  
I heard Hilde giggle.  
  
Duo moved through the living room, smirking at Wufei like he'd caught a good one.  
  
Wufei looked to me, his own eyes still looking a bit wild.  
  
"Take it to a room," I ordered, "That's not something for Alex to see." I pointed at Miguel, "You should know that."  
  
Miguel moved back from Wufei, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"What happened to you?" Wufei asked, clearing the back of the couch to move up to my face, studying it, "Did you get in a fight?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Is he mad?" Wufei whispered as he continued his false inspection.  
  
"Not hardly." I returned just as quietly, wondering. It didn't matter if Duo was mad that Wufei was making out with Miguel, because Duo was not Wufei's boyfriend or father.  
  
"We met up with Ace," I informed Relena so she was forewarned, moving away from Fei and pointing at the stairs.  
  
Wufei looked back to Miguel, then shook his head and followed me into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, you really _can_ breath on your own," Hilde noted, focusing on him, "How remarkable."  
  
I noticed that he nearly flipped her off.  
  
"Oh, Heero…why?" Relena asked, moving up to touch my face like Wufei had.  
  
"He showed up as we were leaving," I explained, studying her eyes, "He wanted us to follow him, so I did."  
  
"He could have _killed_ you!" she snapped.  
  
"No…but he did attack without warning."  
  
"Why?" she demanded petulantly.  
  
"Because I got a partner." I rolled my eyes, "So he decked me."  
  
Duo laughed evilly, but I gestured at him not to tell what had went on next. Relena would get pissed at me for that–which was why I _really_ didn't cause damage, after all.  
  
"Anyway, I downed him and he decided to talk. So I introduced him to Tailor," I grinned at Duo.  
  
Duo chuckled, "He was all full of questions."  
  
"Like what?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Like if you were really worth pissing Jun off," Duo's eyes narrowed as Wufei blinked at him.  
  
"They had a similar discussion to mine and Ace's…and then we came home." I shrugged.  
  
"He's so weird," Relena muttered, satisfied that I wasn't going to die in the next twenty minutes, moving back to where Alex had been "rolling" out the dough and taking over for her, "You're so_ helpful_!" Relena encouraged.  
  
Alex giggled, sliding down from the chair she'd been on and extending her floury hands at me so I'd pick her up–which I did. She also inspected my bruise, though I wasn't so worried about her doing it.  
  
"Daddy had a bruise like that once," she informed me, sitting back to meet my eyes earnestly as she normally did, "A guy told him he should shake his butt, so he told him to kyate…"  
  
"Sedice shut-up." Trowa muttered.  
  
Alex glanced at him a second, then nodded, thinking back "…told him to shut-up and the guy said he was something stupid and Daddy hit him."  
  
We looked to Trowa at that.  
  
Trowa grinned, looking down and not meeting eyes.  
  
"So the guy hit him back," Alex continued, "But Daddy made him fall on _his_ butt and asked him if he liked it."  
  
"Did he?" I asked her in mock sincerity.  
  
She giggled, "No, he called Apa all sorts of bad words before Tio Ruben chased him out of the house."  
  
We all blinked at Trowa. I didn't know about everyone else, but I hadn't thought it was happening _in_ Miraina's house.  
  
He shrugged, "It was one of Miguel's boyfriends. The dumb-fuck had been making come-ons at me constantly and it annoyed me…a lot."  
  
Alex nodded, meeting my eyes again, "My daddy could kick this guy's butt no problem." she informed me, indicating the bruise, "He's super strong."  
  
Trowa was just smiling.  
  
.   
  
"Whoa, what happened to you?" Jesse asked Heero, taken aback as he came into the house. Overnight, Heero's bruise had become several times more pronounced.  
  
He snorted, "I met up with the lunatic."  
  
"_You_ did that to him?" Jesse asked in startled amusement.  
  
We all looked at him.  
  
He laughed nervously, clearing his throat, "I had him…for dinner?"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
Jesse focused on Wufei and I, and I realized that Wufei was leaning against me–and I had my arms around his waist.  
  
"Hey, Jesse." Miguel greeted the guy happily as he came up behind him…and snapped a picture of me and Wufei.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wufei asked him blankly.  
  
"You two look…like a fantastic couple." Jesse informed us, laughing. He liked to tease us about that.  
  
Miguel disappeared.  
  
"All right…" I muttered, shaking my head and letting Wufei go before sliding from behind him and moving to the fridge, "You want something to drink?" I asked Jesse.  
  
"No, I'm good. I was just going to see if you guys wanted to come hang out. My house is boring as hell right now."  
  
"You could have called," Heero informed him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I could have, but then I'd still be at my house…you want me to sit down?" he flashed a smile at us and sat at the table, accepting the soda I passed him, "You're too kind, I must resist…" he opened it and took a sip, "Damn. You're too kind."  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
He laughed, "I don't actually want to be at my place right now." he explained, "I came to invite you lot over and you insisted I visit a while…is that okay?"  
  
I shrugged, "Whatever. Doesn't harm us." I sat with him and Wufei moved to join us.  
  
"What's this?" Jesse added, pointing at Wufei's throat–more precisely, at the light scattered hickies.  
  
Wufei's face split into a slow grin before he looked into the living room, tilting his head. A moment later, Miguel returned, ducking into the fridge and coming out with a soda, "I'll be back in an hour, all right?" he asked Wufei.  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
Miguel smiled and disappeared.  
  
Jesse blinked at Wufei, then at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You're…okay with that?" he asked me, blinking.  
  
I didn't know what to think of that one.  
  
"Who's gonna meet Alex?" Heero asked suddenly, looking to the clock.  
  
"I got it." I muttered, rising to my feet and starting for the door. Trowa was on his way down the stairs when I reached the door, and I gestured him away.  
  
"What's up?" Miguel asked, pausing before getting into his car.  
  
"Alex is gonna be here any time now."  
  
He nodded, "You need anything from the store?"  
  
"No, I'm good."  
  
"All right, later."  
  
"Later." I watched him drive off, then focused on the bus as it slowed near the house, waving as I walked across the lawn.  
  
The driver waved back, smiling at me as Alex waved energetically before rising and darting forward, "Tio!" she squeaked as she hugged my legs, turning to wave at the bus driver and a handful of little girls, "I had a good day, Tio!" she informed me happily.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
She nodded and started chattering to me about Chad and how he'd showed her how to read a big book. She wasn't done with her story by the time we reached the house, so she was talking to me as she slowly moved up the stairs. Trowa was waiting at the top with a grin as she turned and started to recap what she'd told me, giving him a hug and passing him her backpack–and disappearing into the bathroom, still talking.  
  
Trowa smiled at me and I grinned back, heading into the kitchen again.  
  
"What do you think?" Jesse asked me.  
  
I blinked at he and Heero before focusing on Wufei, then nodded.  
  
They all started laughing.  
  
.   
  
"Would you _stop_?" I snapped at Miguel as he took yet another picture of me…or was it Duo? I was getting tired of it. He'd been doing it all week, after all. He'd wait until I was comfortable before coming in with his camera and snapping a picture.  
  
"Dude, what is your _tweak_?" Duo sounded vaguely amused.  
  
Miguel smiled at both of us, then went upstairs.  
  
"Maybe you _don't_ want a relationship with him," Duo added to me, "He's kinda…weird."  
  
I snorted, "And you're not?"  
  
He laughed, "But I'm not a potential lover, so it doesn't really matter."  
  
"What are you talking about? Any reasonably aged male or female is a potential lover."  
  
He laughed at that.  
  
I relaxed against him again, turning on the tv, "What do you want to watch?"  
  
.  
E/n: Thank you Nonnie, I'm glad you like it, I'm having enough fun writing it, hehe. -Kye  



	16. One Time Around

**One Time Around**

  
Wufei was grinning up at me as he walked backwards in front of me, his head slightly back as his eyes glittered, "I dare you." he muttered, his hands hovering over my chest, "Just do it."  
  
"I don't think so." I replied easily, shifting my steps to keep him from running into the table with the phone on it.  
  
"You know you want to," he muttered, smirking evilly, "Just…a little."  
  
"No, I don't think so." I repeated, trying not to laugh. Sometimes Wufei was just too much.  
  
We were near the end of the stairs now.  
  
"You know you'll like it," he muttered, continuing his argument, "Miguel likes it. So just try…"  
  
"No." I replied a bit more sternly.  
  
A light flashed to our right and we both looked up the stairs at Miguel, who was smirking at us.  
  
"Why the _hell_ do you keep taking pictures of us?" I snapped at him, taking the stairs two at a time and running at him.  
  
He'd cleared the top of the stairs before I reached him and he grunted heavily as I took him down, taking the camera from his hand.  
  
"Pinci guay, coohlo!" he snapped, snatching it back from me before I could do more than catch my balance. Wufei was at the top of the stairs, frowning at us.  
  
I jumped at Miguel again, and he kicked at me, missing only just.  
  
"Duo!" Wufei started, his tone commanding.  
  
It was too late, though, I'd spun and knocked Miguel's legs from under him.  
  
"What are you doing!" Relena shouted at us.  
  
Miguel had thrown a punch, however, which I didn't manage to doge, bringing my knee up hard and getting him in the back–which stopped his movement completely. He lay there gasping as I sat up.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Heero snarled at me, moving forward.  
  
I took the camera from Miguel.  
  
"Duo Maxwell!" there was something more than anger in Wufei's voice as he moved up to Miguel's side, running his fingers of Miguel's back lightly.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him." I snapped, rising to my feet and moving into my bedroom as I got the camera to show the pictures it held.  
  
Before I could get into my room, though, I was sent flying forward.  
  
"Miguel!" Wufei's shout held a note of something like panic.  
  
"Don't you _even_ think about it," Trowa hissed as I turned to see Miguel about to come down and play more.  
  
Miguel's chest was heaving as he stood there staring down at me.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Trowa added, shoving past Miguel and seeing the camera in my hand, "Why do you have his fuckin' camera? Pinci guay, cobron." he snatched the thing from my hand and passed it back to Miguel with a level look.  
  
Miguel rambled something at him in Spanish.  
  
Trowa turned to me, his bearing obviously incredulous as I lifted myself to my feet, "_What_?"  
  
"Tio?" Alex asked, coming in and looking between us, her expression was sad and scared.  
  
"I hope you're happy with yourself," Trowa informed me in Chinese.  
  
"So this is all my fault?" I demanded of Trowa, irked that he wasn't being objective about this.  
  
"You're a _trained_ soldier," Trowa snarled at me, "You could have _killed_ him!"  
  
"Hey," Miguel started.  
  
"He's a _trained_ boxer," I snapped back, "He couldn't have hurt me?"  
  
Trowa drew himself up.  
  
"You," Relena snapped at Miguel, "Get out of here." she pointed at Trowa, "You get in my room, and _you_," she pointed at me, "Keep your ass in here until I'm done with Trowa. I will _not_ have fighting in _my_ home."  
  
I didn't agree with her, but I wasn't intending to argue with her.  
  
"Come on, Baby-girl," Heero muttered, picking up Alex, "You can help me buy something fore dessert, okay?"  
  
Alex looked from one of us to the other before nodding.  
  
Relena clapped her hands sharply, which had Trowa instantly moving into the hall and Miguel staring at her in shock.  
  
I didn't have to move.  
  
Wufei pulled Miguel from the doorway, moving in and glaring at him as he shut the door in the guy's face before crossing his arms and meeting my eyes coldly.  
  
"Don't you _dare_ fucking start." I said to him coldly, "I'm about to snap."  
  
He glared at me a moment longer, then turned his back on me.  
  
I took a steadying breath as I heard more footsteps going down the stairs, watching as Wufei shifted slightly before moving and lying on the bed.  
  
"What do you _expect_?" I snapped at him, "He's been chasing us around with that damn camera like a…"  
  
"You didn't need to _attack_ him!" Wufei snapped, sitting up to glare at me and gesture.  
  
I glared at him a moment, looking to the door.  
  
"Yeah, go." Wufei challenged, "Let's just see what Relena has to say about _that_."  
  
"Fuck you." I snapped, turning and moving to the window. Heero's and Miguel's cars were both gone.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that," Wufei muttered.  
  
I sighed, but let him rant at me. There was no point in arguing.  
  
.   
  
"And I _expect_ you to be better _behaved_ in the future." Relena continued to Duo in the unmistakable voice of a superior.  
  
Duo'd fallen into parade rest just inside the door to her room and she hadn't made a comment about the door being left open. I was leaning against the door-jamb to our bedroom and watching his back. His breathing wasn't steady; he was upset as he stared at nothing. Relena had been pacing back and forth in front of him for twenty minutes and had been bitching at Trowa for twenty before that. Miguel hadn't come back yet, and I was wondering if Heero was waiting for us to call.  
  
"I'm aware that Miguel hasn't been acting reasonably," she muttered, stopping just in my line of sight, her expression sincere, "I'm aware that he's been disgusted with you for the past four months, I really am. I just don't see how _attacking_ him would do…" she paused, suddenly focusing on me.  
  
Duo didn't move for a moment before turning to look at me as well.  
  
Relena shut the door.  
  
I sighed, righting myself and shutting my bedroom door as I moved to look out the window. The early October moon had a way of rising later, so all I could see from the window was city lights. Clouds had settled in some time before, so the sky would have been obscured anyway.  
  
I looked to Duo's ring, spinning it around my finger and wondering how much of what just happened was my fault. I couldn't really say, however, because I didn't know _why_ Miguel was taking the pictures. I had no idea why Duo had become pissed enough about it to attack him, and I had no idea what was going on in either of the two males' heads.  
  
The door opened and I turned to look at Duo, who had the expression of a disciplined soldier–that look that portrayed nothing and the eyes that seemed almost hurt. He didn't meet my eyes, however, dropping onto the bed and resting his head on his crossed arms, looking away from me.  
  
"You all right?" I asked quietly, wondering if Trowa was in the same state.  
  
"I'm fine." he replied evenly.  
  
I thought back to the conversation we'd had the morning after Jun had pulled his gun on me, "Don't lie to me." I muttered.  
  
He raised his head to meet my eyes, then shook his head, shifting on the bed so he wasn't facing me.  
  
I had a feeling that he didn't want to talk to me, and the fact that _Duo_ might be mad at me caused a sick kind of nausea in my stomach. I started for the door, not looking at him. I really wanted him to call me back, but he didn't say a word as I moved into the hall and shut the door behind myself. I really wanted him to come to the door and call to me so we could talk since he was obviously upset, but he didn't do that either.  
  
Relena was putting dishes in the dishwasher when I moved into the living room, so I moved to release her of the duty. "Stop." she snapped at me when I moved to take her place at the sink, "I can't believe those two!" she added when I'd fallen back a step, "They drive me absolutely insane! Trowa knows that Duo doesn't attack unless provoked and that Duo would never _actually_ have hurt Miguel. Nothing serious, anyway…"  
  
"He kneed him kinda hard," I muttered, not sure what else to say.  
  
"Yeah, but in two days that'll be gone." she snapped back at me, "What was Miguel _thinking_, anyway? I mean…he _knows_ that Duo's a trained soldier, and I'd like to think that after four months of living here he'd catch onto the _jobs_ Heero and Duo do."  
  
"I dunno." I mumbled, moving to a cupboard and pulling out a glass before moving to the fridge to get myself some water from the dispenser.  
  
"And what is Miguel's _problem_, anyway?" she added, not actually looking at me as she scrubbed viciously at a pan, "We tell him and tell him that Duo's not leading you on, but he just refuses to leave it. He's _convinced_ that you're wrapped around Duo's finger." she paused a second, "You are, but that's not the _same_, you know?"  
  
I made a noise, sitting at the table.  
  
"The way you are with Duo…well, I've said before that it's just you two's friendship. You like being cuddled and he likes to cuddle…you know it's completely platonic, so it's not like _you_ are being mislead." she turned to me, pointing at me with the sponge, "You know what it is?" she asked as soapy bubbles dripped onto the floor, "It's _Miguel_ who's being lead on. I'm not sure how he did it, but he pissed Duo off." she turned back and attacked the unoffending pan again, "And Duo's a jackass when he decides not to like someone…you've seen it with Jun…that night at Burn…but…" she took a deep breath, then fell silent.  
  
I took a large drink of the cup I was holding, staring at the liquid  
  
"What's your problem?" she snapped, "Don't you have an opinion?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Chang Wufei."  
  
I met her eyes and shrugged, "I don't know what's going on." I replied, "It's confusing to me."  
  
She frowned at me, then turned back to the pan I was certain she'd rubbed the lining from, tucking that into the dishwasher before picking up another to scrub at. Her tone was less irritated when she began speaking again, "I know that every now and then Duo will do this shit with you just because he _can_. Miguel will be watching and he'll just slide up against you. You don't think about, like I said, that's how you two are when you're comfortable. He'll wrap his arms around your waist and press his lips to your ear or something…and be looking _at_ Miguel. I've seen him do it…but…I don't even know what started this shit tonight, what happened?" she looked to me again.  
  
I shrugged, "Duo and I were talking…and Miguel took a picture of us. Duo just…chased him down."  
  
She sighed, shaking her head, "I thought so. He thinks he's so frickin' clever, but all those pictures will do is upset you and make Duo like him even less."  
  
"You know why he keeps taking pictures of us?" I demanded, suddenly interested in conversation again.  
  
She snorted, leveling me with a look that said it was obvious, "He wants to make a point that Duo is leading you on."  
  
"He's been trying to make that point since he got here pretty much, and I'm not biting it."  
  
"Exactly." she sighed, turning back to the sink, "I guess you'll see yourself whenever he gets that shit developed."  
  
I studied her as she scrubbed some more, then sighed, draining my glass and moving to the dishwasher, setting it into the top shelf, "I'm sorry about this." I muttered to her.  
  
"It's not your fault." she replied, giving me a look that was neither happy nor annoyed, "There's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"But I can still feel bad that you had to act like that."  
  
"Like what?" she asked, blinking at me.  
  
I realized that _she_ didn't realize she'd lectured both the jackasses upstairs like they were her disobedient soldiers and blinked at her.  
  
She shook her head, dismissing it, "Whatever. Why were you so upset?"  
  
"I think Duo's mad at me." I replied truthfully. I hesitated a moment before moving to stand on the other side of her since her stance had her angled that way, crossing my arms and looking down as I leaned against the counter, "I mean…he came into the room and didn't want to say anything to me…"  
  
"I'd just been bitching at him, Fei," she muttered, putting the dish into the dishwasher, "I don't imagine he was too happy about it."  
  
"Yeah, but…he didn't have to be so short with me."  
  
"You all get that way when you realize you've fucked up." she reassured me, "Every fuckin' male I've met…especially Zechs. It's easier sometimes just to let you sulk so your pride doesn't get injured more."  
  
I frowned at her, realizing the truth in that.  
  
She shrugged, smiling at me, "At least when you do it you acknowledge that I'm right. Do you realize that both those jackasses up there just stood there?" she shook her head, "They both fell into stance and wouldn't meet my eyes."  
  
I smiled slightly at her, "You were being the superior."  
  
She blinked at me, "I was?"  
  
I nodded, "You sounded like this one chick did when I was in the army–I'd gotten into a fight with some dumb-ass and she was going on and on about how we should save our energy to fight for Marimea." I rolled my eyes.  
  
This took a moment to settle with her, and I realized that the point in time I was discussing was when I was her enemy.  
  
"Well…" she said finally as the uncomfortable silence dragged on too long, "Do you think it worked?"  
  
"I'd imagine Duo will behave himself," I replied, "But Tro's pissed because that upset Alex."  
  
"I'd imagine. If I'd seen two of my uncles trying to kill each other, I'd be rather upset too. Hell, just _hearing_ them was bad enough, but she'd opened the door to their room before Trowa realized what was happening."  
  
I blinked at her.  
  
She shook her head, "That poor girl has had more trauma…"  
  
I sighed, feeling another pang of guilt.  
  
"Anyway," Relena muttered, putting that dish into the machine and grabbing another, "If I was being a superior, then they really _will_ be upset." she raised one hand to her mouth but stopped before putting a finger between her teeth and blinking at it, then me, "Can you go check on them for me, please? Don't let them know I asked…just make sure they aren't going to hold a grudge or something."  
  
I nodded, pushing away from the counter and starting for the stairs.  
  
"Thank you, Wufei."  
  
I didn't bother replying.  
  
.   
  
"How'd it go?" I asked Relena as I moved into the living room, carrying Alex, who'd fallen asleep, and the bag of random crap she'd decided this or that tio might like…and the movies I'd rented.  
  
She shrugged at me, moving to take the bag from me, "Neither of them have come out of their rooms." she chewed on a nail, her expression worried, "Do you think I went too far?"  
  
"I didn't hear what you said." I replied truthfully, starting up the stairs, "I'll talk to them both and see what they say." I looked around the living room, "Did Miguel come back yet?"  
  
"Not yet." she replied, standing at the end of the stairs, "I hope he didn't just leave."  
  
I nodded, agreeing with that. I liked Miguel.  
  
"Thanks, Heero." Trowa muttered, taking his daughter from me before I could move all the way into the room, "I appreciate that."  
  
I shrugged, hesitating to leave and studying his face. He didn't seem overly upset, though I could tell he was a bit. When he'd tucked Alexia into the bed, I realized that he had brightly colored cards littering it, "What's this?" I asked, picking one up.  
  
'You're invited to a party!' was written in bright bubbly letters over the cover, and when I opened it, I realized that it was an invitation to Alex's birthday party. His neat handwriting gave precise directions to the house, the time, and his girl's name.  
  
"I hope you don't mind," he replied, taking the thing from me, "I'm gonna invite her classmates over…you know, make it worth it for her to be here."  
  
I nodded, "That's fine." I bit my lip, thinking, "I'd forgotten her birthday was coming up."  
  
He shrugged, scratching one eye without looking at me.  
  
"You mad?" I asked finally, deciding to just get it out in the open, "I don't know what happened after I left, but Relena's worried that you're mad at her."  
  
"No." He muttered, heaving a sigh and meeting my eyes again, "She's right. I shouldn't have just started bitching at Duo–but…" he shrugged, "Miguel is like a brother to me, he was my best friend in Mexico. Plus Duo really could have hurt him."  
  
"You know Duo better than that," I muttered, frowning.  
  
"No, Heero, actually, I don't." he met my eyes again, "I haven't _really_ known Duo since just after the war. Once Lanni sank her claws into him, he was a different person entirely."  
  
I nodded slowly, realizing that.  
  
"And ever since you've sunk your claws into him," this was amused, "He's been something else all-together."  
  
I smiled at him, not able to help that, shrugging slightly.  
  
"Anyway," he muttered, gesturing at Alex, "We'll wake her up if we keep talking."  
  
I nodded, deciding to accept the dismissal without offense, backing from the room, "You gonna come down when you're done? I got movies."  
  
"I might." he conceded, shutting the door before saying more.  
  
I grinned slightly, moving and tapping on the door to Duo and Wufei's room.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
I frowned, opening the door silently so if they were sleeping it wouldn't wake them.  
  
Wufei was sitting at the edge of the bed and had obviously been about to open it. Duo was blinking at me curiously from where he was sitting against the headboard.  
  
"Hey," I muttered, blinking at both of them, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." Duo replied, giving me a curious look.  
  
"You guys gonna come down?" I asked–I could tell without asking that Duo wasn't mad _at_ Relena.  
  
"In a bit." Duo replied, still blinking at me.  
  
I nodded, hesitating a moment longer and meeting Wufei's eyes.  
  
"You get movies?" he asked curiously, rising to his feet.  
  
"A couple." I conceded, smiling slightly, "Alex fell asleep in my arms as I tried to decide what to get." I focused on Duo, "It's a lot easier to rent movies with you there, do you know that?"  
  
This got me a raised eyebrow look, but the amusement in his eyes told me for a certainty that he wasn't upset. I winked at him, moving back into the hall.  
  
"You realize that it's Friday night, and we're all pretty much home?" Wufei asked suddenly, blinking at me.  
  
I chuckled, starting down the stairs, "There's only so much partying guys can do with a syndicate playing Russian Roulette over their heads."  
  
He made a noise, "Don't _remind_ me."  
  
.   
  
"Daddy!" Alex squeaked at me as she ran into the house, "Chad, and Tailor, and Becky, and Tommy, and…" she named off a handful more names to me, "Said they could _all_ come to my birthday party!"  
  
"Wow!" I exclaimed happily, "That's great!" I stopped as if something had just occurred to me, "You didn't tell them we were having a pony ride or something, did you?"  
  
"No!" she protested, offended that I was suggesting she'd lie to her friends, "I just gave'em all the…sedice?" she thought a second, "The invitations," she went on before I could offer, "and they gave them to _their_ mommies and daddies, and then they all told me today that they _could_ come!" she stopped, her eyes alight as she blinked at me, "Are we having a pony?"  
  
I laughed, "No, sorry baby-girl, but Tio Heero doesn't want horse poop in his back yard."  
  
That made her giggle and nod her agreement.  
  
"What's going on?" Miguel asked, coming into the living room from the kitchen.  
  
"A whole bunch of her friends said they'd come to the party," I explained, smiling at him.  
  
"Cool!" he exclaimed, meeting Alex's eyes, "Did your dad tell you he wants to get you a dress?"  
  
Her eyes suddenly shown as she looked back to me.  
  
"That's right!" I muttered, snapping my fingers, "I nearly forgot!"  
  
"Really?" she squeaked at me, grabbing my hand, "Can it be pink?"  
  
"If we find a pink dress," I muttered dubiously.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"What? I'm a boy!"  
  
She giggled even more, then turned and dashed upstairs, "Tia 'rena!"  
  
.   
  
It amazed me how much Alex could _chatter_. I nodded again as she told me all about going to the mall, where she saw this guy with a baby and a girl with a balloon, where her daddy bought her a balloon for her very own–the thing had been displayed to me proudly, and then he'd taken her into the store, the one store Tia Hilde had taken her before, and then her daddy had bought her the prettiest dress she'd ever seen! This had been followed by an "eda" and indication of the dress that was lying on the bed.  
  
Why I was the one being informed of all this information was beyond me, but she was using a _lot_ less Spanish to talk now.  
  
"Tu?" she said suddenly.  
  
I blinked at her, "Huh?"  
  
"Do you think I should wear the black shoes with it?" she asked, her small face creasing in a frown.  
  
"Yeah…" I muttered uncertainly.  
  
"What Alex neglected to mention," Trowa muttered, appearing from the hall, "Was that her black shoes are scuffed."  
  
"But I _like_ them, Poppi!" she protested.  
  
"I _know_ you like them," Trowa replied, "But that doesn't mean you _have_ to wear them. You have other shoes that are even prettier." to demonstrate this, he dug out a pair of shoes from god-knows where and showed them to me, "See, Tio, aren't these nice?"  
  
"They are very nice." I agreed, trying to keep in complete control of my tone and posture. I didn't want him to get pissed at me again. I'd had a few shots at work.  
  
He studied me a second, then leaned down and picked up another pair of shoes, sitting next to me on the bed after moving the dress, "She loves these ones," he muttered, passing them into my hands, "Which is obvious."  
  
I studied the things, noting all the scratches and scuffs.  
  
"But they'd look really really good, they would go with it perfect!" Alex protested, moving up to appeal directly to me, meeting my eyes.  
  
"But they're all scuffed up, honey," I muttered, pointing out the scratches, "If they were new, they'd be fine."  
  
She pouted.  
  
I took one of the other shoes from Trowa and turned them carefully for her inspection, "These ones are just all shiny."  
  
She studied that a minute, tilting her head as she thought, "They don't make my feet hurt," she agreed, pointing at the ones she was arguing to ear, "Those ones gave me _blisters_ once."  
  
I raised my eyebrows at her.  
  
Trowa coughed slightly, "She wouldn't take them off for about twelve hours." he explained in Chinese.  
  
"Apa!" she protested, hitting his leg.  
  
"Hey now," he said sternly to her, "Don't hit."  
  
She gave him a look, then met my eyes again, taking the shiny shoes from me and moving to look at the dress with them.  
  
I swear she looked like a miniature Relena or Hilde.  
  
"I guess they look okay. Huh, Dad?" she said finally, looking up at him.  
  
"Adorable." he agreed, giving me a sardonic look.  
  
She sighed, then nodded, "Fine."  
  
"Thank you." he muttered, looking relieved and meeting my eyes again with a grin.  
  
Oh, so that had been for me.  
  
I smiled at him, tapping Alex's chin affectionately as I stood up, starting for the hall.  
  
"Where ya goin', Tio?" she asked.  
  
"I need a nap." I explained, glancing back at them, "I had a long day at work."  
  
"Oh," she said, all mature understanding, "Okay."  
  
I smiled again at Trowa, then moved into my room, flopping onto my bed.  
  



	17. Creative Debate

**Creative Debate**

  
I laughed as I waded carefully through the sea of children who were all following Alex as she led them to the table. She was carrying a pitcher of juice carefully against her chest, and I had a horrible feeling that the said garment wouldn't last very long, "Can I pour?" I asked her.  
  
"Okay!" she relinquished the pitcher into my hands as the sea of children was suddenly replaced with rows of cups.  
  
Trowa had just mixed the juice up, and why he let his six year old carry it across the room to the table in a brand-new dress boggled my mind.  
  
I could tell that Wufei was a bit overwhelmed by the sheer _mass_ of six year olds, because he was hovering in the corner of the kitchen looking worried. In the other room, Miguel was talking to some of the parents and Heero. Relena was at the door.  
  
"Alexia, Zach is here!" she called.  
  
Half of the children I was serving suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Cups in the kitchen, please!" Relena said, and half of those who'd disappeared reappeared.  
  
I looked to Trowa as he mixed up another pitcher of juice, he wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he was happy.  
  
"Mr. Barton," a man appeared, looking around the room before spotting him, "I just wanted to ask you real-quick if it were all right if I left Zach here?"  
  
"Oh sure, that's fine." Trowa conceded.  
  
"Thank you!" the man muttered, "I have an appointment I have to go to in about twenty minutes, but Zach really wanted to come."  
  
"I'm glad you brought him, then," Trowa said, beaming at the boy.  
  
The man smiled, offering a hand, "I'm Travis Gahn," he stated.  
  
"Trowa Barton." Trowa replied with a smile, then gestured at me, "That's Duo Maxwell, and the one hiding over there in the corner is Chang Wufei."  
  
Wufei gave Trowa a look, then smiled at the man.  
  
I was saved from having to be a gracious host, since I was pouring drinks.  
  
"If you'll come out here…" Trowa led the man from the room.  
  
"This is nuts," Wufei informed me in Chinese.  
  
One little girl gasped, putting her hands to her mouth as she looked at him.  
  
Wufei mirrored the gesture, "Oops! You understand me?" he asked still in Chinese.  
  
She nodded, her eyes wide.  
  
Wufei gave me a guilty look.  
  
"For shame." I said in English as other little kids asked the girl what he'd said and she refused to answer.  
  
I really loved working with children.  
  
.   
  
"Tio, you want this?" Alex asked me, offering me a half-eaten popsicle, "I don't anymore."  
  
"All right." I returned, taking it from her and starting to eat it as I moved to put the check-book back in the pile of bills Relena was going to go through later.  
  
"Can I have a drink?" she added, studying my cup of coffee.  
  
"Sure, kid, knock yourself out." I muttered, letting her take it from me. It'd been a week since her birthday. Wufei and Duo were at Pawn, the bar Wufei worked at, and Trowa was in the living room watching tv. Miguel was also presumably at Pawn, but I didn't have a clue.  
  
"Thank you, Tio." she said, passing it back to me.  
  
"No problem."  
  
She disappeared into the living room and I followed a minute later, still sucking on the popsicle.  
  
When Trowa focused on me and gave me a semi-horrified look, it connected in my mind that Alex was much more subdued than normal.  
  
"Alex, did you give that to Tio?" Trowa asked her, meeting her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," she muttered—she was snuggled in his lap and looked miserable.  
  
"Heero, don't eat it." he said quickly, "She's got a sore throat…" he sighed, "You have already, haven't you?"  
  
I nodded, taking the thing from my mouth and wondering if it was just me, or if telling someone not to eat something already in their mouth seemed stupid.  
  
Trowa flashed me a grin.  
  
I lowered the Popsicle from my mouth and took a sip of my cup…before realizing that she'd drank from that.  
  
I set both things on the coffee table.  
  
Alex scrambled from her father's lap and crossed the room to me, extending her arms as she reached me.  
  
"They sent her home from school early today," Trowa muttered as she curled her overly warm little body against me, "She's had a fever for a while. I gave her the last of the cough syrup I had, and that helped for a while…but…"  
  
"I'll watch her if you want to go get more." I offered.  
  
He nodded—he already had his keys in his hand. He was out the door in a moment.  
  
"I'm cold, Tio," she muttered, shifting against me.  
  
I looked around, "There aren't any blankets down here."  
  
She curled even more against me.  
  
I nuzzled her cheek, which was extremely hot, then readjusted myself on the chair.  
  
"I'm'nna get a blanket." she muttered, crawling from my arms and starting up the stairs.  
  
I sighed, picking up my popsicle and coffee mug, taking them both into the kitchen. I couldn't bear to just dump the coffee, because it'd turned out exceptionally well. Instead, I drank from a spot I hoped she hadn't before rinsing the thing and drinking some water from a clean cup. I could hear her coming down the stairs, so I moved back into the living room, scooping her up and wrapping the blanket around her, lying down with her on the couch.  
  
.   
  
When Jun came into the bar, I instantly moved toward where Duo normally sat. Unfortunately, Duo had gone into the bathroom—was just going _in_to the bathroom, and there was a line. Wednesday nights were never very busy, and tonight seemed almost dead—how there was a line at the bathroom was beyond my comprehension.  
  
"Mr. Chang," Jun said, moving up to sit directly across from me since I'd chosen an unfortunate spot to pause, "I'm happy you're here."  
  
No one was close enough to us to hear him talking in a lowered voice.  
  
"Why don't you leave?" I returned darkly, "Or change seats." I pointed to where Ragan was busily making a drink at the other end of the bar.  
  
"I don't come to this place," he looked the room over, "To simply drink."  
  
"I'm not comfortable with you in the building." I said evenly, "And that fact alone is enough to get you banned."  
  
"Can I get a…Lavender Swiss?" a guy asked, moving up to me with a pool-stick in hand, gesturing for his buddies to wait.  
  
"Just a moment." I replied, trying to ignore Jun's eyes on me as I gathered the ingredients.  
  
"You ever play pool, Chang?" the guy asked curiously.  
  
"I've been known to go a round," I replied, glancing over my shoulder at him.  
  
"You want to play? I'll make it worth your time if you can kick my ass." he passed me some bills.  
  
Jun looked furious.  
  
I grinned at him, "I'd love to play, but I'm working now. I have lunch in…a bit," I glanced toward Jun, not wanting him to know when, "If you can wait for me?"  
  
"It's a game, then." the guy toasted me, taking a healthy drink from the glass before returning to the billiard tables.  
  
"I could get you a table, if you wanted." Jun muttered.  
  
"Just order your drink and get the fuck out of my face." I snapped.  
  
"I want to apologize!" he said quickly, "That night…I was drunk and…well, I wasn't myself…"  
  
I glared at him, still feeling sick to my stomach.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you, Mr. Chang!"  
  
"You would have forced me to fuck you," I snapped at him, "You pulled a _loaded gun_ on me, fucker. I never want to see you again." I turned my back to him, wondering if the room had cooled off, I was starting to shiver from my stomach.  
  
"Mr. Chang, please!"  
  
"Get out." I snapped at him, slamming a glass so hard onto the counter that it shattered under my hand—the bar fell fairly quiet as everyone turned to look at us and Rodney moved toward me. A bartender breaking a glass generally brought a few bouncers.  
  
"If you would just _listen_ to me…" he muttered, rising to his feet, "Don't make a scene!"  
  
"Fuck you!" I snapped, focusing on my cut hand, backing away from the counter.  
  
And then Duo was there, standing directly behind the guy.  
  
Jun froze.  
  
When I'd walked way from the guy, people started chattering together again. I didn't want to see what Duo would do, I didn't want to play that guy a game of pool. I didn't want to be at _work_. Not only was I cheap, by evidently my forgiveness was easily bought.  
  
I slid down the wall inside the employee lounge, closing my eyes tightly together as I held a towel to my cut hand.  
  
"Why the _fuck_ did you break a glass?" Ragan snapped at me.  
  
"Fuck you!" I jumped up and shoved at him before gasping as pain lanced from my palm to my elbow.  
  
"Dude…" he moved forward and grabbed my wrist, moving the towel to look at the thing, "There's still glass in this."  
  
"It fuckin' hurts," I whispered, trying not to let the tears fall.  
  
"Come here." he ordered, dragging me to the sink, "Hold your breath."  
  
.   
  
I jumped, focusing on the door Wufei had disappeared into as I heard a sound of pain.  
  
Jun focused on the door as well, but Rodney was standing right behind me and he knew he had to leave. He hesitated a moment longer before calling me a few names and storming out the door.  
  
"He's a bad enemy to make," Rodney muttered at me, "You really need to be careful with him, Tailor."  
  
I nodded, accepting that and moving across the bar to the employee-lounge.  
  
Ragan was standing with Wufei, he had Wufei's hand held up and was studying it carefully.  
  
"Are you all right?" I demanded of Wufei, blinking at Ragan.  
  
"He had glass in the cut," Ragan explained, "I got it out and rinsed it." he indicated the sink.  
  
"What the _hell_ is this? The meeting point? This room is for _employees_ only."  
  
I studied Duane levelly a long moment before moving up to Wufei and studying his hand carefully.  
  
"What's going on?" Duane snapped in sheer annoyance. His office was just off the lounge.  
  
"Wufei broke a glass," Ragan explained.  
  
"Chang!"  
  
"It was _because_ of a customer." Ragan snapped at the guy.  
  
That settled the man, "Is he…are…are you okay?" he asked, moving up to look at Wufei's hand.  
  
Wufei nodded, and I could feel slight shivers running through him.  
  
"I think I should take him home." I muttered to Duane.  
  
"But…" he looked to Ragan.  
  
"It's dead tonight." Ragan dismissed that, "I can cover the rest of the night."  
  
Duane looked to Wufei's hand again and sighed, "You should probably get stitches, Wufei."  
  
"I know." Wufei muttered, pulling away from all of us, "But it's not that bad." he moved to where his jacket was sitting, trying to untie the apron he was wearing.  
  
"I'll go get your tips." Ragan muttered, disappearing.  
  
Duane was hesitating to do anything.  
  
"Here," I muttered, sighing and moving across the room to untie the tight knot, "Just keep putting pressure on that."  
  
Wufei nodded, his head drooping forward some.  
  
"Is he all right?" Duane asked me somewhat nervously, "He's all right, isn't he?"  
  
I tossed the apron at the guy and grabbed Wufei's jacket, helping him put it on. "He's fine." I replied.  
  
Wufei was shivering even worse now.  
  
Ragan appeared a moment later with a handful off bills, straightening them before folding them and handing them to me, since Wufei didn't seem the least bit interested in taking them.  
  
Wufei followed me silently from the room, waiting for me as I moved around the bar and got my jacket.  
  
"Where ya goin', Chang?" some guy asked, moving up to us with a grin, "I thought we were gonna play pool?"  
  
"I'll have to do it another time." Wufei muttered, not looking at him.  
  
"Why? You said you had break…"  
  
Wufei turned and moved the towel so he could see the bloody wounds.  
  
"Oh…" the guy blinked, then met my eyes.  
  
"I'll play you, too." I informed him, smirking, "You play for cash?"  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" the man asked, then laughed, "I'll catch you guys later."  
  
"Night." Wufei muttered, starting walking again.  
  
"You okay?" Rodney asked as we neared him, he was studying Wufei in concern.  
  
"He should be fine when we get home." I replied, pressing his lower back so Wufei wouldn't stop walking, "Night. Thanks for your help." I passed him some of my own bills.  
  
"No problem." he muttered, tucking those in his pocket, "I wasn't expecting anything, but…"  
  
I smiled at him, "Every little bit helps, huh?"  
  
He smiled at me, and I led Wufei into the night.  
  
.   
  
"You're home early." I noted, blinking up at Duo and Wufei. Wufei looked upset. He didn't say anything to me as he moved into the downstairs bathroom.  
  
"Jun showed up tonight," Duo muttered in a low voice, "I was in the bathroom. He broke a glass and cut his hand." that was said with a gesture over his shoulder.  
  
I frowned, moving to rise, but stopping since Alex was using my leg as a pillow.  
  
"Why isn't she in bed?" he asked, startled.  
  
"She's got a fever and a sore throat." I replied, "She wants to constantly be touching someone."  
  
"Oh." he blinked down at her.  
  
"_Shit_!" Wufei said, his voice sounding pained.  
  
Duo turned instantly and moved into the bathroom.  
  
I listened to their quiet murmuring, wondering vaguely why Wufei didn't just hold his breath instead of gasping the way he was. It almost sounded like he was crying, but not quite.  
  
When Duo reappeared his expression was unmistakably pissed. He moved through the living room silently, picking Wufei's keys up from the telephone table and disappearing out the door.  
  
As the door shut, Wufei appeared very suddenly, running to it and throwing it open, "Duo, don't!" he hesitated a second, "Duo!" he disappeared out the door.  
  
When they reappeared, Wufei was holding Duo's wrists and talking very quickly, his tone was too low for me to hear, though I could tell he was extremely upset.  
  
Duo slammed the door.  
  
Alex woke up at that, blinking up at me before sniveling and sitting up, extending her arms to me.  
  
"It's only Tio," I reassured her, pulling her to me and rocking her, "It's all right…"  
  
"Sorry." Duo said darkly, standing there a long moment.  
  
"Just leave him alone, all right?" Wufei muttered, "Just for now…"  
  
"Fine! Shit, Wufei." Duo snapped, pacing away from the guy a moment. I was watching them from the corner of my eyes, and Duo was watching me and Alex.  
  
Alex was watching Duo as well, and though she was completely relaxed against me, I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.  
  
Duo jumped the back of the couch, stretching out next to us before lowering himself so his head was resting against the back of the couch and covering his face with his hands.  
  
"What's going on down here?" Heero demanded, coming down the stairs quietly, then pausing, "Fei?"  
  
Wufei didn't say anything, though he did climb over the couch and slide next to Duo, studying his hand as Duo righted himself so they could sit together.  
  
"Jun showed up at Pawn?" I asked them, trying to get them to tell Heero.  
  
"What?" Heero demanded, moving up behind Duo.  
  
"He did." Duo replied, "I was in the bathroom, and by the time I got out, Wufei had cut himself on a cup he broke and disappeared into the employee lounge."  
  
"You broke the cup?" Heero asked.  
  
"I wanted him gone." Wufei said quietly, not looking up.  
  
"I see." Heero muttered—then did something I never thought I'd see him do. He ran his hand through Wufei's loose hair, "Are you all right?" he asked, kneeling slightly so he could look into Wufei's face over the back of the couch.  
  
"I'm fine." Wufei muttered, looking away from Heero's face.  
  
Heero remained in that position for a long moment before straightening and sighing, looking to me and Alex, "Are you okay, honey?" he added, moving toward me and running his hand through my daughter's hair.  
  
"My throat hurts." she replied, extending her arms up to him.  
  
"Baby, you're gonna make your tio sick."  
  
"No I'm not." she mumbled, lowering her hands to pout at me.  
  
"You're sick," I muttered again, realizing I should probably be keeping her in our room, "And that can make anyone else sick."  
  
She pouted at me, leaning against me again.  
  
I sighed, rising slowly to my feet and studying Duo and Wufei a moment before nodding at Heero and starting up the stairs.  
  
"Night." he muttered after us.  
  
.   
  
Heero didn't wait downstairs with us very long, and I could barely stomach my irritation at the entire situation. I needed to just go and kill Jun some night while he slept. Maybe I could poison him so it looked natural…though I doubted that'd fly since they'd do an autopsy on the corpse and realize what had happened.  
  
It took me a long time to realize that Wufei was sleeping.  
  
When the front door opened and Miguel appeared in it, I had to grind my teeth together, thinking. He hadn't taken pictures of us since I'd attacked him—and well, we were never in the same room together anymore.  
  
"You're home early." Miguel muttered in that extended politeness someone uses with someone they don't like, "That's just as well." he came up behind me, passing me a photo envelope and studying Wufei's sleeping face a moment before meeting my eyes, "Look at his eyes."  
  
Before I could reply to that, he'd turned and started up the stairs.  
  
I stared at the package he'd given me, wondering if it was what I thought it was.  
  
It was.  
  
Every picture in the thing was of Wufei and I. Some of them were us sitting on the couch watching TV, some were of us standing together in some secluded corner…in the kitchen—me standing behind Wufei at the table, my hands on his shoulders. In several of the pictures, Wufei was looking up at me, or over at me…or down at me—whatever. He was looking at me. In all of them we were touching—except the last one, though you wouldn't know it.  
  
"Hey," I muttered to Wufei, nudging him slightly so he woke up, passing the photos to him, "Miguel said to look at your eyes."  
  
He frowned, taking them from me and blinking at his bandaged hand before starting to flip through the things. At first his eyes were confused, but as he reached about halfway, his eyes registered understanding.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He…said to what?" Fei asked, blinking at me.  
  
"Look at your eyes." I replied, shifting slightly.  
  
He flipped to the end, then grinned at the last picture showing it to me, "That one looks like fun."  
  
I frowned at him, taking it from him, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It looks like you were about to kiss my throat." he replied, smirking at me.  
  
I snorted, realizing the truth in that. I'd had my head tilted slightly down, and Wufei had his throat exposed—and he'd been _trying_ to get me to taste his throat, seeing as he'd said he put edible massage oil on. I passed that back to him, rolling my eyes.  
  
He laughed slightly, tucking it into his pocket, "I think I'll keep that...maybe sometime it'll make you do what I want instead of playing with Kayla."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, "You're a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"You wouldn't _believe_ how often I hear that." he muttered at me, tucking the rest of the things back into the envelope and meeting my eyes, smiling at me as he tossed them onto the table, then sighed, leaning against me.  
  
"You wanna go to bed?" I asked, sitting up slightly.  
  
"Yeah…I think I do." he muttered, focusing on his hand again and sighing.  
  
"You have to move first," I reminded him.  
  
His eyes snapped onto mine before he let out a slightly naughty chuckle, rising to his feet.  
  
"What?" I demanded, frowning at him.  
  
He met my eyes again, "I have to move first." he flashed me a grin.  
  
"You know," I muttered, moving toward the stairs, "I don't think it's something I _want_ to know."  
  
"But it's something that's nice to hear." he muttered, his tone dancing.  
  
"You're a sick-ass." I informed him, giving him a look as I started up the stairs.  
  
He chuckled, "That's better than a dumb-ass."  
  
"Not by much."  
  
"_Tcch_." he pushed me.  
  
I laughed, catching myself before I fell and realized that everyone was probably sleeping—everyone but Miguel. The guy had his door cracked very slightly. It was too dark upstairs for me to see anything, but I had a feeling he was watching us.  
  
I smirked, stopping in front of my door and turning to rest my hands on Wufei's hips, leaning down like I'd kiss him—he was frozen in disbelief, "You gonna be all right?" I muttered in his ear in Chinese.  
  
He didn't move for a long moment, and I felt bad for that one. Normally these little things I'd do would fly right over his head.  
  
"He's watching us?" Wufei asked, also in Chinese.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you kiss me?"  
  
I hesitated a long moment, studying his eyes, then leaned forward and did so, slowly.  
  
Miguel's door shut.  
  
Wufei pulled away from me, smiling at me as he turned and went into the room, waiting until I'd closed the door to turn on the light. His eyes were glowing.  
  
"Since when did _you_ want to piss him off?" I asked, pulling off my shirt and turning my back to him.  
  
"Since I realized he thought I was in love with you." Wufei replied easily, as if this was something we'd talked about before.  
  
I turned to blink at him.  
  
"That's what those pictures are," he informed me, snorting slightly and digging the one he'd had in his pocket out, "Look at my eyes…shit." he tossed the thing in the general direction of the trashcan before he changed into his own pajamas.  
  
I changed more slowly into mine, not caring that Wufei turned the light off on me. When I'd lain down he snuggled up against me, falling extremely silent. Normally we didn't snuggle in bed, he'd chatter at me about random events of the day until I drifted into sleep. This silence disturbed me.  
  
"He's scared of me." I muttered finally, not able to take the silence when I knew he wasn't sleeping.  
  
"I know."  
  
"And he really thinks I'm crazy."  
  
"Most people do." he agreed.  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about this, Duo." he muttered, turning so his back was against me.  
  
"Can we talk about _some_thing?" I asked.  
  
He chuckled evilly, running a his nails along my arm, "You're an excellent kisser."  
  
"Uh…" I started to pull my arm off him.  
  
He caught it, "I love the things you do with your hands."  
  
"Maybe we should …just sleep…"  
  
"Your tongue should be illegal."  
  
"Fei…" I muttered.  
  
He laughed slightly, relaxing against his pillow and letting me go, "Just go to sleep, Duo."  
  



	18. In Sickness and In Health

**In Sickness and In Health**

  
I woke slowly, uncomfortably warm, moving away from Heero and wondering if I had a fever—before realizing that _I_ wasn't the one who was hot.  
  
I frowned, pressing my lips against his forehead.  
  
"Good morning," he muttered, stirring and smiling up at me before frowning slightly, "Ow."  
  
"You have a fever." I muttered, pressing my hand against his face before spreading his arms and tossing the blankets off us. Our room was lit only by the half-light of fall pre-dawn. I crossed the room and moved silently into the hall, shutting the bathroom door behind myself and flicking on the light. It only took me a moment to find what I was looking for—fever-reducers.  
  
"Here." I muttered when I moved back into the room—he was huddled in the middle of the bed.  
  
"I'm cold." he informed me, reaching for the blankets.  
  
"The room is probably seventy-five, and your body temperature is more along the lines of a hundred. Take these."  
  
He stopped himself from covering, sitting up and taking the pills from me, meeting my eyes, "My throat hurts. I can't take them dry."  
  
I sighed, moving back into the bathroom and getting him a glass of water.  
  
He'd covered himself by the time I got back.  
  
I giggled slightly, pulling the covers off as he protested, then gave up and took the water from me, swallowing the pills and whining at me.  
  
"Go back to sleep." I ordered, curling up to his side again and covering us, "And next time Alex gets sick, don't share your drinks with her."  
  
"Hmph." he curled against me.  
  
I grinned, wrapping my arms around him—men were such babies when they were sick.  
  
.   
  
I watched as Miguel did a crossword in the newspaper wordlessly. My throat ached and I was cold again. The blanket I was curled up in helped some, but not a whole lot. Relena had made me another glass of steaming tea, informing me that it would help my throat to drink it. I'd drank the first glass she'd made and it hurt. It _did_ help it feel better when I'd finished it, but it was more painful to _drink_ it to begin with. I'd decided not to touch this second glass.  
  
"Tio?" Alex asked, moving around the end of the couch to look at me seriously, "Did Daddy give you syrup?"  
  
I blinked at her, "Huh?"  
  
"Leave him alone, Alexia," Trowa muttered, coming up behind her and shooing her away from me, "Tio's sick."  
  
"Daddy, give him the syrup," Alex muttered, turning to look at Trowa, "It made me better."  
  
"Yeah, but Tio doesn't like syrup, so he won't listen to me when I tell him it'll make him better."  
  
I glared at him.  
  
He chuckled, seeming all too amused, "Come on, precious." they disappeared upstairs.  
  
Miguel was watching me now.  
  
"What?" I demanded, feeling pain in my throat.  
  
He shook his head, tossing me the remote and focusing on the paper again.  
  
I growled at him—growling didn't hurt as much as talking, but he ignored that, too.  
  
"So what do we do if we get a job?" Duo asked appearing from the kitchen and moving to sit next to me on the couch.  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
He ignored that, grabbing the cup of tea and blowing on it, "You need to drink this."  
  
I grunted at him, grabbing the remote and turning on the television.  
  
He shoved the cup in my face.  
  
I gave him a look, pushing his hand away.  
  
"Drink it." he ordered.  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
"Heero."  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
"Now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you think I'm not capable of pouring this down your throat?" he asked me levelly.  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
He set the glass on the table, then met my eyes again, "Really?"  
  
"Really." I focused on the screen again.  
  
Before I could react, he had me pinned to the couch, studying my eyes seriously.  
  
"Knock it off!" I shouted, and instantly regretted that.  
  
"Miguel, do me a favor and bring me the glass, please?"  
  
"He doesn't want to drink it." Miguel replied.  
  
"That's beside the point." Duo turned to level him with a look.  
  
"Fine!" I muttered, realizing that I couldn't actually shove Duo off.  
  
"See, now that's much more pleasant." Duo muttered, crawling off me.  
  
I rolled off the couch and darted into the kitchen.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Relena was blinking at me from bit of the newspaper she'd been reading, "What's going on?"  
  
Duo came up behind me, putting the cup in my face.  
  
"I don't _want_ it." I muttered, swallowing and wincing.  
  
"Oh just drink it." Relena said irritably, giving me a look, "Or you can take some medicine…which will knock you out."  
  
"I don't want medicine." I snapped back at her, ducking away from Duo.  
  
"Duo, can you help me give him some?" Relena asked professionally, rising to her feet.  
  
"Of course."  
  
I glared at them both sullenly.  
  
"Drink the tea or take the syrup." Relena said evenly to me, "Or we will make you take the syrup _and_ drink the tea."  
  
I glared at her, taking the cup from Duo and sipping at it.  
  
"It'd go much faster if you took large drinks."  
  
I growled at them, turning from them as I did that.  
  
"Now go lie down and cover back up." Relena added, "And maybe you should lay in the room."  
  
I glowered at her and stormed back into the living room, glaring at Wufei who'd come downstairs at some point and was blinking up at me from the end of the couch. Before he could say anything to me, I'd lain across the couch and had my head in his lap.  
  
"Hi." he muttered, blinking at me.  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
He chuckled, running his hand through my hair.  
  
.   
  
"Okay, now that's picture worthy," I muttered as I came into the living room to see Wufei sitting on the end of the couch with Heero's head in his lap. Heero was sleeping.  
  
Wufei grinned at me, shaking his head.  
  
"Where's your camera?" I asked Miguel.  
  
He gave me a level look, focusing on the photo-envelope that had been sitting on the table for two days since Wufei had put them there.  
  
There was a light tap at the door, so I moved around the couch to pull it open.  
  
"Hey, you guys want to come with me to La Frawn?" Jesse asked as he moved in, "It's pretty much expected that I go, but I don't want to have to go alone."  
  
"Heero's sick, it probably wouldn't fly." I replied, shutting the door after him as he focused on Heero.  
  
"That's…new." he muttered, looking at all of us in turn.  
  
I shrugged, gesturing for him to follow me.  
  
"Hey, Jesse!" Relena said happily, looking up at us, "You probably shouldn't stay too long or you'll get sick."  
  
"No, I'll be fine." he replied easily, sitting next to her at the table, "I wanted to take the guys to La Frawn tonight, but Duo says Heero's sick and probably wouldn't appreciate it. What do you think?"  
  
She smiled at him then glanced at me a moment, "Duo's right. Heero's the victim right now, and if you all decide to leave him behind, it'll be even more so."  
  
Jesse sighed, thinking, "I don't want to go alone."  
  
Relena considered that, "Well, you could take _one_ of them…and Miguel. I don't think he'll be upset if say…Wufei and Miguel…went with you."  
  
I snorted as I poured the water I'd been boiling into cups.  
  
"What?" Relena asked me.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
I turned to look at Miguel, smirking slightly at him and indicating the water, "Nearly a burn."  
  
"Okay…" Relena muttered, turning back to Jesse as both Jesse and Miguel studied me and I continued making the cocoa. "Anyway, I think you'll have to leave Duo behind no matter what."  
  
Jesse sighed, "I thought so." he shifted back in his seat, "How about tomorrow night?"  
  
"Until Heero's over this, he's gonna be the biggest baby in the world." she replied easily, "Which means that next weekend they'll be free…probably by Monday, but for the next couple of days Duo is pretty much consigned to the house."  
  
Jesse turned to look at me, "You're okay with that?"  
  
I laughed, "I volunteered at a clinic for two years, I think I can handle Heero being a pain in the ass."  
  
"You did?" he seemed curious.  
  
"Yeah, I went back into space with a nun named Lanni after the second war. She needed an assistant and I needed something constructive."  
  
"Do you miss her?" Relena asked quietly.  
  
I shrugged as I carried the glasses back to her, "Not really, not anymore. When I was living alone after two years with her, though…" I set the glasses down in front of them and pointed to the third, meeting Miguel's eyes, "You can have that one."  
  
For a long moment he looked like he'd refuse, instead, he nodded and crossed the room, picking it up before disappearing into the living room again.  
  
"Thanks." Jesse muttered, blowing on his slightly before taking a sip.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You never talk about her," Relena said finally, thinking, "I have no idea what type of woman she was."  
  
I snorted, "As if Heero would _let_ me."  
  
"I was under the impression that you have no leader." Jesse muttered in amusement.  
  
"We don't," I replied, rolling my eyes, "But Heero gets annoyed with me for being too Christian."  
  
Jesse blinked at me.  
  
"It's not about you being too Christian." Relena muttered, folding her newspaper back up, "It's about you being someone you're not."  
  
I turned to raise an eyebrow at her.  
  
She shrugged at me, sipping her cocoa.  
  
"That's a burn if I ever heard one," Jesse muttered, his eyes sparkling.  
  
Relena kicked him—not hard, of course, but she kicked him.  
  
He looked amazed.  
  
I laughed, refilling the pot with water, "Fei, you want some cocoa?"  
  
"Yes, please…and I'll love you forever if you dose it with Kahlua and Irish Cream."  
  
"Lush." Jesse replied, getting over his shock.  
  
Wufei laughed.  
  
"What was that about Kahlua and Irish Cream?" Trowa asked curiously as he and Alex came back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Jesse!" Alex said happily to him.  
  
"Hey, baby." he replied, winking at her.  
  
Trowa smacked vaguely at him before meeting my eyes.  
  
"Why are you here?" Alex asked, moving across the room to stand next to Jesse, glancing at Relena.  
  
"I want to kidnap your tios." he replied easily.  
  
"Are you gonna put'em up for ransom?"  
  
We all looked at her, then Trowa.  
  
Trowa laughed, blinking at her, "_What_?"  
  
Alex started giggling, climbing onto Jesse's lap, "I saw a movie where a girl was kidnapped and held for ransom."  
  
Jesse blinked at her.  
  
"But you can't kidnap Heero. He's sick. You'd have to have a bed for him to lay in and make sure Duo would take care of him."  
  
"And what about _me_?" Relena demanded in feigned defense.  
  
"He said he wanted to kidnap my _uncles_, Tia, not my aunts."  
  
Relena laughed.  
  
"Can you make her some?" Trowa asked me, pulling out a glass.  
  
"I'll make you some too, if you say you love me." I smirked at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, staring at me in shock.  
  
I started laughing.  
  
"That's _my_ line, come on…" Wufei sounded vaguely petulant.  
  
Trowa started laughing, smacking my arm and getting out a few more glasses, "Maybe you should douse Heero with Kahlua and Irish Cream." he muttered, moving to the liquor cabinet and digging through bottles.  
  
"They're both on top," Wufei informed him, "I don't think they've been opened yet."  
  
"All right." Trowa muttered, pulling out the Kahlua bottle.  
  
"So how have you been?" Jesse asked Alex.  
  
As so often was the case with the six year old, one question of interest into her life opened the floodgates. Throughout it all, I could see that Jesse was at a loss as to what to think about this. Alex had hugged him once before and that had confused him, but her climbing onto his lap seemed to strike him dumb.  
  
He had, however, been hanging around for about five months, and Alex was nothing if not affectionate. She knew that we liked Jesse, so she trusted him.  
  
I was startled when Trowa mixed the Kahlua and Irish cream in all but one of the glasses he'd gotten out, and amused when he only had me fill Alex's cup half way, and topped that off with milk before adding a dab to each of the others.  
  
"Thank you, Tio." Alex said to me at Trowa's prompting, climbing off Jesse's lap to sit at a different chair and start sipping.  
  
"No problem, Angel."  
  
.   
  
Heero was uncomfortably warm by the time he woke up. He lay there a long time, staring at the television, then looked up to me, "You're not a very good pillow." he muttered.  
  
I snorted, shoving him off my lap and standing up, giving him a look and grabbing my empty coffee cup.  
  
He laughed slightly, shifting on the couch, "Can you get me some more ibu?" he asked, and when I looked back to him he looked absolutely pathetic.  
  
I snorted, rinsing out my cup before getting him a glass of cold water and grabbing the bottle of pills off the top of the fridge, tossing those at him when I went back into the living room and waiting for him to take the cup.  
  
"Thanks." he muttered when he passed the bottle back to me, looking around, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Upstairs." I replied, putting the bottle on top of the fridge again before starting up myself.  
  
"You're gonna leave me here?" he protested.  
  
I turned to blink at him.  
  
He frowned at me.  
  
"It's boring down here with you sleeping, and if I'm not a very good pillow, there's really no reason for me to stay." I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
He laughed, then swallowed, "Ow…wait up."  
  
By the time I was in my room, he was a step behind me. Duo blinked up at us as I sat on the bed—and when Heero laid next to me again, I had to wonder what was with him.  
  
Duo ran his hand over Heero's forehead with a frown, "You're hot. Wufei, did you give him something?"  
  
"He got me ibu." Heero informed him matter-of-factly, resting his head on my lap again.  
  
"Relena's in your room," Duo reminded him.  
  
"Is she?" Heero didn't seem too interested in this bit of information.  
  
"You're gonna put my leg to sleep." I informed him.  
  
He pouted at me, sitting up some.  
  
I sighed, shifting position so I had one leg on either side of him—and of course, he used my thigh as a pillow, "I thought I wasn't a very good pillow?"  
  
"You're not, but your hands are cool." that was slightly pointed.  
  
I laughed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"How ya feeling?" Duo asked him after ginning at me.  
  
"I feel like shit." he replied easily, closing his eyes.  
  
Duo gave me an amused look.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
.   
  
"Attention whore."  
  
Heero glared at me, "So I'm feeling better, who gives a shit?"  
  
"I can't believe you tried to get Wufei and Duo to stay home from mass." I muttered, stirring the packet of cocoa into my cup. I really preferred Duo to measure out the powder, but it was Sunday.  
  
"Why?" Heero asked blankly, blinking at me. He was wearing a pair of gray sweats and a matching sweatshirt with white socks, and was standing by the fridge with a sincerely curious expression.  
  
I gave him a look, sipping at my cup, then realized Alex would probably want some and turned to the cupboard  
  
As if my thought summoned her, Alex came down the stairs. She had one of her Barbie Dolls clutched in one hand as she looked at Heero curiously.  
  
He smiled at her—taking in her gray sweats and sweatshirt, "My socks are prettier." he informed her, lifting one foot to wiggle his toes at her.  
  
Alex giggled, "Nuh-huh!" she pulled one of the legs up to show Heero the lace around the top of her sock, "See?"  
  
He laughed, picking her up and kissing her cheek.  
  
She giggled at this, sitting back in his arms and showing him her doll, "I don't think this outfit matches."  
  
He blinked at the doll, then shrugged at her, "It looks cute enough."  
  
"But if it doesn't match, then her friends will laugh at her."  
  
"Would your friends laugh at you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, but they don't know when things match."  
  
Heero laughed at that, kissing her cheek again and setting her down.  
  
Alex spotted the box of hot-chocolate packages and moved across the kitchen to me, studying the box curiously, "I like Uncle Duo's hot-chocolate." she informed me.  
  
"So do I," I replied, "But he's not here, is he?"  
  
"No." she considered it a long moment, then met my eyes, "I'd like it if you made me some, Apa."  
  
"Would you really?" I replied, smiling at her.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah…and toast?"  
  
"Hm, I think that's asking too much." I muttered, looking around to the toaster.  
  
"I'd like if you made _me_ hot-chocolate." Heero muttered, grinning at me, "Though Duo's is my favorite."  
  
Alex giggled.  
  
"I might make you some," I muttered to Heero, putting on a show of thinking about it for my daughter, "But nah."  
  
"He could make the toast!" Alex offered, eager to get her way and Heero some cocoa while she was at it.  
  
"I could," Heero agreed, nodding at her, "But I'm sick."  
  
"But you had what I had," she replied, meeting his eyes curiously, "Dad said I won't get it again for a while."  
  
Heero looked up to me.  
  
"I'd appreciate it." I muttered, pulling out another cup.  
  
.   
  
"Are you done stealing my boyfriend?" Relena asked me curiously, sitting next to me on the couch.  
  
"I didn't _steal_ him!" I protested, "He was following _me_ around."  
  
She giggled, her serious expression becoming amused.  
  
I gave her a look.  
  
"He's been up and around since you left for church," she muttered quietly, leaning closer to me, "So if he begs you for more attention I'd appreciate you sending him my way."  
  
I laughed at that, "I told you, it's not my fault."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "He gets weirder by the day." she agreed, rising to her feet, "What do we want for supper?"  
  
"I was going to make steak," I muttered quickly.  
  
"Ooh, with that marinade?" she asked excitedly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What do you put in that, anyway?"  
  
I shrugged, "The barbecue sauce, some soy sauce…some chilli powder," I thought a second, "Whatever seems right from the cupboard."  
  
"I'll do that then." she decided, turning and moving into the kitchen.  
  
I blinked after her.  
  
"Hey, Wufei." Miguel muttered, coming down the stairs behind me.  
  
"Hey, Miguel." I replied, thinking about things. I wasn't sure how I felt about him anymore.  
  
"Did you…get a chance to look at these?" he asked, finally moving the envelope from where I'd set it.  
  
I met his eyes.  
  
He sat next to me, studying my eyes, "Do you see what I meant?"  
  
He'd been giving me a look throughout mass and I had to wonder how curious he was about his damn pictures.  
  
"I did." I replied easily, deciding to be a gentleman and discuss the topic instead of dismissing it and him.  
  
He looked confounded a moment.  
  
"I'm not in love with Duo." I said quietly.  
  
He frowned at me, opening the envelope.  
  
"I don't know what else I can say to you," I muttered, taking the thing from him, "I wish you could just trust me on this."  
  
He looked away from my eyes and I could tell he was thinking about that.  
  
I smirked at him, leaning close to his face, "I could prove it to you."  
  
He sat back slightly, looking startled.  
  
"You want me to?" I added, dropping the envelope next to myself and leaning forward to kiss him.  
  
"I saw you two that night," he said quickly, blinking at my eyes, "I saw him kiss you…"  
  
"You don't speak Chinese." I informed him, "How would you know what we said?"  
  
That thought startled him.  
  
I kissed him lightly before rising to my feet and offering my hand to him, "Let me show you."  
  



	19. Duplicity

**Duplicity**

  
"You did _not_ just seduce Miguel!" Trowa was staring at Wufei in complete shock as Wufei came into the kitchen, his chest bare. He had several bruises and a few hickies on his throat—and seemed extremely satisfied.  
  
"No, I didn't." he agreed, moving to the fridge and pulling out a can of soda, opening as he turned back to Trowa, his expression curious.  
  
"What?" Trowa demanded of him, looking dumbfounded.  
  
"I didn't _just_ seduce him," Wufei replied with a smirk, winking at me, "I did that several hours ago." he started into the living room as I coughed back laughter.  
  
"You do _not_ think that's funny!" Trowa said to me, looking annoyed.  
  
"These statements you keep making seem to be wrong," I replied, offering my cup of cocoa for sedation, "But you're right. I don't think it's funny that he seduced Miguel."  
  
Trowa took a steadying breath and sipped at the cup.  
  
"I think it's hilarious." I informed him, laughing and hopping out of his reach as he smacked at me.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
I laughed more, thinking about how odd it had been to sleep alone. I hadn't slept alone in probably the entire five months I'd lived with Heero and Relena.  
  
Trowa was glaring at me.  
  
"What?" I muttered, frowning at him, "That's why you brought Miguel, isn't it?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me over the cup.  
  
I rolled my own eyes, "To set him up with Fei?"  
  
He looked away from me at that.  
  
"I thought so." I muttered, moving to the fridge to pull out my own can of soda.  
  
"I don't trust that Wufei wants to be with him, though." Trowa muttered before I could walk out of the kitchen.  
  
I turned and met his eyes, not wanting to tell him he was probably right. For all that Miguel and I had been friends when he lived in Mexico, the guy had started to annoy me beyond belief when he decided that I was leading Wufei on. This had annoyed Wufei to the point that it was very possible that he just didn't care.  
  
If Wufei really was only sleeping with him for the sex, I figured Miguel would be heading back to Mexico in a manner of days.  
  
I moved up the stairs slowly, blinking at Wufei when I moved into our room. He was sprawled across the bed on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"You look happy." I noted, moving around the bed and setting my can on my nightstand.  
  
"You wouldn't _believe_ that man, Duo." he informed me.  
  
"I don't think I want to." I replied, grinning at him.  
  
He laughed, sitting up, "I should probably go back in there."  
  
"It depends on what you want to do with this." I agreed.  
  
"Well, I was only just fucking with him, but…"  
  
"Then get back in there before he wakes up. I think with the way things have been going he won't be too pleased if he wakes up and you're in here with me."  
  
He flashed me a grin, grabbing his soda and disappearing from the room.  
  
I sighed, laying back down and staring at the far wall. I had no claim on Wufei, but five months of conditioning make a considerable difference in one's sleeping habits. I'd hardly slept at all during the night, and as quiet as the pair had been, they hadn't been silent.  
  
I smiled slightly, realizing that Kayla'd show up soon—she may have to work at noon, but she'd stop by to see me before that.  
  
I rolled over, thinking again. It was about time I got my own damn car.  
  
.   
  
"I've got a job." I informed Duo happily, pulling him off his bed before he woke up fully, "Let's go!" it'd been more than a month since my last job, and it was about fucking time.  
  
"What?" he muttered, then hit the ground and groaned before kicking out at me.  
  
I laughed, dodging that, "Let's go!" I started for the door.  
  
"What time is it?" he muttered.  
  
"Almost noon, let's go. I want to get back."  
  
"Noon?" he muttered, sitting up and looking at his alarm clock, "Has Kayla called?"  
  
"No." I replied, frowning at him.  
  
"Shit." he muttered, pulling himself off the floor and thinking, pulling out his cell-phone as he followed me from the room, "Kayla?" he asked after a second, "Where are you? Aren't you coming over?" he listened a moment as we moved into his car, then frowned at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Why didn't you call?" he muttered, looking away from me. "Yeah, but…well…Kay…" he moved the phone from his ear, staring at it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She flipped out on me." he snapped, tucking the phone in his pocket again, "She said her mom is doing worse now than she had been so she'd stayed an extra night."  
  
"So she's pissed at you now?" I asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"The lord forgives all sins." I replied, chuckling.  
  
He let out a derisive snort, staring out the window.  
  
I frowned, realizing he was really upset about this, "Dude…you can't get pissed at her."  
  
"Why _not_?"  
  
"Her mom is sick." I returned, "She's probably a lot more stressed out than you know. She _is_ only twenty."  
  
He sighed, shaking his head.  
  
.   
  
Jesse was livid as he came back into his room at La Frawn, "I'll give you twenty to kill for me, Heero." he snarled, "Twenty for you both!" he kicked over a trashcan.  
  
"Um…" Heero muttered, blinking at him, "You know my code, Jesse…I can't…"  
  
"Twenty-four!" Jesse interrupted him, "Thirty! I want this guy gone and I can't stand the lunatic! I wouldn't want him to take this guy out for me anyway, because…" he laughed coldly, "Because I'll be grateful."  
  
Heero looked to me, his eyes unreadable.  
  
I shrugged at him.  
  
"Why don't you do it?" Heero asked me.  
  
"I haven't killed since the wars," I replied, making a face, "And unless I _have_ to, I don't plan to."  
  
"Fifty." Jesse said to me, "I'll give you fifty if you take him out alone."  
  
I stared at him.  
  
"And please use your knife."  
  
I blinked at the guy, "Who _is_ this person?"  
  
"A man named Ben Lerrin." Jesse replied, sneering the name, "He's one of the types to use kaseen on girls who are stupid enough to come to these places alone. I wouldn't be too surprised if someday he killed one of them."  
  
I frowned.  
  
"He just started bitching at me because I didn't have any kaseen for him to buy." Jesse added, gesturing to the door, "The fucker has the _nerve_ to come _here_ and demand of _me_ to sell him shit! Everyone in town knows that Jaded hasn't touched the last fuckin' shipment!"  
  
This information pleased me.  
  
"Can you do it, Duo?" he added.  
  
I stared at Heero, hoping he'd give in.  
  
"You've been seen enough with Jesse that people will accept that you're his friend." Heero informed me, "Everyone thinks you're crazy anyway…so it won't be a blemish for you. If I touch this…"  
  
"How much money would it take for me to get you to do this?" Jesse asked, frowning at me.  
  
"To me, it's a human life." I snapped at him, "It's not a sum."  
  
Heero shrugged, sitting back.  
  
Jesse thought about this a long moment, then met my eyes, "He tried to rape Kayla."  
  
My blood ran cold.  
  
Jesse studied me a long moment, "She doesn't go out much anymore, but when she did he'd tail her around, trying to give it to her."  
  
Anger was building.  
  
"For Kayla's safety?" he offered.  
  
I covered my face with my hands.  
  
"He had her cornered once," Jesse muttered quietly to me, moving closer, "Can you imagine her terror? One of my guys saw him at it and chased him off…Kayla was terrified out of her mind and ran off before we could help her get home. Just think about that, Duo. Think about your little girlfriend and what he could have done to her."  
  
I didn't like that the only argument I could come up with for myself was that Lanni would disapprove. I didn't like that my mind had already reverted to training sessions I'd had with a knife similar to the one I bought—that I was going over the exact muscle movements I'd need for optimum pain and a quick kill.  
  
"He spreads kaseen around for cheap," Jesse added, "So that other fuckers like himself can date-rape unsuspecting civilians."  
  
I ground my teeth together, trying to block out the image Jesse was building in my mind.  
  
"Out of every five-hundred civilians on the streets, one-hundred are somehow exposed to kaseen, and at least fifty are drugged with it. Helpless civilians with no clue that kaseen is so readily available."  
  
The concept 'civilian' was pounding in my head.  
  
"Girls like Kayla, who can go into the clubs, but not drink, are offered tainted glasses. He's like…the general of Paper-cut."  
  
"That could start a war," I said suddenly, grabbing at the thread offered to me and looking up to Jesse, "If they find out that Jaded ordered the hit…"  
  
"Jaded didn't order it," he said quietly, "I did."  
  
"There's not a whole lot of difference."  
  
He studied me a long moment.  
  
I looked to Heero, who promptly dropped his eyes.  
  
"Besides," Jesse added quietly, "It'll just look like a knifing. Do it in some back alley and take his wallet. Drop the cards and keep the cash."  
  
"I'm not some common foot-pad," I snapped.  
  
"No, you're trained soldier who'd rather let a disgusting man live and possibly kill hundreds of girls instead of helping hundreds of virgins sleep safe in their beds at night." he narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"It's not that I don't think he should be dead," I muttered.  
  
"You can tell that to some girl's mother when they find her raped and mangled body in some back-alley trash-can. You can look her father in the eye and tell him that you thought the man who did it should be dead, but even though you have the ability and the opportunity, you don't want to sully your hands. They'll understand."  
  
"He hasn't killed yet." I returned, looking away.  
  
"Fine, I'll get back to you when they find a body." Jesse muttered, turning and pacing to the window.  
  
I rubbed the bridge of my nose a moment, looking up to Heero again. He was refusing to meet my eyes, studying the floor.  
  
"_Fuck_, Duo!" Jesse shouted at me, turning back to me, kneeling in front of me and staring me in the eye, "As my friend, I ask this of you."  
  
The words fell heavily between us and for a long moment all I could hear was the distant pounding of the music from the main of the club.  
  
"Fine." I muttered, looking away from his eyes, "Where do I go?"  
  
"He's walking to the Burn right now," Jesse replied quietly, still studying my eyes. He rested his hand on the knife—which was in my pocket, "He's going to see Jun."  
  
I felt another rush of coldness, rising to my feet, "What road."  
  
"Fifth…normally. Sometimes he takes seventh."  
  
"Fine." I muttered, moving toward the door, "What does he look like?"  
  
"Like us," Jesse replied, following me slowly, still studying me carefully, "He dresses like me. Very blond, as tall as you…blue eyes."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Thank you." he muttered.  
  
"Don't thank me for killing," I spat at him, starting from the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Wufei asked as we met on the stairs, Miguel was a step behind him.  
  
I shook my head at him.  
  
"Duo?" he asked, watching after me.  
  
"Hail Mother Mary," I muttered louder, "full of grace, the Lord is with thee…"  
  
.   
  
"Why did Duo just walk down the stairs saying the rosary?" Wufei demanded of me as he entered the room with Miguel behind him.  
  
I decided not to say anything.  
  
Jesse was looking away as well.  
  
"What did you two do?" Wufei demanded of us, his tone suspicious.  
  
"Nothing." I replied, "I had nothing to do with it." I moved passed him, pausing in the door to look back at Jesse, "I refuse to have anything to do with it."  
  
I could hear Wufei calling after me as I started down the stairs, but I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to deal with the accusations he'd level at me when he heard what Duo was doing…and I didn't want Duo out doing it alone.  
  
I was immersed in the dancers before Wufei cleared the doors that lead to the stairs, and when I joined in the dancing there was no real way he'd be able to see me with the strobe lights flashing.  
  
He stood there a long moment before turning and starting back up the stairs.  
  
"You need to die."  
  
I turned to look at Ace, raising an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Playing." he replied easily, moving to dance with me, "You?"  
  
I smirked at him, "Sinning."  
  
"You think you're clever, don't you?"  
  
"Sin is good for the soul…what?" I muttered, dipping in like I'd kiss him. It was a maneuver I found very successful when I wanted to shut Wufei up.  
  
"Why are you here?" he snapped at me, keeping a noticeable distance between us.  
  
"Why are _you_ here?" I returned easily.  
  
"I come here regularly."  
  
"I can't come here? Are we separating the city into territory now?"  
  
He glared at me.  
  
"You're no fun." I added, moving past him toward the bar.  
  
"Have you seen a psychiatrist yet?" he demanded.  
  
"You're the lunatic," I replied, not bothering to look back at him, wondering why he was following me. It didn't take long to reach the bar, and ordering was simple enough. I turned to look at him again finally, the drink in my hand, "I'm just an assassin."  
  
"But you keep company with the Cheshire Cat."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Tailor?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Cheshire Cat?" I demanded, making a slight face at the thought. That name almost hurt.  
  
"He appears with a grin, he leaves with a grin." Ace replied, accepting a drink from the bartender, "It's as suiting a name as any other."  
  
"Who've you talked to about him?"  
  
"Jun. Jun likes to talk about him."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Jesse Fallon."  
  
I hesitated in taking my drink, blinking at him.  
  
"You seem startled."  
  
"Sorry, but I have to leave you now." I muttered, pushing off the bar.  
  
"Where is your cat, anyway?"  
  
I turned and met his eyes, "Wandering back alleys in search of scraps."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
I shrugged at him, smirking slightly, "I know, I'm clever." and with that, I dived into the crowed.  
  
What the _fuck_ was Jesse _doing_, talking about Duo to the lunatic?  
  
.   
  
Duo was sitting on the front pew of the church when I found him, his eyes closed and hands clasped. He wasn't speaking, and could almost have passed for sleeping if my approach didn't cause him to open his eyes to meet mine. He didn't say anything, closing them again.  
  
"Did you do it?" I asked, sitting against him as Miguel hovered down the isle some.  
  
He nodded slightly.  
  
I stared at the floor in front of us as the priest moved into the sanctuary, blinking at us and crossing the room, "Would you like confessional?" he muttered, eyeing me with a slightly evil look.  
  
I looked away from him, shaking my head. I knew he wasn't talking to me anyway, wondering how long Duo'd been here.  
  
"No." Duo muttered, which startled the guy, "I've made my peace."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Duo muttered, rising to his feet and meeting the man's eyes, "Thank you for your patience."  
  
The man muttered some nicety with the word "god" in it as Duo turned and looked at me pointedly. I moved into the isle and as we finally reached Miguel, Miguel led us from the building.  
  
I reached back, grabbing Duo's hand, "Are you all right?"  
  
"No worse than before." he replied, lacing his fingers with mine, "I'm tired now."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Couple hours." he muttered, "I left La Frawn at two something, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was here by three."  
  
"Relena is scared for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You didn't come home." Miguel muttered as we moved into the bitterly cold six o'clock air of an October morning.  
  
Duo fell silent, sliding into the backseat of my car wordlessly, "How'd you find me?" he asked as I started to pull onto the road.  
  
"We looked." Miguel replied.  
  
"I checked the other clubs and Heero talked to Jun…" I muttered, "Jesse sent his people out…no one could think of where you may have gone."  
  
"But then Wufei commented about coming here to pray for you," Miguel muttered, "And…then it clicked."  
  
Duo made a noise and I looked at him in the review mirror. Other than the fact that he looked tired, there was nothing odd about him. His eyes were calm and he was staring out the window in a sort of…daze.  
  
"They were expecting you back when you were done." I informed him.  
  
"I know."  
  
I gave up on conversation at that point, not sure what type of mood he was in. Miguel didn't say a word either, and seeing as it had only been in the past week that he'd started trying to make it better with Duo, I could understand that. I appreciated his decision.  
  
When we got back to the house, Duo moved instantly for the stairs, pausing only long enough to hug Relena and thank her before heading to our room without looking at anyone else. Miguel made no comment to me as I followed.  
  
I was beginning to wonder if this would be another long and silent night.  
  
Duo changed into his pajamas almost mechanically, sliding into the bed wordlessly—when I lay down, though, he shifted to cling to me.  
  
I decided not to tell him he was hurting me. His nails were digging into my arms. He was lying with his head on my stomach, staring away from me—I could feel his eyelashes against my skin. When I moved to wrap my arms around him, I was grateful that he gave up his hold.  
  
I'd been wrong about it being just a long silent night.  
  
It was an eternity.  
  



	20. A Painful Illusion

**A Painful Illusion**

  
"Alex!" Lea darted forward away from her father, falling into her cousin's arms as they hugged tightly and started chattering together. Both the girls were full of stories of their first year of real school—what had happened so far, so it was easy enough to imagine that they'd be away from underfoot. That's not to say that Alex was _ever_ underfoot. Trowa kept much too good an eye on her for that.  
  
"You look ravishing," Quatre informed Wufei quietly, smirking slightly.  
  
Wufei laughed happily, exchanging a hug with the guy, "Those are words I never thought I'd hear from _you_."  
  
Quatre winked at him, turning to Relena and resting his hands on his hips, "You're not pregnant yet? I'm disappointed in you, Relena."  
  
She laughed delightedly, hugging him, "It's not for lack of trying." she muttered quietly, smiling a naughty little smile at Heero.  
  
Heero gave me a very long and level look before moving to exchange a hug with Quatre, "I'd appreciate you _not_ putting ideas in her head."  
  
Quatre laughed, "You think that idea came from _me_? You're sorely mistaken, Heero."  
  
"Hey, now." Relena protested, giving them both looks.  
  
"And you…" Quatre muttered, focusing on me instead of replying to that, inspecting me from head to foot before pulling me into a hug and studying me a moment longer.  
  
"What about me?" I muttered, grinning slightly at him.  
  
He smiled more, turning to hug Trowa before focusing on Miguel, his expression curious.  
  
"Oh, you don't _know_ why Wufei looks ravishing," Trowa muttered, moving up to stand next to his brother-in-law and draping a companionable arm over his shoulder, "You never got to _meet_ Miguel."  
  
Quatre's eyes were sparkling as he looked back to Wufei, then focused on Miguel, offering a hand.  
  
"I'm honored." Miguel muttered.  
  
"I heard you were a sweet-talker," Quatre informed him expectantly, smirking as he studied the guy's eyes.  
  
Miguel laughed, bowing over Quatre's hand and kissing his knuckles, meeting Quatre's eyes, "I wouldn't make you uncomfortable for the world, Mr. Winner."  
  
Quatre laughed delightedly.  
  
"Duo!" Lea squeaked, throwing herself into my arms and hugging me tightly, "Did you hear?" she asked, her eyes as sincere as a six-year olds could be, "I started school!"  
  
"You _did_?" I demanded, as if this information was completely new to me, "You can't be big enough for school!" I stared into her eyes a moment longer, "Are you?"  
  
She giggled, nodding, "I'm a big girl now, Uncle. Like Alex."  
  
Alex giggled as Lea extended her arms to Wufei.  
  
"How are things on the home-front?" Quatre added as he picked Alex up and followed Heero and Relena toward the luggage-claim.  
  
"Calm." Heero replied easily, "Jun's only approached Wufei once."  
  
Quatre nodded, focusing on Wufei—who'd blushed, "That's good."  
  
Heero nodded, "It's almost too calm for my liking," he added, "But the Cheshire Cat makes things interesting sometimes." he flashed me a grin.  
  
I smirked back at him. I appreciated my street-name more than he knew. This fact had pleased Jesse, since he'd thought of it himself. Jun, he'd told us, had a habit of making Alice in Wonderland metaphors. During one of Jun's rants about 'Tailor', it had struck Jesse—and stuck.  
  
"Cheshire Cat?" Quatre asked, following Heero's look to me and smiling, "I can see that."  
  
"We're all mad here," I muttered at him.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Alex giggled.  
  
"What else, then?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Duo's pretty much become the best friend to a mob-boss."  
  
"Yeah, I'd heard about that." Quatre said darkly, glancing at me and studying my eyes.  
  
I smirked at him, "Don't judge me by my character, judge me by my friends."  
  
Quatre laughed, "If I did that, you'd be in one of two places."  
  
"Hell, or your house?" I offered.  
  
He laughed more, "Sorry, I meant either prison or an asylum…most likely the latter."  
  
I laughed, "Nice."  
  
"You like it?" he asked me pleasantly, "I was rather pleased, myself."  
  
I grinned at him—he winked.  
  
.   
  
It was nice to be back in the fold, though my presence required some creative juggling of sleeping arrangements. In the end, I got the room that was normally dubbed mine, and Miguel agreed to sleep on the couch. This had caused Wufei some issues, and I'd realized that he'd been sleeping with Miguel. Wufei had gotten over it when Duo suggested that they took their showers together in the morning—he'd moved on in conversation, anyway. Duo's statement had been greeted with an amused dirty look and a snort. It didn't take me long to realize that Duo'd been sleeping alone for a while—when he wasn't at Kayla's, anyway.  
  
I felt bad for taking over Miguel's room, because it definitely _was_ Miguel's room after nearly six months of living there, but he brushed it off with an ease that made me wonder if he were acting.  
  
Everyone but Duo was downstairs now. I moved down the hall to lean against his doorjamb, watching him silently.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, turning to look at me as he pulled his shoes off and tucked them under the bed.  
  
"Just…wanted to be with you." I replied, moving across the room to sit on the bed with him.  
  
He flashed me a smile, lying back on the bed and watching me expectantly.  
  
"What you been up to, anyway?" I asked, changing my position so I was sitting beside him, leaning back against my arms as footsteps started up the stairs.  
  
He shoved my feet away from his head, "Not a lot. I was looking for a job for a while…but…"  
  
"You came into some unexpected cash." I muttered, making a face.  
  
He shrugged, "Pretty much. You wanna look at cars with me later?"  
  
"Sure." I punched him in the leg, "You been okay?"  
  
"I've been fine." he replied, studying me curiously.  
  
"You don't do it right," Wufei muttered as he came into the room, shutting the door behind himself and moving my legs more to rest his head on Duo's chest, "It's like this." he smirked slightly at me, fiddling with the button of Duo's jeans.  
  
"Hey!" Duo muttered, knocking Fei's hand away and covering the button with his hand before meeting my eyes, "I swear, he only thinks of sex now that he's got someone to fuck."  
  
I laughed.  
  
Wufei winked at me, fiddling with Duo's fingers unconsciously.  
  
I watched this in mild amazement, wondering what Duo thought of this treatment—noticing that he was staring at the ceiling. "Have I ever told you that you two are weird?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Not that I can think of," Duo muttered, not actually looking at me.  
  
Wufei flipped me off.  
  
.   
  
I could hear little girl voices coming from my bedroom, and as I moved up next to the door, Alex and Lea looked up to me from the dolls they had in hand.  
  
"Just checkin' on ya." I muttered, raising my arms to reassure them they didn't have to stop playing before moving into Duo's room. Miguel was downstairs with Heero, and Relena was in her room talking to Quatre. "You're not cheating my brother-in-law, now, are you?" I asked Wufei in mock-concern, frowning at him. He was snuggled against Duo, who'd been talking before I opened the door.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes at me, moving slightly away from Duo and sitting up to stretch, "Even if the thought crossed my mind," he muttered, indicating Duo with a thumb over his shoulder, "I wouldn't get much cooperation with the idea."  
  
Duo laughed, "You wouldn't at that, would you." he muttered, then winked at me, "What's up?"  
  
"Not a lot." I muttered, sitting down at the end of the bed, "What's tonight's plan?"  
  
"Jesse wants to take us to the Burn again," Duo replied, shrugging, "I told him we had two girls now instead of just one, and that Hilde might be getting put out over being asked to sit so much, but he really wants us to go."  
  
"Well, I can sit out. He's not attached to me." I made a face, "I'm not saying I don't like him, he's good company, but…" I shrugged.  
  
Duo grinned at me.  
  
I shrugged, "I don't think Relena will want to go out, though."  
  
"You ever consider letting Kayla watch them?" he asked, studying my eyes, "I know you don't know her and all…but it might not hurt to let her try once or twice."  
  
"That way she's here so he can fuck her when we get home," Wufei agreed with him.  
  
Duo laughed, smacking him.  
  
I smiled at both of them and shrugged, "I don't know…she's never seemed overly fond of Alex."  
  
He nodded, "She doesn't know how to act around kids."  
  
"And you want me to let her watch not only my child, but my niece as well? You're missing some logic there."  
  
Duo snorted, sitting up, "Spare me."  
  
I laughed, studying his eyes, "Jesse realizes that it's a Monday, doesn't he?"  
  
"He sorta _has_ to know the days of the week." Duo replied, "He's something of a business man."  
  
"Drugs is a business," I muttered, "A good business."  
  
Duo threatened to hit me on that.  
  
I laughed, sliding off the bed, "Let me know what comes of the babysitting thing."  
  
"It's your kid," he muttered.  
  
I smirked at him as I stopped in the door, "She's your niece. And Jesse is your friend. That's two to one."  
  
"You don't consider Jesse a friend?" he demanded, frowning at me.  
  
I laughed, "Not when it makes us even." I ducked out the door as he tossed a pillow at me, laughing.  
  
"What are you doing, Daddy?" Alex asked, blinking up at me.  
  
I pointed to the door, "Trying to make your tio mad."  
  
She giggled, then looked back to Lea, starting to talk again.  
  
.   
  
Trowa had disappeared onto the dance floor with Hilde moments after we'd arrived at the club. Relena had decided that she didn't really want to go out tonight, so she'd taken the girls to rent movies and get cocoa from some little coffee shop or something. She'd told me the name of the place, but it hadn't struck me as something I needed to know.  
  
Jesse had been annoyed at first, when Wufei had expressed the fact that he did not like going to the rooms off the side of the club, but everyone else had been happy to go into the main of the Burn, so he'd quelled his irritation. We'd taken over the end stall that we'd had for Jacob Leigh's concert, and I was manning the fort with Quatre, who was busily telling me some story about some guy who'd been caught high at his work. Duo and Jesse were at the bar.  
  
"Dude." I muttered, having focused on the cat. He was staring past Jesse with cold eyes—at Jun.  
  
"What's with him?" Quatre muttered, having followed my gaze.  
  
"That oriental looking guy there with black hair?" I muttered, waiting for him to nod, "That's Jun."  
  
Quatre rose to his feet.  
  
"Mm, don't you dare." I muttered, catching his wrist before he could move, spotting Miguel and Wufei dancing. Wufei was oblivious. "Jun is scared shitless of Duo as far as I can tell, so let's not pressure him into calling on his lackeys."  
  
Quatre settled again, still studying the guy.  
  
Jesse had finally caught onto the fact that Duo wasn't listening to him talk and had turned to focus on Jun.  
  
I laughed, "I don't think Jun knows that Duo's friends with Jesse…maybe we should saunter on up there and listen to this."  
  
Quatre chuckled, sliding out of his seat and waiting for me to be even with him before we started up the stairs.  
  
By the time we'd reached the top, Duo had his drink—which was obviously Baron's Blood since his glass was clear and the blood-red liquid inside was very evident.  
  
Jun's head snapped around and he suddenly focused on me, then on Quatre. I didn't think he knew Quatre, but he knew me for what I was. I had to figure that he was wary of my friends.  
  
He focused quickly on Jesse and Duo.  
  
"Hm, we should have waited." I muttered to Quatre.  
  
"I dunno." Quatre muttered—we hadn't actually stopped walking, so he continued right up until he stood next to Jun, smiling at him happily as he signaled the bartender.  
  
I laughed, moving up to Duo and Jesse.  
  
"What is he doing?" Jesse demanded of me, his tone worried.  
  
"Ordering a drink, it looks like." I returned.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" Wufei asked, coming up behind me and looking down the bar…before freezing.  
  
"You really should learn when not to follow me." I informed him.  
  
He shifted so I was standing between him and his would-be suitor.  
  
"I can't leave this," Jesse muttered, frowning at me and starting to move away, "What's Quatre's name?"  
  
"Rob." Duo supplied.  
  
That one had actually confused me a moment.  
  
"Okay." Jesse moved down the row of people, "Hey, Rob, are you get…oh, hey Jun."  
  
"Hello, Jesse." Jun had been looking worried, and now he composed himself, "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
Jesse sniggered, "I know…I'd like you to meet a buddy of mine." he muttered, indicating Quatre.  
  
"Robert Lain." Quatre supplied as if suddenly noticing the guy, shaking his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm…Jun Martin." he studied Quatre's eyes carefully.  
  
"That sounds familiar," Quatre thought a moment, then laughed, focusing on Jun again, "Swathe?"  
  
"Yes." Jun replied, blinking at him.  
  
Quatre laughed a bit more.  
  
"What's he doing?" Wufei muttered, he'd ordered a drink and was watching covertly.  
  
"I'm not sure." I muttered back, studying Jun carefully.  
  
"Anyway, we should get back to our seats before someone steals them," Jesse said to Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, like anyone'd fuck with us." he laughed again.  
  
Jun was studying him with sincere curiosity now.  
  
Quatre met the guy's eyes as he took a drink from his cup, they shone wickedly in the light, somehow seeming…impure. Quatre chuckled darkly as he lowered the cup, closing his eyes as if savoring the feel of his drink, then focused on Jun again—a look of complete cruelty came into his eyes, "You busy tonight?" he asked quietly.  
  
Jun had shifted back from him slightly and now looked to Jesse, almost appealing for help.  
  
"Holy shit," Duo muttered.  
  
Quatre ran a hand across Jun's face, we could all see that his thought process was on possibilities.  
  
"I'm sorry, I am." Jun said, actually rising from his seat and moving back.  
  
"That's too bad," Quatre muttered, still studying him with that consideration, "We could have fun, you and I."  
  
"I don't know that I'd like your fun," Jun muttered.  
  
Quatre laughed, "Oh, but you would." he muttered with complete confidence, studying Jun a moment longer before savoring another drink and meeting eyes with Jesse, "Shall we?"  
  
.   
  
"What the _fuck_ was that?" I demanded of Quatre as we cleared a few tiers, glancing back at Jun as the guy moved from the bar quickly.  
  
Quatre's laughter was evil, suiting his actions, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Tailor."  
  
"I think I love you." Wufei muttered, coming up on Quatre's other side.  
  
Quatre flashed him a normal grin, "Somehow I thought you would."  
  
"I've never seen you like that before," Heero muttered, "So you'd better do some pretty fast talking."  
  
Quatre laughed, "What? I fuck with a guy's sense of personal security and you all turn on me? He is the guy that pulled a gun on Fei, right?"  
  
"The one and only," Wufei agreed, seeming almost childishly delighted.  
  
Quatre laughed an evil sounding laugh, "Jesse, can I ask a favor of you?" he added, turning to look at the guy.  
  
"Depends on what it is." Jesse muttered warily.  
  
Quatre grinned, "Kinda spread it around that my sense of entertainment is a bit warped…maybe tie it into Tailor's fondness of knives…something to keep Jun on his feet. Make up a story or two to tell him about me."  
  
"What are you doing, here?" Heero asked.  
  
"I want to move back," Quatre replied, meeting his eyes, "I've got some people working on it already. I don't think I'll uproot Lea from school, but this summer or something."  
  
"Cool." Heero sounded pleased.  
  
"So…what type of stories?" Jesse asked, he'd been thinking about that, "And what do I get out of it?"  
  
"The safety of a friend," Quatre had suddenly lost his good-humor and was meeting Jesse's eyes directly.  
  
Jesse froze, nodding, "What kind of stories, then?"  
  
Wufei wasn't looking at us; he was staring at his glass, chewing on a nail like Relena was so fond of doing.  
  
"Dirty is good." Quatre replied, thinking about it, "You saw me up there," he glanced toward the bar, "I want him to believe that he doesn't want my interest."  
  
"Ooh, maybe you tried for me?"  
  
"Sure, you're a handsome gentleman, why not." Quatre laughed.  
  
Jesse smirked at him, "I had a bit more of a time turning you down, of course."  
  
"Of course, I'd in no-way belittle your pride."  
  
Jesse sniggered.  
  
"Maybe he appeared in your bedroom in the middle of the night with a loaded pistol." Heero supplied, smirking slightly.  
  
Jesse gave him a sour look, "I prefer not to think of that, thank you."  
  
"What did you do?" I demanded suspiciously of Heero, smirking slightly at him.  
  
"Nothing…out of the ordinary," Heero replied, more than willing to play my game. His tone was a bit suggestive as he met Wufei's eyes, "It was a hot night."  
  
"Heero!" Jesse was astounded.  
  
Wufei laughed, sounding startled and disbelieving.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop." Heero muttered in a tone of placation, meeting Jesse's eyes, "Sorry. I know that night was…hard for you, but in the end…"  
  
I sniggered as Jesse stared at him in somewhat confused amazement.  
  
"You know, Heero, I'm starting to disbelieve the idea that you're a purely heterosexual male." Quatre muttered, studying his eyes.  
  
Heero laughed delightedly, smacking Quatre's arm.  
  
"No, really…" I muttered, tilting my head at Heero, "Don't I taste like peaches? Aren't you the one always saying that the lord forgives all sin?" I smirked slightly, "You haven't in a while, but you were encouraging _me_ to fuck a guy…"  
  
"As if _you're_ one to talk." Quatre muttered, giving Jesse a disbelieving look, "Have you _seen_ yourself with Wufei sometimes?"  
  
This brought a completely evil chuckle from Heero.  
  
"_Excuse_ me?" Wufei demanded of Quatre.  
  
"He has, actually." Heero muttered, smirking at the two of us as he sipped his drink.  
  
"What?" Quatre asked, his amusement being replaced with curiosity.  
  
"Miguel was convinced forever that Wufei was in love with Duo and Duo was leading him on," Heero explained, flashing a grin at Wufei.  
  
Quatre turned to study Wufei and I, his eyes considering.  
  
"Obviously Miguel got over it," Heero muttered, "But Duo nearly took him out in the process."  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked, frowning at me.  
  
"Maybe you came on a bit strong," Jesse muttered suddenly, "But Duo showed up and distracted your attention…"  
  
We all focused on him, realizing suddenly that he'd stopped listening to our banter.  
  
"Oh, _hell_ yeah," Quatre muttered in a tone of complete agreement—which caused Jesse's eyes to snap up at him.  
  
"He used his knife on me, he's an expert." Quatre added, his eyes and entire bearing seeming completely sincere.  
  
Jesse looked to me.  
  
I smirked at him, shaking my head as I laughed, "I know, my friends are special."  
  
For some reason, that didn't seem to reassure Jesse much.  
  
.   
  
Chance was smiling on me, it had to be. It was probably four in the morning and we were all moving out of the Burn. Heero'd been grumbling that Relena would be upset with him—until we saw _him_.  
  
Jun was standing at the bar, staring at nothing as he waited, completely oblivious to those around him.  
  
I nudged Duo indicating the man and giving him a pointed look.  
  
He flashed me a grin and they all moved around us, Duo intertwining his fingers in Wufei's hand.  
  
Wufei had also spotted Jun and had stopped smiling.  
  
I moved up behind Jun, meeting his eyes in the mirror that he'd been staring at, "Hey." I muttered, resting my hands on his hips and looking his backside up and down.  
  
"Rob!" he said, turning to face me and suddenly realizing the flaw in that plan, backing up more, "Hi…"  
  
I smiled at him, studying his lips a moment before meeting his eyes, wondering what he'd do if I actually kissed him, catching his arms.  
  
"Um…" he tried to move away from me, not meeting my eyes.  
  
I moved my head closer to his, tilting mine so I was looking slightly up at him, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I…uh," he composed himself suddenly, stopping his nervous squirming, "Please step back."  
  
I didn't actually step back, though I did shift some out of his personal space, smiling slightly at him, "You busy now?" I muttered, imagining the pleasure of kneeing him in the groin.  
  
"I am, sadly." he muttered, pushing pointedly at my hands so I'd let him go—which I ignored.  
  
"Cool it, lover boy." Duo muttered in my ear, suddenly appearing at my back—I focused on his knife as he ran the flat of it along my forearm, "Jun doesn't want to play."  
  
Jun was watching us in something like horror.  
  
I caught my breath slightly, feigning expectance and breathing through my mouth as I watched Duo's blade turn slightly.  
  
Shit, was he really going to cut me?  
  
The fucker did.  
  
I gasped in true shock and pain, managing at the last minute to make it sound pleased and pressing myself back against Duo, "Do it again," I whispered, wrapping my left arm around him—pinching his side to let him know what I really thought of that.  
  
Jun was staring at the blood in shock, and at my words, he suddenly met my eyes.  
  
I smirked at the guy, then hissed and focused on my arm as Duo drew the blade parallel to my vein, just enough off so it wouldn't actually be attempted murder if the knife went too deep.  
  
"If you move," Duo muttered to me as I started to actually move my arm, "We'll have to go to the hospital again. Do you want to have to explain to them what happened like last time?"  
  
I wasn't overly fond of pain, and the searing sensation along my arm was taking away from my concentration. I shook my head, staring at the blade.  
  
Duo chuckled again, "Wufei is waiting."  
  
I focused, making it appear sudden before meeting Jun's eyes and flashing him grin, allowing Duo to lead me away.  
  
"I am going to kill you for that." I informed him quietly as we moved out the doors and Duo stopped following me so closely.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Heero snapped, then noticed the blood and fell extremely quiet.  
  
Duo's laughter was just as evil now as it was back in the bar, "Just keep that in his sight, Quatre, it'll keep him manageable."  
  
Heero turned to smack Duo, but I moved my arm to test this theory and he hesitated, looking away from it.  
  
"You're one sick mother-fucker," I informed him.  
  
"Fuck you." he muttered, not meeting my eyes.  
  
Duo laughed evilly, "The lord forgives all sin."  
  
He _did_ get smacked for that one.  
  



	21. Cat's Grin

**Cat's Grin**

  
"Oh! What happened to your arm?" Relena was all concern as she pulled Quatre's right arm up to level with her eyes, picking at the bandage that was wrapped around it and frowning.  
  
I coughed, "We ran into Jun last night."  
  
Her eyes went horrified and she focused quickly on Quatre.  
  
"Duo did it," he consoled her quickly, then thought about what he said.  
  
"_What_?" Relena demanded, letting him go to look at me.  
  
"It was my idea," Quatre offered quickly, "I was fucking with Jun…"  
  
"How does _that_ end up with _Duo_ cutting you? How bad is it? Duo, I should kick your ass…"  
  
"He just _told_ you it was his fault!" I protested instantly, offended and slightly bothered.  
  
"If you'd let me explain," Quatre muttered, gaining Relena's attention again, "Bare with me, please…I was fucking with Jun, getting too close and being suggestive. I want him to _know_ what Wufei must have felt with a loaded gun pressed into his back, I want him to _feel_ that helplessness…"  
  
Relena's eyes fell to the floor.  
  
"So I was being forceful, and making him uncomfortable. I don't know if Heero's told you, but I want to move back this summer."  
  
She giggled, her cheeks flushing slightly, "Heero didn't say a whole lot to me last night."  
  
Her tone left no question as to why, and Quatre gave me a look.  
  
I winked at the guy, "He likes blood, you've figured that out, haven't you?"  
  
Relena rolled her eyes, "I was _wondering_ what brought that on." she grabbed Quatre's wrist, then smirked up at him, "Thank you."  
  
Quatre's cheeks flushed and he looked away from her.  
  
I laughed at them both.  
  
"Anyway," Quatre stumbled over the word before recomposing himself, "I asked Jesse to tell a few stories about me…"  
  
"About Rob," I corrected.  
  
"Same difference," he started.  
  
"Not really. _Quatre_ is a heterosexual male with a six year old daughter, and Rob is a single warped bastard who gets off on pain and knives."  
  
"What?" Relena asked, blinking up at Quatre.  
  
Quatre pulled his arm from her, "The stories," he explained, "I asked Jesse to spread it around that I was into sado-mas, and that Tailor's expertise with his knife turned me on."  
  
Relena thought about this a long moment before giggling evilly and looking to me.  
  
"What?" I asked, studying her eyes.  
  
"If what I saw at the Leigh concert means anything," she muttered, "Then you _are_ into sado-mas."  
  
I rolled my eyes at her.  
  
"What, now?" Quatre asked, blinking between us.  
  
"It's nothing," I started, "I was fucking with Jun."  
  
"And nearly fucking Wufei." Relena added helpfully, "They were making out and Wufei had to keep telling him to stop."  
  
Quatre's eyes locked on mine, amusement very evident.  
  
"Fuck you," I informed him, rising to my feet.  
  
He chuckled evilly, "The lord forgives all sin, right?"  
  
"_Quatre_!" Relena gasped.  
  
Quatre laughed evilly, "That's what you keep saying, isn't it, Duo? Is there…perhaps…a reason for this mantra?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yeah, I'm fucking a chick out of wed-lock."  
  
He laughed at that.  
  
Relena smiled at me, then started undoing Quatre's bandage.  
  
"Relena!" he protested instantly, focusing on her, "Its fine…Heero cleaned it…" he trailed off as she met his eyes suddenly.  
  
He grinned at her and shrugged, "I didn't see a problem with that."  
  
She considered his eyes a long moment, and before she could reply I dodged up the stairs. Heero, Trowa, and the girls were still sleeping. Miguel and Wufei were in the shower, and…  
  
"Good morning."  
  
I stared at the door to Trowa's room in pure amazement.  
  
That was Hilde's voice.  
  
"Morning…" Trowa muttered, then silence fell.  
  
Hilde giggled finally, "What's the matter? You're not _really_ upset about that, are you?"  
  
I moved to my bedroom, still eavesdropping.  
  
"Not really," Tro lied obviously, "Where's my…where's Alex?"  
  
"She and Lea slept with Quatre last night. They were both in there on the bed when we got home…" she giggled, "How the hell do you think this happened?"  
  
"I…I don't know," Trowa professed, sounding dumbfounded, "I didn't think you…I mean…"  
  
I decided I didn't want to hear any more of that conversation, shutting my door quietly.  
  
The trip home had been interesting, because Quatre'd been bitching about the blood and Heero had been trying not to think about it. Jesse had been the only person of help, since he'd dug some napkins out of the glove box of Heero's car. I'd been driving. Heero had helped Quatre, since the entire slit I'd made was bleeding a bit, and he'd been extremely—jumpy, by the time we'd reached the house.  
  
Jesse and I had ended up staying up talking in my room for a few hours, but I'd shut the door to save my sanity.  
  
Wufei and Miguel, as far as I could tell at the time, were downstairs making out or something, and Trowa had disappeared with Hilde before I even _went_ upstairs. Heero had forced Quatre after him up the stairs and into the bathroom, shutting the door.  
  
Since I had been the most sober by the time we'd gotten home, I'd gotten up the earliest, even though Jesse and I had stayed in my room until six plotting out a few stories about Rob.  
  
I blinked at Wufei, who was curled up on the bed blinking at me, then moved to lay next to him.  
  
"Mm…" he muttered, shifting across the bed to lay against me, "I'm tired."  
  
"Did you have a good shower?" I asked, grinning.  
  
He laughed slightly.  
  
I sighed, cracking my neck slightly, which caused him to jump, "Sorry." I muttered.  
  
He was asleep again in moments.  
  
.   
  
"Do you _want_ me to make green bean casserole or _not_?" Relena demanded of all of us in exasperation. She was standing at the end of the cart, looking us all over in vague irritation, a can of green beans in her hand.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
She took a deep breath, ready to start berating us again for our stupid-indecision.  
  
"Relena, we don't really _like_ green bean casserole," I muttered quickly. The last few Thanksgivings we'd had, we'd always had a dish of green bean casserole left over—which I'd been forced to eat.  
  
"So just _tell_ me that," she snapped, slamming the can back on the shelf and giving us all a look, "I'm not making the _entire_ meal, and I'm not the only person eating. It's a holiday, get in the spirit!"  
  
Duo choked back a laugh. Quatre coughed, composing himself quickly, but Trowa was grinning openly as he met my eyes. I cleared my throat, to which Duo replied with another choked chuckle.  
  
We all started laughing as Relena glared at us, "What's so funny?" she snapped as Alex and Lea came around from behind to blink up at us.  
  
I cleared my throat quickly, though I was receiving the darkest look I'd received in a while.  
  
"Get in the spirit." Quatre informed her.  
  
Relena focused on him, though everyone else had started chuckling again.  
  
"I'll go get a ham," I said quickly, nearly running up the isle with the others behind me.  
  
Sometimes it truly amazes me how many people it takes to pick out one item of food.  
  
.   
  
Duo presided over grace with a short prayer of thanks, not even Heero objected to that. Heero then began slicing the turkey with a smile as Relena passed the ham down the table. It wasn't like any previous Thanksgiving we'd had, Duo was sitting beside Kayla and had started feeding her tidbits of food, his prayer had been what…one line? It had been short. Heero hadn't said a _word_ about celebrating thanks with gluttony, and Wufei and Miguel were acting much like Duo and Kayla.  
  
Quatre beat me to the smallest piece of ham for Lea, and I had to cut a piece in half for Alex, not that I minded. Hilde was sitting next to me, casting me small glances, and I was extremely worried about what she might be thinking.  
  
When Heero'd finished carving the turkey, he passed a tidbit into Relena's mouth—which caused her to nearly choke and start giggling since she hadn't been paying attention. Heero smirked at her.  
  
"This food smells delicious, Relena." Jesse muttered as the turkey reached him. He'd been nearly ecstatic when Relena herself had asked him to have supper with us, and after a hasty telephone conversation, had agreed. He was dressed in a pair of fancy slacks with a fancy shirt. Duo had done the same thing, as well as Wufei, so the rest of us had been forced to dig out some nicer clothes than we'd been intending to wear, though getting Alex in the dress I'd bought for her during my visit had been a matter of suggestion.  
  
"Thank you," Relena said happily, "I only did the turkey and the ham, though."  
  
"Oh?" Jesse looked inquisitively to Hilde.  
  
She pointed at the fruit salad, though her mouth was full.  
  
This got us all curious looks.  
  
"Duo and Wufei made the yams, potato salad…and what else?" she asked them.  
  
"We nuked the rolls," Duo supplied, "And Fei boiled the corn."  
  
"So it was…everyone but me who did something?" he asked, looking nervous.  
  
Relena giggled, "I think so…or did you bring something?" she added to Kayla.  
  
Kayla smiled, "I baked pies. They're warming in the oven."  
  
"Ooh!" Relena bounced out of her chair to open the oven, "Oh, Kayla…" she breathed, "Those are gorgeous!"  
  
Kayla beamed at her.  
  
"Don't worry," I reassured Jesse, who was starting to look embarrassed, "I didn't do anything either."  
  
"Trowa!" Hilde smacked my leg.  
  
I laughed, flashing her a guilty smile before winking at Jesse.  
  
Jesse grinned at me.  
  
.   
  
Quatre was worrying at his bandage again.  
  
"Stop." I muttered, knocking his hand away…again.  
  
"It's sore." he replied petulantly, "And bits of it itch."  
  
"No shit, it's healing." I muttered, looking back to the newspaper, "You've had cuts before, this shouldn't be any different."  
  
"Except that a comrade did it," he muttered darkly.  
  
I met his eyes, wondering why he was being so childish.  
  
"Hey, guys." Wufei muttered, having come down the stairs while I studied Quatre. He slid into the chair and looked to Quatre curiously.  
  
"Hey." Quatre muttered petulantly.  
  
I snorted, reading the paper again.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Quatre keeps messing with the bandage." I explained.  
  
"Oh," Wufei muttered, looking back to Quatre, "Don't do that."  
  
Quatre grinned at him.  
  
Duo came flying down the stairs, taking the corner wide, then skidded to a stop as he focused on us. His grin was infectious.  
  
"Oh really?" Quatre asked him.  
  
He laughed, walking normally into the kitchen and digging into the fridge, "I just had a pleasant conversation with Jesse."  
  
"Are we going out tonight?" Wufei asked.  
  
"No, he wants us all to go to his place, he's having a party or sorts."  
  
"Of sorts?"  
  
"I don't know who all he's invited," Duo explained, "But I got the impression it'd be a few of the syndicates."  
  
Wufei's considering look went dark, "I'm not going if Jun is going to be there."  
  
Duo frowned, thinking about that, "I suppose not," he agreed, "And I suppose if he is going to be there, we shouldn't bring the girls. Shit." he sat at the end of the couch, thinking about this.  
  
"Nice and foresighted of you." I muttered to him.  
  
"Well if you aint mister sunshine and dawn," he studied me, "What's your tweak?"  
  
I decided to ignore that.  
  
"Dude, seriously," he muttered, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." I replied, studying him again.  
  
"Relena refuse to screw you or something?"  
  
I gave him a level look.  
  
He chuckled, looking to the others.  
  
"Now that I've got you lot here," Quatre muttered, sitting forward in his seat, "I want to know what your intentions are."  
  
"What intentions?" I asked, refolding the newspaper so I could hold it in one hand.  
  
"With your…significant others." this was accompanied with a look to Fei.  
  
"_What_ intentions?" I asked again, studying him. I'd lived with mine for three years and wasn't changing that in the foreseeable future.  
  
"Are you going to marry her?" he demanded, slightly irritated.  
  
I stared at him.  
  
"I'm asking you honestly, Heero. Do you intend to marry Relena?"  
  
That one knocked me for a loop, I shook my head slowly, "I don't think she wants to marry me."  
  
"Which is why she started screaming at him and demanded why he was cheating on her under the pretext of him not asking her yet." Duo agreed to Wufei.  
  
"Which is why she put up with his ass for the last three years." Wufei added.  
  
Quatre grinned at them, rubbing his bandage again.  
  
"I'm serious!" I snapped, yanking his arm off, "And would you _quit_ it?"  
  
"Ack!" Quatre muttered as if he hadn't realized he was doing it again, then met my eyes, "I think she wants to marry you." he informed me, still sincere.  
  
I wouldn't meet his eyes as I shook my head.  
  
"I see…" Quatre muttered, thinking, "So do me a favor?"  
  
"What's that?" I asked, looking back to him. I didn't quite trust him under the circumstances of the conversation.  
  
"Buy the ring."  
  
"What?" I muttered, blinking at him.  
  
"Go buy the damn ring. A nice juicy diamond."  
  
I stared at him.  
  
He shrugged, "You want to marry her, don't you? And don't come back with her not wanting to marry you. Would you marry her if you thought she wanted to?"  
  
I stared at him a moment longer, resting the paper in my lap as I thought about that. I couldn't see my life with_out_ her…  
  
"So buy the diamond." he muttered, "An opportunity might present itself and you could bag yourself a beautiful blushing bride."  
  
I had to smile at the thought of what she'd look like in a wedding gown.  
  
"So?" Quatre pressed.  
  
"So what?" I returned.  
  
"Are you going to buy the ring or not?"  
  
I scratched at my hair a little, looking to Wufei and Duo, who were both watching me expectantly, "I…guess…"  
  
"Don't sound so enthused," he muttered sarcastically, looking to Duo and Fei, "It's only the rest of your life we're talking about…"  
  
Duo smirked at him.  
  
Quatre focused on him instead, "Okay, so what about Kayla?"  
  
"What about her?" Duo returned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What is your plan?"  
  
"I've known her for about six months, give it six more and I'll get back to you."  
  
"Kayla's sweet, you should stay with her." Wufei muttered, giving Duo a look.  
  
"I'm not intending to _leave_ her," Duo replied, "I just don't know if she's intending to leave me."  
  
"Ah, so you're in the same boat as Heero."  
  
"Less a handful of years," Duo agreed.  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
He grinned at me.  
  
"And Miguel?"  
  
Wufei caught himself from immediately replying, shrugging, "I dunno. He's nice."  
  
"Nice?" Quatre raised an eyebrow.  
  
Wufei shrugged, not meeting our eyes, "I don't see a long-term thing with him. A year or two at the most."  
  
"Why?" I asked, thinking about that, "I like Miguel."  
  
Wufei met my eyes, "I'll keep that in mind while decided my future."  
  
I had to grin at that.  
  
"But really?" Quatre muttered, "You haven't looked so…alive…in years."  
  
Wufei smiled, "Like I said, he's nice…but I don't…_love_…him, you know? I mean…I do right now, but…"  
  
Quatre nodded, thinking about that.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Commitment, what about you? Why haven't you found someone else? I know you're not still caught up on Maria."  
  
He shrugged, dropping his eyes, "It's hard to find somebody when you're a single parent. Yeah, chicks dig that I'm taking care of a little girl, but…they don't _understand_. The few times I've tried for relationships, they've crumbled around me because I have to focus on my girl."  
  
I nodded, considering that.  
  
"Maybe you'll find her when you come here," Duo said, smiling at him, "I did…Wufei did…hell, even Tro has."  
  
We all blinked at him.  
  
"You _see_ him with Hilde?" Duo demanded of us, "You think that's not going somewhere?"  
  
We exchanged looks again.  
  
"That's a…very pleasant thought." Quatre muttered, his eyes going distant.  
  
"You have free babysitters," I muttered, "Because if we're here, you can leave Lea at any time. That clears your mind of worrying about hiring someone."  
  
He grinned slightly at me.  
  
"Plus, you'll be _here_, meaning that we can field the ball for you."  
  
He snorted.  
  
"Now _stop_ fiddling with the bandage and change the subject."  
  
.   
  
I smiled as I watched Alex and Lea running around with the other kids about their age. I'd called Jesse back after realizing that he actually _might_ invite Jun and got him to promise not to. That made it a more intimate group since it hadn't spread past Jaded.  
  
There was very little alcohol spread around, but we were all having a spirited discussion anyway. As the assassin, the people of Jaded feared and respected Heero—and only seemed scared of me. I was making the 'did he just _say_ that?' type comments, which was making everyone laugh and Heero was explaining the qualifiers of the topic.  
  
Well, I wasn't the only one making those comments. Wufei and I were bantering while Miguel sat back and laughed and Quatre played at Rob. He didn't have a whole lot to say, but he kept catching Jesse's eyes.  
  
I hadn't warned Jesse, his discomfort was my fault.  
  
Of course, I was being Tailor, the Cheshire Cat, so…  
  
"How did _you_ fall into this company?" someone demanded of Trowa suddenly.  
  
Tro looked up from Hilde, then at Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and I before grinning at the person, "You'd be amazed at what back-alley ring-fights attract."  
  
This got him a look of curiosity.  
  
He smirked as Alex came and threw herself into his arms, "I'm thirsty, Daddy."  
  
"_Utterly_ amazed," Trowa added to the guy, crossing the room.  
  
Jesse _had_ asked us to play at our pseudonyms. The people here were his people, he ruled, so he wasn't going to be able to be _himself_, so he'd asked us to counter him. All in all, it was going very well. Relena was playing evil and Hilde was playing coy, Alex and Lea had no clue what the adults were up to, so we didn't have to worry about them…  
  
And everything was going just a little too well.  
  
When Jun appeared in the drawing room and looked up to us, we all stopped.  
  
My eyes, however, landed on Jesse.  
  
Jesse's eyes went huge as Wufei shifted his position so he was in my lap and Miguel moved closer to my side.  
  
"Jun!" Quatre said, jumping to his feet as Jun stared at everyone in amazement.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't make it?" Jesse muttered to him in confusion.  
  
"There was an unexpected cancellation." Jun muttered as people rose respectfully to greet him.  
  
I noticed that none of our group had risen, and people were trying to cast us meaningful looks—well, the ones who were too stupid to notice that Wufei was in my lap with my arms around him as I glared daggers across the room.  
  
"Tailor," he greeted me as he came in, then focused on Heero, "Tony…"  
  
"Come sit with me," Quatre muttered before Jun could comment further. We were all getting looks since the guy had greeted _us_.  
  
"No thank you, Rob." Jun muttered, focusing on Wufei and nodding his head—he didn't actually meet Wufei's eyes.  
  
Wufei turned his head to nuzzle me wordlessly.  
  
Jun looked briefly to Miguel before focusing on Relena—his eyes widened.  
  
She smiled slowly at him, "Mr. Martin." she greeted.  
  
"Misses…?" he left it hanging expectantly.  
  
"Darlian." she replied, "Lindsay Darlian."  
  
"I'm honored," he muttered, bowing.  
  
Relena smirked at him—her eyes nearly _screamed_ 'you should be', though she didn't say it.  
  
"This is Chance," I added, indicating Trowa, "The lady is Rebecca, and this gentleman here is Marcus." I added, indicating Miguel.  
  
Miguel nodded at him, not reacting to his sudden and new name.  
  
"I'm honored." Jun said again, looking around at them.  
  
"You know Rob," I grinned at the guy, studying his eyes, "And the rest of them are up to Jesse."  
  
.   
  
"I'm going to puke." I informed Duo as my stomach churned slightly. I was ignoring Jun as much as I could manage by burying myself in Duo, and while I knew that Jun wouldn't _dare_ try anything with me, I was not in a happy place. I was disgusted with Jesse for lying to me, and more than ready to go home. I felt horrible for Miguel, who had gone extremely quiet and stopped touching me, though Quatre had shifted to sit against Duo after it had been made very evident that Jun wouldn't sit with him.  
  
"I'll be back." Quatre said, just loud enough to be heard as he stood and followed Jun down a hall.  
  
Duo chuckled darkly, "I hope he scares the _piss_ out of Jun."  
  
"Can we leave yet?" I demanded of him, meeting Heero's eyes hopefully.  
  
"And let him win?" Duo purred at me, "Just try and relax, it's not only me and you, and I know for a fact that Heero has his gun."  
  
I nodded, trying to reposition myself to look more comfortable in the room.  
  
It ended up being a longer night than I'd intended. Jun eventually got tired of Rob's advances and began taking shelter behind Jesse, who obviously had about as much of Quatre's attention, though Jesse was much more at ease with him. Well, he had been.  
  
Quatre was being magnificently evil. His eyes flashed every time he looked toward either of the males, and he even made a few advances on Hilde—who hadn't been given the full story and was able to react with the embarrassed innocence Rebecca would have really had in the situation. When he pulled the shit on Relena, Heero would simply give him a look and Quatre would back down.  
  
All in all, it was really kinda fun—until Duo started to verbally spar with Jun over my head.  
  
"I'm tired, Apa," Alex muttered, coming up to him and extending her arms to him.  
  
Jun blinked.  
  
Lea was a moment behind, climbing into me and Duo's combined lap.  
  
"I think it's time we left," Relena muttered, though not very sincerely.  
  
"Not yet." Quatre muttered, smiling at Jun.  
  
"Fei, why's Daddy acting like that?" Lea whispered at me.  
  
"We're playing a game," I whispered back, "Call him Rob, okay?"  
  
"Then who's my daddy?"  
  
"I dunno, pretend you're my sister."  
  
She giggled at me.  
  
I winked.  
  
"Certainly, Mr. Chang," Jun muttered, "That angel cannot be yours?"  
  
"She's mine." Quatre said with a grin, "Certain indiscretions of youth, you understand."  
  
Jun nodded, not meeting Quatre's eyes.  
  
Quatre smiled, giving him that evil look.  
  
"We should probably go," Relena said again, which brought all our attention to the fact that Alex was blinking too much to be able to stay awake much longer.  
  
"I can make them up beds?" Jesse offered, rising to the occasion as Lea crawled into Quatre's lap.  
  
"No, we'd better go." Duo muttered, rising slowly so I could find footing, "It's been a long day."  
  
Jesse nodded.  
  
"Mr. Chang, could I have a word?" Jun asked me quickly, also rising as my entire party stood.  
  
I frowned at him, "I'm leaving."  
  
"Please," Jun muttered, "Just a moment of your time."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him, then wondered if maybe I could make him leave me _alone_, conceding.  
  
"I do not appreciate having to _beg_ for your attention, Mr. Chang." he said darkly to me as we moved into a hall just off the foyer.  
  
"Am I supposed to care?" I returned, "I thought I made myself clear. I want _nothing_ to do with you." I studied him a moment, "And just so we have no misunderstandings," I added, switching to Chinese, "I want nothing to do with you."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"I can say it any language, is there one you understand more?"  
  
"Do not _provoke_ me, Mr. Chang."  
  
"You're in a house with two assassins, two street-fighters, and two women who delight in torture. Do you _really_ want to take that route of this conversation?" How I was managing to keep my shakes under control was beyond my comprehension, because I could feel them starting again. "I also might add that they're all _mine_."  
  
"Gundam pilots, guerilla warriors…queens." he was staring directly into my eyes.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, "That changes nothing."  
  
"So you _do_ know," he muttered  
  
Why the _fuck_ didn't people realize that I was _also_ a Gundam pilot? I was tempted to throw that in his face, but decided the secrecy level I'd been living with was comfortable.  
  
"Who _is_ Rob, anyway?" he added, "He recognized my name and my station. How?"  
  
I studied his face, raising an eyebrow, "How is it that you know they are Gundam pilots?"  
  
"Tailor and Tony are easily traced. They made little effort to hide their true identities…do you wonder what the other pilots might do, should I contact them?"  
  
I wanted to laugh right in his face.  
  
"Wufei?" Duo said evenly from where he was waiting at the door.  
  
"Good night, Jun."  
  
"Wait!" he muttered, catching my arm.  
  
Duo's knife was in hand.  
  
"Just let me _apologize_," he snapped.  
  
"I'm hardly inclined to be cooperative, Mr. Martin." I snarled, "Let me go."  
  
"Mr. Chang…"  
  
"_Let_ me go."  
  
Jun seemed taken aback, releasing me.  
  
"If you come near me again, I'll let them have you." I added, turning and starting back up to Duo, who took the moment to kiss me heatedly with his knife in hand, meeting Jun's eyes with a smirk as he flashed the thing at him.  
  
And as his street name suggested, he disappeared with a grin.  
  



	22. Practical Chinese

**Practical Chinese**

  
"Hey, Heero?"  
  
"Hm?" I tried to open my eyes and make my dream stop…  
  
"Do I really know all the times you cheated on me?"  
  
"Mm-hmm…"  
  
"Really?" Relena's voice was quiet in the sleep-silence of the house.  
  
"Think so…" I replied, finally managing to surface back into reality, blinking at the room and trying to remember what had been dream and what hadn't been.  
  
"You told me?"  
  
I blinked at Relena's eyes in the darkness, re-connecting to her questions, "Yeah." I muttered, rolling onto my side, "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
"Just…one more." she muttered, pressing at my shoulder.  
  
I allowed her to roll me, giving her a look.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"More than life itself," I replied, sitting up to kiss at her ear as she giggled and rolled over, "Why? What brought this on?" I blinked at the alarm clock, which said five, "Have you _slept_ at all?"  
  
She giggled a little more, then nodded at me, "One of the girls went to the bathroom a while ago," she muttered, "It woke me up."  
  
I chuckled, relaxing against the bed.  
  
"You're heavy." she muttered, pushing at me.  
  
"I want to sleeeeep," I informed her, rolling off her again as she situated herself so she was laying on me, "And how is that fair?"  
  
She giggled, running her fingers over my chest.  
  
"Oh…" I took a deep breath, allowing myself to start relaxing again.  
  
"If I asked you to," she muttered right before I fell asleep again, "Would you stop being an assassin?"  
  
I lay there a long time, and when she sighed, I realized she thought I'd went back to sleep, "Depends on why you asked." I muttered.  
  
"Are we ever getting married?"  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Only if you do."  
  
That woke me up, "Um…"  
  
"Go back to sleep, Heero." she muttered, nuzzling against my chest.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"No…when do you want to get married?"  
  
"Autumn." she replied quietly, "In the palace…"  
  
I wrapped my arms around her as I felt her body relax as she went into sleep.  
  
I found, however, that I could not sleep.  
  
.   
  
"As always," Quatre muttered, hugging Relena, "It was a pleasure."  
  
Relena smiled at him, "You need to hurry up and move here so you don't have to keep saying that."  
  
Quatre laughed, turning to hug Duo, studying his eyes, "You should see if some weekend you can go with Kayla to meet her mom. It doesn't sound like the woman will live until you finally decide to marry her daughter."  
  
Duo gave him a look, then laughed, "I'll let you know how that turns out."  
  
Quatre winked, turning to study me a moment, "I will suggest this once, and only once. Carry a weapon." he hugged me, "I know you don't like to anymore, but something—even if it's your sword. I don't care. Something. I think you really pissed Jun off the other night."  
  
I nodded my agreement, thinking about it. I had a license to carry a concealed weapon, and a sword was _not_ concealed…  
  
"Take care of yourself." Quatre added very quietly in Chinese, "I know it's so much easier to let others do it for us, but you're a strong warrior."  
  
I nodded, not quite meeting his eyes.  
  
"And you're no man's bitch."  
  
I had to laugh at that, shoving at his chest.  
  
"What?" Relena asked, her tone vaguely amused.  
  
"Just some practical Chinese." Quatre brushed the matter aside, winking at me and extending a hand to Miguel, "I'm very happy to have met you. I'm glad you've tied Wufei down finally."  
  
Miguel laughed, "That is, until he decides to be free."  
  
Quatre sniggered, "Don't we know it."  
  
He laughed more, flashing me a look before focusing on Trowa a moment and hugging him. I saw him whisper in Trowa's ear, and wondered what he'd said when Trowa nodded and looked away. I wasn't going to press the issue, however.  
  
"And _you_." Quatre added, scooping Alex into his arms to hug her, "Are you going to be good?"  
  
"Yeah," she muttered, "Pappa reminded me that Santa's gonna come soon."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Quatre muttered, turning to look at Lea, who was hugging Relena, then turned back, "I was thinking that if you weren't a good girl, I wouldn't be able to bring you a good Christmas present, but that works too."  
  
Alex giggled, hugging him.  
  
"Well," Hilde muttered as he set Alex down again and she wandered over to Lea, "What practical advice do you have for me, oh mentor?"  
  
Quatre laughed, pulling her into a hug, "Use a condom."  
  
Hilde laughed at that, smacking his shoulders, "That's absolutely of no use to me."  
  
"Hm…I'll think of something and call you."  
  
She grinned at him, "You'd better."  
  
"Don't I always?" he protested.  
  
She grinned at him.  
  
Quatre sighed finally, watching as Lea moved into Heero's arms before meeting my eyes again and shaking his head, "School lets out in mid-June. I'm sure I'll have a place by then. I've made sure that my people only look in areas that belong to Jaded. I want a several bedroom place so everyone doesn't have to keep living with you two," he indicated Heero and Relena, "I'm thinking I'll be able to buy a place in your same neighborhood…well, not me. The estate." he rolled his eyes, "They keep trying to hoist money off on me in large dollops. If I try to work for it they try to give me more." he made a disgusted noise.  
  
"Such a hard life," I muttered, giving him a look.  
  
He flashed me an irritated, yet amused, glance.  
  
"You could always volunteer," Duo reminded him, "If you need something to do."  
  
"Good point." Quatre agreed, then sighed and looked to Lea again. She was hugging Miguel.  
  
I scooped her into my arms when she came to me and hugged her before kissing her cheek, "I love you, Angel."  
  
"Kay," she said happily, hugging me tightly, "I love you more."  
  
"I love you more than you love me." I returned.  
  
"I love _you_ more than you love me."  
  
"I love you more than you mean it."  
  
She giggled, "I love you more than you _say_ it."  
  
.   
  
"What's this?" I asked Wufei as he came into the living room with his sword strapped to his belt.  
  
"The practical Chinese Quatre mentioned." he replied easily, yawning slightly, "Are you coming tonight?"  
  
"No. Trowa is."  
  
"Why?" he looked startled.  
  
"We have a job." I replied, digging my jacket out of the closet, "I'll probably be there in the next hour or so, but right now Trowa is going with you."  
  
He nodded, moving around me to get his own jacket, "You gonna have Heero drop you off? You guys should hang out a bit."  
  
"I'll see if Heero wants to. He's tired, though." I rolled my eyes. He'd been in a good enough mood until an hour after Quatre left, and then he'd become despondent before snapping at me when I asked him if he wanted cocoa.  
  
"Huh…I thought they went to bed early last night?"  
  
"I got the impression he didn't sleep much."  
  
"Relena is fine."  
  
I shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
He grinned at me, picking up his car keys and whistling up the stairs.  
  
"Just a minute!" Trowa sounded irritated.  
  
Wufei blinked.  
  
"He's helping Alex with her homework," I explained, "It shouldn't take more than five minutes."  
  
Heero started down the stairs, looking Wufei over and tilting his head as he focused on the sword, "I take it you don't have your concealed permit?" he muttered.  
  
Wufei laughed, "I have one, I just would rather use a sword than a gun."  
  
"Whatever gets ya wet, I suppose." Heero shrugged that off and gestured for me to join him.  
  
"I'll be there in a bit." I muttered, moving passed Wufei.  
  
"Later." he called after me.  
  
.   
  
"Fine!" the guy who'd been nearly begging Wufei for fifteen minutes to play him a game of pool gave up the argument, turning to me, "You shoot?"  
  
"Better than you do." I replied, smirking at him.  
  
"You want to put your money where your mouth his?"  
  
I grinned more, "I don't want dirty money."  
  
The man laughed, his face splitting into a boyish grin, "Come on…play me?"  
  
I looked to Wufei curiously.  
  
He shrugged at me, "He's good. He nearly kicked Tailor's ass a week or two ago."  
  
"Tailor sold his soul to the devil, that's how he won _that_ game," the guy shook his head ruefully.  
  
"I don't think Tailor even has a soul," I muttered.  
  
Wufei's eyes flashed.  
  
"_Tcch_, ya llege," Duo's voice was vaguely annoyed and amused as he smacked me upside the head.  
  
I turned and smacked him back, informing him that he was a bitch.  
  
"What?" he demanded, thinking about what I'd said as I realized I'd said it in Spanish.  
  
I laughed, smacking him again and dodging away, indicating the guy should lead me to the table he was at.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked as we neared one and I scrutinized the sticks on hand, "Chance." I replied easily, "You?"  
  
"Raymond, my friends call me Ray."  
  
"So which am I to call you?" I asked, selecting one and grinning at him.  
  
"Master of-the fuckin' world." he replied, grinning.  
  
I laughed, "Yeah, we'll see about that…"  
  
.   
  
It took me five minutes to realize Trowa wasn't coming out.  
  
I sighed, climbing out of my car and locking the door, checking that my keys were in my pocket as I moved toward the building.  
  
The bouncer at the door recognized me on sight and grinned at me in greeting, so I returned the friendly gesture before stepping into the equally dark interior of Pawn.  
  
Wufei was doing tricks with glasses as Duo lounged in the corner seat we all took, and after a few moments I spotted Trowa off in the distance, playing pool.  
  
"You could have _told_ me he wasn't coming out." I muttered grumpily to Duo as he turned and focused on me.  
  
"Oh shit, sorry." he muttered quickly, "I completely forgot you were out there."  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
"What's up?" Wufei asked, moving to me, "You want something?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna head back to the house."  
  
"Oh…" he frowned at me, "You should hang out for a while."  
  
I flashed him an evil grin, "I'd rather spend the time with Relena."  
  
He laughed, "Oh yeah…so why are you _here_?"  
  
"I was _going_ to give Trowa a ride home, but evidently…" I focused on the guy as he looked up from a shot he was about to take and grinned at me. He was too far away to hear our conversation, so I knew he wasn't laughing at me.  
  
"Have a drink, this shouldn't take too long. Ray's good, but Tro's better."  
  
"I'll go talk to him. If this is easy money he may not want to come home yet."  
  
They both nodded to me and I moved across the bar to Trowa, who landed two balls and laughed a happy little laugh, "I didn't think I'd get that one." he admitted to the man he was playing against, grinning at me, "Hey, Tony. What's up?"  
  
"You want a ride, or you gonna hang out?"  
  
"Right now?" he asked, looking a bit crest-fallen, "This game shouldn't take more than five or ten minutes…" he flashed the guy a grin.  
  
"Fuck you!" the guy returned, laughing as he landed three balls, "I say three."  
  
Trowa sniggered, taking a shot I wouldn't have tried—and made it. Three balls rolled into one pocket, "I think you're right."  
  
The man laughed ruefully.  
  
"I'm ready to go. Either you come now, or…"  
  
"Do I want to overhear this conversation?" Ray asked.  
  
Trowa sniggered, "I'm beginning to wonder if _I_ do."  
  
"Tro," I snapped through gritted teeth, which brought his attention sharply back to me, "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Dude, you need to learn to relax…" he thought a second, then shrugged, "I'll hang out."  
  
I glared at him, "And you couldn't just tell me that to begin with?"  
  
"I _would_ go with you," he replied, "If you could let me finish a game, but since you've obviously got your knickers in a twist I'll pass. I'll catch you later…can you make sure Alex gets to bed reasonably?"  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
"Just tell Miguel." he said darkly.  
  
I rolled my eyes, turning and starting away from him—and pausing as I focused on Wufei. He was standing at the bar with his hand on his partially drawn sword. Duo had his knife out and was eyeing the man talking to Wufei with a grin.  
  
The man looked annoyed as he said something else to Wufei, then tossed the envelope he'd been holding across the bar at the guy before glaring at Duo and focusing on me. He froze a long moment, then turned and started out the door quickly.  
  
Wufei re-sheathed the sword properly and snatched up the envelope as I neared him.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"A Swathe lackey." he replied in bad humor, ripping the envelope open and laughing derisively after reading it, tossing it at me before moving down the bar to a guy who'd tapped the bar.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked, moving to stand next to me.  
  
It was an invitation. The lettering was simple and the wording formal.  
  
"Okay…" Duo muttered, taking it from my hand, "You are formally invited to attend a pre-season Christmas party at the Star-light Lounge. Guests will be required to show this invitation upon entrance. Please limit the number of your party to eight, as room in the lounge is limited. The party will be held on Wednesday, December tenth. The doors will open at six, if you wish to attend a supper, and again at nine for the party itself. R.S.V.P. at this number…" Duo looked the number over a moment, then met my eyes, "Jun can't be serious."  
  
I took the invitation from him again, then studied it carefully, "Please limit the number of your part to eight," I muttered, meeting his eyes, "I wonder how many people everyone else is allowed."  
  
"Jun's not completely stupid. He knows that Wufei travels with a guard lately."  
  
I nodded, closing the thing and passing it to him, "I think it'd be fun to go to."  
  
He smirked at me, then glanced down the bar at Wufei, "I somehow doubt he's interested."  
  
"Maybe we can get him to wear that sword," I muttered, thinking, "Didn't you say that Jun didn't have them check him over completely? I don't think Jun would take it away from him."  
  
He smirked even more, nodding at that, "And I doubt he'd comment on my knife."  
  
I laughed evilly, patting Duo's shoulder and starting for the door.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
We both turned to where Trowa was laughing and extending a hand happily. He gestured for me to wait a moment, so I paused, watching him curiously. The man passed him over a bill and grumbled something.  
  
"I think he just won." Duo muttered, grinning.  
  
"Hm, think you're right." I agreed.  
  
Trowa was still grinning as he made his goodbyes, then jogged up to us and took his jacket from Duo, "Night, Duo." he muttered.  
  
"Night." Duo said, grinning at him.  
  
"Night, Fei!" Tro added.  
  
"Night, guys. Drive safe." Wufei watched us leave with a dark look.  
  
"What's with him?" Trowa asked me, frowning slightly.  
  
I chuckled, "He got invited to a Christmas party."  
  
.   
  
"Jun has some balls," I muttered darkly to Miguel as we lay in the bed. "I can't believe him sometimes…like I'd want to go to a frickin' party…shit, I _told_ him I didn't want…stop." I snapped as Miguel ran a hand over my stomach, "Shit." I added, rolling away from him, "I'm not in the mood."  
  
"You just need to relax…" Miguel muttered, running his hands over my shoulder.  
  
I jerked away from him, irritated. I wasn't in the mood to snuggle. I didn't understand why that was so hard to understand.  
  
"Wufei…" he muttered.  
  
I turned and gave him a look, "I just _told_ you I'm not in the mood."  
  
He frowned at me, sitting back slightly, looking vaguely hurt.  
  
"What?" I snapped, "I come home pissed and you just want to fuck? Jesus." I moved off the bed toward the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, his tone vaguely annoyed.  
  
"I'm going to bed." I replied, slamming the door after me before realizing that there were other people home who were in bed. I waited a long moment before moving down the hall again, pushing the door open and looking at Duo as he turned to blink at me.  
  
"What's up?" he muttered.  
  
"Miguel just wants to fuck." I grumbled, climbing under the blankets and lying out next to him.  
  
"That's a bad thing?"  
  
"I'm not in the _mood_, Duo."  
  
"Hm…" he thought a moment, "Well…rant away."  
  



	23. A Step Up

**A Step Up**

  
"To go, or not to go," Heero said philosophically, "That _is_ the question…whether it is nobler in truth…"  
  
"I said no two times now, and I'll say it again." Wufei snapped back.  
  
"I _want_ to go, Wufei." Heero replied, rolling off his bed to crouch on the floor and look up at us, one hand on the floor and his other arm bent over his knee, "Very badly."  
  
Wufei snorted, turning to the door again.  
  
"Wait a second, Wufei," I muttered from where I was sitting at Relena's vanity, "Just hear us out."  
  
Wufei paused, not looking at me. He was directing an upset expression in my direction, but he wasn't looking at me.  
  
"I'm working on a theory." Heero muttered, rising to his feet fluidly to lean against the back of the chair I was sitting in, "I think Jun wants you to come so he can apologize, and maybe if you'd just _accept_…"  
  
"Fuck you." Wufei said easily, meeting his eyes and turning back into the hall.  
  
Heero moved across the room and out of my sight, "I didn't say you had to _mean_ it, Wufei. I just think he'll leave you alone if you accept his apology. Jun's not completely stupid all the time, I think he realizes he's lost you."  
  
"He never had me." Wufei snapped, and I could hear the sound of a slight struggle before steps started down the stairs, "And I'm not going to that fuckin' party."  
  
"That's bad form," Heero replied in irritation, "You've already called in your reservation of four."  
  
The steps on the stairs stopped and I had to cringe.  
  
He'd said he'd have Relena do it, but I didn't think he'd _meant_ it.  
  
"What?" Wufei demanded in astonishment.  
  
"I had Relena call it in." Heero explained easily, "You realize how much more a blow to Jun it'll be if you _don't_ go?"  
  
"How…" Wufei's voice fell silent and the steps came back up the stairs, "You _know_ I don't want to go to this shit, why did you do that? How _could_ you do that?"  
  
"Because it's something we need to try. I'm getting tired of living in fear of Swathe."  
  
Wufei didn't say anything to that.  
  
"I'm getting tired of being worried every time you leave the house." Heero went on, ""It annoys me endlessly that we sit like watchdogs and nothing happens. If we give Jun the chance to fuck with us and beat him down in front of everyone, he'll _stop_ fucking with us…"  
  
"Or he'll set his people against us," Wufei's voice was matter of fact, "And he'll start a _real_ war between us and them."  
  
Heero fell quiet for along moment, "All you have to do is tell me, Wufei." he said finally.  
  
The footsteps continued down the stairs, but Wufei said nothing more.  
  
.   
  
"I can't believe you're making me go." I muttered to Duo, laying out my tuxedo on the bed.  
  
"I'll be with you." he replied easily, "And I'll have my gun."  
  
I looked up to him slowly.  
  
He moved to his duffel bag, which he hadn't fully unpacked yet, digging down into the bottom and pulling a firearm out. There was a plastic tie of some sort through the barrel and the chamber was open. He tossed that on the bed and dug further, pulling out a box of ammo and a handful of magazines, "I'm thinking I should bring three, but Heero keeps telling me two will suffice. What do you think?" he looked up at me.  
  
I blinked at him.  
  
He watched me a moment longer before letting the matter drop, carrying three of the things back to the bed with the ammo and sitting down comfortably, starting to load one. "Are you bringing yours?"  
  
"I…was going to bring my sword." I muttered, looking my suit over, "But it wouldn't go."  
  
"So?" he looked up to me, his eyes very sincere.  
  
"I don't know…" I muttered, thinking back to what Quatre had said to me. It was so much easier to just sit back and let them protect me…but I _was_ a warrior, when I was younger…what had happened to that? What had happened to the Wufei that fought for honor and truth? Where had he gone?  
  
Wufei the bartend was much too docile.  
  
"Yeah." I muttered finally, strengthening my resolve, "Yeah, I'll bring my weapon." I turned and started digging through a dresser drawer.  
  
"Good." Duo replied, sounding pleased—as if we were going out on a mission again and he thought it should be the obvious choice.  
  
"You really _have_ changed," I muttered, not quite looking at him.  
  
"I lived alone with teenage girls for company," he replied easily, "I was always accepted to help at my church, but they never thought to ask me right off after Lanni died." he chuckled, "You know, I haven't volunteered for more than a year now?"  
  
I turned to look at him, startled by this.  
  
"I mean…it had been six or seven months since I'd bothered in the colony—I wasn't even going to church regularly."  
  
I blinked at him.  
  
He smiled slightly at me, "You look so shocked…why is that?"  
  
"You started going regularly…"  
  
"With you." he agreed, looking back to the clip he was setting a final round in, "That's our thing…you and I. That's something we have that no one else can understand."  
  
I smiled slightly at him.  
  
He flipped that clip in the air before tossing it next to his firearm, picking up another magazine.  
  
"I think two should be more than enough," I muttered finally.  
  
He smiled at me, "I'll bring'em anyway."  
  
.   
  
I studied Duo's back as he and Wufei led Relena and I toward the entrance of the Star-Light Lounge. He'd told me that he had his knife on him as well as his weapon—which had made Relena snort. He hadn't told me, however, where the hell he _put_ it. Normally he wore one of his several pairs of cargo jeans when he had the knife, and he carried the knife in the bottom right pocket. He was wearing a tuxedo now, and there was no way in hell he had the thing strapped to his leg.  
  
Relena smiled up at me, looking resplendent in a gown she refused to let me buy for her. I had no idea where she'd gotten it. She and Hilde had disappeared for a day with my car and when they'd come back, there were a couple hundred miles more on the thing. She'd laughingly refused to explain it at the time, and I knew she had no intention of telling me _where_ she'd gone.  
  
"Your invitation, Sir?" the doorman asked as we reached it. He was looking between Wufei and Duo in confusion.  
  
Wufei passed it over with his left hand, Duo's ring catching the light.  
  
I'd forgotten about that.  
  
"You were allowed eight?" the guy had lost his polite manner in favor of shock.  
  
Wufei grinned at him, starting through the door.  
  
"Weapons inspection, please," the guy muttered, focusing on the sword at Wufei's hip.  
  
"No thank you." Wufei replied easily, and I grinned at the guy as Relena led us through the door into the interior of the building.  
  
"Please…it's custom." the man muttered, tailing us.  
  
Wufei turned to look at him again, and after a moment's study, the guy backed off, bowing, "Please forgive me, Mr. Chang. The lighting outside is dim and I did not recognize you."  
  
Wufei's eyes flashed and he nodded, turning back to the party.  
  
We'd opted out of the supper, choosing to eat fast-food hamburgers and give Relena an hour or two more to be ready in. People were dancing on a medium-size dance floor…and it was a waltz of some sort.  
  
"Ooh…let's dance!" Relena cried happily, pulling me around Wufei with a smile of delight.  
  
I stared in horror at my girlfriend before she really pulled me hard enough to get me moving, looking back to my friends, "Help me."  
  
.   
  
"That is a very nice sword."  
  
Wufei froze at Jun's voice, even though it was warm and friendly.  
  
"It seems old…where did it come from?"  
  
I caught the man's hand before he could touch it, giving him a reprimanding look.  
  
"It's been passed down in my family for generations." Wufei said finally.  
  
"Exquisite," Jun muttered, though he was studying Wufei's face. He glanced at me and nodded a greeting before focusing on Wufei again and sitting with us at the table, "I'm very glad you conceded to come, Mr. Chang."  
  
Wufei didn't reply.  
  
"We were happy to get the invitation," I replied with a smirk, "I somehow, however, got the impression that allowing eight in a party was rare."  
  
Jun flashed me an amused yet annoyed grin, looking back to Wufei.  
  
Wufei set his jaw, studying the man's eyes.  
  
"I hope my people at the door didn't harass you too much," Jun added, "I left strict instructions that they not do a weapons search on your party…I'm confused, however. I've only seen the assassin and the queen—and the cat here, where are the others?"  
  
Wufei shrugged, and for a moment I thought he was going to have me answer—our hands were wrapped together under the table. "I didn't invite them." he explained.  
  
Jun looked startled.  
  
"You're not a fool, Mr. Martin," Wufei continued in a low voice, "And even if these people here are all your people, you would not embarrass yourself."  
  
Jun's expression became slightly annoyed.  
  
Wufei chuckled slightly, "Besides which, I have two assassins on hand—though that is the least of their capabilities."  
  
His tone suggested _much_ more than our ability to fight.  
  
Jun laughed, though he looked as if he were trying not to.  
  
Wufei smirked at him, "This is a very nice place," he added, looking over the sunken dance floor and the double tiers of seating, focusing on the columns that lined the second tier.  
  
"An engineering innovation of sorts." Jun muttered, sitting back with his drink, looking the room over, "This was made before the Burn, of course, which is how the builders knew that the tiers of the Burn's V.I.P. section would work well. Especially with the common floor below it."  
  
Wufei nodded, looking across the people.  
  
"I would compliment her majesty's dress," Jun added, his eyes on the dancing people—following his glance I could see Heero and Relena, "It seems to be an Armé."  
  
"I never asked." Wufei replied, focusing on her before looking to Jun again, "Don't refer to her as that."  
  
"Why not? She is, after all, my queen."  
  
"Not presently…nor any time soon." Wufei replied, "When she reassumes her throne, then you can call her by her titles."  
  
"Very well." Jun muttered, "Shall I call her Miss Darlian, then?"  
  
"Maybe Mrs. Yuy," I muttered, smiling at Wufei.  
  
Wufei grinned at me.  
  
"Pardon?" Jun looked shocked.  
  
I laughed, "Nothing. My apologies. Miss Darlian is her preferred name."  
  
"Very well." Jun looked out to the dancing people again, then met my eyes, "May I have a few moments, Mr. Johnson?"  
  
I looked to Wufei as his hand tightened in mine and he also met my eyes. He was debating with himself, I could tell that. My immediate revocation halted before it even reached my mouth.  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
I stared at him a long moment in amazement, then rose slowly from my seat, pointing to a nearby empty table.  
  
Wufei nodded, "All right."  
  
.   
  
I nearly pissed myself when I saw Wufei sitting alone with Jun, stopping just enough so that Heero stopped dancing completely, turning to follow my gaze and stare as well.  
  
"Where is Duo?" I hissed at him, looking around the dancers.  
  
"There." Heero muttered, pointing at the next booth over. Duo was glaring across the empty space between himself and his friend as if his look could kill.  
  
"Oh god…" I muttered, allowing Heero to pull me off the floor and start moving toward our friends.  
  
Duo didn't even look at us. He raised a hand in a stop gesture.  
  
"We can't just _leave_ him there!" I protested when Heero started pulling me toward Duo.  
  
"What's going on?" Heero demanded quietly in Japanese.  
  
"Jun asked for a few moments, and Wufei said it was fine." Duo replied in English.  
  
Heero stood there a moment, then looked toward Wufei, who nodded at him and focused on Jun again.  
  
"This can't be good," I muttered, trying to pry my gloved hand from Heero's grasp.  
  
"Relena, be still." Heero muttered, grabbing my arm above the glove before I could pull the thing off.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"This is not the time or place to embarrass Wufei." Heero said sternly, "He's a capable pilot just like we are. If he thinks he's all right, then we won't counter that."  
  
I stared at him in amazement a moment before collapsing in the chair next to Duo.  
  
.   
  
I shook my head at Jun, meeting his eyes, "I accept your apology, Mr. Martin, but that does not change my feelings on the matter. I do not appreciate your threatening my friends."  
  
Jun looked taken aback by that, "Your friends? I've never threatened any of them," his eyes went to the group and he blinked, realizing that Jesse had joined them, "Okay…I have threatened Mr. Fallon, but…"  
  
"That night," I muttered, the sudden realization entering my mind. He had _not_ been threatening Duo with the gun in my back. He'd been…  
  
Jun flinched, "I was drugged…and a bit drunk…I know that does not justify my treatment of you…but…there are times when a man can't help himself…those times only seem to be present when you are near."  
  
"If you expect me to find that flattering," I muttered darkly, a seething rage starting in my stomach, "Then you are sadly mistaken."  
  
He frowned at me, looking away.  
  
"That night, I was under the impression that the gun in my back was meant for Duo's head."  
  
Jun snorted slightly, not meeting my eyes, "I didn't know the guy, I had no grudge against him."  
  
"If I'd realized that at the time I would have kicked your ass myself."  
  
He blinked up at me, meeting my eyes.  
  
"I think our conversation just ended, Mr. Martin." I muttered, rising to my feet.  
  
He grabbed my wrist before I could pull away, "Please, Mr. Chang…another chance…"  
  
"What I said last time we met still stands." he let me go, "Good evening, Mr. Martin. We will be leaving shortly."  
  
He watched me walk away silently.  
  
I collapsed into Duo's lap before he realized I was there, clinging to him as he moved my sword.  
  
"Are you…all right?" Jesse asked, seeming startled.  
  
"I'm…fine." I muttered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe you should go home?" he offered tentatively.  
  
"That's my plan." I agreed.  
  
"Um…what happened?"  
  
"All this time I thought he was threatening you," I muttered to Duo in Chinese instead, "But he wasn't…that gun was only pointed at me."  
  
Duo was startled.  
  
"The mother fucker had the balls…"  
  
"Don't worry at it," Duo muttered, pulling me closer against him, "Just…"  
  
"I want to leave." I added, sitting up, "Now."  
  
"Fine." Duo muttered, standing slowly and looking to Heero and Relena.  
  
"Um…I can't really leave yet." Jesse muttered, frowning at us.  
  
"That's fine." Duo brushed the matter aside, "I'll wait up for you. Come over when you're done. There are details we never told you."  
  
"Like how three of his men died?" Jesse asked, his tone suddenly knowing.  
  
"And how I nearly killed him with his own gun." Duo agreed.  
  
Jesse was stunned.  
  
"And how I _will_ kill him with _my_ own gun if he does one more thing to piss me off."  
  
Jesse nodded slowly, moving from our path as we started walking to the door. I had a sinking sensation that Jun wasn't going to just let us leave. We collected our jackets, however, without incident.  
  
When I did glance back once, Jesse was sitting with Jun, who was glaring at us. I led the others from the building.  
  
.   
  
I jumped awake as my bedroom door slammed open, then blinked up at Jesse who was staring at Wufei and I in utter amazement, "Jesus, Wufei, what did you _say_ to him?"  
  
"I thought you weren't coming," I muttered, explaining why I'd gone to sleep.  
  
"I don't care," Jesse returned instantly, "Wufei…he's _pissed_."  
  
"Wasn't he before?" Wufei asked, sitting up slowly.  
  
"You are aware, aren't you, Mr. Fallon, that my family generally _sleeps_ at five-thirty in the fucking morning?" Relena's voice was like an icy waterfall.  
  
Jesse turned to look at her a moment, then looked back to Wufei, "I suggest strongly that you stay in my territory, Mr. Chang."  
  
"Why?" Wufei asked in exasperation.  
  
"Because Jun won't try to _kill_ you on _my_ land."  
  
I sat up, studying Jesse in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know what you said to him," Jesse added darkly, "But he's mad enough to kill."  
  
Wufei frowned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Fallon?" Relena snapped.  
  
"I apologize, Majesty." Jesse's voice was pacifying as he turned and bowed, "I assumed you wouldn't mind my warning Wufei that his life was in danger."  
  
"Would you assholes be quiet?" Trowa demanded darkly, a door shut, "If you wake up my daughter, I'll be pissed."  
  
"Did you _hear_ me?" Jesse demanded in a quieter tone.  
  
"Why do you think Trowa and Miguel are here, really, Jesse?" Heero sounded slightly exasperated, "Why do you think there's not a time when I don't have my firearm? Why do you think Duo carries around his knife? And Wufei. You've commented yourself on his sword. We're _not_ stupid, Jesse."  
  
"But until tonight," Jesse muttered in a quiet voice, "Jun wouldn't have killed Wufei."  
  
"And he'll die before a bullet grazes Wufei's skin." Heero agreed.  
  
"Then god have pity on us all, because when Swathe falls, so goes the order." Jesse had started toward the stairs.  
  
"Then your ass better be in _firm_ control of your lands." Heero called after him.  
  
"You're starting a war that we all just finally finished."  
  
"And it won't really be over between us until all the syndicates fall."  
  
Jesse stopped.  
  
"I mean this as no threat to you, Jesse." Heero added, "But when Relena takes her throne you better stay low. We won't go after you first—or at all unless you come under our radar."  
  
"I'll keep this in mind." Jesse muttered quietly.  
  
"I like you, Jesse." Relena muttered, moving across the hall, "I know that you're not dirty. But some things have to change."  
  
"I am always your majesty's servant." Jesse muttered quietly, then, "And I swear to you on my life that I am loyal."  
  
A long silence met this.  
  
"Your loyalty does me honor," Relena replied finally, "And I would never ask you for your life."  
  
"It's yours, all the same, Miss Peacecraft." he muttered, starting down the stairs again. He opened the door, then chuckled, "How's that, Heero? Too cliché?"  
  
"You have no idea." Heero replied easily.  
  
Jesse chuckled, "I am your servant as well, Highness."  
  
Heero didn't respond to that, and from what I could see of him, he was shocked. A moment later the front door shut firmly—and an engine started.  
  
"We have to swear fealty to him too, don't we?" Trowa's voice was directed to Wufei and I.  
  
"Not yet." I replied, lying back again, "And I won't unless he asks me to."  
  
"Fuck you," Heero said, sounding vaguely amused.  
  
I chuckled, "The lord forgives all sin."  
  
"Then comfort Wufei."  
  
"Heero," Wufei sounded amused, though.  
  
"I might at that," I muttered, smirking at he ceiling as Wufei punched me, "Tro, shut the door?"  
  
"Of course." Trowa muttered, appearing a moment later to smirk at us and pull the door shut. Heero was laughing and Relena had sighed.  
  
"I better go sleep with Miguel now," Wufei said, sighing and moving off the bed, "He's likely to take that seriously."  
  
"I didn't mean it?" I asked, smirking at the dark silhouette of my friend.  
  
He stopped at the door, turning to shake his head at me, "That's not funny."  
  
I chuckled darkly as he moved from the room, "Night, Fei."  
  
"Good night."  
  



	24. An Offer Not to be Refused

**An Offer Not to be Refused**

  
I rubbed my eyes, sitting forward in my seat—Duo was taking too long. He'd said he was only going to run in and buy one knife that he'd seen in passing with Quatre. It'd been fifteen minutes now, though, and I was getting annoyed.  
  
"Holy fuck!" I ducked down as the passenger side window of my car shattered, realizing suddenly that we weren't on Jesse's land and squealing from where I was waiting and turning sharply, praying for Duo to come _out_.  
  
Two shots broke the silence and I looked up, seeing Duo at the door to the store, his eyes narrowed as he stared across the parking lot, gun in hand.  
  
"Jesus," I muttered as he climbed in. His eyes were still on the spot where he'd evidently seen someone.  
  
"I think Jesse was serious, Fei." he muttered pleasantly, "I suggest you accelerate and get us_ out_ of here before his backups show up."  
  
"You didn't kill him?" I demanded, irritated before I thought of what I asked.  
  
"No, I missed." he muttered, "I got his gun, but missed his head."  
  
"That's bad aim," I muttered, gunning my engine and taking off across the parking lot.  
  
"No, I meant to get the gun and hit his head, but it's windier than I realized."  
  
"Do you see anyone?"  
  
"Nada." he muttered, turning around in his seat.  
  
I scanned in front of us, "Where's the technical boundary of Jesse's part of town?"  
  
"Veta street." he replied, "That's _his_ land. I'm not sure of the boundary other than that."  
  
"Do they have gray areas?" I asked, slightly amused.  
  
"Couple of them."  
  
I snorted, realizing that I'd just been shot at, studying the hole in my door as cold wind tore into the shattered window, "You know?" I muttered, fingering the thing, "He was a bad shot."  
  
Duo smirked, meeting my eyes, "That's the wind, Wufei. It's coming in gusts."  
  
"I think there's a god I should be thanking," I muttered, "Any ideas?"  
  
"Nope, I only know of _one_ god."  
  
I started to chuckle.  
  
.   
  
"Tio, what happened to your window?" Alex asked Wufei curiously as he and Duo piled out of Wufei's car. I'd been taking my daughter into the house with Miguel, and now we both were staring at the car. Only Alex had the mind to ask.  
  
"I…hit something." Wufei lied easily, glancing at her before meeting my eyes, "Someone missed me, rather." he muttered in Chinese.  
  
"What?" Alex and Miguel asked.  
  
"Inside, please." Duo muttered, looking around behind them, "I'd rather not be out in the open. I don't know how far I trust Jun."  
  
.   
  
The room had fallen silent, though we could all hear Alex upstairs singing as she took her bath.  
  
I paced in front of the television again, glancing to my friends.  
  
"They were keeping you in the store?" Heero asked, disbelieving.  
  
I nodded, "I could tell something was up, they were all nervous and keeping everyone in the office area. I didn't argue with their rep when he told me the price was double, but he rang it up for normal and ran off. When I got outside, Wufei was driving around the parking lot and I could see the guy with a fuckin' sniper rifle. We have to thank whatever god made today a blustery day." I looked out the window, where the trees were nearly bent double in the wind.  
  
"You got another knife?" Heero asked, sounding pleased.  
  
Okay. That was annoying.  
  
I threw the new knife at him so it landed between his legs, causing him to jump and shout something that was a peculiar mixture of languages.  
  
He stared at me.  
  
I smirked at him, then paced to the window.  
  
"That's a clever trick," Relena muttered in a tone of false sweetness, "Unfortunately, these couches are _mine_."  
  
"I'll buy you new ones." I returned, not looking at her. I was not in the mood to be lectured. I turned back to them, "I was nearly to the door when I saw the window of his car shatter."  
  
Relena, who'd been about to say more to me, stopped.  
  
"I _watched_ the window shatter, and him duck…and for a half a second I thought the shot had landed." that would have been my fault. On his own, Wufei'd had no reason to leave Jesse's domain. On his own, Wufei wouldn't have called in sick to work tonight.  
  
"This is…a nice knife." Heero muttered into the silence, having pulled it carefully from the couch.  
  
"Which is why I bought it." I returned, pacing back across the living room.  
  
"You think that's your fault, don't you?" Wufei asked me, his expression knowing.  
  
I couldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Duo…it's not your fault," Relena muttered, moving across the room to stand with me, "How could you have known…"  
  
"I knew we were beyond Jesse's boundaries." I snapped cutting her off, "I know where Jun's land is."  
  
"Is he having me watched?" Wufei asked, looking out the window.  
  
Relena sighed, pulling the drapes closed, "We aren't going to worry about that."  
  
"If he's having him watched…" I started.  
  
"I think you and I should go practice shooting in high wind," Heero muttered thoughtfully as he joined Relena and I, passing my knife to me, "Anyone care to join us?"  
  
The idea seemed very appealing to me—even though I _knew_ he meant live-targets.  
  
"No, Heero." Relena said, "You're not going to do that."  
  
"Excuse me?" he muttered, turning to meet her eyes.  
  
"If you start killing his men, then he'll get upset."  
  
"I was planning on talking to Jesse first." Heero explained, "I want to know their treaties…and then point out to him that I'm not part of his gang."  
  
"You're _above_ gang affiliation." Relena snapped pointedly at him.  
  
"I am." he agreed, "But when one of my brothers is only stopped from being shot in the head by a gust of wind, I do something about it."  
  
I started for the door.  
  
"This is a mistake." Relena muttered to us as Trowa suddenly darted upstairs.  
  
Wufei followed Trowa.  
  
"You're not _all_ going?" she demanded in disbelief.  
  
"Let it lie, my queen." I advised, meeting her eyes seriously, "You have to trust our judgment."  
  
"Not when you're being…"  
  
"Majesty," I cut her off pointedly, causing her to meet my eyes again, "You accepted us as your advisors, as leaders of your security team. Were we in fact in office, you would have nothing to say about our current venture."  
  
"A pretty speech, Mr. Maxwell," she muttered darkly, "But pretty words will not sway my frame of mind."  
  
I studied her a long moment as Heero moved past me and Trowa appeared, tucking a gun under his waistband, "Miguel?" he asked.  
  
"Of course." Miguel replied easily, though he didn't stand.  
  
"We'll be back." Wufei added to the guy as they filed past me.  
  
"I think I must insist." Relena muttered.  
  
I flashed her a grin, "Good thing we're not known for our obedience." I started to pull the door shut after me.  
  
Relena caught it, "Duo!"  
  
I turned and met her eyes, "This shouldn't take long."  
  
.   
  
Jesse stared at all of us as we filed into his living room, "What's up?" he asked, losing his dominant aire in an instant.  
  
"Wufei was just shot at." I replied easily.  
  
Jesse rose to his feet, his eyes flashing as the men around him stared at us in amazement, "They wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Not on your land." I agreed, "Unfortunately, Duo and Wufei had left it."  
  
Jesse's eyes flashed as he looked to Duo.  
  
"Say it." Duo encouraged him, his new knife slipping slightly from his pocket, "Test my mood."  
  
Jesse stepped back slightly—more a shift.  
  
"So, we're going to go take care of this mess." I added, studying the guy's eyes, "What's the stipulation?"  
  
"Not on my land, not on my time, not in my sight." he replied instantly, looking me over curiously, "Find a gray area if you can manage it," he pointed at Duo, "You know those."  
  
"Where are they, Jesse?" Duo returned before I could say more, gesturing with his knife at the assorted lackeys, "They'd better vouch for you if this comes up some time between you lot." he looked to each person pointedly, "Because we are of no syndicate."  
  
"I can't answer that, Duo…you _know_ I can't answer that."  
  
Duo went extremely still and cold, his eyes moving slowly back to Jesse's, "What?"  
  
"I cannot answer that question."  
  
"Because you don't know?" it was as much a question as a statement.  
  
"Because I _can't_." Jesse replied.  
  
Duo stepped forward so he and Jesse were eye to eye, his mannerisms still cold, "As my friend," he muttered, "I ask this of you."  
  
.   
  
"That wind is really blowing." I noted to Heero as we crouched on top of a building.  
  
Duo had showed us the man he'd shot at—which marked him easily, since his hand was in a bandage.  
  
"I've shot in wind like this." Heero reassured me, carefully taking his aim.  
  
"It's been years since I shot." I muttered, fingering my firearm, "I went out a few times to plink with friends, but…"  
  
"That might be a good thing, Tro."  
  
"Yeah…but…"  
  
"Don't worry at it."  
  
"How come you're always on Duo to do shit like this?" I muttered, frowning. I'd had the feeling he'd say something to me about how sad that was. I was slightly offended.  
  
"Because he _used_ to do this all the time." Heero replied easily, "He and I would take out big-pins one at a time, counting to find out who got more." his finger squeezed the trigger slowly, "He's not really a church mouse. He's not even very godly." there was the hissing sound as his bullet moved through the silencer and I ducked.  
  
"I think he never used to be," I protested in Duo's defense, "But he's changed."  
  
"Which is why," Heero pulled the trigger again before joining me out of sight, "He's with Kayla nightly, he joins me on jobs, and he bought two knives."  
  
"He's always admired knives, he loves Kayla, and you made him go out on jobs with you."  
  
"Only a few." Heero returned, "He's been coming with me willingly for the last however many I got." he studied my eyes, "You'll see. He's really as nuts as they claim."  
  
"That's not funny." I muttered, seeing Duo gesturing to us and scurrying low across the roof.  
  
Heero only laughed.  
  
.   
  
Relena was pissed when we got back to the house. She had been pacing until we'd all come in, and for a long moment it looked like she'd say something condescending.  
  
"Well?" she demanded finally of Heero.  
  
"It's done." he replied, studying her.  
  
"Good." she wasn't any less pissed as she stormed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door, however.  
  
"She's been worried." Miguel muttered from the kitchen, moving to the door.  
  
I sighed, moving through my brethren to lean into his arms.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"We gave Jun something to think about." Duo replied with a smirk, "And I believe we all got a little shooting practice in." he looked us all over.  
  
Miguel's arms froze around me.  
  
I pulled away from him, blinking as I studied his eyes.  
  
He looked shocked.  
  
"Who wants cocoa?" Duo added, moving between us to get into the kitchen.  
  
I stared at Miguel as he instantly turned to follow Duo.  
  
"Easy," Trowa muttered quietly to me, "Let him digest it."  
  
"What's his tweak?" I demanded in Chinese so I wouldn't have to keep my voice down.  
  
"I don't think he actively realized you were a pilot." Trowa explained easily.  
  
"What?" Duo asked us, blinking at Heero, then Miguel.  
  
"I _know_ you understand them." Miguel muttered darkly.  
  
"I do. I'm just…startled." Duo replied, studying his eyes.  
  
Miguel looked away.  
  
Duo smirked at me, "You really need to do something about that, Wufei."  
  
I shook my head, looking away from everyone, "I know."  
  
.   
  
Jesse was beaming as he came into the house, looking us all over. Hilde, who'd been berating Trowa, fell silent as she met his eyes. Relena gave him a narrow, pointed, look from where she was sitting on the couch.  
  
"You look pleased." I noted.  
  
He met Heero's eyes and inclined his head respectfully, "You have no idea." he pointed at Wufei, who was standing in the door to the kitchen, gesturing for him to follow as he started pushing me up the stairs.  
  
"Hey!" I muttered, dodging his next shove and moving up the stairs as Wufei came around the bottom slowly.  
  
"Come _on_." Jesse muttered to him, gesturing him up.  
  
I sat on the bed, raising an eyebrow at Jesse as Kayla muttered petulantly to someone downstairs. When Wufei came in, Jesse shut the door and shoved Wufei onto the bed, "Oh my god…" he muttered, grinning more.  
  
"Kinky, much?" Wufei asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jesse gave him a vaguely disgusted look before meeting my eyes again, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Jun is _pissed_."  
  
Wufei and I exchanged a look.  
  
Jesse laughed more, sitting at the end of the bed, "But he's pissed at me now, too."  
  
"Oh?" I asked.  
  
"Muchly." Jesse agreed, laughing happily, "I told him…don't kill me, Fei…but I told him you were under my protection now."  
  
Wufei tilted his head to study the guy.  
  
"That's why I had you two come up here…because I can repeal it."  
  
Wufei looked to me, thinking about that.  
  
"…You know I despise him." Jesse added, "I work with him as a matter of…well, people were leaving because our little war was getting out of hand. We made our treaty…and I can do this. I can claim you as one of mine…if you'll let me."  
  
"So…you want me to join your gang?" Wufei was grinning slightly.  
  
Jesse shrugged, looking away from our eyes, "You know you're already part of it…at least to most peoples minds. I wouldn't ask anything of you, of course…but…" he looked up to Fei, sincere concern in his eyes, "I want to help."  
  
Wufei's smile drained slowly off his face and finally he sighed, shaking his head, "I can't do that." he muttered.  
  
Jesse's elated expression fell.  
  
Wufei shook his head slowly, not meeting my eyes, "I got myself into this mess, I don't need to drag _you_ with me. I have no choice with the others," this was accompanied by a glance at me, "but…I don't want to take you down and restart that war."  
  
"Jun's not stupid enough to restart the war," Jesse muttered, hurt feelings starting to show on his face.  
  
Wufei thought about that a long moment, then met Jesse's eyes, "I know you put yourself out on a limb for me…and I appreciate it…but…I have to deal with Jun in my own way." he sighed, looking to me, "I need to start doing a lot of things…including taking care of myself. I know that Jun liked my helpless act, as well as many other people, but, Jesse," he sat forward seriously, "You _know_ that I was a Gundam pilot, just like the rest…but what you didn't know was that I was the strongest warrior in my clan. I was married to a…woman…of another clan to be the heir. The leader."  
  
Jesse was staring at him, "Married?" he asked blankly, then focused again, "Woman?"  
  
Wufei drew himself up.  
  
I couldn't help it, really, come on. If you heard a guy say something like that…it wasn't my fault I died laughing.  
  
Wufei punched me in the arm.  
  
I choked my laughter off, then cleared my throat, "You know he's bi, Jackass."  
  
Jesse cleared his throat, looking away with a slight grin of embarrassment and amusement, "He's just…been fixating on men lately."  
  
Wufei threw a pillow at the guy.  
  
"Sorry!" he protested before Wufei could take my pillow and start beating him with it, "Sorry! But…come on…you're always hanging on Duo…and you've been with Miguel for a while now…and…"  
  
"Fly, you fool," I muttered, choking back more laughter, "You know not your peril…"  
  
.   
  
"I told you," Jesse said darkly into his cell-phone, "He's a friend of mine. If you have him killed, I'll take out someone of equal importance to you. Do you really want to start that? We both only have so many true friends."  
  
I was leaning against the fridge with a cup of juice in my hand, my legs crossed slightly in front of me. Relena and I believed in heat. We believed in paying a bit more on the electricity bill to keep comfortable in our home. I was wearing socks, a t-shirt, and boxers.  
  
Of course, with the way the wind was blowing we probably wouldn't _have_ electricity all night, but that was something else entirely.  
  
Jesse was standing at the sink, staring out the window into the back yard—probably watching the trees as the wind ripped at them.  
  
"I agree. He could have went about the entire thing differently, but Jun…you _should_ have went about it another way instantly…don't give me that line. What would have happened the first time you smoked vrit when you two were together? He doesn't smoke the shit. You _realize_ that he's also friends with the assassin, don't you?"  
  
I grinned, sipping my drink.  
  
"So let's think about this a moment," Jesse muttered, looking down, "He's the lover of one assassin who has proved himself against you…and the best friend of one of the other assassins of the city…and he's got two buddies that are street-fighters…" Jesse snorted, "Okay, let's speak plainly, Jun. Heero Yuy is a guerilla warrior who has been known to take out entire squadrons on his own…when he was still a _boy_. Duo Maxwell was a little orphan boy who has also been known to take out an entire squadron on his own…as a boy—you kill the lover…the friend…of these two powers…these two _combined_ powers, and you think your guards would stand up to them? They don't always work from the shadow."  
  
It had never really occurred to me that I would be considered a power. I'd always considered Duo as something of a power—he'd made quite the impression on me during the time we spent together, but myself? Of course, Duo and I together were pretty-much unstoppable, so it made sense…but still…  
  
"I think they could knock down the gates of hell if they chose to," Jesse went on, "and the Satan himself would beg for mercy."  
  
I always enjoyed flattery…but that was just shameless! I grinned.  
  
"I _know_ they killed ten of your guys," Jesse said in exasperation, "And if we got specific, I could tell you the break-up of the kills…" Jesse drew himself up, "Then we've reached the end of our discussion." he slammed his phone closed, swearing quietly as he turned—and focused on me, stopping completely.  
  
The power flickered and died.  
  
"Heero!" Relena's voice was completely whining.  
  
I moved quietly across the room to stand in front of Jesse, leaning forward so we were eye to eye.  
  
He was completely frozen, looking as terrified now as he had the night I'd held a gun to his head and introduced myself.  
  
"Jesse?" I muttered quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, his tone was worried and he was standing rigidly—as if waiting for a blow.  
  
"You got a flashlight?"  
  



	25. Basic Essentials

**Basic Essentials**

  
A chill climbed up my spine as I stared straight ahead, in the mirror, meeting Jun's eyes. We were at the Burn again, though tonight it was only Duo, Jesse, and I. Jun looked for a moment like he'd speak, his lips parting very slightly before he forced himself to look away from me, turning and starting toward the bathrooms.  
  
"You play a dangerous game."  
  
I turned to blink at the man who'd just slid next to me at the bar. He was about Duo's height with piercing green eyes. His hair was a golden-blond and cropped short to his head. His mannerisms were completely easy, as if he knew me.  
  
If I hadn't been with Miguel…  
  
"I play many dangerous games." I returned evenly, "Some just draw more attention than others."  
  
He chuckled slightly, "There's a fine line between dangerous and stupid, Mr. Chang."  
  
I studied his eyes a moment longer, thinking over the various people who would know me.  
  
The guy turned slowly so he was facing the club, sipping his drink, "This is a dangerous city to play these games in. One wrong word…one gesture…can bring demise on the care…"  
  
…and Duo was there, stepping out of the crowd, his new knife at the man's throat, "Careless?" Duo asked him sweetly, pressing the knife _against_ his throat, "You seem to be rather careless. You picked the _wrong_ time to show up, Buddy."  
  
"Uh…" I started, feeling like I should mention that the guy hadn't threatened me.  
  
The man didn't move, studying Duo's eyes, "I mean no harm." he muttered.  
  
"You're in the _wrong_ profession," Duo informed him, his tone dripping of malice, "Talking to the _wrong_ person. Why should I believe you?"  
  
"I will not take a contract on him." the guy snapped, his green eyes not wavering from Duo's brown ones, "I'm not stupid, nor do I have a death wish."  
  
And it clicked.  
  
This was Ace, the lunatic.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"About to call the bouncers over." Ace snarled, "Let _them_ deal with you."  
  
"Tailor, please." Jesse appeared on his other side, resting one hand on Duo's arm.  
  
Duo lowered the knife, then made it disappear, studying the man.  
  
"I was only _talking_ to Mr. Chang." Ace added, his tone defensive and annoyed—he wasn't really scared of Duo, was he? He looked to Jesse expectantly.  
  
"It's fine, Tailor." I muttered, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to me, wrapping my legs around his thighs and staring into his eyes when he focused on me, "Jun is here." I added in a low voice.  
  
"I saw him," Duo spat, then focused on Ace again, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to offer you some cat-nip." he replied, narrowing his eyes and extending one hand.  
  
Duo narrowed his own eyes and opened his palm, blinking at the purple pill Ace set carefully in it.  
  
"Jesus!" I snapped, snatching the thing from him and focusing on the man, "Where the _hell_ did you get that?"  
  
"What was it?" Duo asked, blinking at me.  
  
"Kaseen." I snapped, crushing the pill in my palm.  
  
Duo turned to stare at Ace.  
  
Ace popped his neck, studying me and watching as I dusted my hands over the floor—we did it at Pawn whenever we found the stuff, "I picked it up," he gestured to the club, "I knew you'd know how to dispose of it, Mr. Chang, so decided to take my chances."  
  
"What is it with assassins and kaseen," Jesse muttered, looking away from us.  
  
"You are not against the drug, Mr. Fallon?" Ace muttered, then blinked, meeting Duo's eyes, "I wasn't aware that you _knew_ the cat."  
  
"We're friends." Jesse replied easily, "How do you think I came up with the name for him? I know him."  
  
Duo smirked slightly.  
  
"I'm going to leave now." Ace muttered, pushing away from the bar, "You people set my nerves on edge."  
  
Duo tilted his head slightly, running his hand through the guy's hair not letting him leave, "You want me to set your nerves on edge?"  
  
Ace froze.  
  
I chuckled, tightening my legs around my friend and pulling him to me, "No, I don't think you'll be doing that."  
  
Ace took the offered out, dodging between Jesse and us before darting out the doors to the club, glancing back at us warily before he disappeared.  
  
"You scared him off!" Jesse protested at us, "He's so much fun to talk to!"  
  
We both gave him a level look.  
  
He laughed evilly, gesturing to the bartender.  
  
.   
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?" I muttered, opening my eyes slowly—I hadn't been awake enough to realize I was grabbing my phone, let alone answering it.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" Kayla's tone was concerned.  
  
"It's fine," I reassured her, "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm gonna…stay here all week."  
  
"All week?" I protested, sitting up as Wufei woke up and blinked at me.  
  
"I know…but…well, it's gonna be Christmas…and I'll come home for New Year's…don't be mad at me, please?"  
  
"I'm not mad," I started, trying to rearrange my thoughts, "Just…just…"  
  
"Who the hell are _you_ to tell my sister not to spend time with her family?" this woman's voice was slightly harsh and very much not Kayla, though there was something of the same quality to it.  
  
"What?" I demanded, lost.  
  
"Why the fuck are you making my sister worry…"  
  
"I _said_ I wasn't mad, just _startled_." I snapped back, "Who the hell is this?"  
  
"This is _Natalie_." she snapped back, "And you'd better listen to me, Duo, because I'm only going to say this…"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Kayla muttered suddenly, regaining control of her phone, "You're not mad, right?"  
  
"I'm confused." I replied, trying to keep my nerves under control. I'd been high strung the entire time we'd been at the Burn, and coming home had been nerve-wracking because there was a gray area between our house and that club, and Jesse wasn't riding with us when we left.  
  
"What's going on?" Wufei muttered.  
  
"Tell Fei I'm sorry," Kayla added, then snapped something at her sister about shutting up and minding her own business.  
  
"She says she's sorry for waking you." I informed him.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"So…how are we gonna do our Christmas?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"When will you be back?" I returned, starting to feel sulky. I already had her present, and I'd wanted to give it to her on the holiday, the idea that she may not come back after the weekend hadn't even crossed my mind.  
  
"I'm gonna come back Saturday," she said softly.  
  
"Really?" I asked, perking up, "Can we go out? You want to go out with me?"  
  
"I _am_." she teased, then giggled, "I think I do. That would be fun…will the others go?"  
  
"Well…Wufei and I tend to go with Jesse every weekend…and sometimes the others do."  
  
She giggled again, "You should bring Heero. I still owe him something."  
  
"I don't think we should pursue that line of conversation," I muttered, my spirits dipping again. I didn't want to _know_ what had gone on between Kayla and Heero before I came into the picture.  
  
She giggled, "Okay…I love you."  
  
"I love you too," I replied, then sighed, "All week? _I_ wanted you for Christmas!"  
  
She giggled more, "I've got to go, my sister seems to think you're a controlling bastard."  
  
"What have you _told_ her about me?"  
  
Kayla giggled, "_Nothing_! I didn't say anything bad…I guess we just have it too good. She thinks I'm lying to cover things up."  
  
I snorted, "Well, when I meet her we can clear that up."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed with another giggle, then sighed, "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you, too." I muttered, thinking about the week ahead of me.  
  
"Shouldn't you guys be about ready to go? Isn't Quatre getting there in an hour or something?"  
  
I sat up, looking to the clock, "Shit!"  
  
"I'll call you later, baby." she informed me in an all too amused tone.  
  
"Love you."  
  
She giggled and hung up.  
  
"What are you _doing_?" Wufei whined at me.  
  
"It's ten!"  
  
"_Shit_!"  
  
.   
  
Relena's hair was up in a bun, and water was dripping down her back slightly, and overall, the group looked rather…well, wet.  
  
"Is it raining?" I asked, turning to find a window.  
  
Heero chuckled, pulling me into a hug, "No, we just only woke up an hour ago."  
  
"What?" I demanded, blinking at him.  
  
He took Lea from me, who was sleeping.  
  
Duo sighed, moving forward to hug me—he and Wufei looked the most tired of the lot, "We've had a long few days." he explained.  
  
I looked at them all, frowning slightly.  
  
"Jun's decided I'm better off dead." Wufei muttered quietly in Chinese as Alex gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"What?" I asked again, shocked.  
  
"He even had an attempt."  
  
I looked at them all, feeling betrayed.  
  
"It was Thursday," Trowa muttered in a reassuring tone, "We didn't want to bother you or rush you, so we took care of the issue."  
  
"Jun was at Burn last night too…and the lunatic." Duo added.  
  
"What?" this time, it was Heero.  
  
"He was telling me I was playing a dangerous game," Wufei explained.  
  
Everyone exchanged nervous looks.  
  
I laughed slightly, "Can I hurt Jun?" I asked, thinking of the best way to _really_ hurt him…  
  
"As long as you don't go alone." Wufei conceded.  
  
This got him a few looks.  
  
"Good." I muttered, looking to Duo.  
  
"So…how many presents did you bring and how much last-minute shopping do we have?" Relena asked, moving through the men to hug me. Her expression was vaguely annoyed.  
  
"I'm having Zena ship them tomorrow." I replied, thinking of how willing my sister had been to help, "So we don't have to worry about it tonight, but I do need to get some stuff for Heero and Jesse."  
  
Relena nodded, linking her arm in mine and starting to lead us toward the doors, gesturing over her shoulder for the others to follow, "I'm going to introduce Jesse to Zechs," she muttered with a little giggle.  
  
"Are you, really?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the others. They'd all started following wordlessly; none of them even seemed to realize what Relena had just done.  
  
She giggled more, "He swore something like fealty to me last week, you know?"  
  
"What the _hell_ has been going _on_ around here?" I demanded in exasperation, stopping to look at everyone.  
  
Duo chuckled, moving between Relena and I to stop a bit in front of me, displaying the knife he'd been looking at in a shop, "It's a long story, Q, why don't we save it until we're home and go get cocoa?"  
  
"Or coffee," Heero countered, "I'm sure the girls are hungry, and I haven't had any caffeine yet today."  
  
"Poor baby!" Relena muttered sarcastically.  
  
"You were the last one of us to get _up_," Heero snapped at her in irritation, "_You_ were the one who'd said she'd set her alarm, and _you_ are the one who took a half-hour shower, so don't _you_ start."  
  
Relena broke into giggles, moving to stand by him and frown at Lea. He was holding her, so Relena couldn't move into his arms.  
  
I stared at them all, then gave up. I'd get it all in the end, anyway.  
  
"Coffee sounds good."  
  
.   
  
"Jesse!" Relena called across the diner happily, standing slightly in her seat to wave at the guy as he and a few others came in.  
  
"Lindsay!" Jesse returned, blinking at the rest of us before his face split into a huge grin and he crossed with the men to stare at us, "Rob," he added, his tone less pleased and more wary.  
  
I grinned at him.  
  
Quatre tilted his head slightly to study the guy appreciatively, "Hi, Jesse."  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Jesse added, looking us over before looking to the men behind him, "This is Justin Vaughn," he indicated a man with dusty black hair—it was…the color of dark ash, though not actually gray. The guy seemed to be about Jesse's own age, "And this is Blake Laun." the other man had plain brown hair and plain brown eyes, the only thing about him was that caught notice was the fact that he obviously worked out.  
  
"This is Lindsay Darlian," Jesse went on, indicating Relena, "And Tony Vanderin," he indicated me, "Tailor Johnson," Duo actually got more than just a nod. The guys stared at him as he smirked, "Chang Wufei," Wufei also got a bit more attention, "Robert Lain," Quatre also got the sudden focus, "Chance Mier, and…Marcus." Jesse indicated Miguel with a confused look.  
  
"Notable company," Justin muttered, extending a hand to Relena to kiss her knuckles.  
  
If _this_ fucker knew who she was, I was going to be pissed.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you all…but I was under the impression none of you were civilized."  
  
Duo chuckled darkly, "Depends on our company."  
  
Justin's eyes lit with amusement as he studied Duo a moment and nodded, "I'd ask to join you," he added, "But it seems your table is full—instead, might I invite you to visit me at my home? I have much respect for the Cheshire Cat."  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes a moment, then focused on Jesse.  
  
"Endgame." he replied easily, as if Duo's look had been a question.  
  
Justin snapped his attention to the guy.  
  
"As I recall, your lands would be in the south-western bit of the city." Duo muttered, "And with the current…situation, it would not benefit us to go to your home."  
  
Justin frowned, "I could speak with Swathe, gain you free passage."  
  
"Why don't you all just meet at my place?" Jesse muttered before Duo could snap anything—I myself had been about to ask him what the cost of that would be.  
  
Justin looked at all of us in turn again before nodding slightly, "I'd enjoy that."  
  
"Are you busy Monday?" Jesse asked him, flicking a glance at us.  
  
"We're free until five," Wufei muttered, "I work then."  
  
Jesse frowned, "I was thinking we could have…supper."  
  
"I'm actually engaged on Monday evening," Justin replied, frowning slightly.  
  
"We _are_ free before-hand," Relena murmured pointedly, "We could have a luncheon."  
  
Justin considered that, then focused on Jesse.  
  
"That would be fine," Jesse muttered, smiling slightly at her.  
  
"Wonderful!" Justin said happily, "I would be overjoyed to meet with you then!" he thought a moment, "Say…one?"  
  
Relena nodded happily.  
  
"I would enjoy that," I muttered, smiling slightly.  
  
Jesse smiled at all of us, focusing on the waitress who'd neared us curiously, "That would be our call," he muttered, nodding to us all, "I'll drop by this evening," he added quietly as the other two men started away.  
  
"Later." I muttered.  
  
"Endgame?" Relena asked when they were out of earshot, "What the hell kind of name is that?"  
  
"They deal in computer shit," Duo explained, shifting slightly in his seat, "I hear he was a gamer and built his empire from the net-up."  
  
I snorted, "Clever way of doing business, but how did he get _land_?"  
  
"You'd be amazed what a bunch of computer nerds can accomplish." Duo replied with a grin, "They also have their hand in just about every vrit shipment this side of China."  
  
"Nice." Relena muttered sarcastically, "I was hoping I'd only have to deal with land-battles…those guys will try and kill my network, won't they?"  
  
"You don't hare to worry about them," I muttered, shifting so we were shoulder to shoulder, meeting her eyes, "I'll keep your machines safe."  
  
She smiled at me, kissing me, "I love you."  
  
"I love you." I muttered back, kissing her again.  
  
"At any rate," Duo continued, ignoring that she was rubbing her nose against mine, "He started out with a cult following of sorts, then got ahold of weapons. After that it was a normal build-up. He was financed by his rich mother until he started getting his own money."  
  
Relena looked away from me finally to frown at him, "How…good…are they?"  
  
"I don't know. I just got the basic lay of the land and a few back-stories. I asked Jesse the same thing you did when he told me what Endgame was about."  
  
"How _did_ you get the lay of the land?" Wufei asked finally.  
  
"Jesse had a map out when I went over alone once." he explained further, "There was writing all over it with things crossed out." he smirked slightly, "I'd asked him to tell me before, of course, but he always refused. He was preoccupied enough, though, that he started answering my questions."  
  
"You're evil." I muttered, grinning at him, "I love how evil you are."  
  
"You love a lot of things lately," Wufei muttered with a grin.  
  
I winked at him.  
  
"You'd be amazed how your manner affects people," Duo added, focusing on Wufei suddenly, studying his lips when Wufei looked back to him, "How you can disarm someone…" he brushed his fingertips lightly down Wufei's exposed forearm.  
  
I _saw_ the goose bumps show up on Wufei's arm as he took a slow breath, his eyes moving back to Duo's in confusion.  
  
"How you can…" Duo's hand disappeared below the table and Wufei tensed, sitting up slightly, "…_manipulate_ people with simple actions…" comprehension took place of Wufei's confusion and he turned on Duo, starting to beat on him as Duo died laughing and tried to move away.  
  
"I think it helps if you're not giving a verbal blow-by-blow," Trowa informed us, pulling Alex into his lap and Lea closer to him. The girls had been sitting next to the pair.  
  
"Some day I'm gonna knock the shit out of you, Duo." Miguel muttered darkly.  
  
Duo laughed more, winking at him before pouting at Wufei, rubbing his upper arm, "That hurt…"  
  
"Fucker."  
  
Lea and Alex gasped.  
  
"Come on," Trowa muttered in a bit of irritation, "Watch your mouths."  
  
.   
  
"What did you do to Wufei?" Jesse asked me, passing me a cigarette, "We couldn't figure out why he suddenly started beating on you."  
  
I laughed, allowing him to light it for me. Neither of us really smoked, but he'd appeared at our table not long after Miguel had threatened me. The fact that he asked me if I wanted to join him meant he'd wanted to talk, and had I realized what it was about, I'd have turned him down.  
  
"Seriously, though." Jesse pressed.  
  
"I was giving them an object lesson on manipulation." I returned, inhaling slowly as I studied his eyes, "He didn't like being the object."  
  
Jesse sniggered, glancing toward the building as he lit his own cancer-stick, "What did you _do_?"  
  
"I…" used his attraction to me against him, playing with his sexual frustration with me to embarrass him in front of our friends, "…manipulated…him." I returned, giving Jesse a look.  
  
He chuckled, shaking his head, "Okay, now for my real interest," he muttered, moving closer, "About Monday."  
  
"Yeah?" I flicked my coffin-nail so the ash fell to the ground.  
  
"You guys really okay with that?"  
  
I shrugged, "I don't mind. Playing the Cheshire Cat is fun—and I know for a fact that Quatre gets off on playing Rob."  
  
"That's quite the character for him," Jesse muttered, flicking his own cigarette.  
  
"It's fun, at least." I muttered, "I feel bad for cutting him, though."  
  
"Really?" that was startled.  
  
I met his eyes, slightly disbelieving, "Quatre is my _friend_. Do _you_ like hurting your friends?"  
  
"Good point." he agreed, taking another drag, "I don't mind Justin," he added thoughtfully, "I think we'd actually be friends if we didn't have other obligations, but his formality is cloying."  
  
"You hang out with him much?"  
  
"No, he hasn't even started calling me by name yet."  
  
"That's probably why. He'd probably loosen up if he knew you."  
  
"Yeah…all the same, this luncheon Relena suggested will be nerve-wracking."  
  
"How?"  
  
Jesse's face flashed in a brief grin as he looked past me at the street, "Justin annoys me, and Rob likes me, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," I smirked at him, "But the cat can keep him under control—Rob enjoys the claws."  
  
"You gonna bring both your knives?"  
  
"I always have them on me anymore," I replied, shaking my right leg slightly. I had my hunting knife in the lower pocket of my cargo pants, and the new one in my right pocket. I also had my gun at my hip, but that was something else entirely.  
  
"I still can't believe Jun actually took a shot at Wufei." he muttered, focusing on my pocket.  
  
"If we kill him," I asked seriously, "What throw-backs are there? Would all order just…fall apart?"  
  
He shook his head slowly, "I don't really want to think about it—but…" he sighed, meeting my eyes, "Leadership of Swathe would fall to Jun's generals. He has three. These men all have sects loyal to them…"  
  
"So wouldn't it break into three groups?" I demanded, "Wouldn't that break his land up into thirds?"  
  
"That's where it gets messy. They'd all feel they should keep the title of Swathe, and call in allies to them. The gray areas are littered with smaller gangs who are willing to kill, and these gangs would join with the new 'Swathe' to gain control over the rest—or at the very least, keep the name. One of these guys is the lover of a lady in Gray-day. She'd pull her people into it, which would make Donovan pissed at her. He'd order his people back…and it'd basically cause a ripple effect."  
  
"Couldn't you just…suffocate that?" I asked, thinking over the various people in the city who respected him.  
  
"Not without seeming like I wanted control of Swathe myself. Swathe and Jaded are considerable powers on their own. If Swathe fell to Jaded, Jaded would be bigger than any other syndicate. If I stepped in, even to help, everyone would have a finger in it. Do you realize how messy _that_ would be?"  
  
"So…taking out Jun would either cause a domino effect, or a mass-war." I sighed, dropping my coffin-nail and grinding it out under my foot, "Nice."  
  
"Yeah. I'd rather have Jun dead as well. The fact that he's decided that if he can't have Wufei, no one can, drives me insane. We can't even talk to each other anymore. You realize that after you jackasses left my place to take out his guys he called me? He wanted to see if Fei was scared or not."  
  
I snorted, "That's nice."  
  
"Yeah. His calm questions degenerated into a bitch fest about you and Wufei, which degenerated into him whining that he was better for Wufei, even though he hates him, that he could provide Wufei with anything he wanted…"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"He's either very obsessed with our Chinese prince, or he's really in love."  
  
"From what I've gathered, he couldn't really be in love with Wufei." I muttered, thinking over the stories Wufei had told me, "Though Jun is a powerful man, and powerful men generally have someone they want to protect."  
  
"Who do you want to protect?" he asked suddenly.  
  
I blinked up at him, Kayla flashing through my mind, "Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, go on."  
  
I shook my head slightly, thinking again, "And Wufei's been letting us take care of him since we were sixteen or so. He doesn't…act helpless with us, but he's let us fight his fights for him forever."  
  
"Do you know why?" Jesse studied my eyes.  
  
Because he confused himself by joining our enemy. When we attacked his judgment he stopped trusting it. When we remained confident in ourselves, he became confident in us. When he was attacked and we attacked back for him, he found a way that he didn't have to _choose_.  
  
"It's nothing for me to talk about." I replied easily.  
  
"Hm…" he thought a moment before grinding out his own cigarette, "I guess. What do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"I need to finish shopping—without Fei. I haven't gotten him anything yet because he's always with me."  
  
"Miguel must _hate_ you." Jesse smirked slightly at me as he shoved the first set of doors to the restaurant open.  
  
I shrugged, "I really don't care. Wufei has been mine since before I turned into a choir-boy." I shoved the second set open to let him pass.  
  
"You realize what you just said, don't you?" he asked, meeting my eyes the entire way.  
  
"What?"  
  
He studied me a long moment, narrowing his eyes, "You really are something else, Mr. Johnson."  
  
I grinned slightly at him, starting for my friends.  
  
"So you deal with your end of it and we can go hit the malls." Jesse muttered, thinking, "I still have to find something for Relena."  
  
"She's easy," I muttered, grinning, "Just try to think of something you think she'll like and give her hopeful puppy dog eyes when she opens it. It'll be her favorite present of the year."  
  
Jesse laughed.  
  
I moved back to our table and snapped my fingers at Miguel, who'd slid in to sit next to Wufei.  
  
Miguel sighed, starting to slide from his seat.  
  
"You really should talk to those two about that some time," Quatre muttered to Trowa, "Wufei's game either way…but Duo and Miguel need to get some priorities straight."  
  
I gave the blond a look as I slid back to my plate, "Shut-up, Quatre."  
  
Quatre grinned at me.  
  



	26. Holiday Bliss

**Holiday Bliss**

  
Duo came up behind Quatre, who'd cornered Jesse, and grabbed his wrist. I wasn't sure what he did, but it got Quatre's instant attention. He flashed Jesse an evil grin before stepping to Quatre—Quatre gave ground immediately, allowing himself to be backed against the wall as he studied Duo's eyes with baited breath.  
  
If I didn't know Quatre so well, I would never have known he was acting.  
  
I knew my jealousy was pointless, useless, and ridiculous, but couldn't help it all the same. Duo'd only been acting for me before Quatre decided Rob was a sado-mas. Not only that, but I was with Miguel—even though he'd stayed home with the girls today.  
  
"Isn't it a bit early to be starting this game?" Duo asked Quatre sweetly, his mouth not even an inch from the blonde's.  
  
"I suppose it is." Quatre muttered, having snapped out of Rob-mode as he hit the wall, "I was just thinking that would be a pleasant start to our day."  
  
"I think Jesse might have issues with it." Duo muttered, moving slightly toward Quatre's ear.  
  
Quatre's eyes were huge.  
  
I snorted slightly.  
  
Duo pulled away from Quatre with a shit-eating grin, "You're more fun to fuck with than Fei."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Fuck you." Quatre snapped, shoving Duo off, "Don't cut me today. I don't care how appropriate for the situation it is. You're just like Heero, you get off on blood…on _drawing_ blood."  
  
"Why, Quatre!" Duo gasped as if scandalized.  
  
Quatre had to give a grudging grin at that.  
  
"But we can practice," I muttered, moving up against Duo's chest and kissing lightly at his throat.  
  
He laughed evilly, pulling back slightly though he had his hands on my waist.  
  
"We could do more than practice," I added, meeting his eyes in a slightly coy fashion, "Miguel's not here."  
  
That brought a naughtier laugh from him.  
  
I grinned, turning in his grip as he wrapped his arms around me and leaned against the wall.  
  
"How do you _do_ that?" Quatre demanded of him, standing a few feet off from us, "I'm not comfortable with a male _in_ my personal space, let alone one I know wouldn't mind fucking me."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, "Or getting fucked by you? I guess that could change your perspective on it."  
  
Quatre blushed very slightly, giving me a look.  
  
"I guess it might," Duo conceded, running his hand along my pant-line.  
  
I froze, turning my head to look at him.  
  
He sniggered, nibbling at my ear.  
  
"Don't turn me on." I snapped.  
  
He laughed delightedly, his arms moving back to their normal spot, though he still had his mouth at my ear.  
  
Quatre had a skeptical look at this, he was studying Duo.  
  
"You realize he knows you're studying him, right?" I demanded, "That's why he's doing this, and if he turns me on, his ass won't be the only one I kick."  
  
Quatre grinned, meeting my eyes.  
  
You have no idea how frustrating this can be, do you?  
  
"I might do more than kick it, too." I added, "Because I know you don't only _play_ at being turned on when Duo's dominating you."  
  
Quatre's cheeks flushed at that, not quite a blush, "What?"  
  
I laughed, shaking my head.  
  
"You guys are entertaining." Heero informed us from where he was sitting with Trowa, Relena, and Hilde.  
  
"Endlessly." Duo muttered, still at my ear.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
He pulled away from my ear quickly, "Sorry! I forgot."  
  
I snorted.  
  
"Anyway," Duo muttered, focusing on Quatre, "Didn't your dad ever hold you? I could have sworn I saw a picture of him with an arm around you."  
  
"That's not the same," Quatre muttered, looking startled, "I mean…"  
  
"But you can hug us like nothing?" Heero sounded skeptical.  
  
"Well…it's just…"  
  
"I'm bi." I finished for him, "It makes some kind of difference." I studied Quatre's eyes, "Do I make you uncomfortable?" I muttered, pulling away from Duo to move into his personal space, "Do I make you think dirty thoughts?"  
  
He laughed, raising his hands to press at my chest so I didn't get in any further, "I don't think I'll answer that…but that's not my point. You two are always touching…"  
  
"It's like kids," Relena muttered vaguely, "Think how Lea always wants on your lap, or she'll sit next to you…she loves you and wants to be with you all the time."  
  
We'd all focused on her.  
  
"This topic is...not fun." Trowa said loudly, "It's almost Christmas. Let's think of brighter things…like how we get to fuck with Justin in a matter of minutes."  
  
The doorbell rang almost on cue and Jesse disappeared.  
  
Tro's words brought a grin to my face. He had a point.  
  
I blinked in confusion when I felt hands on my hips, turning to look at Duo—who'd moved forward the two steps between us. He pulled slightly, so I moved backwards until he was against the wall again and had his arms around me. I raised my left hand to caress his face—and he nuzzled my hand, then paused.  
  
"Hm?" I muttered, starting to lower my hand.  
  
He grabbed my wrist before I could pull it away, blinking at my…ring.  
  
I realized very suddenly that it was _his_ ring, not my ring…I started to take it off, figuring it was probably time I gave it back to him. I didn't _want_ to, but it _was_ his ring, after all.  
  
I could hear voices in the foyer.  
  
He caught my right hand before I could take it off, kissing both my finger and the ring, folding my fingers into a fist and lowering the hand out of immediate attention.  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it!" Jesse was saying happily as he led Justin and the man Blake into the room with us, "Especially with the fog…."  
  
.   
  
"A very merry un-birthday to me, to me, a very merry un-birthday to you…" Relena was singing the song happily as she set presents under the Christmas tree with Alex and Lea's complete attention. They were scrambling through boxes, not touching anything, but looking at everything…well, they had been until Relena started singing, "Now blow the candles out, my dear, and make your dreams come true…"  
  
"It's snowing," I muttered in sing-song as I stood at the living room window, looking out at the large flakes that had started to drift from the sky.  
  
"Really?" it was Wufei who answered me, though, dashing through the kitchen to jump at my back as he also looked out the window, "It's snowing! Alexia, Marlea! Eda!"  
  
Alex started to giggle as she and Lea both came across the living room, picking up on Wufei's excitement, "You're funny, Uncle." Alex informed him.  
  
"Am I?" Wufei asked her in mock sincerity.  
  
She giggled more.  
  
"Daddy!" Lea shouted up the stairs, moving to the end, "Daddy!"  
  
"What?" Quatre's voice was at the top of the stairs.  
  
"It's snowing, Daddy!" she said, beaming up the stairs, "Are we gonna play in it?"  
  
"Is it?" he asked, starting to hop down the stairs, scooping his girl into his arms as he moved toward the window, "It's about time."  
  
Lea giggled, "Yeah!"  
  
"It's hardly even dusted the ground!" Quatre protested to her, "We have to wait for it to _cover_ the ground. That way we can have a snow-ball fight."  
  
Lea giggled more.  
  
"And make snow men!" Alex added, hopping slightly in her spot.  
  
"And make _snow_ angels," Relena added, moving up behind us.  
  
"But you're already angels," I said seriously to her, giving her a confused look, "If you all made snow angels…I wouldn't know what to do with _that_ many angels."  
  
Alex and Lea started giggling, even Relena smiled in a flattered fashion.  
  
"You'll have to show me how you do that some time," Quatre informed me, "I haven't been able to get a smile out of her since I got here."  
  
Relena laughed, smacking his arm, "You two are impossible!"  
  
"But we love you anyway," Quatre muttered, his eyes sparkling as he studied her.  
  
Relena giggled helplessly—sounding incredibly like my daughter did when she was overcome, then shook her head, starting back to the presents.  
  
"See, you don't need my help," I muttered to Quatre conversationally, "You're very good at it."  
  
I'm still not sure how the pillow missed me.  
  
.   
  
I yawned largely as I moved down the stairs, hearing Relena singing in the kitchen.  
  
Our Christmas tree was sparkling as the lights wrapped around it flashed, the presents under it seemed to be bred of rabbits. The pile had doubled overnight, and I couldn't even begin to say who might have done it.  
  
"Good morning, baby!" Relena said, dancing across the room to throw her arms around my neck and kiss me sweetly as she studied my eyes, "How are you?"  
  
I really loved seeing her this happy, I loved the way she almost seemed to glow—her every movement was liquid joy, and when she spoke to me…her words were _for_ me.  
  
"I love you." I replied.  
  
She beamed at me, throwing her arms around my neck again as I hugged her back.  
  
I smiled, breathing in her scent and wondering again if I really wanted to ask her to marry me. I knew I did…but…  
  
"Christmas agrees with you." she informed me finally, pulling away to kiss me on the lips and move toward the stove again.  
  
I laughed, moving to sit at the table, "I'm happy." I muttered, realizing she'd asked, "I don't have to contend with everyone leaving in a few days time."  
  
She nodded, then stepped to the door, listening a moment, "Who is going to be Santa tomorrow?"  
  
"Whoever put more presents out last night?" I asked, "I didn't even wake up."  
  
"I did that," she muttered, grinning at me, "After you'd fallen asleep."  
  
I laughed, thinking the night over before meeting her eyes and shaking my head, "The one time I woke up, you were right there."  
  
"I know. That was after I'd laid down again…and then you pulled me to you."  
  
"You smell good," I defended myself.  
  
She giggled, smiling at me.  
  
I smiled back, "Did I mention that I loved you?"  
  
"I believe you did," she muttered, considering the matter before crossing back to me and sitting in my lap, clasping her hands behind my neck as she studied my eyes seriously, "But you can say it again, if you want to."  
  
.   
  
I studied Duo's ring—or was it my ring? Duo hadn't said anything to me about it since that little party. When I'd brought it to his attention while we were leaving, he'd ignored the attempt and grabbed my hand.  
  
As far as I could tell, he'd given it to me…but, he hadn't _told_ me it was mine yet.  
  
"What is it with you and that ring, tu?" Miguel muttered, grabbing my wrist, causing me to jump. I hadn't heard him enter the kitchen.  
  
Relena and Heero were sitting on the couch together talking quietly about god-knows what, and had both told me good morning when I'd entered the living room. As far as I could tell, no one else was up. When I'd come downstairs, Miguel had been sleeping in his blankets at the foot of my and Duo's bed. If people got up before he was ready to be awake, he'd do that.  
  
"It's just…" I muttered, studying his hand, "I dunno…if the light hits it right, it catches my attention."  
  
"Oh." he grinned, leaning forward to kiss my cheek, "Are you hungry? I'll make us breakfast."  
  
"Sure." I muttered, drying my hands and wondering if this little lie made me a bad person or something. The ring had been in my possession before Miguel had even come into the picture, so he'd never known where it had originated—sort of like I still didn't know where _Duo_ had gotten it.  
  
And then there was the issue of where I wore it. On my ring finger, on my left hand—like an engagement ring or a wedding ring. That, above all else, was why I didn't want to tell Miguel where the ring had come from. He'd do the math instantly and probably get annoyed. I did, after all, always wear it. _Always_. I doubted the thing had been off my finger more than once or twice since Duo'd first let me steal it from him.  
  
I sighed, hanging the hand-towel again and moving out of my lover's way, "You okay?" he asked, frowning slightly at me.  
  
"I'm fine." I muttered, shrugging, "Not all the way awake yet."  
  
He smiled at me again, leaning in for a kiss, "Go sit down, I've got this under control."  
  
I nodded, moving to sit at the table.  
  
.   
  
"And a carrot for the nose!" Relena was saying happily to Alex and Lea, shoving a carrot into the front of their snowman's face—the guys were laughing as they targeted each other with snowballs, even going out into the street. Overnight, the snow had fallen so thickly that the roads were impassable. Our neighbors had seen us at playing and scooped any snow they moved into large piles. Duo had taken over the one across the street as a snow fort, so he Miguel and Wufei were targeting Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"I told you," I muttered to the guy on the phone, "It's a holiday. I don't work this holiday."  
  
"I will double the fee," he said almost desperately, "Just…I can't stand Christmas with her!"  
  
I growled slightly, turning my back to the panorama of Christmas cheer in my front yard, "No. I refuse. Get ahold of the lunatic."  
  
"He's already refused." the guy sounded pouty, "How would I get ahold of the Cheshire Cat?"  
  
"He's my partner," I snapped, turning to look at the guy as his stocking-hat fell off behind him from a well-aimed snowball, "He'd probably go after _you_ for asking him to do it on Christmas Eve."  
  
The man sobbed slightly.  
  
"Why don't you try and make _up_ with her? It's Christmas, get her a present. You'd hate yourself if you managed to get us to do it."  
  
"You think I should?" he asked very suddenly, latching on to that.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "I think you should. Apologize for what you did…or tell her you forgive her for what she did, whatever. I don't care. Don't _call_ people around Christmas to kill for you."  
  
He sniffled slightly, "She's been cheating on me."  
  
"That bites," I muttered, getting bored, "So…wait until after new years, then we can talk again."  
  
"You gonna kill her for me?"  
  
"I dunno. You can tell me around the third of January. Hell, you can call the lunatic. I don't care. It's a holiday and my fiancé wants me outside with them…you know, even if I would be willing to do this, I wouldn't be able to get away from here. Have you looked outside?"  
  
The man was silent a long moment before he made a noise of agreement, "It's beautiful."  
  
"So get wrapped up and go on a walk." I ordered him, "I'm hanging up now."  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
.   
  
The expression on Heero's face warned us all not to fuck with him yet. He came out of the house, slamming the door behind himself and rolling his eyes when Relena gave him a confused look.  
  
"Tio!" Alex called happily, running across the snow to pull at his arm, "Come look at our snow-man, Uncle!"  
  
It amused me, how much of the Spanish had dropped from Alexia's speech, though some words seemed ingrained deeper beyond anything. Miguel would speak to her in plain Spanish, just to keep her into the language.  
  
"All right," Heero conceded, allowing himself to be led to Relena's side before admiring the lop-sided thing and grinning, "It's wonderful." he told my daughter, "I love it."  
  
Alex giggled, "I made the big bottom part!"  
  
"I helped!" Lea protested.  
  
I grinned at Duo—and promptly ducked. As soon as I'd met his eyes, he'd lobbed a snow-ball at me, I grabbed another and threw one back at him, which got Wufei's attention on us again.  
  
I didn't have time for contemplation after that. My brethren all had ridiculously good aim.  
  
.   
  
I blew on my hands as I watched Duo bouncing from cupboard to stove. After a hard day of playing in the snow, my hands were decidedly frozen. Not only that but my legs were beginning to itch and tingle.  
  
Lea came into the kitchen, wrapped in her pajamas and her bath-robe. Her hair was up in a towel, and she was smiling at me, "Hi, Papa." she muttered, leaning against one of my legs.  
  
"Hi, angel." I returned, leaning down to kiss her cheek.  
  
She squealed, "You're _cold_!"  
  
I laughed at her, "I just came inside! Silly-goose."  
  
She giggled, raising one of her tiny warm hands to grab mine, her eyes wide as she ran her tiny hands over my skin, "You're really really cold, Daddy." she said seriously, "You should go take a shower. That's what Relena had me and Alex do."  
  
"I'll be fine." I reassured her, rubbing my hands together, "Uncle's making cocoa." I added, indicating Duo.  
  
"'kay," she muttered, looking to him a moment before focusing on my leg and running her hand over that, "You're cold all over, Daddy." her eyes were concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." I reassured her, "I was just outside for hours and hours."  
  
She smiled slightly at me, then squatted at my feet, starting to untie my shoe.  
  
"Angel, let me…" I muttered, pulling it away. My shoes were wet and dirty, and the laces were covered with ice.  
  
"Daddy, you need to go put warm clothes on." she informed me, standing up again and looking at her fingers with a frown.  
  
"Go in the bathroom and wash your hands." I instructed, using one shoe to shove the other off, "And then I'll go change."  
  
"All right." she disappeared.  
  
I smiled, looking to Duo.  
  
He smiled back at me.  
  
"When are you going to have kids?" I demanded of him, prying the other shoe off, "You'd be an excellent father."  
  
"I don't know yet." he returned, focusing back on the hot-chocolate, "I'll have to see when Kayla wants to. She's not even twenty-one yet, you know?"  
  
"True." I muttered, grinning slightly at that. I had a feeling he didn't realize what he'd said, and that the fact that I was seventeen when I became a father seemed to have completely slipped his mind.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, startled when I stood.  
  
Marlea was waiting for me at the kitchen door.  
  
He noticed her, then met my eyes again, startled.  
  
I gave him a look, "I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
.   
  
I shrugged, "I don't know. He said his girl was cheating on him and wanted us to take her out."  
  
"We aren't going to, are we?" Duo asked me, his eyes vaguely perturbed.  
  
"How long ago did I get the call?" I returned, giving him a look, "And how long does it normally take for me to respond to these things?"  
  
He nodded, focusing on the box he was wrapping again.  
  
"When is Relena gonna start dinner?" Wufei asked, he'd been curled in a ball on the upper half of his side of the bed since I moved into the room.  
  
"Probably around…two." I muttered, thinking over the way she'd done it in the past. "Of course, if you guys are going to be helping again…" I left it hanging, wondering if they'd call me for _not_ helping.  
  
I wasn't one to cook, it was that simple.  
  
"Yeah, it should take an hour off…so maybe around three." Duo muttered, lifting the tape-dispenser and extending it toward me since he was holding paper down with his other hand.  
  
"I'll ask her tonight," I muttered, ripping a piece off for him, "I'll tell you in the morning, since she's been sleeping in."  
  
"Tomorrow is Christmas day, Heero." Wufei muttered, pushing himself up by the arms, "We won't sleep a moment past when one of the girls get up."  
  
Miguel was yawning as she shoved the door to the room open, looking at the three of us as he tossed his blankets and pillow on the floor, shutting the door.  
  
"Who is sleeping where?" I asked, looking to Duo.  
  
Duo paused in his taping only briefly—enough so that I didn't think Fei even noticed, shrugging without meeting my eyes.  
  
I smirked at him, "Let's think about this." I muttered quietly in Japanese, using uncommon words that I doubted Wufei would know, hoping Duo did know them, "You're going to split up a guy and his boyfriend because…you want the bed? You're aware that it seems like you're jealous?"  
  
Duo actually paused in his work, mouthing some of the words I'd said and mouthing more. I couldn't quite read his lips, so I figured he wasn't forming the words properly. He finally looked up at me, "Say that again?"  
  
"I don't think he needs to." Wufei said evenly, narrowing his eyes at me, "He doesn't want me to know what he just said."  
  
I winked at Wufei.  
  
"You're a considerable pain in the ass, Mr. Yuy." Miguel muttered.  
  
"Shh! You said you wouldn't tell him!" I snapped at the guy.  
  
His expression remained uncomprehending for a matter of moments before a look of shock and disbelief took its place, "Heero!" he shouted at me.  
  
"Oh…you weren't…telling…" I muttered as if I was realizing what he'd said.  
  
"You let Heero fuck you?" Wufei demanded of the guy—and I had to wonder if Miguel realized that Wufei knew better.  
  
"No!" Miguel protested instantly, and when I met his eyes he was blushing furiously, staring at me in something like horror.  
  
"You did so! I can tell you did!" Wufei snapped, though it sounded more openly amused, "Why else would he say it?"  
  
Miguel looked between us helplessly, meeting Wufei's eyes and shaking his head, "I didn't…I wouldn't…I…_Heero_!"  
  
I gave him a mock-scared look.  
  
Wufei cracked. He leaned forward as he started laughing.  
  
Miguel blinked at him, then focused on me again, his expression changing slowly toward irritation.  
  
Duo suddenly focused on me, "Netama…" he started, his mind suddenly clicking in on it, "I'm not jealous!" he snapped at me.  
  
We all blinked at him.  
  
Duo blinked back a moment before meeting my eyes, "It's not like I don't have Kay. You and Relena don't even hold a candle to us."  
  
I smirked at him.  
  
"What _did_ you say?" Wufei asked, focusing back on me.  
  
I grinned even more as I studied his eyes, then winked, moving off the bed and stretching languidly, "I didn't want you to understand me, Wufei." I grinned at him, "Why would I tell you now?"  
  



	27. Knockin' on Heaven's Door

**Knockin' on Heaven's Door**

  
"Did Santa come?"  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, blinking at the ceiling. For a moment I couldn't figure out why I was on the floor, but when I heard Miguel whisper something, the night's events came back to me. I sighed, rolling onto my side as Wufei whispered back.  
  
"Did he, Daddy?" it was Lea.  
  
"Apa?" Alex's voice was tired, "Is it Christmas?"  
  
"It is." Trowa replied heavily, "I _hope_ Santa came."  
  
Lea squeaked, and a moment later there was the sound of two six year olds barreling down the stairs as fast as their legs would allow them.  
  
"You can't open _any_thing until _every_one is _up_." Quatre reminded them loudly—for our benefit.  
  
I rolled onto my back.  
  
"Duo is at the foot of the bed," Wufei whispered suddenly, "And there's no way in _hell_ he's still sleeping."  
  
Miguel laughed a naughty little laugh, "So?"  
  
"Miguel!"  
  
Miguel started laughing.  
  
I jumped at the sudden loud pounding on the door, "Did you _hear_ that, boys?" Trowa demanded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I returned, sighing and sitting up, glancing to my right and giving Wufei a look.  
  
The fact that he was blushing slightly made me wonder what Miguel had just _done_.  
  
There was a loud thud from somewhere in the vicinity of Heero's room, followed by Relena reprimanding Heero as Quatre and Trowa joked to each other about us sleeping in, their voices fading out as they moved down the stairs.  
  
I sighed, using the end of the bed as a brace for a moment before ripping the blankets off the top of Wufei and Miguel.  
  
"Duo!" Wufei shrieked, sitting up instantly as Miguel lay back on the bed, starting to laugh.  
  
"Don't keep the girls waiting." I said to Wufei, smirking at him, then moved silently out the door—throwing a wink to Miguel over my shoulder.  
  
.   
  
"He's here!" Relena squeaked, jumping from her seat and dodging out the front door as a car-door closed. She'd left the door open, so we all heard her next shout of, "Milliardo!" followed by a muffled thud and female laughter.  
  
"I really hope she didn't just knock her brother to the ground." I muttered with a smirk to Jesse, who was sitting at the end of the love seat with huge and disbelieving eyes. I followed my girlfriend from the house.  
  
Relena hadn't actually knocked him to the ground, though he was now leaning against his truck.  
  
"You're all here!" Lucratzia Marquise-Peacecraft was wrapped in a warm winter jacket, her hands in gloves as she stood from the SUV she and Zechs had been in, she'd spotted me…and the others were behind me.  
  
I laughed as she jumped into my arms, causing me to spin so we didn't fall—this made her giggle before she showered my cheek with kisses and was gone.  
  
I was by no-means surprised by this greeting, seeing as it was repeated every Christmas or holiday where she and Zechs could get away from the palace in secret.  
  
"Heero."  
  
I looked up to Zechs, who had Relena's left hand held up by the wrist, displaying to me the ring-less ring finger.  
  
I laughed nervously, feeling the weight of the ring I'd actually bought her in my pocket, "Oh yeah."  
  
His expression turned outraged for a moment before he laughed and pushed himself away from the side of the vehicle.  
  
Relena was smiling evilly at me.  
  
I shook Zechs' hand, allowing him to pull me into a brief hug before turning my head slightly, "I've got the ring." I muttered.  
  
He pulled back casually—almost too casually, meeting my eyes, "Am I to understand you were waiting?"  
  
"We need to talk." I agreed, glancing at the woman as she moved across the snow to hug Lucratzia.  
  
"Inside, boys!" Hilde muttered, hopping up and down in her spot, "I'm freezing!"  
  
Zechs flashed me a smile, following Hilde and his sister toward the house, Duo and Trowa a step behind him.  
  
Lucratzia fell into step next to me, "Why aren't you engaged yet?" she demanded.  
  
"Because I'm afraid of commitment." I lied glibly, giving her a look.  
  
She giggled, "Which is why you're still with her after three years of living together and _how_ many of being together?"  
  
"Six, I think." I muttered, thinking about that.  
  
She stopped, blinking at me, "You _know_?"  
  
I snorted, "I'm not your stereotypical male, majesty."  
  
She broke into giggles, "Actually, I'm just a lady if we get technical."  
  
I winked at her, offering my arm.  
  
.   
  
I was amused to see how quickly Jesse rose to his feet when I followed Zechs into the house, his mouth opened very briefly before he snapped it shut and ducked his head.  
  
"What's this?" Zechs asked, blinking at the guy—then Miguel, who was just staring at him.  
  
"This is Jesse." I replied, moving past the guy to grab Jesse's arm, "Act normal," I muttered to the guy without moving my lips.  
  
Jesse glanced at me before raising his head and laughing nervously, "Hi…um…"  
  
"This is my brother," Relena swept in happily, her expression beyond beaming, "Zechs Marquise. Zechs, this is one of Duo's friends…well, he's all of our friend now, but we met him through Duo."  
  
"Any friend of Duo is a friend of mine." Zechs replied, offering a hand.  
  
Jesse licked his lips nervously, glancing at me, then extended his hand.  
  
Relena giggled, leaning to her brother's ear and whispering something.  
  
"Oh really?" Zechs studied Jesse a long moment with slightly narrowed eyes, then nodded.  
  
"This is my brother-in-law…and Wufei's current boyfriend." Trowa said happily, pulling Miguel up to the guy, "Miguel Juerez."  
  
"Nice…to...meet you…" Miguel stuttered, staring fully into Zechs' eyes.  
  
Zechs chuckled, shaking his hand, "You're taken," he winked, "Don't look at me like that."  
  
Miguel blushed furiously, ducking his head.  
  
"Zechs." Wufei muttered in reprimand, moving up from where he'd been standing at the door.  
  
"Ah, you've caught one to keep this time…if only because Tro'd kick your ass." Zechs informed him.  
  
Miguel blushed even more, moving behind Trowa slightly.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, "Same pain in my ass as normal, I see." he muttered dismissively, offering his left hand to Zechs.  
  
Zechs laughed, hugging him, "Of course I am…would you have me any other way?"  
  
Wufei laughed evilly, "Should I really answer that?"  
  
"Not with me in the room." Lucratzia replied easily.  
  
Wufei laughed, then noticed that Zechs was still holding his hand, studying it, "Um?" he muttered, pulling at it.  
  
"What's this?" Zechs asked, meeting his eyes.  
  
"A ring." Wufei muttered quickly, removing his hand firmly from Zechs' grasp. His tone stated that it wasn't what Zechs was thinking and that the matter should be dropped.  
  
So…what? Miguel didn't know I'd given it to him? I'd thought that was one of the reasons he was so convinced I'd been leading Wufei on.  
  
I studied Zechs a long moment, amused to note that his jeans had been ironed so there was a crease down the back of his leg. He ignored me while he pulled off his jacket, passing that to Heero as Relena helped his wife off with hers. Zechs' white-blond hair was pulled into a tight pony-tail at the nape of his neck, and hung quite far down his back. He was wearing a normal long-sleeve shirt. His shoes looked like a pair I'd wear to church.  
  
"What?" he asked me, blinking.  
  
"I was just seeing what the oh-so protected king of Sanq would wear to visit the peasantry."  
  
He laughed, flicking his hand at my face before looking around, "Okay, where are the girls?"  
  
Quatre blinked, looking around the living room.  
  
"Alex?" Trowa called up the stairs, "Lea?"  
  
"Yeah, Apa?"  
  
"Yeah, Uncle?"  
  
"Come down here."  
  
"Do you think they'll remember me?" Zechs appealed to me as the pair came down the stairs.  
  
Before I could answer, however, there was a squeal, "Tio Zechs!" Alex darted across the room to wrap her arms around his legs.  
  
Lea looked at him a long moment as Zechs' expression registered pleasure, then she looked to Lucratzia, smiling and moving to the woman, offering her arms.  
  
"You're so big!" Lucratzia muttered, lifting the girl, "Oofta, you're heavy!"  
  
Lea giggled, "I'm a big girl now, Auntie."  
  
"Yeah, I think they'll remember you." I muttered to Zechs.  
  
He grinned at me, laughing slightly as he set her down so she could run to Lucratzia, lifting Marlea to study her, "You're not supposed to grow _up_!"  
  
Lea started giggling.  
  
.   
  
"I just made a total ass of myself." Miguel muttered quietly to Duo, "God, I'm embarrassed…"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Duo reassured him, patting his shoulder, "He gets it all the time."  
  
Miguel looked up to him, his expression registering shock.  
  
Duo laughed an evil laugh, moving across the kitchen to start draining whatever he held over the sink.  
  
Miguel moved to me, staring into my eyes almost accusingly, "You didn't _tell_ me he was _coming_."  
  
I laughed, kissing him, "You didn't _ask_ me who'd all show _up_." I mimicked, "So I didn't _think_ to tell you that Relena's _brother_ would show up."  
  
He tsked at me, hitting me in the arm, "Kyate…"  
  
"Don't tell me to shut-up," I warned him, grinning, "I might have to do something about it."  
  
He laughed, leaning down to kiss me again before frowning across the room at Duo, "He looks better in person."  
  
"Should I be jealous?" I teased him.  
  
He flashed me a look that was both amused and upset.  
  
I laughed, "He does. I love his eyes."  
  
"My ears are burning." Zechs muttered, coming into the kitchen to look at us with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You _know_ I love your eyes," I informed him happily, "So don't get your panties up in a wad."  
  
He laughed, opening the fridge and pulling out a soda, smiling at Miguel before giving me a look, "One of these days, Wufei…"  
  
"Yeah," I agreed sardonically, "When Lucratzia's dead and you're a sad and lonely man. I won't hold my breath."  
  
He laughed delightedly, moving from the room.  
  
"What was that?" Miguel muttered, giving me a shocked look.  
  
"Something in the way of a game." I returned, smiling at him and stirring the flour into the dough again, "I had a crush on him for a while when we were younger. When I finally got over it he started to tease me about it—so I teased back. One of these days he's gonna fuck me like I wouldn't believe and I'll never leave his side…something like that, anyway."  
  
Miguel laughed, "Should _I_ be jealous?"  
  
I laughed evilly, "Not of Zechs."  
  
Duo snorted.  
  
.   
  
Watching Jesse stare at the ruling sovereign of our nation was one of the most amusing things I'd ever seen. Zechs was making no move to exclude him front the conversation he, Quatre, and Heero were having, but the guy wasn't speaking up—much like I had nothing to say.  
  
Zechs was pretty much ranting about some petty bureaucrat who thought he should take immediate steps to head off any more syndicate expansion. He was going on and on about how he'd need a completely new police force _for_ syndicates alone and he had no way of…  
  
"So, Zechs," I muttered before he could give away something that might be a state secret. It was all well and good that he knew we were going to be taking control of his kingdom some day, but I had a sick feeling that Jesse would end up as an enemy and didn't want to place him in a compromising position, "Is it nice to be able to speak freely about anything?"  
  
He blinked at me.  
  
Jesse met my eyes a long moment, then looked away.  
  
"Oh…" Zechs seemed to suddenly realize we were in mixed company, then stuck his tongue out at me, "I was venting, dammit!"  
  
I laughed, "You can vent after supper."  
  
He sighed, "Oh fine."  
  
"Come on," Heero muttered, rising to his feet, "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Quatre stared after them in amazement when the started up the stairs, then looked at me, "What was that?"  
  
"I'm not sure." I returned, listening as the door to Duo's room shut.  
  
"The ladies are in Heero's room?"  
  
"Yeah. Lucratzia had Relena pick up her present for Zechs…so they're in there wrapping it or something. I'm sure there's a fair amount of gossip going on since Hilde's in there, too."  
  
Quatre nodded, then grinned, looking to Jesse, "How are you?"  
  
"A bit light-headed, actually," he muttered, "I was about to tell him to stop talking about it near me."  
  
I shook my head, "Don't tell him who you are. He'll figure it out on his own—but he can't _know_ or he'll have to take steps."  
  
Jesse blinked.  
  
"He knows Heero's an assassin," Quatre muttered quietly, "But if anyone actually _told_ him—anyone who he couldn't doubt, then he'd have to take steps…you know, that kind of thing."  
  
Jesse nodded slowly.  
  
Quatre tilted his head suddenly, listening.  
  
I realized that it was quiet.  
  
"What?" Jesse asked.  
  
"It's too quiet." Quatre muttered, standing slowly.  
  
"I dunno…it's kinda nice…"  
  
"No," I muttered, rising as well, "The girls are up to something."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I met his eyes, "You can hear a kid when they're being a kid, even when they're being quiet…when they're silent is when they're up to something."  
  
"Ah…" he muttered, nodding.  
  
I winked at him, "We'll be back."  
  
.   
  
I moved up to the door to Trowa's room, which was closed, listening.  
  
"No, just…like _this_." Alex was whispering, "Only a little bit of tape."  
  
I stopped Trowa before he could open the door.  
  
"But then it gets stuck to your fingers," Lea protested, also whispering, "And then it won't stick." I could almost hear her concentrating.  
  
Trowa gave me a confused look.  
  
"I hope Daddy likes this," Lea whispered.  
  
"He will. Quatre is nice."  
  
Trowa smiled at me.  
  
"And my daddy will love his, too…because he loves everything I give him."  
  
I smiled back, pulling away from the door.  
  
Lea squeaked, "The movie's over!"  
  
"Uh-oh…hide it!" Alex whispered.  
  
I heard the sound of rustling paper and met Trowa's eyes.  
  
"I know how long all her movies are," he whispered, "And come to change them about when they finish."  
  
"All right, give'em a minute and then go in." I smiled even more, wondering at the cuteness of what I'd just heard.  
  
"You do it." he muttered, "I think they're hiding the stuff under the bed. Just tell them to pick another movie."  
  
I nodded and he backed up silently—I waited a moment longer as he made noise on the stairs, then tapped on the bedroom door.  
  
"Just a second!" Alex said, whispering furiously.  
  
"What are you ladies up to?" I asked, starting to turn the knob slowly.  
  
"We're not up to anything, Daddy." Lea lied instantly, pulling the door only wide enough for her to stand there, "What's up?"  
  
"I came to change the movie." I replied, studying her huge blue eyes. I almost dreaded her coming of age. Not only would she be the girl all the guys wanted, she'd be able to lie to me like nothing.  
  
"'kay," Alex muttered.  
  
Lea giggled, stepping out of my way, "Oh."  
  
I looked the bed over as I moved to the television, trying not to actually look for what they'd been doing. I didn't want to spoil their surprise.  
  
Alex, evidently, was a quick thinker. There were dolls and doll clothing on the bed.  
  
I ejected the movie they'd been watching and looked over my shoulder at my daughter pointedly.  
  
She'd been watching me almost nervously and now blinked, "Um…" she ran across the room and grabbed a box, "This one?" she asked Alex.  
  
"No, this one." Alex mumbled, grabbing a different movie from the shelf without looking at me.  
  
"Thank you." I muttered, taking the case from Marlea and opening it, putting the disc in the tray and waiting for it to load, hitting play and glancing at the back of the box to see how long it was supposed to be.  
  
"Okay, Daddy." Lea muttered, moving up to my side and pushing at me, "We'll tell you when it's over."  
  
I blinked at her, giving her a hurt and confused look, "You want me out?"  
  
One marvelous thing about my little girl was the extent to which she didn't want my feelings hurt…ever. At my expression she gasped slightly and hugged me, "No!"  
  
I laughed, hugging her back and giving her a kiss, "All right. So tell me when it's over if I forget." I stood, smiling at her, then at Alex.  
  
Alexia smiled back quickly.  
  
I had to laugh, though I did so quietly, shutting the door behind myself. Normally we wouldn't want the door shut, but when they were done being sneaky, they'd open it themselves.  
  
And when a pair of six-year-olds are being sneaky, you don't want to interrupt.  
  
.   
  
Now, the fact that I _knew_ Zechs wanted me to marry his sister didn't make asking him for her hand any easier. This was one of those things that would _mean_ something to Relena some day, so the more romantic sounding I made it, the happier she'd be and the more she'd be able to gloat to her friends.  
  
I took a deep breath, listening a moment as Quatre moved back downstairs—wondering why he and Trowa had been in the hall at all, "Okay." I said finally. I knew that my nervousness was something else Zechs could tell his sister for her pleasure, so I wasn't hiding it, just keeping it to a minimal.  
  
"Could you sit down?" he asked me, grinning slightly, "You're starting to make _me_ nervous."  
  
I laughed, moving to sit next to him on the bed and rocking in my seat—I'd been pacing and couldn't keep _still_.  
  
"Heero!" he muttered, laughing and resting his hands on my shoulders, "What's the matter with you?"  
  
I flashed him a grin, then pulled the ring case from my pocket and offering it to him. I had no definite plan other than I wanted to ask her to marry me while her brother was here. That was as far as I'd thought it out, and now my stomach was beginning to tie itself in knots.  
  
"Why, Heero…" he said, teasing me as he took it, "I'm married…"  
  
I laughed, smacking him with Duo's pillow before folding that on my lap and starting to rock again—I'd been hoping my friend's scent would help calm me. It didn't seem to be working.  
  
"Holy shit." Zechs breathed, all sincerity.  
  
I glanced at him—he was looking at the ring with huge eyes.  
  
"How did you _get_ this?"  
  
"I work." I muttered, "I get paid large lump sums."  
  
"Fuck, Heero…" he muttered, taking the thing out and then focusing on the engraving I'd had done, "The once and always love…" he muttered, thinking about it.  
  
"_My_ once and always love." I corrected, tossing Duo's pillow toward the head of the bed again.  
  
"You really love her, don't you?" Zechs asked, almost startled.  
  
I met his eyes, blinking at him, "What?"  
  
He shook his head, setting the ring back in its case and giving it back to me, smiling at me.  
  
This was taking too long—becoming ridiculous.  
  
I gathered myself and took a slow breath before meeting my future brother-in-law's eyes again, "I've loved Relena for…so long now." I muttered, thinking back—I couldn't even place when I realized I loved her, "I want to spend the rest of my life with her."  
  
"Nothing would make her happier." Zechs muttered quietly.  
  
Ah, so he'd picked up on the story-romance, good. Made it easier on me to be cheesy.  
  
I met his eyes, "May I…have Relena's hand…in marriage?"  
  
He smiled at me, studying me for a long moment before nodding once, "I willingly and exultantly consent."  
  
I'd known he wouldn't refuse, but hearing him _say_ it…I'd jumped across the bed to hug him before I could help myself, laughing as he laughed before looking way—embarrassed by my display of emotion as much as he was.  
  
"Now," he muttered, clearing his throat slightly—I blinked at him, realizing that his eyes almost looked teary, "When does _she_ get to know?"  
  
"I don't know yet," I muttered, starting to feel jittery again.  
  
"Heero!" he muttered.  
  
I laughed, climbing off Duo's bed to look out the window and smile—for a moment, everything was right. Snow was falling lightly and I could see the white-dusted crowns of trees well beyond our block. My friends were all in attendance and the woman I loved was still plotting how to land me without knowing she had years before. …and I had _permission_ to ask for her hand, and while that was an ancient ritual, it was one that I felt truly should be followed.  
  
I smiled, meeting Zechs' eyes, "How about after presents?"  
  
"And right before I leave." he pouted at me, "I wanted to see my sister shine, damn it."  
  
"So stay the night…look," I pointed out the window, "It's snowing. Call your security team and tell them that—it doesn't matter if they _know_ you're only staying because you want to. This is a valid reason."  
  
He grinned, looking out the window a moment, then nodded, "I can't help but agree…" he started into the hall, "Zia!"  
  
.   
  
"Wait a moment, Jesse." Zechs muttered, half-rising to his feet.  
  
Jesse, who was at the door with Duo, turned to blink at him, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Wait a moment longer." Zechs muttered.  
  
I frowned at him, looking to Zia a moment before meeting eyes with Heero.  
  
Heero was frozen like a deer in the headlights.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked him, moving to his side to grab his hand.  
  
He jumped away from him, focusing on me and becoming even more alarmed.  
  
"I should really be going," Jesse started.  
  
"Heero," Quatre muttered, his tone soothing—when I looked at him he had a grin of comprehension on his face.  
  
Heero's chest was moving too fast for this to be normal breathing.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked Heero, concerned.  
  
Zechs smiled at me, moving past me to the light-switches and flicking the ones on over our head before he moved back to sit next to his wife, watching Heero expectantly.  
  
I looked back to Heero, hoping he would explain…  
  
He met my eyes, one hand tucking into his pocket—before he sank to one knee.  
  
Time stopped.  
  
Heero grabbed my left hand, resting his other hand over the top of it as Hilde and Zia gasped, "Relena," he started, looking away from my eyes a moment before meeting them again, "I can't tell you when I realized I loved you," he said quietly, "I've always loved you, and I always will."  
  
"I love you, too," I whispered, raising my free hand to my mouth as tears formed in my eyes.  
  
Heero laughed slightly, more an exhalation as tears formed in his own eyes, "I…" he swallowed, "um…" he glanced down again, then met my eyes, rising to his feet to stand with my hand over his heart as he lifted a ring box into view, "Will you marry me?"  
  
I could tell I wasn't the only one crying, though everyone else seemed far distant, "I will," I muttered with a small laugh that was more a sob—my brain had stopped working, all I could feel was the frantic beating of Heero's heart in his chest.  
  
His hands were shaking as he pulled the ring from its box, and I actually focused on it—and gasped, "Oh, Heero…" I breathed as he slid it onto my finger. The thing looked almost to big for it's mounting, and I knew Heero enough to know that he wouldn't get me a fake diamond. That meant that he'd spent a fortune on it.  
  
I could not remember a time when he'd had my finger sized—I couldn't even say _I_ knew what size my ring finger was, but this ring fit perfectly, very slightly loose.  
  
He smiled, meeting and studying my eyes, waiting for whatever happened next.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck—and cried. I cried because I was happier than I'd been in my entire life. I cried because after three years of living together and six as a known couple, Heero had finally asked me to stay with him forever. I cried because none of my parents were here to see this, I cried because…because I could. Because when he and my brother had been laughing in Duo's bedroom I now knew why. I cried because I knew Heero understood—and that was all that mattered, wasn't it?  
  



	28. Between the Lines

**Between the Lines**

  
December slid smoothly into January, and we started the new year off with a bang, having a splendid party at the house which seemed to include half the bar-tenders of the city with a few of Jesse's other actual friends, and January bled slowly into February, only showing itself by the light of the melting snow.  
  
Kayla and I were nearly inseparable—and we all realized suddenly that Trowa and Hilde were a couple. I do mean we _all_, with the possible exception of Hilde herself. She'd never tell us, however, and the plan of Trowa moving in with her was set into motion, ear-marked for mid-June so he didn't have to subject Alexia to another sudden shock while she was in school.  
  
During the months, Heero and I had several more jobs, and Wufei finally moved out of my room.  
  
Relena seemed to be in heaven. She laughed all the time, and for most of first month after Heero had finally asked her to marry him, she was connected to his hip. Heero didn't mind this, he seemed to glory in it.  
  
I knew something had to go wrong.  
  
I grinned as I stared out my bedroom window at Miguel and Wufei, who were making out against Miguel's car.  
  
It had taken me an age to finally persuade Kayla to let me meet her family, so she'd arranged a special supper with them on her last visit. I would be leaving with her early on Wednesday, we'd stay the evening, then start home. I knew I could actually make the drive with no issues, even if I were the driving the entire way, but Kayla was all worried about getting a motel room, so I was going to just crawl along with that plan.  
  
It wouldn't hurt me to get away from everyone for one night.  
  
Wufei had finally pulled away from Miguel, and suddenly I realized he was watching me with a curious tilt to his head.  
  
I laughed, turning away from the window—I'd started staring at them with my contemplation.  
  
"Duo?" Alex called, shoving the door to my room open to blink at me, "Duo, can you make me some hot-chocolate, please?"  
  
"Of course." I muttered, following her back into the hall. Trowa was still at work, so I was pretty much playing baby-sitter. Relena was somewhere around the house, but I wasn't completely sure where. Heero had gone to deal with some bills.  
  
"I have show and tell tomorrow," she said to me, her small face creased in an expression of serious thought, "What do you think I should bring?"  
  
"Ooh," I muttered, moving around her as we reached the bottom of the stairs, "That's a tough one."  
  
"I know…because I already brought the dolly that Lea gave me—and the dolly Relena got for me…and the card set Uncle Quatre got for me…" she was very concerned, "I was going to ask Maestra if I could bring a movie for us all to watch, but she had to talk to Brad's parents at break, and then she was talking to another teacher and Daddy said I shouldn't interrupt…and then I thought I could bring my Halloween dress, but I wore that at Halloween, and all my friends have seen it already…"  
  
"Wow." I muttered, actually thinking over her possessions, then stopping to meet her eyes in the kitchen, "What about that necklace I got you for Christmas?"  
  
Her eyes went wide, "I could lose it, Uncle! I don't want to take it to school! I run around at recess…and it could _break_!"  
  
Wow, she really _had_ thought about it. I smiled at her, considering this, "I don't know, then…maybe the one your Daddy got you? I know you've worn it to school before."  
  
"But I _did_ wear it to school before." she protested, sitting at the table, "Everyone has _seen_ it."  
  
I met her eyes, considering that a moment, "Just take the necklace I got you. We can put the box it goes in into your backpack, and then you can wear it to school and put it in the box before recess."  
  
"And then it wouldn't break!" she squeaked, getting excited, "And I could ask my teacher to watch it _really_ close so nobody steals it, because I know this one girl got her necklace stealed when she left it on her desk."  
  
"Oh, that _would_ be bad." I agreed seriously, starting to run water into a pot, "So maybe you could keep it on under your shirt?" I glanced at her, "That way it didn't get stolen and…"  
  
"And then it wouldn't be out when I was running!" she squeaked again, rising out of her seat, "And I can wear the one…um…the one red shirt with the kitty on it!" she giggled, "And that way the necklace would match!"  
  
The necklace was a ruby set in a simple silver setting. She was absolutely in love with the thing, and I hadn't realized how much she'd like it when I picked it up. I'd gotten Lea a sapphire to match it.  
  
"Wouldn't it match, Tio?" Alex asked worriedly, "It's a…um…a _ruby_, right?"  
  
"Yep." I agreed, smiling as I took a cup from the cupboard, "And that would match the kitty shirt…"  
  
She giggled, "That you got me."  
  
I blinked, remembering suddenly that I'd gotten it for her when I'd first arrived on Earth.  
  
She giggled more, "And then a pair of blue-jeans," I loved how precisely she spoke her words, "And my black shoes with the red on them…"  
  
"And I think it's warm enough now for you to wear the red jacket your dad got you."  
  
"Not yet." she said seriously, "I got _cold_ the other day, brrrr," she ran her hands over her arms to illustrate, "I have the black one, though." she muttered, considering it, "And it's warmer. I was wearing it in the snow."  
  
"Yeah." I agreed, smiling slightly, "That's a good idea."  
  
She nodded as she thought about this, then stood up and came across the room to stand next to me, looking up to me expectantly.  
  
I smiled, leaning down and pulling her into a hug, picking her up as I stood again and situating us so I could lean against the counter, "Did you have a good day at school?"  
  
"Yeah." she replied, "We played girls chase boys at recess."  
  
I laughed—completely not expecting that. It occurred to me that in her world, recess was important.  
  
She giggled, "We played boys chase girls the other day, but it started getting rainy so we had to go into the gym."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
She nodded, then smiled, "But I got to color!" she squirmed out of my arms, "Um…I'll be right back." she darted from the kitchen.  
  
I chuckled to myself as I turned back to the cocoa, measuring out the powder before pouring the liquid into the glass.  
  
"You really will make an excellent father."  
  
I jumped, turning to blink at Relena in surprise. I hadn't heard her coming down the stairs, and she hadn't been in the living room when I'd passed it.  
  
She giggled, moving up behind me and looking hopefully at the amount of water in the pan.  
  
I chuckled, pulling out another glass and measuring more powder, "How are you?"  
  
She smiled, nuzzling against my back—and listening to my heartbeat?  
  
Okay, Relena was insane, no biggie…  
  
"I'm happy." she muttered,, running one hand along my arm and sighing contentedly, "Everything is very right."  
  
I turned to blink at her when I felt a tug at my belt-loop. She wasn't even looking at me, she was focused off across the kitchen.  
  
I had to wonder what it would look like.  
  
As if to fulfill a prophecy, the front door opened, then closed, "I hate dealing with those places sometimes," Heero muttered, stopping to listen a moment, "Hey, Lexia," he added.  
  
Alex started giggling again—she seemed to do that whenever Heero called her by his new nick-name for her, "Hi, Tio." she returned.  
  
"Where's your aunt?"  
  
"She was going into the kitchen when I went upstairs." Alex replied seriously.  
  
I grinned, turning to look over my shoulder at Heero as he blinked at his fiancé, then met my eyes.  
  
"What did they do?" Relena asked, moving instantly into his arms and kissing him.  
  
"It's just all the fake pleasantries that annoy me." he explained, pulling off his jacket and nodding toward the cup, "I don't suppose I could impose?"  
  
I took Alex's cup to the table and passing Relena hers, "Sure…just give me a few minutes."  
  
"All right." he smiled at me, disappearing into the living room, "Why are Miguel and Wufei still out front? They were there when I left."  
  
"I think Wufei's trying to give Miguel frost-bite or something." Relena said with a giggle, "They keep making out."  
  
"Yeah. They didn't stop until I got out of the car."  
  
Relena giggled more.  
  
"Miguel has that tournament thing tomorrow," I reminded them, "He's leaving in a few hours."  
  
"Shouldn't he be leaving now?" Heero was startled.  
  
I shrugged, "I didn't ask for details."  
  
"Huh…"  
  
The front door flew open and Alexia set her cup down hurriedly, sliding from her chair to run into the living room, "Daddy!"  
  
"Hey, Baby…where are your uncles?"  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
"Did you have a good day at school?"  
  
"I had fun," she conceded, then giggled, "We played chase."  
  
"She's already leaving details about boys out of her stories," I muttered to Heero with a grin, "I wonder what will happen when she's old enough that it makes a difference."  
  
Heero grinned at me.  
  
"All right," Trowa muttered, setting his girl down and looking up to us, "I have a _huge_ favor to ask you guys."  
  
Heero accepted his cup of cocoa from me as he looked to Trowa while I pulled out another cup to make some for Trowa.  
  
"What's that?" Relena asked him, her tone curious.  
  
"You know that Miguel has his tournament tomorrow, right?"  
  
"We were just discussing it." Heero agreed.  
  
"Well, I want to go with him."  
  
We all blinked at him.  
  
"I haven't got to see him at any of his lead up shit and I used to watch him all the time." Trowa swept on in a quick explanation, "Wufei has no interest in watching him fight, so he's just been going to these things alone…mostly because he hasn't been _telling_ me when the matches were." that sounded annoyed. "So I wanted to help him drive down there, watch the match, and we'll be back early on Wednesday…but…" he ran one hand through Alexia's hair as he studied her, "She has school."  
  
It hung there—the un-asked question. Mainly because he hadn't asked it, just let us know what he needed.  
  
"Oh," he muttered after a moment, smiling at his little girl though his eyes were disappointed, "Well…"  
  
"I'll watch her," I informed him, "But I leave at six on Wednesday morning."  
  
"I won't be back until ten," Trowa muttered, suddenly looking worried.  
  
"Are you coming, Tro?" Miguel demanded suddenly, coming into the house, "I have to leave like…ten minutes ago."  
  
"I know…just a minute," Trowa threw over his shoulder, "Go pack me some shit."  
  
Miguel started up the stairs.  
  
Trowa looked back to Heero and Relena, ducking his head slightly, "Can you guys…" he left it hanging.  
  
"What's up?" Wufei asked, frowning toward the stairs as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Tro's going with Miguel for this tournament," I explained, "And I'm watching Alex…until Wednesday. He won't get home until ten and I leave at six."  
  
"I can get her off to school." Wufei offered, "You'll just have to give me a run-down of her mornings."  
  
Trowa laughed, suddenly seeming almost boyishly excited as he threw his arms around Wufei for a quick hug before disappearing upstairs.  
  
Wufei blinked after him, obviously startled.  
  
Alexia tugged at Fei's pants until he looked at her, "My daddy likes boxing."  
  
.   
  
"It's so cold!" I muttered, crawling under the blankets with Duo and pressing myself against his warm body.  
  
"Jesus!" he muttered, jumping slightly away from me.  
  
I laughed evilly, snuggling against him more.  
  
"You're freezing!" he protested, and I could feel him forcing himself not to move.  
  
I laughed more, pulling the blankets tight against me. It had occurred to me as he complained that I was only wearing boxers. Part of the reason this had occurred to me was because he was wearing pajama pants and he almost felt hot.  
  
"You're a pain in my ass." he informed me.  
  
"Willingly."  
  
He snorted, finally able to relax against me, wrapping an arm around my waist—and resting his hand over my heart, on top of that, he had his nose in my hair.  
  
I didn't know if I should _move_.  
  
"Now you're all tense." he muttered, pressing his lips to where my neck met my spine as he ran his hand over my side lightly, "What's your issue?"  
  
"Duo," I said seriously, "Think about it, huh?"  
  
"Hm…I'd rather not." he nuzzled my neck and lay still again.  
  
"You're not sleeping, are you?" I muttered finally, trying not to be turned on. I had a feeling he _wasn't_ thinking about what he was doing.  
  
His only reply was a heavy sigh down my back.  
  
For the first time in my life, I wondered about Duo.  
  
.   
  
"What's your problem?" I demanded of Wufei, who was nearly jumping away from any contact with Duo. He looked like he hadn't slept well, but I knew he'd slept with Duo—and this jumping away was something else entirely.  
  
He looked at me, then nervously across the room at Duo, who was completely oblivious. I couldn't tell for certain if Duo's not noticing was feigned or not. He'd gotten that one down early on, so I could never actually tell when he wasn't noticing something.  
  
"What'd he do?" I muttered quietly to Fei, pulling him into the kitchen with me, "You seem awfully jumpy."  
  
"I slept in there last night," Wufei whispered, "And he…"  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Duo demanded of us as he came into the kitchen, running a hand down Wufei's side as he past and moving to the fridge.  
  
And it clicked.  
  
I stared at Duo in something like awe. He'd do these things before Lanni got ahold of him, and it was so ingrained in his personality, he'd probably done them after Lanni had gotten ahold of him. This had been what I was referring to when I said he was really as mad as they said. It wasn't anything specific, there wasn't any one facet of his personality that had really changed. He was still the Duo we all knew and loved but he was the Duo _I_ knew and loved, too.  
  
I laughed.  
  
Wufei jumped away from me, backing away from both of us, staring between us in something like fear.  
  
"What's up?" Duo asked, moving across the room to Wufei, flashing me a look of interest as he pulled Wufei to him, "You've been jumpy all night, Wufei…what's your problem?"  
  
"_You_ are!" Wufei said almost helplessly, staring up at Duo—who was completely paying attention to him, "You're acting…different, Duo…not…not…"  
  
I laughed evilly again, trying to stop myself—seeing Wufei giving up to Duo…it was hilarious on several levels. Like the one where he didn't realize he was giving up.  
  
"And you." Duo said, focusing completely on me and walking toward me, "Why are you laughing like that?"  
  
I gave ground without even thinking about it, backing away until I hit the counter, grinning at him, not looking away from his eyes.  
  
He stopped about a foot in front of me, his head cocked to one side like he was trying to figure me out.  
  
"I don't see how this stresses you out." I informed Wufei without looking at him, "I'm having the time of my life."  
  
"But you don't want to fuck him." Wufei replied easily, starting toward the door of the kitchen, "You don't snuggle with him on the couches."  
  
Duo turned to look at him and he fell instantly silent, not moving.  
  
"But it's exciting," I muttered, laughing when he'd focused on me again, "You can just…_feel_…the testosterone."  
  
"Which is what the problem is." Wufei agreed sardonically. "You're not into guys, Heero. I'm sure for you it's like a child on sugar. It's something else entirely for me."  
  
"You used to run from him." I muttered, thinking back to our teen years, to when we'd all stayed together on base after the wars.  
  
"And you've always been insane." Wufei replied, taking the moment to dart into the living room.  
  
"I'm beginning to realize something," Duo muttered quietly to me, closing the space between us so he was staring into my eyes, "And by the way you're acting, I can tell it's true."  
  
"I love when Shinigami comes to play," I whispered, suddenly understanding why Wufei was acting the way he was—something was different about Duo now, "Shinigami fascinates me."  
  
He laughed an evil laugh—and tilted his head. For a tenth of a second, I had the heart-stopping thought that he was going to kiss me. Not me, precisely, but my throat—and that was not so happy a thought.  
  
And he was gone, disappearing into the living room without a backward glance.  
  
I ran my hands over my arms, blinking slowly as I thought. It had been _years_ since I saw him like that, and he'd been normal yesterday. He hadn't gone to see Kayla because he was the technical baby-sitter for Alexia, and Kayla hadn't come over. Other than Wufei sleeping with him, I had no idea what may have caused his change of attitude, and that didn't make sense. I'd heard him talking to Alexia as he got her ready for school, and he'd sounded completely normal.  
  
Anymore…I couldn't remember what the triggers for it were. I'd called him Shinigami, but that wasn't even right. There was no death involved in his attitude…  
  
_Cheshire Cat_.  
  
Had he shown this side of himself to Jun? Is that why Jun was so convinced he was a nut-case? To hear him talk about that night, he'd been completely sane and logical, but…  
  
Wufei darted into the kitchen again, moving to me quickly, then bodily hauling me away from the counter to stand behind him as he started digging into a cupboard.  
  
Duo smiled at me as he came in, raising an eyebrow at Wufei.  
  
"It's a temporary condition, Fei." I muttered, not moving out of Duo's path—it was the least I could do. I had a feeling this had been what had taken him that night at the Jacob Leigh concert, and I was beginning to suspect there were certain levels of logic to it.  
  
Duo sighed, realizing he'd lost his quarry, moving to sit at the table and study me.  
  
"I'm curious now, Du-chan," I muttered, moving across the room to sit next to him, knowing that I'd keep his attention if I made him think, "Last night…you were normal, but…honjitsu…"  
  
He thought about that a long moment, "Today?" he asked me finally.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him and nodded, "Honjitsu…you've been acting…off."  
  
"You said yourself," he started.  
  
"But that's not even right." I cut him off, "Shinigami is the god of death. You're not doing any killing. Actually, you're just terrorizing Wufei."  
  
Mentioning the guy brought Duo's instant attention to him.  
  
Wufei busied himself at the sink.  
  
"You're not going to make me step in, are you?" I asked him in amusement, "Because you know I'll do that for my friends."  
  
"You already _have_ stepped in," he reminded me in amusement, focusing on me again, "I'm not stupid, Heero."  
  
"No, but you're distractible. What did you do to him last night?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to him!" Duo protested instantly, turning to frown at Wufei, "He came in the room and was freezing cold, but then he wouldn't relax."  
  
"You had your arms wrapped around me in your nose in my hair!" Wufei replied, instantly riled, "And then you were like…kissing my neck!"  
  
Well, that would bother Wufei, wouldn't it?  
  
Duo frowned at him, about to protest more…then started to laugh, thinking, "I did, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah." Wufei snapped at him, a bit annoyed, "Then you were running your hand over my side…you really don't _think_ about what you do to people, do you? I mean, honestly! You know _you_ can turn me on with a look, and you go and do shit like that?"  
  
Duo laughed more, sounding a bit evil.  
  
"You're not serious?" I muttered to Wufei, "Not a look?"  
  
Wufei flipped me off, turning back to the sink.  
  
I choked back my own laughter, meeting Duo's eyes.  
  
Duo grinned at me, crossing the room to stand against Wufei's back, bending his head down so he was muttering into Wufei's ear. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but he had his hands on Wufei's hips and was rocking them both from side to side—when Wufei relaxed against him, I became _very_ curious to what Duo was saying.  
  
"Okay?" Duo asked finally—and it looked like he'd kissed Wufei's ear, "All right?"  
  
"All right." Wufei breathed.  
  
Duo stood there a moment longer, then turned and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
I stared at Wufei, who was thinking as he leaned against the counter, "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." Wufei replied.  
  
"Dude," I added, looking toward the front of the house where Duo had just disappeared out the front door, "What did he say to you?"  
  
Wufei turned to smirk at me.  
  
I stared at him in irritation a moment, then turned to chase after Duo.  
  
"You don't _want_ to know what he said, Heero." Wufei called before I could pull the front door open. His voice was knowing and very amused, "Just take my word for it."  
  
I moved back into the kitchen, studying Wufei. He looked extremely happy, and the way he was thinking…  
  
I sat in my chair again, staring at the front door—and watching as Duo moved back into the living room. His eyes flashed when he looked at me, and he started upstairs.  
  
"What did he say?" I demanded of Wufei.  
  
Wufei started laughing.  
  
.   
  
'_You have no idea what I'm feeling…you have no clue how appealing you seem to me._' that part of Duo's commentary hadn't been very comforting as he rocked me against his body with his hands on my hips. '_But it's not the way it seems. I just want to touch._' That was the most reassuring thing he'd ever said to me, but the next bit had been better. '_My mind's not where it should be._' that in and of itself would have been nothing, but he'd ran a hand down my inner right thigh as he said it—with his fingertips, no less.  
  
I studied Duo again; I was sitting against his side as he watched tv.  
  
'_But if I start doing too much again…like that night at Burn…you just have to tell me to stop._' that one had given me pause, but he'd ignored it, '_You don't know what I'm feeling…you're so much a comfort…you always make me feel better. I like being with you. Don't be scared of me, tell me off. Tell me when I'm doing something I shouldn't._' Talk about your sweet nothings.  
  
Duo turned to smile at me, his eyes curious.  
  
I smiled back at him, sighing and leaning against his shoulder again. I hadn't had to say anything at all to him the entire time. I would have been more jumpy if he hadn't explained to me that he didn't know exactly what he was doing.  
  
'_I'm not thinking about what I'm doing…I just…I…I think I should probably go see Kayla_.' that'd had something of a giggle attached, '_Don't you think? I think she'd have fun…but Fei, I'm still me. I'm still Duo. You just have to say when. You just have to tell me to stop. I'm not thinking…you don't know what I'm feeling…_'  
  
I _wanted_ to know what he was feeling.  
  
'_Just **tell** me, okay?_' he'd ran his lips over my ear with that one, '_All right?_'  
  
'_All right_.' my words had seemed to release him from something. He stood there, his lips against my ear, then turned and walked away—out the front door.  
  
Heero's reaction was on the milder side of hilarious.  
  
He turned to nuzzle me, but I pulled my head away, knowing that if I let him, he'd have me turned on in moments. Hell, his entire little reassuring chat seemed on the verge of foreplay. The fact that he was openly familiar with my body was enough to drive me insane. I really did wonder about him. My own pleasure at being petted by male or female was nothing to bat an eye at. I was openly bisexual and found as much pleasure in men as in women, but him? He was supposedly straight, which I truly believed, but he had these habits with me. He had these…  
  
I blinked at his hand when it tucked slightly under the waistband of my jeans at my hip, "Um…"  
  
"Hm?" he rested his head against me.  
  
I felt horrible for the electric tingle of excitement his touch caused. His hands were almost hot. I had a boyfriend. I shouldn't be _letting_ him do these things…but the guy was gone…and it felt good.  
  
And Quatre _wondered_ why I wasn't ready to settle with forever and always…  
  
.   
  
Wufei was relaxed enough that he fell asleep, which amused me endlessly.  
  
I could feel my heartbeat—smooth and strong, I could feel my own strength. I knew for a fact that Wufei enjoyed being dominated, and that it excited Heero almost as much. I knew that I _could_ dominate Heero, and Wufei was something like putty in my hands.  
  
I knew I shouldn't be doing this stuff…not that I cared. I'd been annoyed that Kayla had said she couldn't come over because of work, and then Wufei and Heero had been off talking when I put Alexia down for bed. This had required me lying in the room with her until she'd fallen asleep. I'd gone to sleep and was actually sleeping when Wufei had pressed his cold body to mine, and…well, it'd felt kinda nice to have him cooling me off.  
  
I couldn't figure out why I was so hot. My body temperature was actually up a few more degrees than normal. It wasn't to the point of fever, but it was warmer.  
  
I changed the channel, relaxing my cheek against Wufei's head again and changing the position of my hand, sliding it into his pocket instead.  
  
I could feel that he was on the verge of waking up.  
  
I chuckled to myself, pressing my fingers into his leg.  
  
He woke up at that, pulling his hips sharply away from my touch as he sat up, "What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
I grinned at him when he met my eyes, "What do you mean?"  
  
He blinked at me a moment, then started to slide forward on the couch—obviously about to stand.  
  
I caught his belt-loop, not wanting him to leave, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the bathroom." he replied, reaching back to disengage my hand, darting away from me before I could grab again.  
  
I caught him, however, when he started for the stairs, "Why aren't you using the downstairs bathroom?"  
  
His eyes flashed briefly, "Is that your business?"  
  
"I'm making it my business." I replied easily, grinning at him again.  
  
"Hm," he detached my hand from his jeans, stepping back out of my reach, "Too bad you don't always get your way." he muttered, then started up the stairs.  
  
I laughed evilly.  
  
"I am _so_ going to make Miguel kick your ass." Heero muttered, standing in the doorway to the kitchen with his arms crossed as he watched me.  
  
I stood from my seat and crossed to stand directly in front of him, amused that he didn't alter his position, "I'd like that."  
  
"I know, so would I." he smirked up at me, "Tro'd have an issue about it, though…and probably Lexia as well."  
  
I studied his eyes a moment longer, then frowned, "Do I have a fever?"  
  
That one startled him. He raised his hand slowly to my forehead, watching my eyes the entire time—he really didn't trust me?  
  
He blinked, "I think you do." he muttered, then studied my eyes, "How do you feel?"  
  
I smirked at him.  
  
He studied my eyes a long moment, then looked at the ceiling, "That's why you're fucking with him."  
  
"What?" I demanded, not following that.  
  
He met my eyes again, straightening completely, "I want you to go lay down."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm not giving you a choice." he muttered, pushing at me and turning toward the kitchen, "I'll get you some ibu for now…that should help."  
  
"I'm not _that_ hot," I protested, glaring at him.  
  
"You are, actually." He replied, meeting my eyes seriously, "You're like…one-hundred and one. Go get the thermometer. Go lie down. Now, Duo. I'm not above forcing you."  
  
I glared at him a long moment—until he started at me.  
  
He smirked at me, turning back into the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of pills off the top of the fridge and getting a cup of water. He didn't say any more to me as he started at me, and I gave him ground, not sure what to really think.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wufei asked suspiciously as I reached the top of the stairs. He was actually in the room…the fucker.  
  
"You're really observant." Heero informed him, "He has a fever."  
  
"What?" Wufei was taken aback.  
  
"Why do you think he wants to be with you so much?" Heero demanded, "I know he does that kind of thing normally, but he was acting odd about it today."  
  
"I feel fine." I snapped at them both.  
  
"Right. Get in there." Heero chased me into the room, passing me the bottle of pills and glass of water before dragging Wufei out of the room and closing the door.  
  
I glared at it a long moment, then set the cup down and opened the pills.  
  



	29. Hearth and Home

**Hearth and Home**

  
"Are you okay, baby?" Kayla asked me quietly as we moved toward her sister's house. She was studying me with concerned eyes.  
  
I felt drained now, having been thoroughly doused with cough syrup once before refusing that and having Wufei feed me strong alcohol without my knowledge—pre-knowledge. I wasn't so stupid as not to know that my cocoa was laced with Kahlua. The jackass had knocked me out with that…and something else, and when I'd woken up at ten at night, I'd puked.  
  
Waking up at six this morning had been hell, and I'd had Wufei connected to my waist the entire time as he begged, pleaded, and ordered me not to go. I felt bad for throwing him down, sort of…but after how long it had taken me to _get_ this dinner set-up, there was no way in _hell_ I was going to cancel it. A postponement would have meant it wasn't happening.  
  
"I'm fine." I told Kayla quietly, moving away from her hand when she pressed it to my forehead, "I'm just kinda down."  
  
"I know." she muttered, running her hand through my hair as the front door of the house opened.  
  
"You're early." the woman muttered to us—it had to be Natalie.  
  
"Duo drove." Kayla explained, smiling at her sister, then looking to me, "Duo, this is my sister Natalie. Nat, this is Duo."  
  
Natalie was a taller version of Kayla, and a bit rounder. She wasn't fat by any means, but chubby seemed to apply. She stepped down to stand level with me, noticing that I was taller than her before studying my eyes a long moment, "Nice to meet you." she muttered, offering a hand.  
  
"And you." I replied, shaking it.  
  
"How's mom?" Kayla muttered, grabbing my hand and pulling me after her and her sister as they started for the house.  
  
"She's as well as she was last time you were here." Natalie replied with a sigh.  
  
I'd never been told what she _had_, if it were cancer or some other degenerative, but I got the impression that the woman was slowly dying.  
  
When we entered and she was sitting on the couch, the notion twisted slightly until I realized the answer. She had cancer and was going through chemo. I could tell by the fact that she didn't have hair, her head was covered in a scarf.  
  
"Hi, Mom." Kayla muttered to her, smiling.  
  
"Hey, baby." the woman muttered, rising from her seat and moving to hug her daughter before looking me over and smirking slightly at her daughter, "If you don't want him…I'll take him."  
  
I laughed, a bit embarrassed but mostly amused, "Duo Maxwell." I informed her.  
  
"I like his voice," she whispered to her daughter—Kayla was grinning at the woman, "My name," she said to me in a normal tone, "Is Victoria Green."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." I replied, smiling at her.  
  
"Call me Vicky." she ordered before blinking at me a moment. She looked to my hand, then stepped closer to me and rested her hand against my forehead.  
  
I blinked at her, taken aback.  
  
"You're burning up!" she accused me, "Are you sick? Why did you come if you were sick?"  
  
"You said he drove," Natalie muttered suddenly, "If he's sick…"  
  
"I'm fine," I muttered quickly, not used to having this much attention…well wait, this was exactly what had happened at the house.  
  
Okay, that didn't mean I was _used_ to it.  
  
"Let me get you something," Victoria muttered, turning and starting from the room.  
  
"I'm fine," I repeated, "Please, don't trouble yourself…"  
  
"Oh, sit down." Natalie muttered, pushing at my lower back.  
  
I allowed her to shove me to the couch, frowning at Kayla who was grinning at me. She'd been trying to insist on driving the entire way, but she drove the speed limit and the drive had ended up being six hours anyway.  
  
I allowed myself to sit, then sighed, staring at the table. I didn't really feel _sick_ in a normal sense of the word. I was drained, true, but I wasn't about to be coddled if I could help it.  
  
"Where's daddy?" Kayla asked her sister, moving toward me.  
  
"He works until three." Natalie replied, "Which is why we planned supper for four. We figured you guys'd get here around two."  
  
Kayla giggled, "Duo likes to speed."  
  
I decided not to say anything. I hadn't thought I had any expectations when it came to Kayla's family, and was quickly realizing that was wrong. I'd thought her mother would be on her death-bed, not bringing me fever-reducers, and I thought her sister would be an uppity too-good-for you bitch, and she was proving to be…well, nice.  
  
I was beginning to dread meeting her father—because I'd heard _nothing_ of the man before she'd just asked about him.  
  
.   
  
"You've been pissy all day," Miguel muttered to me petulantly, studying my eyes, "What happened? What's the matter?"  
  
"Duo is such a pain in the ass." I replied, moving past him toward the living room. Trowa and Hilde were making out on the couch and I could hear Alexia singing upstairs. I assumed Heero and Relena were in their room and started up the stairs.  
  
"Fei," Miguel protested, pulling at my arm as I reached the top of the stairs.  
  
I turned to look at him, about to snap at him to let it lie. I stopped, though, when the door to Heero's room opened.  
  
"What's going on?" Heero asked curiously. He was pulling a shirt on, and a moment later he buttoned his pants.  
  
I stared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked me, his expression confused.  
  
"Shut the door, Heero. I'm not dressed." Relena muttered in irritation.  
  
Heero turned to grin into the room before moving out of it and doing as told, looking to us again.  
  
"You realize Alexia is right there, don't you?" Miguel asked, pointing to Trowa's room.  
  
"Yes I do." Heero replied, flashing him a smirk before meeting my eyes, "Tell him, Fei. You know how quiet I can be when pressed."  
  
I had to choke out a laugh at that one, though I could feel Miguel's suspicious eyes on my back, "What about Relena? She's never proven that she's capable. Ever."  
  
Heero's laughter was evil and he suddenly jumped forward, tackling me.  
  
I started laughing, shoving him off and trying to rise as he tackled me again, "Knock it off!"  
  
He laughed delightedly—and I managed to pin him.  
  
"Um…" Miguel was standing just beyond us.  
  
I realized vaguely that Heero and I hadn't wrestled in about a year—we had a time or two when Duo first arrived, but…  
  
Heero laughed a moment longer, then flipped me, pinning me.  
  
"I've been thrown down _enough_ times today, thank you." I snapped at him, shoving him off and pulling myself into a sitting position.  
  
Heero's laughter turned evil.  
  
"Yeah, _you_ think it's hilarious."  
  
"What?" Miguel asked, blinking between us.  
  
"It's nothing, Michael." Heero said with a smirk, meeting the guy's eyes, "Duo's just not your typical patient."  
  
"Is it me…or did that make even _less_ sense?" Miguel muttered to no one.  
  
Heero laughed, hopping to his feet and offering a hand to me, "Duo's…special. Very special." he laughed, giving me a look, then bounced down the stairs.  
  
Seriously, he looked like he was skipping.  
  
I sighed, not meeting Miguel's eyes. There was no way I could avoid it now.  
  
"He's got the flu." I muttered, starting into our room with a sigh, "He…"  
  
"If he has the flu, why did he go with Kayla?" Miguel was slightly concerned.  
  
"That's what I was asking him," I snapped, "He didn't need throw me down for it."  
  
"What?" Miguel suddenly lost his concern.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I muttered, brushing his irritation off.  
  
He shut the door, "Wufei…that's not all right. I don't care how sick he is…he shouldn't just be…throwing you around."  
  
I looked up to him, annoyed by this statement. It wasn't only the statement, though, it was his manner—he said it like someone says something about an abusive boyfriend to an abused person. It was…rather condescending, really.  
  
"Are you _trying_ to piss me off?" I snapped at him.  
  
"What?" he protested, looking startled.  
  
"I was hanging _off_ him," I snapped, "I wasn't just following behind him, I was physically _holding_ him. That's why he threw me down."  
  
That one gave him pause.  
  
"Don't _judge_ shit unless you know the details," I added, moving back to the door, "I thought you'd picked up on that already."  
  
"Fuck you." he snapped, annoyed.  
  
I smirked at him as I stood in the door, "But you can't be quiet. Alex is in the next room…we'll just have to wait."  
  
He drew himself up.  
  
I smirked at him, then pulled the door shut behind me.  
  
.   
  
"So?" Dustin asked me gesturing toward the house with his beer.  
  
I smiled at him, wanting very much to go back inside. I'd only had a few sips of my own beer, and knew that I'd puke if I had much more, "So what?"  
  
"My girl!" the man muttered, looking highly amused, "What do you think of my girl?"  
  
"I like her. She's fun." I muttered, not sure what I _should_ say. Talking to my girlfriend's father _about_ his daughter didn't seem to be such a good plan when I had no idea what he thought of _me_.  
  
"No, I meant Kayla." the man smiled at me.  
  
I grinned back, meeting his eyes a moment and thinking, "I don't…know what to tell you."  
  
His eyes were sparkling as he narrowed them at me, "Is that a good thing?"  
  
"I don't know." I replied, meeting his eyes again and taking a deep breath, meeting his eyes, "I love your daughter, Mr. Green."  
  
He smiled even more at me, "I know."  
  
I laughed at that, slightly embarrassed, looking away from him.  
  
He laughed more, draping an arm over my shoulder and nodding slightly as he looked the yard over, "She's told us of boyfriends before," he muttered, meeting my eyes, "But she never once asked if we wanted to meet one. You're good people, Duo. I'm glad she found you."  
  
I thought back to the first time I could remember seeing her, remembered how she'd been shocked that I was still even _there_.  
  
I met Dustin's eyes again, "I'm glad I found her."  
  
He smiled at me, pulling away from me and leaning against his fence again, "That covers the requisite romantic moment between father and future-son-in-law…should that happen." he grinned at me, "I'll tell her about this discussion some time…when she's down…how about your first fight?"  
  
I laughed slightly, "We've actually…had a couple." I muttered, thinking back to the Jacob Leigh concert.  
  
He laughed, "Real fight?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  
  
I met his eyes and shrugged slightly.  
  
"And she didn't run…amazing." I doubted he realized he said it. He glanced up at me and blinked, then looked away again, "Kayla is…insecure." he said finally, "About everything. Her mother and I did our best to fix it, but…" he shook his head, taking a drink, "She's always found it easier to run than to try. She's scared of rejection and what have you…"  
  
"Dusty? Come inside, Honey," Vicky muttered, appearing in the door, "Duo's sick."  
  
The man looked at me and grinned, "I hope you don't mind having two mothers."  
  
My smile died on my lips and I looked away from him.  
  
"Um…or…a…mother…" he muttered, seeming startled.  
  
I met his eyes, trying to smile again, "I was an orphan."  
  
"Ah." he nodded, looking to the ground again.  
  
"Baby?" Kayla's voice carried from near the door, but I couldn't see her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We should probably get going." she muttered, suddenly coming into sight and taking the beer from me, "He doesn't like beer, Daddy." she muttered in near reprimand.  
  
The man smiled at me, setting the bottle on the edge of the fence, "He could have said."  
  
"Besides," she added, "He's sick."  
  
I sighed, "I'm _fine_, Precious."  
  
"Which is why you have a fever." she agreed, touching my forehead again.  
  
"_You_ are impossible." I muttered, kissing her.  
  
She giggled at me, "I'm supposed to be."  
  
I laughed, kissing her again.  
  
"I _am_ still her father, Duo." Dustin muttered pointedly.  
  
I laughed, pulling guiltily away from her to smile at him, "She has a point, though."  
  
"You probably shouldn't have come." he agreed, "I like you though, so if I end up with the flu I won't hunt you down."  
  
I laughed at that, "No, I mean that we should probably leave."  
  
He grinned at me, then sighed, moving forward to drape an arm over his girl's shoulder, "You're growing up too fast." he informed her.  
  
"Daddy." she muttered, leaning against him.  
  
"I'm serious!" he protested, "You move away from home just to prove you can make it on your own…and then after years of mentioning passing boyfriends you bring one home…next thing I know, you'll be getting married and having kids!" he turned to grin at me, "In _that_ order."  
  
I grinned back at him.  
  
"Daddy!" she protested again, giggling and pulling away from him, "We're not stupid." she informed him, "And I'm on the pill."  
  
"I don't want to talk about that!" he said very quickly.  
  
"You were the one who brought it up." she informed him with a smirk.  
  
I laughed slightly, following her into the house.  
  
"Honey, ground your daughter." Dustin muttered to Vicky, moving up to kiss her.  
  
"Why ever for?" she asked, flashing a smile at Kayla.  
  
"She's on the pill." he replied.  
  
Vicky started laughing, giving me a confused look before smiling at her husband, "She has been since she was sixteen."  
  
He stared at her.  
  
She started laughing, looking to me again, "We can talk about that later, though."  
  
Kayla giggled, turning to kiss me and study my eyes, "I'm driving." she informed me.  
  
I studied her eyes a long moment, remembering that her sister had thought I was controlling in the past, "Fine."  
  
She wrinkled her nose at me with a giggle, kissing my nose and turning to her family with a frown.  
  
"Are you coming this weekend?" her mother asked, "Or are you gonna ditch out on me?"  
  
Kayla giggled, "I've only done that a few times, mom!"  
  
Vicky pouted at her, "For _him_." she pouted at me.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I will be, though." Kayla muttered, moving forward to hug her mom, then her father.  
  
"Will you be coming?" Dustin asked, "Or do you work?"  
  
A flash of Heero holding his gun moved through my mind like quicksilver and I nodded slightly, realizing that Kayla hadn't _once_ asked me what Heero and my jobs were, "I think I will." I lied. I didn't want to have to explain to him that I was an on-call assassin…well, assistant.  
  
I had a feeling that wouldn't start our relations out quite right.  
  
The man nodded, seeming reassured.  
  
"What _do_ you do?" Natalie asked, curious, "Kayla's never said."  
  
Kayla was studying me, "I don't even really know," she muttered, "Heero will just tell him he has a job and they take off."  
  
I began considering the options of constructive deceit.  
  
They were all looking at me curiously.  
  
"Uh…we…repair…things." I muttered, grinning slightly.  
  
"Ooh, I bet you get good money." Dustin muttered happily, studying me curiously, "If I showed up in town, could you get me a job? I'm great with…everything."  
  
I chuckled, trying not to sound nervous, "We're…uh…not hiring."  
  
He sighed, "I figured as much."  
  
I grinned at him.  
  
"You have an excellent job." Vicky informed him.  
  
He laughed, moving to her side as she wrapped her arms around him, looking between us.  
  
"Thanks for supper, Nat." Kayla muttered, moving over to hug her sister, "I'll see you Friday."  
  
"All right," Natalie muttered, nodding at me, "It was good to meet you, Duo."  
  
I smiled at her, "It was nice meeting you, too."  
  
Vicky moved across the room, hugging me tightly before placing a professional hand on my forehead and nodding, "You'll be fine."  
  
I smiled at her.  
  
"Well, Duo," Dustin muttered, extending a hand to me, "Spoil my daughter."  
  
I laughed, shaking his hand firmly, "Yes, Sir."  
  
He laughed, "I'm glad I like you." he informed me, "I wasn't so sure I would."  
  
"That's reassuring." I muttered, looking to Kayla.  
  
She giggled, hugging her father and bustling me toward the door.  
  
"Good night!" I called to them all.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"You can drive as soon as we hit the rest-stop." she whispered to me, "They're just all worried about you being sick. This way they don't worry so much."  
  
"Did you make that reservation?" I asked, holding the driver-side door open for her.  
  
Her eyes went wide, "I forgot!"  
  
I grinned at her, moving around the car.  
  
"We can stay here, if you want." she muttered, "That way its…"  
  
"No." I muttered, leaning back in my seat as I buckled, "I'm ready to get home again."  
  
She smiled at me, rolling down her window, "Bye, Mom, bye, Dad. I love you."  
  
The sentiment was echoed—and we started home.  
  
.   
  
I jumped awake with a start, blinking as I listened to the quiet breathing of Miguel beside me. He didn't stir as I climbed from the bed, and when I opened the door, I realized what I was hearing.  
  
Puking.  
  
The bathroom door wasn't shut all the way, so the hall was well lit. I could feel a cold breeze from the stairs, and the heater had kicked on.  
  
It was three in the morning, why the _fuck_ was the front door open?  
  
"Fei?" Duo's voice sounded slightly weak from the bathroom.  
  
"Duo? Are you all right?" I pushed the door open to blink at him as he sat next to the toilet, his legs drawn up in front of him as he avoided looking at the toilet.  
  
I moved forward and flushed it, trying not to notice the pink colored liquid swirling around in it.  
  
"Can you shut the door?" he asked me, clearing his throat and spitting into the toilet.  
  
"Yeah…are you all right? Can I get you anything?"  
  
He shook his head, not looking at me.  
  
I frowned at him a moment, moving down the stairs and studying the quiet street a moment before shutting the door and turning off the porch light. Upstairs, I could hear someone walking quietly across a carpet—and a door opened.  
  
"You all right, Duo?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
"I'm okay," Duo replied, clearing his throat again, "Just…" there was the sound of him puking again.  
  
I locked the door, moving into the kitchen and filling a glass of water, looking around and thinking. He'd given us Pepto-Bismol before, when we'd all been nauseated, but I was pretty sure that'd been what he'd puked up, which said to me he wouldn't want more now.  
  
"Have you been like this all night?" Heero was asking him as I moved back up the stairs.  
  
"No…I was pretty-much fine until we got back into town. Kayla dropped me off—it was all I could do to wait for her to drive off before I started puking outside."  
  
"Why didn't you use the downstairs bathroom?" I asked him, setting the cup on the counter.  
  
"Is that any of your business?" he muttered petulantly at me.  
  
"I'm making it my business," I returned, giving him a dirty look, "And I get my way."  
  
He flipped me off, spitting into the toilet again and picking himself up from the floor, flushing the thing and moving to the sink  
  
"So…how'd it go?" Heero asked after looking between us for a moment.  
  
"Fine." Duo muttered, no anger in his tone now, starting to rinse his mouth out over the sink, "Her mother said she'd like to make me a bad habit and her father said I was good people."  
  
I grinned at him.  
  
He flashed me a grin as well, starting to brush his teeth.  
  
"And how about her shrew of a sister?" Heero asked curiously.  
  
Duo stopped completely, then shrugged, "She's really nice."  
  
"She always came off as a bitch to me." Heero muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I have an idea," Duo muttered, not looking at us.  
  
"Oh?" Heero asked warily—Duo's tone indicated that he was about to snap again.  
  
"Let's_ not_ talk about you and my girlfriend, huh?"  
  
Heero blinked a few times, then frowned at me, "I was just saying that I thought her sister was a bitch," Heero defended himself, "I didn't say…"  
  
"Heero."  
  
Heero fell silent, blinking at me and shrugging.  
  
I smirked at him.  
  
"You three chatter like school-girls." Trowa muttered darkly.  
  
"Fuck you." Duo replied.  
  
"Aren't _you_ Mr. Sunshine," Trowa muttered sarcastically, "And here I heard you were fun when you were sick."  
  
Duo turned and leveled Trowa with a look to melt stone, "How'd the tournament go?"  
  
"He finished third." Trowa replied proudly, "So he'll be going to Newport next month."  
  
"That's cool." Duo muttered, dropping his irritation before rinsing his toothbrush and mouth, turning to drink some of the water I'd brought him, sighing as he studied the toilet before starting to peel off his jeans.  
  
"You gonna be all right?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo sighed, "Yeah…" he made a slightly strangled noise, "I'll take some syrup and crash."  
  
"I could make you some tonic," I offered, studying his eyes. He really hadn't liked the syrup.  
  
"I'd rather not wake up in a few hours and puke, thanks."  
  
"You didn't puke because of the tonic," I muttered, rolling my eyes, "You puked because you're pukey because you've got the flu."  
  
He muttered something at me that I didn't quite catch, digging under the sink and pulling out some cleaning-wipes.  
  
"I'll let you handle this." Heero muttered quietly to me, turning and starting for his room again, "Night, Duo."  
  
"Night." Duo replied, tossing the wipe into the toilet.  
  
"See you in the morning." Trowa muttered, disappearing into his room.  
  
I sighed, looking back to Duo.  
  
He smiled slightly at me, pulling his shirt off and kicking the clothing into the corner by the tub, "I'm gonna go die now." he muttered, starting past me.  
  
"What happened to taking syrup?" I demanded, catching his arm.  
  
He groaned, turning back to the sink and opening the cupboard, pulling the bottle out and taking a drink off it, "There, happy?" he demanded after making a noise of disgust, putting the stuff away.  
  
"You were the one who'd said he'd take it." I muttered, "I didn't even suggest it."  
  
He sighed, then leaned his head against me, "I don't feel good."  
  
"Go to bed." I replied, shoving at him until he started for his room, I didn't think about it as I climbed between the sheets with him, and when he snuggled against me…well, I fell asleep.  
  



	30. Toeing the Line

**Toeing the Line**

  
I jumped awake at the sound of Duo's door slamming with three times the necessary force and the sound of Duo starting to laugh his evil laugh, blinking at Relena as she came awake as well.  
  
"Fuck you!" Miguel's voice was pissed  
  
I slid from the bed as Duo continued laughing.  
  
"What's going on?" Wufei asked, sounding like he wasn't completely awake…from Duo's room.  
  
…Duo was still laughing.  
  
I pulled my bedroom door open, blinking as Miguel slammed the door to his room as well—and then Wufei opened Duo's door, his expression vaguely alarmed. He met my eyes a moment, then darted into his and Miguel's room.  
  
"Get out of here!" Miguel shouted.  
  
"Miguel…what's the matter," Wufei muttered soothingly.  
  
"What's the matter? Que pinci…"  
  
"I'm serious!" Wufei snapped at him, "What's the matter?"  
  
Duo appeared in the open door to his room, smirking at me like he'd won some great victory as he leaned casually against the door-jamb with one arm—seriously, he'd come home once after wiping out an entire platoon and given me that exact grin in that exact stance, though his free hand had been in his pocket, not on his hip.  
  
I couldn't help but grin back at him, "What did you do?" I asked warily as Miguel continued trying to make Wufei leave the room.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Duo replied in false innocence. His eyes and his body were telling me a different story altogether.  
  
Wufei was near tears as he slammed Miguel's door shut behind him, looking from me to Duo, his chest heaving.  
  
Duo'd lost his grin, and was now frowning in confusion.  
  
The mother-fucker…  
  
"What did you do?" Wufei demanded of him, wiping angrily at his eyes as he moved toward Duo, "What did he see?"  
  
Duo's eyes traveled down Wufei's bare front to his stomach, then he met Fei's eyes again, shaking his head, "I don't know…I woke up and he was glaring at me. Then he slammed the door."  
  
Wufei, however, had pressed one hand to his stomach as was obviously thinking. After a long moment he focused on Duo again, "Go to hell." he spat, then turned and pounded down the stairs.  
  
Duo laughed again, meeting my eyes, "I didn't do anything new."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him, "But was it appropriate for a man in a relationship?"  
  
"Not hardly." he flashed me the smirk again and disappeared back into his bedroom, shutting the door with pointed care.  
  
Trowa appeared in the door to his room, his eyes hard as agates and starting for Duo's room.  
  
"I wouldn't." I cautioned, "I think we should leave him to his own devices until he gets better."  
  
"Just because he's _sick_," Trowa started, turning to glare at me, "Doesn't give him the right to…"  
  
I shook my head, "I'm not arguing with you about this. I'm just advising you to leave him alone."  
  
He gave me a helpless look, then gestured toward Miguel's room.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you." I muttered, shaking my head, "Just leave Duo alone. Trust me. I don't know what he'd do to _you_." I started to turn back to the room.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he snapped, "What do you mean, _do_?"  
  
I flashed him a grin, thinking over how many times I'd been backed to a wall since Duo had gotten sick, how many times he'd cornered me and dominated me. I had no clue what he'd do to Trowa if he did that kind of thing to _me_.  
  
Trowa studied me a long moment, then nodded, turning back to the room, "You need to get ready for school now, Alex."  
  
I turned back into the room, shutting the door and looking to Relena, "Good morning, Love."  
  
"Morning." she replied, glancing to the wall that separated our room from Miguel's, "What's going on?"  
  
"Duo's being an asshole to Miguel for no good reason and Trowa wants to rip him a new asshole for it. Wufei's been caught in the crossfire."  
  
She tried not to grin at me, "That's not funny, Heero."  
  
"I know." I lied easily, thinking it was going to be very interesting to see how this one played out, "I'm not laughing."  
  
She gave me a look, "You're smiling, though."  
  
I smiled even more at her, "I'm just happy to see you."  
  
.   
  
I could not believe Duo sometimes. It was bad enough I'd slept with him, but he had to add an insult to Miguel's injury? His words to Heero had been a lie. He'd only kissed my stomach once before—at the Jacob Leigh concert.  
  
I hadn't been awake when he'd done it, either, not really. My instant response was the ingrained one; I'd ran my fingers into his hair. I could only imagine what Miguel saw—me laying under Duo with no shirt on, Duo kissing my exposed stomach, and me running my hands through his hair as I arched up slightly.  
  
I didn't blame him for being pissed.  
  
I slammed a bowl onto the counter for Alex's cereal, moving across the room to pull out the box from the cupboard, pouring it for her and putting the box back, setting that on the table. Duo pissed me off utterly sometimes. It had been a long while since he'd done it, true, but when he managed to, he did it with a bang.  
  
I set a spoon next to the bowl, moving back to the stove and pulling out a frying pan to make myself some eggs. I really didn't understand how Duo could do that kind of thing. I knew he was sick, but usually when someone was sick they cuddled or refused to be touched, they didn't turn their best friends on while they were half-asleep and laugh about pissing off the said-friend's boyfriend.  
  
"Morning, Tio." Alexia muttered, coming into the kitchen and looking around before moving to the fridge to get out the half-full gallon of milk.  
  
"Morning, baby." I replied, stirring my eggs a bit carelessly and slopping some over the sides, "Be careful with that."  
  
"I know."  
  
.   
  
"Would you _stop_?" Wufei demanded of me, moving my hands from his hips again, "Fuck…first you piss my boyfriend off at me and now you're trying to seduce me? Get the fuck away from me."  
  
I laughed, "Like I want to fuck you."  
  
This got me his full and complete attention.  
  
I stopped laughing and leaned against the counter next to him, "I didn't realize he was there."  
  
"And that makes it fine." he snapped back pointedly.  
  
"Fei…I'm sorry." I muttered, sliding along the counter so I was pressed against him, "I just…" …slipped and nearly fell since he moved away.  
  
I frowned at him, straightening myself.  
  
"Leave me alone, Duo." he said calmly, "Just give me an _hour_."  
  
I sighed in frustration, moving from the kitchen as I looked at the clock. I'd known he was upset with me over this morning's incident, but I hadn't realized he was actually _pissed_.  
  
"You're not going to Pawn tonight." Heero informed me as he came around the end of the banister into the living room.  
  
"What?" I demanded in shocked disbelief, focusing on him.  
  
"Not only did you piss both Wufei and Miguel off, but you have the flu." Heero smirked at me, "I don't know if you noticed or not, but Wufei works at a bar. As it is a fairly popular bar, many people enter and leave it over the course of one night. Influenza is generally contagious, and all the _normal_ people sleep through it. Trowa's going for you. Sit down, shut-up, and get over it."  
  
"Make me." I replied, standing quickly to glare at him.  
  
He flashed me a grin, disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
I plopped back onto the couch, glaring at the television.  
  
Not much was said to me after that. Wufei was moving up and down the stairs without giving me a second glance, and when he left the only thing he said was he was that he'd be back. A few minutes later, Heero came down the stairs pulling on his jacket and said he was going to the store to pick up some more syrup and something that wouldn't upset my stomach.  
  
The house was eerily quiet when they'd gone. Every now and then I could hear Miguel move somewhere, but he evidently didn't work today or had called in sick.  
  
He glared at me when he finally did come down, moving wordlessly into the kitchen. I couldn't help but grin slightly—this was actually more amusing than I'd thought it would be.  
  
When Miguel was standing next to me a few minutes later, I blinked up at him, wondering if he wanted to fight. He slid smoothly and wordlessly onto my lap, however, straddling me with eyes like agates.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" I demanded, pulling back slightly, raising my hands to keep him from sliding all the way against me.  
  
He leaned forward so he was centimeters from my face, his arms bracing him against the back of the couch as he glared into my eyes, "You realize that Wufei is mine, don't you?"  
  
That one caused me to laugh, not that I really wanted to break them up. I just knew I could take Wufei completely from him if I so chose.  
  
"You think you're funny." he muttered, grabbing me by the throat and pushing slightly, "But you really aren't."  
  
"You don't want to do that," I muttered easily, grabbing his wrist, "You don't threaten me. I'm in no mood to play your little game."  
  
"This is your game." he replied easily.  
  
I lifted us before he could react, pinning him onto the couch, pulling his arms over his head so I could hold them both in one hand, "Don't fuck with me, Miguel." I muttered as his eyes registered alarm, using my body to pin his left leg to the couch and my other hand to still his right leg, "Don't push me when we're both so very near the edge." I studied his eyes as his anger reappeared and he started pushing at my grip.  
  
"Now _that_ is something to get a picture of." Heero's voice was dancing with laughter as he used his leg to shut the door, "I can see it in a playboy or something—_domination_," he added with pizzazz as he came up to stand beside the couch, "Who's your daddy?"  
  
I glared up at him.  
  
He started laughing.  
  
"Let me go." Miguel snapped, fighting my grip again.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should?" I returned, studying his eyes with interest.  
  
I could tell he was gathering himself, and when he bucked I was ready for it, keeping him pinned to the couch as Heero moved away from us to set the bags he was carrying against the wall.  
  
Miguel's expression was now slightly fearful.  
  
"Let him go." Heero muttered, smacking me in the arm when he'd moved next to us again, "You've made your point."  
  
I studied Miguel a moment longer, knowing that this was Heero's warning and letting Miguel go before Heero had to act again. The pause, of course, was to remind Miguel that while I listened to Heero for the most part, he had no true control over me.  
  
He jumped off the couch, glaring at me.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Heero asked curiously.  
  
"I was watching tv and he came in here and straddled me," I replied in mild irritation, "He has a point, though," I added, deciding that I didn't really want him to hate me, "Wufei _is_ his boyfriend…but…" I melted back against the couch, "I feel like shit. Wufei was only sleeping with me because he _knows_ he's comforting…it's like Alex clinging to Trowa."  
  
Miguel's irritation lessened slightly as he looked toward the front door.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it," I lied easily, "It wasn't like I _thought_ him sleeping with me would be an issue." I allowed myself to look pathetic a moment, hoping Miguel noted that I wasn't referring to the kiss, "I'm tired." I added, sitting up slowly.  
  
"Go get some water and go back to bed." Heero ordered, passing me a bottle of cough syrup, "I'll make you some lunch in an hour or two, okay?"  
  
"All right," I mumbled, leaning against him as I reached him, looking to Miguel and wondering how pathetic my eyes looked, "I'm sorry."  
  
Miguel sighed heavily, shaking his head and not meeting my eyes, "You are the only person who I can manage to get jealous of." Miguel informed me, looking toward Heero and I, "Because I know that there's something between you and Wufei that I will never be able to understand." he sighed, gesturing toward the couch and met my eyes, "I apologize for that…but…you worry me."  
  
I had to clench my jaw and look away from him to keep from laughing. Not only had I completely dominated him, but I'd successfully made him believe that my kissing Wufei's abdomen had been innocent. He wasn't too angry at me. He wasn't going to be angry at Wufei anymore…  
  
And it was all a crock of shit.  
  
"It's all right." I reassured him, pulling away from Heero to start up the stairs, not meeting his eyes, "I need to think about what I do more anyway."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'll bring you some water." Heero informed me in a severely controlled tone. I doubted Miguel would notice it, but there was no way _I_ could miss it.  
  
He thought this was as hilarious as I did.  
  
.   
  
"What the _fuck_ kind of game are you playing, Duo?" I demanded, vaguely disbelieving, "What the _fuck_ did you say to Miguel?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked me, rolling onto his side to blink at me in half-awake confusion.  
  
I tossed my jacket onto the floor and moved across the room to stand next to the bed, crossing my arms as I glared down at him, "Miguel just apologized to me for getting pissed."  
  
"Good." Duo muttered, burying his head into his pillow, "He overreacted anyway."  
  
"Yeah," I agreed sarcastically, "Because everyone should be happy and unconcerned when they wake up to find that their boyfriend was in the arms of another man…and that other man is kissing on them."  
  
"One kiss isn't considered 'kissing on'." he informed me tiredly, "And I know you're pissed at me, but I stopped him from being pissed at you, so why don't you get over it?"  
  
I plopped next to him on the bed, pouting.  
  
"I'm sorry." he muttered, moving to curl against me raising his head and laying it on my thigh, "I just…want you to pay attention to me."  
  
"_What_?" I demanded in utter disbelief.  
  
His eyes seemed almost childish as he focused on my stomach, "I feel like shit," he mumbled, shifting even closer to me, "I want to be with you."  
  
His words from the other day came back to me, how he'd said he wasn't thinking about what he was doing and that I was a comfort.  
  
I sighed, running my hand through his hair and realizing how high on my thigh his head _was_, shoving him closer to my knee, "All right, fine." I muttered, studying his eyes, "I'll let you get away with it this time…but you can't keep doing this shit. If you want my attention, don't piss Miguel off. Okay?"  
  
"Sorry." he conceded.  
  
I ran my hand onto his back, frowning at him, "You're hot."  
  
He mumbled something at me, closing his eyes and shifting too close again.  
  
I sighed, moving away from him, smiling slightly when he sat back to frown at me in dismay. He smiled slightly, however, when I laid across the bed, snuggling against me instantly.  
  
"So," Heero muttered from the door, looking between us, "You've made up."  
  
I sighed and shrugged.  
  
He studied Duo, who I figured was asleep or so close to sleep that he didn't realize Heero was there, then nodded, smiling at me. Actually, it was more a smirk.  
  
I rolled my eyes, deciding I needed a nap.  
  
.   
  
I could not _believe_ Duo's gull. He'd lied through his _ass_ to Miguel—hell, he had barely tried to hide that, and now he'd just manipulated Wufei into compliance.  
  
The rest of the evening passed without incident. Wufei reappeared just in time for supper and left with Trowa for work. Relena had been petulant since she'd gotten home, and we'd all allowed her to take over the upstairs bathroom for a long bath without comment.  
  
I sighed, flicking through channels on the television.  
  
It startled me when the doorbell rang, and I blinked at Jesse when he came in without waiting.  
  
"It's freezing out there!" he muttered, pulling off his jacket and moving to a heater vent, "God, there'll be ice tomorrow for sure."  
  
I grinned at him, "What's up?"  
  
"Not a lot." he replied, pulling his gloves off, "I'm bored and I wanted to ask Duo if he were coming out this weekend. They'll be home soon, won't they?"  
  
I blinked at him, then realized that Duo's staying home was a recent occurrence, "He's upstairs, actually."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He's go the flu," I smirked at him.  
  
"Oh…is he okay? I hear it's pretty nasty."  
  
"Yeah. He's…all right," I muttered, considering whether or not I'd have used 'nasty' for the way Duo was acting. It seemed fitting, but I had a feeling I was thinking differently than Jesse.  
  
"You say that oddly." he noted, blinking at me, "Do tell."  
  
I laughed, "He's fun." I explained, grinning, "Very fun. Almost the old Duo."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
I smirked at him, "Which I've never talked to you about, so we can let it lie until you've talked to him yourself."  
  
"Is he awake?" he asked, starting for the stairs.  
  
I nodded, "I think so…if not, you can wake him up. He was grumping earlier because you hadn't called."  
  
He grinned at me, then started up the stairs, blinking at me when he noticed me following him.  
  
I smirked at him, "I want to watch."  
  
.   
  
I blinked at Heero as he pushed the bedroom door open, flicking on the light as Jesse looked around him curiously before moving to stand next to the bed, "How you feeling?"  
  
"Hot." I replied easily, smirking up at him.  
  
Heero chuckled slightly and shut the door, studying my eyes.  
  
"You've been drinking water?" Jesse asked me curiously, sitting on the bed. He either hadn't noticed Heero's laughter or was ignoring him.  
  
"I have been." I replied, shifting to sit up and study the guy before looking to Heero, "What's up?"  
  
Jesse gave me a slightly confused look, "He said he wanted to watch."  
  
I choked out a laugh, trying not to and looking away from Jesse's eyes, "Heero, I should hurt you."  
  
"Do it." Heero muttered, "Let's see what I can do."  
  
I laughed.  
  
Jesse blinked at me, then him, then the bed.  
  
"You're going to scare him," I informed Heero, "It's not like I won't be civil. I'm only uncivil with you lot."  
  
"And Miguel." Heero added.  
  
"Hm. He started it."  
  
"No," Heero muttered, considering it, "I'm pretty sure you started it this morning when you…did whatever you did to Wufei."  
  
"So to get completely technical, Wufei started it." I extemporized, "Because he decided to sleep in here."  
  
"No, to get _completely_ technical, you started when you got sick."  
  
I laughed at him.  
  
"I missed something, didn't I?" Jesse muttered.  
  
"Several somethings." Heero agreed, "Foremost, the fact that Wufei slept in here with him last night without warning Miguel, so when Miguel looked in here, he freaked—well, that and Duo _did_ something to Wufei."  
  
"I only kissed his stomach," I brushed it off, "It was nothing."  
  
"Which is why Miguel got so pissed." Heero agreed, nodding as if this made perfect sense.  
  
I smirked at him, "You heard him yourself. I make him jealous."  
  
"How much of that is farce?" he asked me curiously, "How much of that do you intentionally pull?"  
  
"More than I'd ever tell you, but probably less than you'd imagine."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"I have a guest, Heero. We can discuss this…later."  
  
He laughed his evil laugh as Jesse blinked at me, "I love it." Heero announced, laughing delightedly and bouncing from the room, shutting the door behind himself.  
  
"Um…Duo?" Jesse muttered to me.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, looking back to him.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that you've thoroughly freaked me out."  
  
"What did I do?" I protested, frowning at him, "I haven't done anything!"  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, eyeing me warily, "Anyway…"  
  
I pouted at him, dropping back onto the bed.  
  
"You gonna be able to go out tomorrow?"  
  
"If Heero'll let me." I returned, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Let?"  
  
I gave him a pointed look.  
  
He laughed his evil laugh, looking toward the door and shaking his head, "You scare me sometimes."  
  
"So you've said…but I still have never done anything to you."  
  
"That's beside the point. I see how you act with these people and wonder if some day you'll take the same liberties with me."  
  
"Of course I will," I laughed, "That's what friends are for."  
  
.   
  
I blinked at Duo as I moved into the kitchen. He had Heero backed up into the corner of the counters and Heero's expression was vaguely alarmed as he blinked at me.  
  
"Down, boy." I ordered, snapping my fingers and pointing to the floor next to me.  
  
Duo's laughter was evil.  
  
Heero looked back to Duo, saying something I didn't quite catch in Japanese, though Duo ignored him. Heero gave me a slightly concerned look.  
  
I stood completely still as Duo turned to give me a look, his head was lowered slightly so he was looking up through his lashes at me—it was almost something Alex did. He was not, however, cute like my little girl.  
  
"I can't believe you sometimes," I informed him as he crossed the room to me, wondering if it were expected that I felt slightly nervous, "Have I ever told you that?"  
  
He stopped in front of me, studying my eyes normally. In this respect I had something of an advantage over the others. I was as tall as Duo, if not taller. When he stood to his full height it wasn't like it was for the others. We were looking _at_ each other, I wasn't looking up at him.  
  
"I mean…you get away with things that would piss people off at me for a month, and then you go and do it again. You've got Heero lapping out of your hands," I gestured past him at the guy, "And you've got Miguel feeling slightly guilty for snapping at you when you know full-well that what you did this morning was intentional."  
  
He stepped at me, "How do you know that?" he asked as I moved back—his aura was charged with energy to an extent that being close to him made it impossible to focus.  
  
"I know you." I replied, blinking over my shoulder as I ran into the doorjamb for the kitchen. It took me a second to realize that I'd just given him ground.  
  
"But, Tro," he muttered, his tone almost managing innocent, "I'm sick, I'm not acting myself."  
  
"You're playing at Satan." I agreed, "And getting away with it because Heero misses the time when the two of you were complete nut-jobs and should have been locked in an asylum."  
  
His eyes narrowed and I tried to ignore the thrill of knowing I was toeing a line with him.  
  
"Duo," Wufei muttered, moving past without looking at us.  
  
Duo moved to follow Wufei and I stared at him in disbelief as Wufei leaned against the counter and allowed Duo to snuggle into his arms, "You're as bad as Heero." Wufei informed me.  
  
I blinked at him, realizing suddenly why Heero kept letting Duo corner him. There was a certain adrenaline rush to not knowing what someone you fully trusted would do next.  
  
We all focused on Alex as she came into the living room, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she came up to me, "Apa?" she muttered, grabbing my hand, "I can't sleep."  
  
I looked back to my brethren a moment and scooped her into my arms, staring for the stairs, "You can't sleep, or Heero didn't stay in there to make sure you went to sleep?"  
  
She giggled, "I can't sleep, Daddy."  
  
"Yeah, right." I agreed sarcastically, "And I don't have to work tomorrow."  
  
She giggled even more, resting her head on my shoulder.  
  



	31. Worlds Away

**Worlds Away**

  
After Duo had slowly recovered from being sick…well, he'd been over his flu by the Monday following. After he recovered his temperament, and reassured us he was _not_ in fact, nuts, things went very quiet.  
  
Well, things with everyone else had been quiet.  
  
Miguel wanted to move away. He was nearly insisting that I moved out of the house with him if I wanted to continue our relationship. I did, I really did—I loved Miguel, but he was asking me to choose between him and my family.  
  
On top of that, I still had to deal with Jun's bullshit. He hadn't made any more attempts on me, but I knew that this was simply because I was staying in Jaded's territory. Whether or not Miguel took this seriously was beyond me. Most people didn't have dealings with the syndicates. I doubted Miguel realized that Jun really wanted me dead. Of course, I still questioned whether or not he knew Heero was an assassin.  
  
I sighed, moving out of the bedroom and heading toward Duo's room. Heero and Duo had just gotten back from another job, so Heero was preoccupied with Relena in their bedroom. Trowa had taken Alexia to Hilde's, and Miguel himself was in the living room.  
  
"What's up?" Duo asked, turning to give me a curious look. He was standing at the window.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." I replied quietly, shutting the door behind myself just as quietly and moving across the room to the stereo, turning it on low.  
  
"I'm not interested in a threesome." Duo joked, flashing me a grin.  
  
I frowned at him, shaking my head as I sat, "I'm serious, Duo."  
  
He let his grin drop, then turned to sit at the end of the bed across from me, "Shoot."  
  
I thought about the issue a long moment. No one knew that Miguel had been pressing me to move out since Duo'd pulled his stunt. No one knew that for the last month or so my nights were filled with muttered pleadings that were steadily growing into demands. I knew it wouldn't take Miguel much longer to deliver that final ultimatum that would end our relationship the second it past his lips.  
  
I knew that our relationship was over.  
  
I wasn't going to not try, though. If I could get Duo behind me, I could do anything.  
  
"Well," I muttered, not able to meet his eyes and leaning forward, "Miguel wants me to move out with him."  
  
Duo didn't say anything.  
  
I blinked up at him, confused that he was smiling at me.  
  
"You're not scared of commitment, are you?" he asked, still teasing, "You're not gonna try and pull the three year thing Heero did?"  
  
I swallowed, blinking at him, "Don't you want to know why?"  
  
The moment I said it I knew that I could have done it all without letting everyone know the darker side of the relationship, and in that one fatal question, I'd told Duo the entire story.  
  
His eyes were shocked and amused for a brief moment before comprehension lit them. Within moments his expression had darkened and his bearing was changing. When I'd come in he'd been happy and wanting to make me laugh, now I could feel that same thing as before—that line between his sanity and where it ended.  
  
He smiled at me, "Not really." his tone was normal enough, "I'd imagine it has to do with love."  
  
I looked away from him, sliding off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" he muttered, bouncing off the end of the bed to grab my wrist, "You wanted to talk to me about this, that's obvious enough."  
  
I'd almost call him fake-cheery, except that he really did seem pleased.  
  
"Not now," I muttered, moving out the door—I didn't need him to start anything.  
  
He didn't let me go for a long moment, his eyes sparkling as he studied my face. I could tell by the tense in his muscles that he was considering if he should yank me back into his room or not, so I detached his hand from me, "What do you want for supper?" I asked as I reached the stairs, starting down.  
  
Duo moved to the wrought-iron railing, leaning against it as he watched me, not speaking. His stance said to me that he was thinking about something to do with me, but I had no idea what it might be.  
  
"I've made you uncomfortable." he noted, which caused me to pause. I couldn't meet his eyes, "You're running from me…to him."  
  
That caught my complete attention. I stared up at him, wishing his eyes weren't so unreadable when he chose to hide what he was feeling.  
  
He studied me a moment longer, then disappeared from sight as Relena's voice broke the silence—and Heero's. Duo's bedroom door shut and a steady pounding started from Heero's room.  
  
I frowned, moving down the stairs and stepping out onto the front porch. Talking to Duo was supposed to reassure me of something, not give me more doubts.  
  
This was not my week—shit, not my month…  
  
Fuck, not my year.  
  
.   
  
"Miguel," I muttered, pounding the butt of my palm against the wall next to the key-rack as I grabbed Heero's car keys, "You wanna run with me to the knife store?"  
  
Wufei was looking at me warily now, as if he expected the worse from me.  
  
I wasn't going to _do_ anything to Miguel, shit.  
  
"Sure," Miguel sounded startled as he came out of the bathroom, frowning at me, "You getting another knife?"  
  
"I'm thinking actual throwing knives," I replied, starting for the front door, "But I'm not so sure about that."  
  
He nodded, then looked to Wufei.  
  
Wufei was staring at me in evident dismay.  
  
"I shouldn't take more than an hour. If it's two, call me. If I answer and don't speak, then there's trouble."  
  
"Duo, no." Wufei ordered as I started for the front door, moving around to stop in front of me, "You don't need any more god-damn knives."  
  
"But I want them," I purred, tilting my head as I looked at him.  
  
"You don't need to go." he snapped.  
  
"What's the issue?" Miguel demanded, moving up beside me, "We'll go and come back."  
  
"Do you know _where_ he's trying to take you?" Wufei snapped at him.  
  
"The knife store…on Third and Oak." I informed Miguel when he looked questioningly to me.  
  
"That's Swathe's land," Wufei snapped at his boyfriend.  
  
I winked at Miguel as I hit the door, "Chicken out if you want to. I'll be back."  
  
"It'll be fine, Fei." Miguel reassured his boyfriend, "All right? We'll go get the knives and come back."  
  
"No. Miguel…" Wufei gave me a pointed look as I stepped onto the porch and pulled the door shut after me. I took a deep and refreshed breath as I paused on the porch, glancing back at Miguel when he came out the door.  
  
"Heero!" Wufei shouted.  
  
I laughed evilly, knowing that Wufei couldn't hear me and probably wasn't thinking about what he was doing completely anyway.  
  
"Heero!" Wufei shouted again.  
  
"What's up?" Heero's voice came from upstairs, confused.  
  
"They're going to Swathe's land!" Wufei snapped at him, "Duo wants a new…knife."  
  
The way he trailed off on the word "knife" made me wink at Miguel and wonder how chagrined Wufei was that he'd told Heero that.  
  
"Dude," Heero called loudly, probably seeing the door was still open—maybe even seeing me, "Wait up." I could almost make out what he was saying in a quieter tone, but not for certain.  
  
"Don't fuckin' go!" Wufei snapped at Miguel, coming onto the porch. He was pissed, "He's got Heero going with him now."  
  
"You're coming, too?" Heero asked Miguel as he came out the front door, bending over to slide his shoes on as he glanced up at us, then blinked at Wufei, "What's your tweak?"  
  
Wufei looked from me to him, then to Miguel, gesturing at me.  
  
He was caught between a rock and a hard place now, because he couldn't very well tell Heero in front of his boyfriend that he'd told me Miguel wanted to move out…because of me.  
  
"Yeah, Fei," I added, grinning slightly at him, "Why the hell are you flipping out about this?"  
  
"Why the hell aren't you saving your money for a car?" he snapped back, "You don't even use the knives you've got, you don't need to go waist money on _more_."  
  
"He has more than enough money to buy a car." Heero said in a vaguely amused tone, "He's just waiting to find a good one or something."  
  
"Actually," I replied, "I just haven't gone to look again since Quatre and I did that one time."  
  
Heero snorted at me, shrugging at Wufei, "Plus the season's on the upswing."  
  
Wufei was furious with me.  
  
I smiled at him, "We'll be fine."  
  
"It's not _you_ two I'm worried about." he snapped in Chinese, "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Heero demanded, looking vaguely shocked and glancing at me, "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened." I replied before Wufei could say anything, punching Miguel in the arm, "Haven't you been putting out?"  
  
Miguel's laughter was naughty and somewhat helpless as he turned to give me a shocked look.  
  
"Don't fuck with me." Wufei snapped.  
  
Miguel also frowned at Wufei, "What's the _matter_?"  
  
"Nothing's the matter." I informed Wufei levelly, pushing at Miguel's shoulder. Heero glanced between us, his eyes narrowing a moment before he also started for the car.  
  
Wufei was staring at me now.  
  
I stepped back so I was in his face, studying his eyes and shaking my head, "You're making too much of this."  
  
"No." he replied, frowning at me, "You're just fuckin' nuts."  
  
And with that, he moved back into the house, slamming the door nearly in my face.  
  
I smiled.  
  
.   
  
I stared at my fiancé in shock as I moved silently into the kitchen. Trowa and Alexia had come home and gone to bed—rather, Trowa was putting Alex to bed, and Miguel had persuaded Wufei to _their_ bed. I'd been trying to figure out why Heero hadn't come up…or Duo, if he'd bought a new knife. He liked to show me his shiny new toys. The three of them had been home for twenty minutes, and I hadn't seen hide or hair of my man.  
  
At any rate, Heero had Duo backed against the counters in the corner of the kitchen. Duo was right in his face, however, and I had a feeling that the dominance there was about to severely flip.  
  
"Because I _can_." Duo purred at Heero, shifting his weight, "Because I _want_ to."  
  
Heero gave him the ground, taking a breath to comment…  
  
And they were both looking at me.  
  
"What are you doing?" I demanded of them both, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Duo's pulling some kind of shit." Heero replied, "Wufei was all up in arms about something when we were leaving."  
  
"What?" I asked Duo.  
  
He studied my eyes.  
  
"Something is up." I agreed with Heero, "You're acting weird again."  
  
He smiled at me, moving away from Heero and offering his arms to me.  
  
I giggled, bouncing up to hug him, draping my arms around his neck to study his eyes, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Acting out, I suppose." he muttered as Heero tsked behind him, "My feelings have been slightly hurt and I'm not sure what to do about it."  
  
"What happened?" I asked, being sure my concern was mirrored in my voice.  
  
Duo shook his head, "I have to decide how I feel before I start bitching." he nuzzled my nose with his, "I'll tell you either way, all right?"  
  
"Fine." Heero said in a very cold tone.  
  
I giggled up at Duo, studying his eyes a moment, then nodded, "I'll let you off this time, but you have to promise me something."  
  
"I won't agree to promise anything," he returned, "But I will listen."  
  
I studied him a long moment, then nodded, "You need to curb this shit, all right? This…acting out."  
  
He looked away from me.  
  
"He's fucking with Miguel." Heero informed me, "Being all buddy-buddy."  
  
I looked over Duo's shoulder at my fiancé and blinked.  
  
"It's not _normal_, Relena. He's being too good."  
  
I looked back to Duo studying his eyes—he stared directly back at me.  
  
I brushed my hair out of my face, stepping back from him and meeting his eyes again, "Okay?"  
  
"I'll try." he replied, not looking at me again.  
  
"Duo."  
  
He met my eyes again with an almost exasperated sigh, nodding.  
  
"Thank you." I muttered, leaning up and kissing his cheek before moving around him to Heero.  
  
"How the _hell_ did you do that?" he asked me curiously, kissing me as Duo left the kitchen wordlessly.  
  
"I haven't a clue."  
  
.   
  
There was a method to my madness this time, and that method was simple and straightforward. My issue with Miguel was _my_ issue. He didn't start it, and while he had continued it, he'd also made overtures at friendship. The fact that he wanted Wufei to move out with him, alone, was nothing. When Wufei had pinned on that question, however, asking me if I wanted to know why—in _that_ tone, I'd realized that _I_ was why. My irritation with the guy while I was sick was because I'd been feeling off and wanted Wufei with me more often than he'd been. It had been a very selfish reason, and while I still thought everything about it was fairly hilarious, it hadn't been fair. If I could win Miguel's friendship again, then I could take that pressure, at least, off Wufei.  
  
I owed him that, at the very least.  
  
I grinned slightly as I studied one blade of my throwing knives, these just looked wicked. They weren't flashy, nor too dark—they were just wicked.  
  
"I'll be out back." I informed everyone, moving through the kitchen door. There was a pile of boards that Heero had told me weren't being used, so I was going to set up a target and practice more with the knives. I had nothing better to do, and the early March weather was nice enough to allow for out-door activity, if only a bit chill.  
  
I blinked behind myself at Relena, who was pulling her jacket on as she followed me, "What's up?"  
  
"I want to talk to you." she replied easily, zipping her jacket halfway and tucking her hands into her pockets as she watched me dig through the boards.  
  
"About?"  
  
"About what's going on with you and Miguel."  
  
I turned and gave her a long studying look, "We're friends." I replied, "We got along wonderfully when I visited them in Mexico. Yeah, shit's happened since he moved here, but I'm trying to get it back to the way it was."  
  
"Why?" she asked bluntly, "I know you. I know that when you really got to know him, he irritated you. Why bother making friends with someone you don't like?"  
  
"I destroy my enemy when I make him my friend." I returned easily, carrying two of the boards across the yard and starting for the shed.  
  
"Enemy?" she asked.  
  
I turned and looked at her, "You see everything." I informed her, "You read everything, you study everything. You shouldn't have to ask me that."  
  
She smiled at me, "But you have Kayla, so you're not in love with him—are you?"  
  
"I'm not." I agreed, knowing she meant Wufei, moving into the building and digging around for what we had to make the target-board.  
  
Relena came up to lean against the door, studying me a long moment, "Are you sure?"  
  
I turned and met her amused eyes, then nodded once, "I am sure. Things are different with us."  
  
"We've all noticed." she agreed wryly.  
  
I rolled my eyes at her, picking a few things up, "He came to me yesterday and told me Miguel wants them to move out together."  
  
"Ooh! He hasn't told me!" she pouted at me, though she looked pleased.  
  
"That was my original thought. But Fei was acting…different. Depressed-like." I shrugged, digging out some nails, "He told me that, I grinned at him…and he was all, 'don't you want to know _why_?'" I mimicked Fei's tone as best as I could.  
  
Relena blinked at me, "I do."  
  
I sighed—I'd been hoping I wouldn't have to explain that part.  
  
"Because of me." I muttered, starting out the door without looking at her, "I was fucking with him when I was sick. I was doing it intentionally and playing innocent about it."  
  
"Oh." she muttered in a tone of sudden understanding, "I see."  
  
"Yes. I knew you would." I moved to the boards, looking over what I'd collected.  
  
"So…you're trying to make friends with him?" she asked quietly, still following me.  
  
"Yeah." I replied, focusing on my task, "Because if Miguel is my friend…"  
  
"Even if _you_ don't like _him_." she muttered.  
  
"Then he's going to stop making Wufei choose." I continued without acknowledging that she'd said that. It wasn't that I really _didn't_ like Miguel…I just…didn't like him.  
  
"I don't think he'd make Wufei choose between us and him."  
  
"Not us," I agreed, "But maybe me."  
  
She fell silent before moving around to the other side of the wood, holding it in place without meeting my eyes, "I don't think he's fool enough." she muttered.  
  
I sighed, shaking my head.  
  
"Wufei would choose you." she muttered confidently.  
  
"Is that really a good thing?" I asked, stopping in my work to meet her eyes.  
  
She studied me, "If Miguel would ask him to make the choice, then it would be."  
  
I looked toward the fence that separated our backyard from a neighbor's, then nodded slowly, starting to work again.  
  
Relena giggled too light-heartedly—an attempt to lighten the mood, "You _are_ going to show me how to throw knives, aren't you?" she demanded.  
  
I smiled up at her, more than willing to change topics, "Don't ask _me_ to do it. I can't teach for shit. I just show. Trowa's the one who can _teach_ you."  
  
She smiled at me, studying the boards a moment before nodding, "I'll do that, then."  
  
.   
  
"Holy shit."  
  
I blinked at Jesse, who'd come to see Duo. He'd accepted that Duo was out back without hesitation, and when I'd went to lead him, that also hadn't phased him.  
  
He was staring at Duo, however, who was throwing knives across the yard at a target he'd made.  
  
"What?" I asked as Duo turned and saw us, grinning and throwing again with a bit of flair, landing the knife next to two others that were already embedded in the soft wood.  
  
"He scares me sometimes, really." Jesse muttered, studying Duo.  
  
"What's so scary about me throwing knives?" Duo demanded petulantly of him, turning to look at us as he moved to the board to retrieve the things.  
  
Jesse laughed, "Because you do it so confidently."  
  
Duo snorted.  
  
"I mean, really!" Jesse protested, "You're good at everything!"  
  
"I was _trained_ for everything," Duo muttered, giving him a look, "From when I was about thirteen to when I was fifteen I was constantly trained. Two years does a lot to a boy…and shit, I was a street rat. I already _knew_ some of this shit."  
  
That took Jesse off balance a moment before he blinked at both of us and nodded slightly.  
  
"So what's up?" Duo asked happily, studying the knives as he moved to join us.  
  
"In about…" Jesse glanced at his watch, "Two hours, I'm heading to the Burn. Tonight's the Radiant concert."  
  
We both focused on him.  
  
He smiled at us both, "I love that look," he muttered—he wasn't precisely talking to us.  
  
"I'd love to go," Duo muttered.  
  
Jesse smirked, "How about terms?"  
  
I felt a pit growing in my stomach at that. The last time he'd given us terms…  
  
"Depends on what they are." Duo said smoothly and easily, still looking amused.  
  
"I don't think Jun will be there." he reassured me, probably seeing the dread in my face, "So that's fine…but," his expression turned evil as he met my eyes, "I need a date…a…_male_…date."  
  
I glanced from him to Duo, then shrugged, meeting Duo's eyes, "What Kayla doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"  
  
Jesse started laughing.  
  
.   
  
Rebecca White was a pretty woman of about thirty with a slender build. She had slightly fluffy blond hair and sparkling green eyes that spoke volumes. I knew this because she was eyeing me—and I had no qualms against eyeing her back.  
  
Jesse leaned over and kissed me nonchalantly, it wasn't a lustful kiss—well, to get down to the heart of the matter, he'd been nervous as hell and this kiss was a slight brushing of lips without meeting my eyes. On our trip over to the club—he and I were riding together; he'd told me that he'd had a boyfriend once. It was one of those…confession things that people give when they're putting a lot of trust in someone else. When they tell you too much in a short period of time. He'd chattered at me from the moment we'd left the house to the moment we'd parked, and then he'd taken my hand in his.  
  
He hadn't actually kissed me at all since we'd come in, before now. I smiled artfully at him, fiddling with his fingers.  
  
To me, this was hilarious, this was fun. The woman, Rebecca, was the leader of Marionette. Marionette was the area of the city dedicated to nightlife, including the Burn. She'd had eyes on Jesse for an age. I doubted the woman could really love, but she knew helpful mergers when she found them. If she were taken into Jaded, not only would she taste real power, but she'd be part of something with more strength. In return, Jaded would get thrown back into a land war.  
  
I doubted she realized that.  
  
At any rate, when Jesse _would_ look at me, it never lasted long. He'd always study my eyes a moment before quickly deciding he didn't want to do whatever he was thinking. I had, of course, decided to fuck with him. He'd begged and pleaded with me for an hour to get me to do this to begin with. I'd thought he'd wanted me to do with him what I'd done with Wufei, and there was no way in hell that would happen. When I'd told him that point-blank, he'd quickly reassured me that he didn't even need half of that. He just wanted someone to play his boyfriend for the night, maybe a kiss or two—maybe.  
  
The concert was fun, it wasn't as fun as the Jacob Leigh concert had been—for several reasons, but I was with my friends. Wufei and Miguel were here as a couple, as well as Heero and Relena. Trowa had opted to take "his girls" to a movie instead. I was on a date with Jesse, and it was enough to make me snigger every time I thought about it. Poor Jesse, he was a conservative lad, not ready to take things up a level on his first date…  
  
I ran my hand up his inner thigh.  
  
Rebecca's green eyes narrowed as Jesse focused on me quickly.  
  
I studied his eyes a long moment, then gestured with my head toward the bathrooms.  
  
I could see in his eyes that he was about to shit bricks, but he nodded anyway, excusing himself—I didn't bother. Rebecca had seen what I'd done and thus I didn't need to explain what I was doing.  
  
I started laughing as we moved into the bathroom and he turned on me, his bearing disbelieving, "What are you _doing_?" he demanded.  
  
I recovered myself and moved across the room to him, standing directly in his face with a slightly coy expression, "What do you mean?" I asked sweetly.  
  
He backed away a bit, looking more worried.  
  
I laughed again, punching him lightly in the stomach, "What the fuck are you doing out there? We want her to think we're a couple and you can't even look at me. That kiss? That so will not cut it. She's watching us like a hawk. If you want to do this shit, then do it right."  
  
"I thought you were straight," he accused.  
  
"To an extent." I replied, rolling my eyes at him, "I can suspend certain emotions when I need to. If I need to."  
  
He frowned at me, "So what do you want me to do? I can't make myself get all over you—no offense intended, you're a great guy, but I don't really swing that way."  
  
I laughed at him, "I want you to relax. I won't hurt you…or actually _do_ anything to you. We'll both go our separate ways when this is over and I won't even ask you to call me tomorrow." I smirked at him.  
  
He grinned at that.  
  
I draped my arms around his neck, "Do you know what we have to do now?"  
  
"Walk out of the room quickly?" he asked hopefully, then frowned at me, "You are all _sorts_ of evil."  
  
I grinned wickedly at him, "You know…" I muttered, leaning up and kissing lightly at his jaw line, "I've been hearing that so much lately…I may just be starting to believe it."  
  
"Only just, choir-boy?" he was steadfastly looking _away_ from me.  
  
I laughed another evil laugh, brushing my lips over his, "Just for that…I'm going to have fun."  
  



	32. Sweet Nothings

**Sweet Nothings**

  
Duo laughed delightedly as Jesse muttered in his ear, then turned and studied his eyes, replying.  
  
I couldn't hear what they were saying, but with the way the little brunette chick was reacting under their gaze, I was sincerely curious. Relena snuggled into my arms as Kayla yawned and climbed into Duo's lap, whispering in his ear as she also looked at the woman.  
  
When we'd first seen her, I'd wondered if she were the woman…Rebecca, that Duo had been telling me about, but after a few flippant comments from Duo about Jesse finally getting laid, I had to figure it wasn't the same female. For one, the leader of Marionette was a fully mature woman. This girl in front of us barely looked old enough to be in the club.  
  
Kayla smiled, sliding out of Duo's lap and extending a hand to pull Relena out of her seat, then started for the bathroom—the woman, evidently noticing my nod for her to follow them, was a moment behind.  
  
"What are you two doing?" I demanded of them, studying them both. Ever since that concert where Duo'd played at being Jesse's boyfriend, the pair had been incredibly naughty. Nearly every night Duo was trying to hoist Jesse into some woman's bed, and though he hadn't succeeded, I was beginning to get very interested in playing as well.  
  
"I'm getting him laid if I can manage it." Duo replied easily, shaking his head, "He said it's been three years."  
  
I blinked at Jesse.  
  
"Would you _not_ tell _him_ that shit?" Jesse snapped at him.  
  
Duo laughed evilly, "Why? If he starts helping me, you'll be in someone's bed tonight. Did I ever tell you how I _met_ Kayla?" he flashed me a grin, "Do you realize I didn't know her name until about twenty four hours after I started sleeping with her?"  
  
Jesse stared at him in something like horror.  
  
"I think you ought to look into some constructive sin," Duo added, flashing me a highly amused glance.  
  
I grinned at him and Jesse snorted.  
  
"Well?" Wufei demanded, bouncing up to the table with flushed cheeks, grabbing Duo's drink and downing half of it.  
  
"Nothing yet." Duo replied, "Jesse's playing at pre-teen psychology."  
  
Wufei lowered the cup to glower at the guy.  
  
"You two are the biggest pains in the ass…" Miguel muttered, joining Wufei and grabbing another cup.  
  
"And how would you know about _him_?" Wufei returned, his eyes glowing.  
  
Miguel exchanged a mock-startled look with Duo, "Um…uh…"  
  
"How would you know how big he was?" Wufei pressed, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"How would _you_ know?" Jesse demanded of Wufei.  
  
"How wouldn't he know?" I muttered, smirking at Duo.  
  
Duo started laughing, taking his cup, "Why do I deal with you lot?"  
  
Wufei laughed, then focused on Jesse again, "What the hell are you doing? She wouldn't still be here if she weren't interested."  
  
"And how do I know she's here for me?" Jesse snapped, "I'm not the only guy at this table."  
  
"You're the only _single_ guy at this table," Wufei replied with a withering look, taking the cup from Duo again, "You should get another of these."  
  
"Or," Duo offered sarcastically, watching Wufei drain his cup, "You could try a new approach…get your _own_."  
  
"You have money to burn and you love me." Wufei replied, giving him a look before he pulled at Miguel's hand and they disappeared into the crowd again.  
  
Duo laughed, looking to me and shaking his head.  
  
"Now, boys," Relena muttered, sliding next to me again, "We're all going to dance. Jesse, you will dance with Amanda."  
  
Jesse looked slightly nervous.  
  
"I get to dance with you?" Duo asked her eagerly as Kayla and the woman reached the table.  
  
"If you want to sleep alone tonight." Kayla replied happily.  
  
Duo laughed, sliding out of the booth to tackle his girlfriend with a kiss, "I don't think so."  
  
Kayla started giggling and I found myself being yanked at.  
  
"Just a second," I muttered to Relena, lifting my cup to my mouth and taking a drink before grabbing Jesse's wrist firmly and pulling him bodily after me.  
  
He was going to dance if I had to hold my gun to his head while he did it.  
  
.   
  
"Kay?" I muttered, sitting next to Kayla on the couch, studying her eyes as she beamed up at me. She'd spent the night with me again—a feat much easier to pull off when I had my _own_ room. It did help that Trowa and Alex had stayed over at Hilde's, though.  
  
"Yes'm?" she asked me happily, climbing into my lap and pulling her blanket over us. It was a bit chilly in the living room.  
  
"Um…" I muttered, feeling my gut wrench slightly, "Uh…"  
  
"What?" she protested, her sweet expression changing to amused, "You should see yourself."  
  
I smiled at her, "You don't know what I'm thinking."  
  
"We can't fuck on the couch, that'd be disrespectful to Relena."  
  
I started laughing at that. The thought had been in a far-corner of my mind, and was definitely not what was giving me butterflies.  
  
She giggled, nuzzling me a moment before straddling me and studying my eyes, "What's got you so serious this morning?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"All right," she returned completely willing to wait me out.  
  
I took a deep breath, meeting her eyes, "Do you want to get an apartment with me?"  
  
She broke into giggles, leaning down and kissing my throat.  
  
I waited a moment, not sure what she really thought of the idea.  
  
"It's past April first," she muttered finally, sitting back to study my eyes, "So this isn't a joke, is it?"  
  
I smiled at her slightly and shrugged, "I can laugh it off if you want me to."  
  
She beamed at me suddenly, her eyes lighting with complete pleasure, "I think that would be fun." she muttered, hugging me, then bouncing on me, "And then I can tell my parents!" she exclaimed, bouncing off of me and darting up the stairs.  
  
I blinked after her in amazement.  
  
"I think that's a yes," Heero informed me from the kitchen door, "I'm fairly positive, anyway."  
  
I recovered myself from my near jump, blinking at him. I hadn't heard him in the kitchen at all, so I hadn't been expecting to be overheard.  
  
"Now, next time you decide to ask her something like that, be romantic about it." he crossed the living room to sit on the long couch, offering me a cup of coffee, "Because that's the kind of thing all the ladies talk about, and you want your lady to have the better mate." he winked at me, "You want your lady to be able to lord over all her 'friends'," he made air quotes, "That her boyfriend or husband loves her enough to swallow his pride."  
  
I laughed at that, sipping at the cup and rising to my feet, "Think about it a moment, Heero," I muttered, starting up the stairs, "I was the one who told _you_ that."  
  
Heero started laughing.  
  
.   
  
"I know, but…this one has two rooms." Kayla muttered, "If we get that then Nat can come visit us every now and then…or Quatre…"  
  
"He's moving back in two months." Duo reminded her. The pair were in Duo's bedroom with a newspaper, and had been all day.  
  
I grinned, leaning against my door-jamb as I sipped at the cocoa Duo'd made me before he came back upstairs. He'd been moving around in a haze for the past few hours, you could ask him for anything and he'd do it before going back into his room, even if Kayla weren't there…not that she'd left for more than an hour.  
  
"Look, this one has a huge living room," Duo protested, "And a large bathroom…and a half-bath."  
  
"What could we do with a half-bath?" Kayla returned curiously.  
  
"That way I don't have to disturb you if you're in the bathroom." Duo explained, "Or if the kids are around they won't have to wait."  
  
"Why not get two bathrooms?" she muttered with an obvious smile in her voice.  
  
Duo giggled at her—seriously, "Isn't that a bit much, sweetie? We really _don't_ need two bathrooms."  
  
"But you can afford it," she muttered teasingly at him.  
  
"I can," he agreed, "But why do that? It'll be you and me…and every now and then there'll be a visitor."  
  
"What about kids?" she asked suddenly, changing track at the speed of light, "If we buy a large house we can be prepared for kids."  
  
"I don't want to buy a house yet," he protested, grinning, "Do you even _know_ how many kids you want?"  
  
I grinned at that.  
  
She giggled, "As long as they're yours, I don't really care."  
  
Duo laughed and I could tell they were kissing.  
  
Okay, that was cute. Kayla really was cute.  
  
"For the time being…a year or two…how about an apartment?"  
  
"Are we going to get married?" she demanded.  
  
"Eventually," Duo agreed easily.  
  
That one caught me.  
  
"How long away is that?"  
  
"I don't want to stop you if you find something bigger and better," he explained, "So…maybe three years."  
  
"And if I find something once we're married?" Kayla teased.  
  
"I'll have to get rid of it," Duo muttered ruefully.  
  
Kayla started giggling again.  
  
"Heero, you can _join_ our conversation." Duo added suddenly.  
  
I jumped guiltily, ducking into my room and shutting the door as he laughed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Relena asked, blinking up at me from the book she was reading.  
  
"I was listening to the love-birds." I replied, setting my cup on her nightstand and crawling over her to cuddle against her back, "They're being cute."  
  
"I wondered why you just stood there." she muttered, adjusting the book so I could also read it, "It's just been describing the palace at Riverview," she informed me, "It's big and opulent…like the Sanq palace used to be."  
  
"That's cool." I muttered, pausing in my reading to meet her eyes.  
  
She shrugged, "But boring."  
  
I smiled at her.  
  
"Now hush," she ordered, "And cover us, I'm cold."  
  
.   
  
"This place reeks of domesticity." I noted vaguely to Hilde. She'd brought me a drink, but had been helping Kayla, Relena, and Alex in the kitchen.  
  
"It's nice." Hilde muttered at me, taking a deep breath.  
  
"It's relaxing, at least." I muttered, kissing her and smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah." she giggled, "I think this place will be the haven." she looked around the room.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"For fights." she explained, "Duo is only getting a one-roomed place."  
  
"I wonder if Duo will set Quatre up when he's done with Jesse." she muttered to me, watching into the room, "He seems to be enjoying this."  
  
I grinned, "Duo's amusements have always been questionable."  
  
Hilde giggled more and winked at me, rising to her feet and moving into the kitchen again.  
  
Kayla was sneezing as she dashed into the living room, giggling madly as she plopped next to me on the couch.  
  
"Bless you." I muttered, blinking at her.  
  
She giggled even more, shaking her head at me and rubbing her nose, "I have no idea what that was." she muttered, "Thanks, though."  
  
I nodded, startled. Kayla had never really talked to me before so I had no idea what to think.  
  
She took a slightly relieved breath before looking around the room and rising to her feet again, moving into the bathroom, "Why aren't you out back?" she added as she popped her head out the door, "They're all out there playing with knives."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh."  
  
She giggled, "You say that like you don't agree."  
  
"I'm not so amused by knife-throwing." I explained, "I'm better than they are."  
  
She laughed delightedly, her hazel eyes flashing with amusement, "Conceited, are we?"  
  
"No more than Duo."  
  
"Duo's not conceited!" she protested instantly.  
  
I laughed more, "You don't know him quite as well as you think, trust me. He's full of himself."  
  
"Hey now," Kayla giggled, "Only I can talk shit about him."  
  
"No, only the siblings can say mean things about the brother," I countered, "He's my brother, it's my right."  
  
She giggled more, moving back into the kitchen.  
  
"Apa!" Alexia squeaked, running to me.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, blinking at her.  
  
She cupped my face, studying my eyes, "I love you."  
  
It took me a long moment to realize what this was about—and that was when Relena moved into the room, "Alexia!"  
  
Alex broke into naughty giggles, pulling her hands away.  
  
She had flour to her elbows.  
  
"Alex!" I protested, "You little monkey! What did you do that for!"  
  
She broke into giggles and darted into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Relena asked me blankly.  
  
I looked up at her, "Huh?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were speaking Spanish." she explained.  
  
I blinked at her, "I was?"  
  
She smiled at me, moving across the room and starting to dust flour off my shirt, "You've got it all over your face. Why aren't you outside?"  
  
I realized slowly, that there would be no respite for me if I stayed in the living room.  
  
"I'm…going…out now." I muttered, grabbing my drink and moving to the pile of jackets by the front door and hopping out it before anything else could be said to me.  
  
"You have…flour…on your face." Duo noted to me, blinking at me.  
  
"I also have a six year old mischief maker." I explained.  
  
He grinned at me, offering me a knife, "Show them how it's done."  
  
.   
  
I yawned largely, realizing that I was awake and turning my head to meet Miguel's eyes. He was studying me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Good morning." he muttered, kissing me lightly.  
  
"Morning." I replied, covering my mouth as I yawned again and sat up slowly, "I'm so tired…"  
  
"It's six." he explained easily.  
  
I turned to blink at him.  
  
"My alarm." he explained, pointing at it, "I forgot to turn it off."  
  
I realized why I'd woken up, then listened to the house around me. I could hear Heero and Relena talking quietly, and then there was Kayla.  
  
"Well…Duo's doing something Kayla really likes." Miguel muttered, listening as well, "So maybe that was what woke you."  
  
"I have no idea." I muttered, frowning, "God, I need to go back to sleep."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed me again, "I have to get ready for work."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Who's going with you to work tonight?"  
  
"I think it's Duo's turn." I muttered, shaking my head, "I wish they'd wouldn't bother any more."  
  
"Really? You know the night they did, Jun would come back."  
  
I sighed, shaking my head, "That's beside the point."  
  
He grinned, kissing me again and climbing off the bed, "I'll get home at about three-thirty."  
  
I yawned again, nodding as I stretched out under the blankets again.  
  
"I love you."  
  
I opened my eyes to look at him and smile, "I love you, too."  
  
It was the first time he'd just _said_ that to me. We weren't having sex or anything special…he'd just said it. He'd never done that before…  
  
I wondered if my urge to gossip to Relena about it was something I should ignore.  
  
He smiled at me, pulling clothing out of the closet before pausing at the door to the room and look at me again before disappearing out it.  
  
.   
  
Quatre laughed quietly, covering his mouth with one hand, "That's just funny." he muttered.  
  
I tsked at him, "It is not, it's cute."  
  
"No, its funny." he countered, "Wufei is my friend—an equal. Hearing that he talks to you like you talk to me amuses me endlessly."  
  
I gave him another look, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean that you're a woman and he's a man," he returned.  
  
"And you listen to me!" I protested at him, "If you listen to me, aren't you just as bad?"  
  
He laughed again, his eyes sparkling, "Don't make me answer that, Relena."  
  
"Are you on break?"  
  
I looked up to my supervisor and nodded, "I've got five minutes."  
  
"All right." the guy left the room.  
  
"If I knew you'd laugh at him about it, I wouldn't have told you."  
  
Quatre grinned at me, "Relena, he told _you_ and _only_ you. There's a reason for that."  
  
I pouted at him.  
  
"I'm not going to say anything to him—like I say anything to the guys about what you tell me."  
  
"Oh please," I countered, "I heard you asking them all what they were planning on doing."  
  
"So you _knew_ Heero really thought you didn't want to get married?"  
  
I smiled slightly at him, "I kinda thought that was the case, so I did some constructive deceit."  
  
He laughed at that, shaking his head, "I'd always known women were devious, Relena. I think you're just evil."  
  
I laughed at that.  
  
"So what's going on with everyone? Those jackasses never call me for anything." he pouted.  
  
"Duo's got his head in the clouds," I reassured him, "It's only been a few days since he asked Kayla to move in with him. He's still recovering from the shock. He'll probably think of it some time this weekend when he's out partying with Jesse."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "And what's going on with them setting Jesse up?"  
  
"I don't know." I admitted, "I don't think Jesse _wants_ to be set up."  
  
He grinned at me, then turned his head with a frown, "Someone's at the door." he informed me, "I'm gonna go."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
He sighed, "People from my father's estate. They're trying to insist on giving me more money. The cost of living has went up again."  
  
I grinned at him, "Just set the money aside in an account for Marlea."  
  
"They did that for me." he muttered, rolling his eyes, "Just a second!" he snapped at the door, "I've got a few hidden accounts around the world for eventualities…but…"  
  
"Just spend the money, Quatre." I muttered, frowning at him, "Buy yourself something nice."  
  
He shook his head at me, meeting my eyes, "I live in upper middle class on my weekly allowance. If I allowed them to give me more money then they'd suck me in." he made a disgusted noise, "Go away!" he shouted, "I'm on the phone."  
  
I laughed at him, "Just go." I muttered, grinning at him, "My break's up anyway."  
  
He made a face at me, "You suck."  
  
"I love you, too, darling." I muttered with a wink, disconnecting.  
  
Some day he was going to have take control of that company. He'd been taking enough classes for it  
  
"Misses Darlian." my supervisor muttered with a slight frown, "You've had your fifteen minutes.  
  
I blinked at him, then looked back at my screen and the report I'd been typing up, "And I'm working again, so what's your issue?"  
  
He blinked at me.  
  
I grinned at him,  
  
"Lindsay…"  
  
I brushed him away again, "Don't bother me, I'm working."  
  
.   
  
I glared after the man who was stuffily offended again. They'd gotten me to take classes, they'd gotten me to take _money_, and they'd gotten me to sign a contract saying that at thirty I'd take the fucking company off their hands. I wasn't conceding to them anymore. I didn't care if my sisters had set them up to it, I didn't want to _deal_ with my sisters—not anymore than these men who came by.  
  
Actually, I'd rather deal with the estate than the siblings.  
  
"Daddy!" Marlea muttered, running in the front door and stopping to beam at me, "I got an invitation to a birthday party!" she informed me, her blue eyes sparkling with delight as she ran up to me and thrust the small envelope into my hands, "It's Becky's birthday on Monday, so she's having a sleep over tomorrow! Can I go? Can I, can I?"  
  
I blinked at her, "That's awfully short notice." I noted.  
  
She thought about that.  
  
"Not enough warning." I clarified.  
  
She pouted at me, "But I _want_ to go!"  
  
"Are we supposed to call?" I asked, opening the card to read the information inside. Becky had evidently copied what her mother or father had written in. It was cute.  
  
"She said she'd call us," Marlea explained, "Because she said that Becky lost the invitations for a while."  
  
"I see." I muttered, nodding at her and moving to sit in my chair again.  
  
"I have homework." she informed me happily, "My teacher said we don't have to turn it in until late next week."  
  
I grinned at that.  
  
"But I wanted to go play with Melissa. Her mommy isn't making her do her homework until Sunday after the party." she bounced slightly at me.  
  
I grinned at her, "All right. Stay near the house, though."  
  
"'kay." she muttered, tossing her backpack onto the couch.  
  
"Excuse you, little girl." I muttered, raising my eyebrows at her.  
  
She broke into giggles, "Oops, I forgot." she took her backpack and disappeared down the hall.  
  
There was nothing like a little girl to help you feel better.  
  
Lea came back into the living room, then thought a moment before blinking and running across the room to give me a hug and a kiss, "I'll be outside."  
  
"Keep your jacket on." I ordered, smiling at her.  
  
"'kay." she darted out the door.  
  
I sighed, sitting back in my seat to stare at the ceiling. The only problem with living so far away from my friends without working was how _lonely_ it was during the day.  
  
There was a pounding at the door and I could tell it was Tim, "Come in!" I called, wondering why he was off early. He normally worked until six in the evening and it was only three.  
  
Tim swaggered into the living room, tossing his work things on the back of the couch and tilting his head at me, "We finished the job." he explained before I could ask, "You been outside yet today?"  
  
"Couple times."  
  
"You leave the house at all?"  
  
"Couple times." I repeated.  
  
"You ready to go do something?"  
  
"Lea's playing."  
  
"Let's get her and blow." he muttered, stretching before popping his neck, "My old lady's being a hag again, so I want to avoid home a bit."  
  
"Shouldn't you be needing to stay home?" I asked skeptically, "I'm sure she knows you're avoiding her."  
  
He flashed me a grin and shrugged, "Take me out to dinner?"  
  
"Fine." I muttered, rolling my eyes, "Where's your girl?"  
  
"I haven't gone home yet."  
  
"Well go get her, shit." I shook my head at him.  
  
He laughed, shaking his head at me, "Not yet."  
  
"So what did you want to do?"  
  
"Actually, nothing." he replied, moving across the living room to the kitchen, "I just think it's unhealthy of you to sit around this shit-hole all day."  
  
"This shit-hole, as you so fondly named it, costs more than all your bills together, is surrounded by children for my daughter to play with, and is cleaner than that thing you call a wife could imagine."  
  
He smirked at me, grabbing one of his beers from the fridge, "It's still shit."  
  
I shook my head at him, "And as for my health," I said pointedly, looking at his can, "I think I have one up on you."  
  
"I meant mental health, Quatre." he replied, toasting me, "And a few beers a day cover my mental health happily."  
  
I laughed at him, "So what about the other few you have after that?"  
  
He shrugged, "Those are my physical health."  
  
I laughed again, shaking my head.  
  
He plopped on the couch, kicking off his work boots and sighing as he studied me, "So what'd you do today?"  
  



	33. New Arrivals

**New Arrivals**

  
Whoever had the bright idea of having me a home-warming party on my birthday was a genius.  
  
Everyone but Quatre was here, including several of my new neighbors—and Kayla. Of course Kayla would be here, it was _our_ house.  
  
I laughed delightedly as everyone else laughed at whatever one of the neighbors had said. It was late in the day now, we'd started partying at about six. We'd done a supper. Kayla was hosting her first party and had wanted to do it right. Even though it was late, though, we had our back door open. The mid-May weather wasn't as yet scaldingly hot, nor freezing at night.  
  
We'd settled on a luxurious apartment with two rooms and white-carpet. The living room had direct-access to it's own personal balcony. It wasn't a corner apartment, but it was nearly. I was vaguely worried about my white-carpet with all these people drinking, but I also knew that the carpet had stain-stuff put on it, and it wouldn't cost too much to get someone to come clean it. Other than that…  
  
"Okay," Heero muttered, rising to his feet with a smirk, "It's Duo's birthday," Heero went on, gesturing extravagantly at me, "And I haven't seen him get a single present."  
  
"Some presents will be given after hours," Wufei noted suggestively with a smirk.  
  
I laughed at him, looking back to Heero, "I'm having fun. That's all I want."  
  
"But that's not all you get." Heero reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.  
  
I met his eyes, startled.  
  
"Heero, we were going to do it together!" Relena protested, rising to her feet with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry, Love." Heero muttered, kissing her, "I just was getting upset."  
  
"What…" I asked, starting for him.  
  
"I got tired of you borrowing my car without asking," he explained, tossing the things to me with a wink, "That wasn't some rude person parking in your extra spot."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at that, and by the look on Kayla's face, she'd known ahead of time. The rest of us, however, tore out of the apartment and down the stairs—Heero was laughing behind us.  
  
It was a nondescript black car, much like Heero's own, though it was sportier. I'd actually admired the car when I'd thought it was someone parking in my extra spot.  
  
Heero began rattling stats off at me as I unlocked it, and I couldn't help but beam at him before I slid in and looked to my friends, "I've drank too much tonight." I muttered sadly before offering to take everyone for a spin and climbing out before temptation took me.  
  
"Oh, I dunno." Heero muttered, coming up beside me to lean next to me, "I thought you were plenty sober. I wanted to give it to you earlier, but Relena wanted to wait."  
  
I smiled at him again, hugging him quickly, "Thank you."  
  
"I figure that with all the shit I put you through when you got here, it was the least I could do." he dismissed it with a smile, "Not to mention I have more funds built up…and Relena pays for our house."  
  
I smiled more at him.  
  
"You gonna take us for a ride?" he demanded finally, looking to Trowa, Wufei, and Jesse. I hadn't _realized_ who'd followed me down the stairs. I glanced upwards seeing the people from my party leaning over the railing to watch.  
  
"I think I want to." I muttered, grinning at Heero.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
.   
  
The house seemed vaguely wrong with Duo gone, and the fact that Wufei, Miguel, and Trowa were all packing up their things was making me nervous. I knew that everyone would live within a mile of my place, but that didn't make it any easier to stomach that in one month they'd all be gone. It had nearly been a year since they'd all moved in suddenly anyway.  
  
Wufei was looking well again. He had finally consented to move out with Miguel. They'd found a similar apartment complex to Duo's, and it was halfway between Duo and I. Hilde's apartment was just a bit further away to the south, and Jesse's house in the north made us in Wufei's four corners, if you will. Quatre had found a place between Duo's and Hilde's, so he would be the first barrier between Jun and all hell breaking loose.  
  
Relena, however, had other matters on her mind. She was overjoyed to see our friends making their ways in life, but she was about to get married. She'd called Zechs and started setting up a very public wedding, and I had a feeling that would be our _only_ wedding.  
  
After work each day she, Hilde, and Kayla would set up a fortress in the kitchen—well, they'd bring all the wedding magazines they could find in triplicate and sit there for two hours or more.  
  
Duo would laugh at me.  
  
Or, he did until I pointed out that he was going to marry Kayla, and his wedding would be just as public as mine with Relena, because he was the head of Relena's security team and a Gundam pilot. These dubious honors would cast all five of us in the spotlight.  
  
For some reason, this information had taken away some of his amusement.  
  
Other than the slow ulcer starting in my stomach, however, things were going well. Duo and I had another job, which we'd been sort of dreading since he'd moved out. We hadn't been sure how we'd work it, and he was slightly worried he'd have to get an _actual_ job. Meeting at Wufei's complex, however, proved to work wonders, because we'd meet, he'd leave his car and we'd take off. As soon as Wufei moved _in_ to his new place, we'd come back and visit with him for a while before heading to whatever else would be on our agenda.  
  
Life was better. I had all the force I'd ever need to bare in any circumstance living around me, and if we all had to drop and run, well, we'd be able to do that together. I was engaged to the one woman I wanted to be with always, and my friends were happy. I didn't have to worry that Duo didn't seem to have a phone again, I didn't have to worry that Trowa's quasi brother-in-laws might turn on him and throw him out. Anymore, I relied heavily on Jesse's border security to keep Wufei safe.  
  
The only issue that I could _see_ was the one where I became king.  
  
.   
  
Leaving my friends behind was my one single regret. My daughter did have her friends, but in Deniel, she had her cousin and uncles. I wasn't worried about her making new friends or taking her away from her current friends. She hadn't carried any of her kindergarten friends over to first grade anyway.  
  
My friends had stuck by me through thick and thin. My friends had all watched Maria use me and leave me with a one-year old, they'd all supported me and helped me take care of my daughter through the inevitable depression that follows the sudden realization that the woman you love despises you. They'd lent me money before I'd finally conceded to the allowance my father's estate was pressing on me, a time or two they'd even given me a house to stay in before I gave up the ridiculous notion that I could do everything on my own. I'd been helping them for the last few years as credit bills piled up, and in exchange they'd taken over my house.  
  
Of course, the way they'd taken over my house was simple. Tim always had beer in my fridge and had long gotten over the novelty of leather couches. Jacob had gotten used to borrowing one of my two cars without asking me, and Jenna frequently talked me into buying her clothing. I'd heard enough that they were using me, and knew just as well that they weren't. I had the funds and they didn't, I had the time to watch their kids if they wanted to go out some times. The Rob they'd known had melted from the innocence I'd had when I took the name to the guy I played at with Jun under their guidance. They helped me, I helped them, and in the end, did it matter that I had money? No. What mattered was the fact that they would be there if I needed them, and they knew I'd be there when they needed me.  
  
Tim was a masochist who gloried in cuts and unexpected pain, Jenna was sensuous to a fault, and Jacob was a sadist who could turn your blood to ice with a look—because you could _see_ what he was thinking, or rather, you could see that the he _was_ thinking and that those thoughts were not rated pg-13. I would never claim that my friends were sane, at least, I'd never claim that _Jacob_ was sane. But my friends were as much a part of me as my brethren.  
  
"You look so serious, Quatre." Jenna muttered to me in concern.  
  
I'd never told them exactly who I was, and I figured that I was leaving in a week and it was something I owed them after their outright honesty. All they knew of me was the fact that my father had been rich and his company had taken care of me.  
  
"I'm in a mood." I explained, watching Marlea run from the kitchen and back into the hall with Tim's little girl on her heels, "I've made a few decisions."  
  
"What?" Tim asked, "You chickened out and aren't going to move on us?"  
  
I smiled at him, "No, but they deal directly with the reason I'm moving."  
  
Jacob was studying me with intent eyes as he ran his fingers slowly over the rim of his glass—the crystal of it sang to us, and it was just one more thing that was simply Jacob, subtly wrong. When he stopped suddenly, the silence was as nerve-wracking as the continuous eerie noise.  
  
Jenna sat back in her seat, studying my eyes, "So?"  
  
I took a breath, looking them over, "I am Quatre Winner."  
  
"We know that." Tim muttered with a smirk.  
  
"Heir to the Winner Corporation and Gundam Pilot." I added pointedly.  
  
Jacob started laughing.  
  
Jenna's jaw had dropped and Tim was blinking at me.  
  
"I told you my name and denied my station," I went on, "Because at first I didn't realize you were true friends."  
  
"I can't really say I'm surprised," Jacob muttered, moving to his knees to sit in front of me on them, studying my eyes again, "But I am, all the same."  
  
"Would you stop it, you tweak?" I asked, smacking at him.  
  
He caught my wrist and I met his eyes, knowing he was about to hurt me.  
  
He laughed delightedly.  
  
"What?" I asked, still studying him.  
  
"You like pain, don't you?"  
  
I had to laugh at that, "It took you this long to notice?" I muttered, leaning in close to his face like I'd kiss him.  
  
He froze, staring into my eyes with utter shock, his lips slightly parted.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you." I added in his ear, shocked that the maneuver had worked. I'd seen Heero pull it on Wufei before.  
  
Jacob let out a whoosh of startled laughter, realizing his mistake and punching me in the arm. I avoided his quick follow-up blow to the stomach and forced him physically to the floor, pinning him down as I smirked.  
  
"You can fight?" Jenna asked, her tone astonished.  
  
"I can kill, Jenna." I muttered, grabbing Jacob's throat, "It would be very simple." I added, meeting his eyes again.  
  
"You're turning him on," Tim noted with amusement in his voice.  
  
"I know." I replied, still studying the guy.  
  
Jacob was both amused and more pissed at me than he'd ever been in his life—plus turned on. He was the easiest guy to turn on that I'd ever met…  
  
I felt him move and decided not to fight, allowing him to pin me as he tried to catch his nearly panting breath. I grinned up at him.  
  
"So…" he muttered, touching my face and throat with considerate fingers, "You can really hurt me…but if I can pin you…"  
  
"It does you no good." I returned, "I let you pin me. I'm stronger than you."  
  
"Are you _trying_ to get raped?" Tim asked curiously.  
  
I laughed, tilting my head to look at him, "Not particularly."  
  
Jacob blinked down at me in mute astonishment.  
  
"Other than getting back with my brothers," I continued my spiel, shoving Jacob off and moving to sit in my chair again, "One of them has caught the attention of one of the syndicates. You know how Deniel is. They're best friends with one leader and enemies with another without being _part_ of any gang." I was startled to find myself running my fingers through Jacob's hair as he leaned against my legs.  
  
"If you live in sanctuary," Jenna muttered, frowning at us, "With respected borders, then nothing will happen to the guy."  
  
"But when a man is obsessed," I countered, "There's no telling what he'll do next."  
  
Jenna's expression became considerate and she moved to the mantle, picking up the picture of the five of us and looking back to me.  
  
"Yes." I agreed to her unasked question, "That's the five of us."  
  
"Holy hell." she muttered, looking from the picture to me.  
  
"What?" Tim demanded, reaching behind himself to grab the thing from her and stare at it a long moment before meeting my eyes and frowning at me, "You've lied to us this entire time?"  
  
I nodded, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Anything else?" he asked, looking pointedly to where I was petting Jacob.  
  
I moved my hand away quickly and gave him a look as he laughed.  
  
"Don't stop," Jacob protested, pressing his face into my leg.  
  
I wondered if that was what it was like for Duo and Wufei, that casual exchange of touch. I was fairly certain they never thought about what they were doing until someone else pointed it out to them.  
  
"So…" Jenna muttered, taking the picture and sitting again as she studied it, "What's it like?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, starting to play with Jacob's hair again.  
  
"Growing up like you did," she explained, looking at me.  
  
"Hard." I replied, "I had to make some difficult choices when I was young and follow through on them."  
  
"Which is how you ended up with Maria as long as you were, isn't it?" Tim asked, "You knew you'd chosen that path and wanted to play it out."  
  
"I didn't think about that shit," I replied, looking away from his eyes, "I loved her."  
  
"You thought you loved her." Jenna countered.  
  
"No." I said firmly, meeting her eyes again, "I really loved Maria. It's not hard to hate someone."  
  
She looked away.  
  
Tim sighed, sliding down in his seat as a burst of giggles came from the bedroom area, "I guess…it will be better for you with them."  
  
"To an extent." I agreed, looking down to Jacob and wondering what he was thinking, "There's a certain level of expectance that I have without qualm."  
  
"Like what?" Tim asked, sipping more at his beer.  
  
"Like…I'm their tactician. I say what to do and they do it. If there's a fight, I can hop right in and know they're right behind me…"  
  
"Same here." Jacob snapped as if this were offensive.  
  
I blinked down at him, realizing the truth in that, "Well…"  
  
Jacob's blue eyes narrowed at me.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you lot to follow me into a fight," I explained, "I wouldn't expect you to listen to me if I snapped an order…not because you wouldn't obey, but because you're equals."  
  
Jacob's eyes had lit when I'd said 'obey', which was part of the reasoning behind the particular word choice.  
  
"I'm not saying they aren't my equals, I'm saying on a battlefield they look to me."  
  
"What drawbacks?" Tim asked, smirking slightly.  
  
"Oh, I dunno," I muttered laconically, pretending to think a moment, "I won't have beer in my fridge…my furniture will be respected, my cars will be where I want them to be when I want them there…I won't be expected to baby-sit, and my money stays in my pocket…it's kind of sad, really."  
  
Jenna giggled at me.  
  
I met Tim's eyes again, "But seriously, you three have been here every time I needed you since I came here. I want you to come visit me."  
  
Tim smirked, "I think even without your little speech you'd have been hard-pressed to have a weekend away from us."  
  
I laughed at that, then blinked down at Jacob, who was biting at my fingers.  
  
"You need a roommate?" he asked.  
  
I blinked at him.  
  
"And before it crosses your mind, I know you're straight so don't worry about that. I seriously want to move away from here."  
  
"Why?" Jenna demanded, blinking at him.  
  
He smirked at her, "Too many people know me."  
  
I laughed, wondering about it.  
  
"So which one of us is driving down your second car?" Tim asked, sitting up again.  
  
As I'd hoped, they weren't taking any of my information the wrong way. I ran my hand down my face, thinking it over.  
  
"If I move with you," Jacob muttered, "I'll drive it for you. I can have my job transferred there, and I swear on my life that I won't seduce any of your friends."  
  
I laughed even more at that, leaning against him slightly.  
  
"He left out seducing Quatre," Jenna noted to Tim, "Think we should warn him?"  
  
"Nah," Tim muttered, draining his can, "Quatre can take care of himself."  
  
.   
  
Quatre was yawning widely as he moved across the driveway with a brunette carrying Lea. I blinked at the newcomer, wondering if he were from First-rite. He was wearing a custom-leather black jacket, but I knew Quatre too well to really believe he'd let one of those numb-nuts touch his daughter.  
  
"Christ, I'm tired." Quatre muttered to me, hugging me briefly, "Sorry I didn't warn you about him." he added, "I just decided to pull a Trowa."  
  
"You can't set him up with Wufei," I countered, smiling at the guy, "He's taken."  
  
Quatre laughed.  
  
The newcomer was studying me intently—it made me slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm Heero," I muttered, extending a hand without looking away from his eyes.  
  
"Jacob." he replied, switching his grip on the six year old so he could shake my hand, "You're a very attractive man, if you don't mind my saying."  
  
I had to grin slightly at this, placing the name as I got the attitude. Quatre'd told us all about his friends several times, and Jacob seemed key to every story where Quatre got in trouble.  
  
I liked the guy.  
  
"You look quite fuckable yourself." I returned with a smirk.  
  
He laughed, dropping his eyes and almost blushing.  
  
"Hm," Quatre noted clinically, "You used to be able to blush. What happened?"  
  
Jacob started laughing, looking between us a moment with those sparkling eyes—before something in them changed. When he met my eyes again I could almost follow his thought-line—not that I wanted to, but it was there plainly as if he were telling me.  
  
"Down, boy!" Quatre muttered, snapping his fingers in the guy's face before laughing and dodging out of arms reach before Jacob could really react.  
  
Jacob was about to follow when he realized he was holding Marlea, looking at her a moment before offering her to me.  
  
"Don't do it," Quatre muttered from just behind me, his voice dancing.  
  
I grinned at the guy—and took Marlea.  
  
.   
  
Being the last to arrive meant knowing looks from my friends, though they'd all noted to me at different points that Quatre had brought one of his buddies and I _wasn't_ fucking Kayla.  
  
"Kayla was heading to work," I explained to everyone as the brunette I didn't know turned to look at me. His eyes were piercingly blue and I could instantly tell that he liked guys. I wasn't close-minded enough to decide he were gay, but there was something about him that suggested his fun varied far and wide.  
  
He blinked almost languidly at me, his eyes seeming startled.  
  
"This is Duo." Quatre muttered—his arm had a dark purpling bruise on it, "He's also straight."  
  
"Damn." the guy muttered, looking slightly disappointed.  
  
"Hi." I muttered, offering my hand to him.  
  
"You may be able to get him to make out with you, though," Heero added helpfully.  
  
"Heero." I protested, blinking up at him.  
  
Heero started laughing.  
  
"I'm Jacob." the guy muttered, rising to his feet and shaking my hand.  
  
"Duo!" I was suddenly attacked by two half-pints, nearly knocking me to the floor as they started chattering about Quatre getting into a little fight with Jacob or something, I'd never been great-shakes at six-year old. Especially the dialect of excited-little-girls.  
  
I gathered, however, that Jacob had chased Quatre around the house before Quatre turned and knocked him over.  
  
I looked up to him, eyeing the bruise on his arm.  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes very slightly.  
  
"Okay…okay," I muttered, cutting off their yammering and leaning down to kiss them both on the cheeks, "Why don't you two go back to whatever you were doing?"  
  
"Okay." they disappeared.  
  
"That was cute." Jacob noted, studying my face, "Those girls really love you."  
  
"It's Duo." Quatre muttered, "Everyone loves Duo."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." I muttered to him, grinning at Quatre slightly.  
  
"Jacob's going to live with me," Quatre explained before I could think of anything else to say, "He's good at begging."  
  
At Wufei's laugh, I realized that something was fairly obvious that I hadn't noticed before. Both Wufei and Miguel were quite taken with our guest.  
  
"Has he ever begged you, Mr. Maxwell?" Jacob asked me sweetly.  
  
I focused on the guy, disbelieving—not that I could help my grin.  
  
"Everyone's begged Duo at one time or another," Wufei noted with his own dirty grin.  
  
"I hate to be left out." the man noted, looking back to me from Wufei as Quatre and Trowa made protesting noises.  
  
Heero was just studying me, though, his eyes shining evilly.  
  
"Something tells me I'll have to learn how to deal with you," I noted clinically as I moved closer to him, taking his face in my hand and tilting it so I was looking into his eyes. I could tell I did not want him to be dominant in our relationship, no matter what that turned out to be.  
  
He shuddered very slightly, looking away from my eyes.  
  
"Now you've gone and turned him on," Quatre said in exasperation, "Duo, he's touchy."  
  
I met Quatre's eyes, startled.  
  
Heero was rubbing his nose, looking highly amused.  
  
"I'd rather not beg in front of everyone." Jacob informed me, suddenly focusing on me, "But if that's what you want…"  
  
I smiled down at him, trying not to smirk, "I think you and I will be friends."  
  
He licked his lips, obviously thinking, "I'll be whatever you want me to be."  
  
I studied him a moment longer, letting him go and turning to hug Quatre, "I'm glad you're back."  
  
"I'm glad to be back." he replied, smiling at me, "I hear you got a new car?"  
  
"Yeah! Come on, I'll take you for a ride."  
  
Quatre flashed a grin at me, then jerked his head as he met Jacob's eyes, "Let's go."  
  
E/N: Thanks for the review, C.A.! You're right, I probably should have demanded reviews, but I figured that if people like the story they'd take a moment or two to let me know. shrugs Anyway, I'm might as well add that this is only 36 chapters long.  



	34. Name Games

**Name Games**

  
I closed my eyes as the warm spatters of blood sprayed across my face, grinning slightly. Sometimes it disturbed me how these little details pleased me. Sometimes I didn't care, and at the moment, I was focused on the blood on Duo's face. He grinned evilly at me, moving around me and grabbing a paper towel, wiping his face before coming up to me. When I moved to take it from him, he gave me a reprimanding look, avoiding my hand.  
  
I grinned at him as he carefully cleaned the blood off my face, "So what do you think?" he asked, wadding that up and tucking it into his pocket.  
  
"About what?" I asked, gathering my casing and the bullet itself, which was mushroomed against the wall.  
  
"About Quatre and his little friend." Duo replied, watching me pocket those and pull out my handful of ones.  
  
"I don't know yet," I returned, smiling at him, "I really like him."  
  
"He's…interesting." Duo agreed, smirking at me.  
  
I studied his eyes a long moment, "You have more than a passing interest, so why don't _you_ tell _me_ what you think?"  
  
"Because that'd likely get me in trouble," he replied, chuckling evilly as he started for the door, cracking it very slightly and looking around outside.  
  
"I think saying that by itself got you in trouble." I returned, looking around the room to make sure we hadn't left any serious evidence.  
  
"I think that your telling someone I said it will get _you_ into trouble." he replied, smiling easily as he started into the hall.  
  
I shut the door behind myself, following him silently as I thought that over.  
  
"Kayla was irritated with me." he added, "When I answered the phone."  
  
"Who else would be calling you at this time of night?" I demanded, looking to my watch. It was four o'clock in the fucking morning.  
  
"Wufei…Miguel, Jesse…Quatre…Relena every now and again. The only one of you lot who actually cares about the time is Trowa, and that's more because I think he and Hilde fuck all night."  
  
I laughed at that, startled.  
  
"Don't they call you?"  
  
I shrugged, "Not after midnight. It's just as well, Relena and I have been fucking all night lately."  
  
He laughed at that, "It doesn't seem like it'd be as much fun without people there to hear it."  
  
"While I can't deny that making you jackasses listen to us is fun, there's more to it than annoying my brethren."  
  
"You use a condom?"  
  
I blinked at him, taken aback.  
  
"Seriously, have you stopped using condoms yet?" he studied my eyes a moment, "Is she on the pill?"  
  
"She has been for a while now." I muttered, frowning slightly, "Why?"  
  
"I got the serious impression that Relena wants to get pregnant, buddy." he replied, his eyes shining, "Which says to me that if you're not ready to be a father, then you'd better start taking your own precautions."  
  
I smirked at him.  
  
He shrugged, sliding into the car, "So…now where?"  
  
"Back to Wufei's?" I suggested, "Hang out a bit?"  
  
"Nah…I'll just get my car and head home."  
  
"She's not trying to cut you off from us, is she?" I demanded, suddenly wondering how possessive and controlling Kayla was. Our relationship had been something else entirely, so we hadn't gotten down to the nitty-gritty.  
  
"No. I'm tired." he explained, shrugging, "And we were in the middle of fucking when you called."  
  
I started laughing, not able to meet his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you understand," he added.  
  
"I do." I agreed, grinning at him, "I won't take my time, now."  
  
He grinned at me.  
  
.   
  
I frowned as I moved back toward Kayla. I'd been getting a drink and when I'd turned around, I'd seen the man had pinned my girl against a wall. Kayla looked upset, but not scared. She kept shaking her head no.  
  
"Who is that man, Duo?" Jacob asked me, sliding up beside me, "Kayla keeps telling him to leave her alone."  
  
"I have no idea." I said darkly, narrowing my eyes.  
  
Jacob laughed slightly, not enough to catch my attention, though, "He seems to know her. Are you sure your little princess is what she seems?"  
  
I gave him a look before speeding up and resting a hand on the guy's shoulder, "Hey, Buddy, leave my girl alone."  
  
Kayla's eyes registered fear very suddenly.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at the man when he looked at me.  
  
"Can't you see the lady's not interested?" I demanded, shoving back at his arm, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Donovan Charles." he informed me coldly.  
  
My blood turned to ice as I looked straight into the face of the leader of Gray Day—I couldn't help but grin.  
  
"What's going on?" Jesse asked, moving up behind me, "Donovan, what's the problem?"  
  
Donovan met his eyes, "This peon thinks he's tough."  
  
I reached for my knife, but Jesse had his hand on my wrist in an instant.  
  
Donovan blinked at me.  
  
"This peon," Jacob purred, "Should kick your ass."  
  
Quatre moved up to us then, his expression curious, "What's going on?"  
  
"This bastard cornered Kayla," I replied without looking at the blond, "And now wants me to slit his fucking throat."  
  
"Ooh, are you gonna fight?" Quatre seemed a bit too eager.  
  
"I think it'd be considered murder." I replied.  
  
"You will _not_." Jesse said sharply, keeping his grip on my wrist, "Donovan, get out of here. Don't fuck with my people."  
  
"I'm not your people," I replied easily, "And I'm not too horribly worried about Gray Day losing face…or leadership."  
  
Donovan straightened.  
  
Jesse sighed, letting me go and stepping back.  
  
"What's up? I can _feel_ the electricity," Heero muttered, coming up behind Quatre with a grin.  
  
Donovan met his eyes and froze.  
  
Heero smirked at him, "What did you do? Kayla left you, stay out of her face. Do you _want_ the Cheshire Cat to go psycho on your ass?"  
  
I laughed.  
  
Donovan suddenly focused on me and stepped back.  
  
I licked my lips as I studied his eyes, then offered him my glass.  
  
He fled.  
  
"Clean cup, move down!" Heero started laughing.  
  
"You guys," Jesse muttered seriously, "Don't fuck with him, okay? I haven't got any agreements with him. I can't keep you safe if he decides to come after you."  
  
"He wouldn't dare," Heero muttered dismissively, "He tried to get me to do a job for him a couple years ago and I refused, so he sent someone after me." Heero's grin flashed evilly in the strobe-lights, "He's scared of me now."  
  
"Everyone in their right mind is scared of you, Tony." Jesse muttered dryly.  
  
"What did you do?" Jacob asked completely focused on the guy.  
  
"I taught him a lesson." Heero returned, meeting his eyes, "And before you start getting any fantastic ides, it wasn't anything to get excited over. There was a knife and a lot of blood."  
  
Jacob's eyes flashed.  
  
Heero leaned in to his ear, his eyes almost smoldering, "And a lot of pain."  
  
Jacob hiccupped out something like a giggle.  
  
"Are you all right?" I demanded of Kayla, suddenly realizing what had started the entire issue, meeting her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine." she muttered, clinging to me and burying her face in my throat.  
  
"What did Heero mean, you left him?" I added, frowning at her after a second.  
  
She shook her head, not meeting my eyes.  
  
"She was with him before she met me." Heero replied carefully, sidestepping whatever followed her meeting him, "Before we stopped…being…friends," he added, searching carefully for his words, "She left him out-right."  
  
"Was he threatening you?" I demanded, thinking of her expression.  
  
Kayla didn't say anything, just clung more to me.  
  
That was answer enough.  
  
"Jesse," I muttered, turning my head to look at him, "You may want to warn him. The next time I see him, it's off with his head."  
  
Jesse shook his head, looking away from me as Jacob focused on him.  
  
"Come on, baby-girl," Heero added, tugging Kayla away from me, "I want to dance, and if we're all over you all night, he'll get the hint that he can't fuck with you anymore." he flashed me an evil grin, "Besides, I want to dance."  
  
.   
  
I watched Heero as he muttered into Jacob's ear, wondering what he kept _saying_ to the guy. It was very obvious that Heero was playing off our new little friend, and just as obvious that whatever Heero was saying was turning Jacob on. His blue eyes would get wide sometimes, as if he were a child hearing something he'd never imagined. Quite frequently, he'd raise both his hands to Heero's biceps and just hold on to him as if for support.  
  
Jacob had come as something of a shock to me. Quatre had told us about him before, but I'd always figured Quatre was playing up his friends. The fact that he'd _down_played Jacob startled me.  
  
Jacob was suddenly meeting my eyes, a slow smile spreading across his face.  
  
Heero pulled away from him, taking a drink of his glass and winking at me before standing and starting away. Jacob watched him go before meeting my eyes, "He's fuckin' evil."  
  
"He prides himself." I muttered, rolling my eyes.  
  
"So he knows he's turning me on?" Jacob was sincerely curious.  
  
"He's more than aware of the fact." I replied, wondering how the guy kissed.  
  
Jacob smirked slightly, his eyes moving past me, then he sighed, "He's engaged, though."  
  
"Also straight." I muttered, "Believe me, I know."  
  
He laughed at that, tilting his head at me, "Did he do this stuff to you?"  
  
"He does other things," I replied, still studying the guy, "Or so I'm assuming. What's he keep telling you?"  
  
Jacob ran one hand down his face as he thought about that, then met my eyes, "I think he makes half of it up."  
  
"Depends on the subject matter."  
  
Jacob laughed that breathless laugh again, "What he can do to me."  
  
"There's an entire spectrum of topics that he can cover there," I returned.  
  
He looked away from my eyes, "He's strong."  
  
"He is." I agreed, wondering _what_ Heero was saying. The guy was obvious very taken with the idea.  
  
Jacob shook his head suddenly, his eyes flashing evilly a moment, "I think he's saying it just for me, so I'll keep it to myself."  
  
I laughed, wondering if Heero would tell _me_ what he was saying.  
  
"Dude," Quatre came up behind the guy, wrapping his hands around his neck, "Jun is here."  
  
I froze.  
  
"What?" Jacob asked, looking up to Quatre.  
  
Quatre was studying me, "He just came into the room, he hasn't seen you yet."  
  
"Where's Duo?" I demanded, rising slightly to look around.  
  
"He took Kayla home a bit ago," Quatre muttered, looking worried, "Scootch over to the corner," he added, gesturing at me and frowning before looking to Jacob, "Come with me."  
  
I watched the pair of them go, wishing that Miguel weren't out dancing…hell, that _one_ of them could sit with me. I felt very naked at the table alone.  
  
Suddenly Heero was there, his phone to his ear, "Where are you? Jun is here. I'm with Fei. We're at the table."  
  
Relief flashed through me.  
  
Heero laughed evilly, "Quatre took Jacob to go play…if you want to see what happens, I suggest you hurry up." he hung up, focusing up the stairs behind me, "I can't wait to see what Jacob thinks of Rob."  
  
.   
  
I moved up behind Jun with Jacob behind me, running my hands down his sides as I studied his ass.  
  
"Rob!" Jun squawked, jumping off the stool he'd been sitting on, "What are you doing here? I thought you left?"  
  
"I moved back." I replied, studying his eyes with a smile as I licked my lips.  
  
Jacob was staring at me now.  
  
"I'd like you to meet my…friend," I met Jacob's eyes, smirking slightly, "Steve."  
  
Jacob smiled at the guy—I'd had the time to brief him on what the syndicates knew of us and what they didn't, and we'd come up with a pseudonym for him as well. He hadn't believed anyone when they told him how Rob acted, so this would be amusing to see what he thought.  
  
"Hi." Jacob muttered, running a hand down Jun's face and hissing slightly, meeting my eyes, "He'd be fun."  
  
That was completely Jacob. He was not acting.  
  
"I know." I agreed, smirking slightly, "He refuses to play, though." I pouted at the guy, moving closer and touching his arm, "How about tonight? Are you busy?"  
  
"Yes." Jun gasped out, his eyes huge as they flickered between us.  
  
"We can play right here," Jacob muttered to me, moving in as well.  
  
Jun's hand went to his hip, "I'm armed, gentlemen." he muttered, looking from one of us to the other, "And the leader of a syndicate. If you insist on this, I'll have to kill you."  
  
"You're joking, aren't you?" I asked sweetly, meeting his eyes, "I'm best friends with the assassin and make love to the Cheshire Cat, if you even look at me wrong, then you're dead."  
  
Jun was staring at me now, "All the same…"  
  
It occurred to me suddenly that Jacob had not known Heero was an assassin.  
  
"You never learn, do you?" Duo purred, moving up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "You can't force yourself on someone."  
  
"I can't," I agreed, pressing back into him and wondering when he'd gotten in, "But _we_ can." I flashed a grin at Jacob.  
  
Jacob was studying Duo and I with slightly shocked eyes.  
  
"Can't we?" I muttered, reaching across to pull my hand down his face. I hadn't ever thought that Jacob wouldn't know how to pretend he wasn't shocked at something. The fact that he may not be able to keep up my charade had never crossed my mind.  
  
"We can," he muttered, catching on suddenly and nuzzling my hand, "We will."  
  
"Mr. Johnson," Jun said coldly—his voice didn't mask his fear, though, "I suggest you control your priests."  
  
"Why should I bother?" Duo asked sweetly, "It's not my fault you caught their attention."  
  
"Priests?" I asked, pulling away from Duo to study Jun's face again.  
  
"I don't know if you're aware," Jun said stiffly to me, "But Mr. Johnson here is the notorious Gundam Pilot, Duo Maxwell—also known as Shinigami. The god of death."  
  
I giggled at him, which startled even me.  
  
"I suppose I may as well control them." Duo said thoughtfully, then grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his eyes, "Do not rape Mr. Martin."  
  
I pouted at him, "But…"  
  
"No."  
  
I pouted even more, looking away from him like any sulky lover might, submitting to the dominant partner.  
  
"And you," Duo purred, moving away from me to pin Jacob to the bar—Jacob was staring at him, obviously expectant, "I want you to behave yourself," Duo purred, kissing at Jacob's ear, "All right?" Jacob didn't respond, so Duo grabbed the fly of his jeans, pulling him against himself, "All right?" that was more dangerous.  
  
Jacob let out a gasp, "All right," he conceded, breathless and staring at Duo's lips. I had to feel sorry for him. He was genuinely turned on by this action whereas I was only acting.  
  
A smile—a genuine smile, flickered across Duo's lips and he kissed Jacob carefully, meeting his eyes as he pulled away before meeting eyes with Jun again, "It just occurred to me that I should warn you of something." he noted.  
  
"And what would that be?" Jun asked, trying to remain confident.  
  
"If one more shot is directed at Wufei, I won't rest until you're dead in a back alley."  
  
"Like Trevor Tellan?" Jun asked, a smirk flitting across his face.  
  
"Not exactly," Duo muttered, moving up to be in Jun's face, "You'll be missing body parts…and no one will figure it was just for your money."  
  
Jun looked away from his eyes.  
  
Duo pulled back, looking from me to Jacob and nodding slightly, moving away from us.  
  
I smiled sweetly at Jun when he also looked to us, "Now, where were we?"  
  
.   
  
"I'm going to kill you, Quatre." Jacob muttered to the guy, rocking back and forth in his seat with his hands pressed between his legs.  
  
Quatre laughed, "I _told_ you I did that shit to the guy."  
  
"You both are fuckin' bastards." he added.  
  
"I am so glad it's not that easy to turn me on," I noted, not really realizing I said it out loud.  
  
"You're the fuckin' devil." Jacob pouted.  
  
"Come to torment man," I agreed, grinning at him through the mirror.  
  
He laughed, giving me a look, "You realize I'm serious, don't you?" he appealed, sitting forward between the seats to study my face, "I'm yours?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jacob." I muttered, glancing at him, "I really am."  
  
He sighed, resting his head against Quatre's seat before studying Quatre a moment, "Lea's staying over at Trowa's, right?"  
  
"She is." Quatre agreed, looking curiously to the guy a moment. When Jacob didn't say anything more, Quatre actually _thought_ about what that meant, starting to blush, "Jacob!"  
  
Jacob laughed delightedly, sitting back in the seat.  
  
"You need to look into some constructive seduction." I noted.  
  
"Everything is constructive with you," Quatre muttered, "The only time it's ever really seemed to fit was when it's constructive sin."  
  
I laughed even more at that, meeting Quatre's eyes and flashing my eyes toward Jacob without letting the guy see, "The lord forgives all sin."  
  
"Duo!"  
  
.   
  
I watched Quatre curiously as he came into my house and his daughter instantly pounced on him. Trowa had brought both Alex and Lea over before he went to work since Hilde also worked. Not long after he'd left, Duo had shown up and told me that Jacob had seemed sincerely interested in seducing Quatre. Duo was no in the kitchen, getting the girls drinks since I'd bought a wading pool for them and set it up out back. The late June weather was getting remarkably hot.  
  
"What?" Quatre asked me, instantly noticing my study as Jacob moved in behind him. Neither had any identifiable marks, but they were both extremely relaxed.  
  
"Hey, Heero." Jacob muttered, looking around.  
  
"Duo's in the kitchen." I explained.  
  
"Ah." Jacob disappeared.  
  
I smirked at Quatre.  
  
Quatre narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
I sniggered, "How are you?" I shut the door.  
  
"I'm fine." Quatre replied easily, tucking his keys into his pockets, "Have the girls been good?"  
  
"They're angels." I returned, studying the way he walked. I really wanted to know if he'd fucked Jacob or not, damn it.  
  
He turned to look at me again, his eyes disbelieving, "You don't honestly think…"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Duo was starting to laugh now.  
  
Quatre stormed into the kitchen, giving Duo something of a death-glare.  
  
Jacob was smiling at me as I moved into the room, looking almost coy. The guy was too fuckin' fun, really.  
  
"I'm going to barbeque tonight," I added, "I got the girls a pool, so if you have anything you need to do you can leave them here."  
  
"Are you trying to steal my daughter from me?" Quatre asked skeptically.  
  
"You have no idea how much I miss having a little girl underfoot!" I protested, "For almost a year Alex lived here, and then suddenly she's gone! I miss them."  
  
He smiled at me, nodding, "I can understand that."  
  
"Didn't you say Tim was coming this weekend?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be here in a few hours." Quatre muttered, waving a dismissive hand.  
  
"Where's Kayla?" Jacob asked, his eyes intently on Duo.  
  
"At her parents' place." Duo replied, blinking and looking to his watch, "Well, in an hour or so."  
  
"Oh…" Jacob tilted his head at Duo, his eyes considerate.  
  
"Don't make me fuck with you," Duo warned him, "I can really make your life hell if I want to."  
  
Jacob sniggered, moving to the fridge and pulling out a drink, "I'll go watch the girls."  
  
"All right." Quatre watched him leave before turning and starting to beat on Duo.  
  
Duo died laughing, defending himself only marginally.  
  
"What, now?" I asked, blinking at the pair of them.  
  
"Before Duo left our place," Quatre muttered in a slightly pouty tone, "He cornered Jacob and got him all fired up again. Do you realize how cruel that is?" he demanded of Duo, "Anyway, Jacob was following me around begging me all night."  
  
I smirked at him.  
  
"It's _not_ funny." he snapped, "And it's not fair. What right do you lot have to fuck with his affections?"  
  
That sobered Duo, though I still thought the situation was hilarious, "So," I muttered, "Did you give in?"  
  
Quatre's eyes narrowed at me.  
  
Duo sniggered, "I suggest you run, Heero…far and fast."  
  



	35. The Three quarters Hat

**The 3/4 Hat**

  
I laughed as Duo did a half-assed dance to show me something Jacob had done to him earlier in the day. We'd had a quiet week, and Jacob provided us all with endless entertainment.  
  
"Just a second," I muttered as my phone started vibrating at my hip, "Let me get this." I added as Duo muted the stereo and sat back on my bed, kicking his feet.  
  
Relena had gone to the store with Hilde and the girls. Kayla was at Duo's apartment.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Assassin?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I have a job for you."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Kayla Green."  
  
In an instant, my mind clicked on the fact that this was Donovan Charles, "I will rip your balls off if you so much as _touch_ her." I said, rising to my feet.  
  
Duo was staring at me.  
  
"I'll double your price…triple it."  
  
"You're dead." I snapped at him, starting for the door.  
  
Duo was on my heels as we pounded down the stairs and Donovan laughed, hanging up his phone.  
  
"He wouldn't dare!" Duo was muttering repeatedly as we threw ourselves into my car, "How would he know where I lived?"  
  
"He doesn't concern himself with you," I muttered, a dreadful acid feeling building up in my stomach, "It's her."  
  
"Why would he kill her?"  
  
"Why does Jun want Fei dead?" I replied, tearing off down the street, ignoring street signs. "He wouldn't have hung up if he didn't have someone on her." I added, praying that Ace would _not_ find Duo's apartment so quickly. There were many of them in the area of Jaded, nondescript sets of apartments for the rich…Ace could _not_ have gotten there before us.  
  
.   
  
Ace moved silently up the stairs of the lavish apartment, watching the numbers on the doors he passed until he reached nearly the end of the hall. He didn't bother knocking on the door, he just shoved it open, focusing on the auburn haired woman working out in front of the sliding-glass windows.  
  
Her hazel eyes widened in fear and confusion as she straightened, "Who…"  
  
"Kayla Green?" Ace asked evenly, feeling something poke at his consciousness. There was a familiar scent to the entire apartment, but he couldn't place it.  
  
"I am," she muttered, her hand reaching for the cordless phone at her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry." he stated…and shot her.  
  
The hazel eyes widened a moment and Ace paused, realizing something.  
  
The picture of five guys sitting on one counter…was the Cheshire Cat, the assassin…and Chang Wufei.  
  
He picked it up as the girl writhed on the floor, gasping in shock.  
  
"Holy shit," he breathed, seeing the picture next to it. It was the Cheshire Cat himself with his arms around Miss Green, both smiling at the camera.  
  
Ace lost his breath, looking around the room—the wicked knife that the assassin had taken from the cat to use on him…another picture of the assassin staring into the camera with an evil expression…  
  
"Oh fuck…" Ace realized very suddenly why he'd been given so much for this kill.  
  
His life was forfeit.  
  
.   
  
My heart was numb, my emotions were numb…all I knew was a dreadful fear—and the car peeling off down the road did not help the situation. Heero didn't bother getting out of his car. He took off after the other vehicle as I ran up the stairs.  
  
"Our father who art in heaven," I panted hoarsely as I ran up the stairs, "Hallow be thy name…" please, please, _please_ let her be _alive_!  
  
The front door to my apartment was open as I barreled through the door…and saw Kayla, lying on the floor.  
  
"Jesus!"  
  
There was blood everywhere…blood on the carpet, blood on the walls…blood on the window…  
  
I lifted the phone to my ear, seeing it was already on, "Kayla?" I asked desperately, relief flooding through me as her hazel eyes opened and she met my eyes.  
  
"Is there an emer…"  
  
"I need an ambulance immediately." I said, controlling my voice, giving my address, "My fianc's been shot!"  
  
"Duo?" Kayla panted at me.  
  
"Everything's fine, all right, angel? Everything will be fine…okay?"  
  
She nodded, studying my eyes as I laced my fingers in hers.  
  
Everything _would_ be fine.  
  
It had to be.  
  
The time between finding her and us moving into the ambulance was a blur; she kept repeating that she loved me. She told me that if she died she wanted me to love again when I could…the doctors were asking me about her allergies…about something else…she was telling me she loved me again…  
  
"You have to wait out here, Sir." a nurse muttered suddenly, grabbing me by the arm, "You can wait in this waiting room…"  
  
"I love you." Kayla whispered again.  
  
"You have to make it out of this." I muttered to her, kissing her, tasting salt tears, uncertain who'd shed them, "All right? We can get married when you're better, all right?"  
  
"Can I wear white?" she asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"What other color would you wear?"  
  
She smiled again and I kissed her once more…just…  
  
I watched the doctors roll her away and focused on the nurse who was talking to me again. I couldn't understand what she was saying…  
  
.   
  
Duo was crying silently when I moved into the waiting room. It had taken me time to convince these people that I would be welcome. He met my eyes, his own uncomprehending.  
  
"Oh Jesus," I muttered, moving forward to pull him into a hug, "Heero called us…told us…"  
  
"Is it all right?" the nurse asked him.  
  
"It's…fine…everything…is fine…" Duo sounded shell-shocked.  
  
I focused on the nurse, "There will be six or more people here eventually," I informed her, "Show them to us immediately."  
  
She nodded, evidently noting the tone of authority.  
  
"Everything is fine, right?" Duo asked me, his eyes focusing on mine suddenly.  
  
"I don't know, Duo," I muttered, grasping his hand and raising it to my lips, "I can't tell you that…"  
  
"Fei," he said, his voice thickening, "Everything _has_ to be fine…"  
  
I shook my head at him, not sure what to say as I pulled him into another hug.  
  
He started crying.  
  
.   
  
Duo was sobbing into Wufei's shoulder when I finally made it to the room. Hilde was holding Alex behind me, and I could tell that my daughter was scared.  
  
"What's going on?" I demanded of Wufei, touching Duo's shoulder so he'd come to me and relieve Wufei.  
  
"I don't know." Wufei admitted, "I don't think he understands anything that's being said to him…and the doctors haven't come in since I got here."  
  
I nodded, holding Duo tightly. I couldn't believe how weak he felt.  
  
"Oh god, Duo…" Hilde muttered, starting to sob herself and setting Alex down.  
  
Wufei moved instantly to my little girl, lifting her into his arms and muttering in her ear. I couldn't tell what he was saying over Duo's helpless sobbing…  
  
"Quatre was just behind me," Miguel said suddenly, breaking into the room and looking around before moving instantly to Wufei, "He'll be here in a minute."  
  
"Where's Heero?" Duo croaked suddenly, pulling away from me and seeming to pull himself together, "He left me at my apartment."  
  
"He said he was chasing the lunatic," I replied, studying Duo carefully, "God, Duo…what's going on?"  
  
"Donovan had Kayla shot," Duo breathed, his eyes going distant again, "I found her in my apartment…there was blood…everywhere…" he looked down at himself and I suddenly realized that he also had blood on him, "I was…holding her…" he said distantly, meeting my eyes again.  
  
"Everything will be fine." I said firmly.  
  
"It has to be." he whispered, dropping onto the couch and rocking slightly.  
  
"Tio?" Alex muttered, squirming from Wufei's grasp and crawling onto Duo's lap before I could say or do anything, "Tio?" she asked, cupping his face in her two small hands, "Don't cry, Tio…"  
  
And Duo was sobbing again.  
  
.   
  
I emptied the contents of my stomach into a trashcan as several nurses watched me, one man coming closer to me. I gestured him off, wiping my mouth and focusing on Jacob again, avoiding Marlea's scared eyes. My friend was deathly pale as he stood in the door to a waiting room, looking from the people inside to me.  
  
"Are you with Mr. Maxwell?" a doctor asked suddenly, coming up behind me and touching my arm.  
  
"I am." I muttered, spitting a last time before allowing her to lead me into the room.  
  
Everyone was silent as they watched the woman.  
  
"She's stabilizing, Mr. Maxwell," she muttered, focusing on Duo, "She's not out of danger yet, but she's a bit better."  
  
Duo nodded, looking slightly wild-eyed.  
  
"What happened?" the woman asked, looking slightly relieved, "Please, Duo…"  
  
"She was shot," Duo breathed, focusing on her with that vacant expression again.  
  
"We know that, but…by who?"  
  
"The lunatic," Duo said, still blank.  
  
The woman looked concerned, looking to the rest of us.  
  
"There are three known assassins in this city," Trowa spoke up, his tone confident, "The assassin, the Cheshire Cat, and the Lunatic."  
  
The woman focused on him.  
  
"I can tell by your expression that you were aware of this."  
  
"Who…hired…" she started.  
  
"Donovan Charles," Duo's voice dripped hatred, "Gray Day."  
  
The woman looked away from all of us, then nodded, starting for the door, "We'll let you know if anything else happens…if we can stabilize her we'll send someone for you immediately."  
  
Duo nodded, still unfocused.  
  
The woman left.  
  
I moved up to him, hugging him roughly, "Everything…"  
  
"Has to be fine." his voice lacked conviction.  
  
Trowa shook his head at me.  
  
"Wufei?" Duo's eyes instantly sought out the guy's face, "I'm thirsty."  
  
Wufei nodded, meeting my eyes a moment—his own looked haunted and I could tell that Duo's state scared him just as much as it did us.  
  
"Where's Heero?" Duo demanded of me.  
  
"He was chasing Ace," I said quietly as Jacob moved to sit in a chair near the corner of the room, "He called and said he'd lost him, though…he's getting Relena."  
  
Marlea squirmed from Jacob's grasp, crossing the room to stand in front of Duo. She, like myself, could _feel_ something…the very air was laden with it. I couldn't tell what it was, but that had been what caused me to puke.  
  
"Uncle?" she asked, waiting until he met her eyes, "Be okay?" she asked him.  
  
"Maybe." Duo replied, losing his focus.  
  
"Just breath, okay?" she asked, "Daddy always says to just breath…"  
  
.   
  
Heero's face was angrier than I'd ever seen him as he led us firmly into the hospital. A woman spotted us and stared a moment before gesturing for us to follow her. She led us silently down a series of halls before stopping outside a room and indicating it.  
  
I was personally scared. I'd never seen Heero this angry, and the fact that the car was now severely scraped said that the chase he'd been on had gotten dangerous.  
  
"If she dies," he breathed, though he didn't finish the statement, moving into the room.  
  
Wufei was sitting with Miguel next to Duo as Duo drank from a can. He looked severely worried. Both Alex and Lea were sitting in the back corner of the room, playing with the toys. Jacob was sitting with Quatre near them on a love seat, and Trowa was on Duo's other side, Hilde beyond him.  
  
When Duo met Heero's eyes, the hopelessness in them made me want to cry.  
  
Heero moved instantly to kneel in front of the guy, muttering to him in Japanese. His voice was for Duo's ears only. Duo was completely focused on him.  
  
I moved to sit between Wufei and Miguel.  
  
.   
  
The night was interminably long. Duo didn't seem to notice from one minute to the next that time had passed, and when Lea started to fall asleep, Quatre made the difficult decision that he needed to go home. Trowa agreed and Relena suggested that everyone go to our house so we could all be found if…anything happened.  
  
As the night passed, everyone left but Wufei and I, keeping a silent vigil on Duo. His distant eyes spoke volumes to both of us, and we knew that if Kayla did die—the reports weren't getting any brighter, that we'd need to be here, probably both of us, to subdue him.  
  
That was the issue with Duo and that insanity I generally found so fun. I'd never wanted to see him snap.  
  
"I…can't…stay awake…" Wufei muttered suddenly, focusing on me.  
  
"Go home, Wufei." Duo said calmly, "You too, Heero. I'm fine by myself." he thought a moment, "Has anyone called her parents?"  
  
"I did hours ago." I returned, "They're working on getting here."  
  
He nodded, losing focus again.  
  
"I can't handle him alone," I said urgently to Wufei, "If she goes…if…"  
  
Wufei was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, he shook his head, "I'd be of no help to you…I haven't slept in two days…" he lifted one hand, which was shaking. He shook his head, "I'll get Trowa or Quatre back here, all right?"  
  
"Good night, Fei." Duo said suddenly, leaning over and hugging him, "I'll get ahold of you in the morning, all right?"  
  
We both studied Duo, wondering what of our conversation he was hearing.  
  
"Night." Wufei returned, rising slowly to his feet and tottering slightly, "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Duo muttered, focusing on me.  
  
"You can't even drive," I snapped at Wufei.  
  
"So take him." Duo muttered, brushing the air at me and shaking his head.  
  
I studied Duo a moment, then followed Wufei into the hall, spotting a doctor who was coming toward us in a business-like fashion, "Any news?" I asked before he could enter the room.  
  
"None." he replied, "She's nearly stable, we have people on her."  
  
"Ten minutes?" I asked.  
  
He thought a moment, then nodded, "At the very least. I imagine if she goes it will be tomorrow morning some time."  
  
"I'm going to take him home." I said, indicating Wufei, "I'll be back shortly."  
  
"All right." he acceded, moving into the room to give Duo the news.  
  
.   
  
I couldn't say how long Heero'd been gone when they gave me the news—a sudden change…and it wasn't until I felt a sharp pinch in the back of my neck that I realized why the air was different. The windows were shattered…the room was destroyed…I sank slowly to my knees, a dreadful pain welling up in my stomach…  
  
She was gone.  
  
Kayla had died.  
  
The lights were bright…extremely bright…and they kept flashing…  
  
"The poor dear," a woman whispered from somewhere nearby, "They were going to get married…"  
  
"That's terrible," a male voice muttered, "I hear it was a syndicate thing."  
  
"He doesn't look like a gang member."  
  
"Did you see what he did to the waiting room?"  
  
"Burn in hell." I muttered, not understanding quite why I was so angry.  
  
"Oh shit," the woman breathed.  
  
"Don't…" I started, then felt another pinch…  
  
Heero was studying my face, his own completely serious, "Are you awake?" his voice seemed to be coming out of nowhere.  
  
"Where's Kayla?" I demanded, sitting bolt upright…nearly. I pulled at my arms, not understanding why I couldn't move…  
  
"Duo," Heero muttered, tears spilling onto his cheeks.  
  
I stared at him, shaking my head, "No. No. I don't believe it."  
  
"Just lie still." he muttered, running his hands over the sides of my face, "Just relax, all right? If you get violent again they'll have to sedate you again."  
  
"Heero," I muttered, "She can't be dead…she can't…"  
  
"She's gone, Duo." he said, his voice filled with all sorts of pain, "There's nothing we can do until you're out of here…and they won't let you go until you show some sanity."  
  
I started sobbing and he leaned down to hug me. He was crying too…he was…  
  
She was gone.  
  
I focused on the ceiling suddenly, a terrible realization ripping through me.  
  
The lord hadn't saved her.  
  
Heero was sobbing.  
  
E/N: grins Thanks, Paula1, I appreciate the review. And...yeah. I hope you all enjoyed the story!  
  



	36. Hell's Bells

**Hell's Bells**

  
I jumped to my feet as Heero led Duo into the living room. There was a dead-haunted look about his eyes that I knew I would live with for the rest of my life. That and the certain knowledge that Kayla would never smile at me again, that she'd never tease me again…  
  
Duo moved to me wordlessly, pulling me close to him and nuzzling my ear briefly before focusing around the room at everyone else. They were all staring at him…we were all staring at him.  
  
"The doctors said he'd be dazed for a while. The ended up having to use a lot more sedative than normal for him to stay out." Heero muttered, moving and collapsing on the couch next to his fiancé.  
  
Relena lay her hand on his shoulder a moment before rising to her feet and moving up to Duo, pushing me away wordlessly to meet Duo's eyes, "Are you all right?" she asked him, raising her hands to touch his cheeks.  
  
He caught both of her wrists, irritation flickering plainly on his face, "Of course I'm not all right. Would you be all right if Heero were dead?"  
  
"Duo…" she started, moving to touch his face again.  
  
His eyes narrowed and she suddenly focused on her wrists—I had a feeling he was squeezing them.  
  
He let her go, shaking his head and moving toward the kitchen.  
  
I looked to the others.  
  
"He's not all right." Heero nearly whispered, staring after his friend, "Even considering the circumstances."  
  
"Has Jesse called?" Duo asked, moving back into the living room to look at us, "Who told her parents?"  
  
"I did." Heero said quietly, looking away from him, "I called as soon as the facts made sense to me."  
  
Duo looked away as well, then disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Everyone was looking at me.  
  
I sighed, following the guy and moving up to his side, touching his arm as he stared out the window to the back yard, his eyes distant. He jumped slightly, focusing on me, then pulled me to him.  
  
.   
  
Watching Duo as he paced from one room to the other was unsettling. There was nothing else I could do, however. I couldn't leave him, even if I didn't want to see him how he was. What really worried me, though, was the way Heero kept watching him. Heero knew something that he wasn't sharing and that had _him_ worried. It was almost a relief when Jesse showed up—until Duo smiled.  
  
It wasn't Duo's smile.  
  
It was hard to keep track of everyone. It was even harder to explain to Alexia that Kayla had died. Watching Quatre, I could see the same stress in his expression, but it was something that _we_ had to do. The sobbing of the children ended up foreshadowing Relena breaking down…before Duo.  
  
That was the most terrible thing in the world to watch, to have ever watched. I'd seen horrors beyond my counting in the wars, but none of that was even half of seeing Duo fall to his knees, sobbing like a broken-hearted child.  
  
The fact that both Hilde and Relena joined in his crying made it no easier.  
  
"I can't see him like this." Wufei whispered tightly to me, clinging to me. Duo was sitting on the couch now, crying as Relena held him, "It's worse than the fact that Kayla's gone."  
  
"I know." I muttered, stroking his head much like I would have to my daughter.  
  
"I'm…gonna go." Jesse said sadly, his voice choked.  
  
"Duo…" Relena sounded startled.  
  
I moved with Wufei to look from the kitchen to the door, blinking as it shut behind Duo—I had an instant's vision of Jesse looking slightly perturbed before the door shut.  
  
"I wonder what he's doing." Wufei said vaguely, moving back into the living room and sitting next to Relena.  
  
Relena smiled slightly at him, clasping his hand in hers, "This will pass…in a few days. Maybe you guys should go home during it. It's not helping him that you keep breaking down."  
  
I knew she didn't mean me. She meant Wufei, though she couldn't tell him that he alone needed to distance himself during this time.  
  
"Maybe." Wufei muttered, starting to message his temples.  
  
"Not right away, of course." she muttered, touching his shoulder, "But in a few hours."  
  
.   
  
The house seemed cold, though I knew it wasn't. I stared onto the front-porch vaguely as Wufei and Relena muttered quietly to each other about going home and Trowa moved around to sit on Relena's other side.  
  
It didn't occur to me what I was seeing, partially because I didn't want to think, but I was watching Duo back Jesse against the wall of the porch. It wasn't until I realized that his bearing was dangerous that I realized Jesse wasn't equipped to deal with Duo and moved quickly to the front door, pulling it open.  
  
"…he's _at_." Duo finished, his tone dripping poison.  
  
"Not today," Jesse started, then blinked at me.  
  
Duo turned and met my eyes a brief moment—and the pure hatred in them was enough to curdle my stomach.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him, glancing back at Relena a moment and wondering if I should call Heero down. He'd gone upstairs to change, and when Relena had checked on him a few minutes later he was sleeping hard.  
  
"I'm getting some information." Duo replied, his tone almost cold.  
  
"Jesse, go ahead and go," I muttered, moving forward to grab Duo's wrist, "We'll deal with…" I stumbled, blinking at Duo in sheer amazement as I nearly fell into the house backwards.  
  
"Quatre?" Relena muttered, standing slowly and looking at me.  
  
"You know where he fucking lives," Duo snarled at Jesse, "And you _will_ tell me."  
  
Jesse looked away from his eyes, "The four-hundred block of the north-west side." his voice was very quiet, "West Lanner Street."  
  
"Thank you." Duo said, pulling him into a brief hug before moving past me into the house.  
  
I blinked at Jesse.  
  
"I'm leaving now." he said.  
  
"Good bye, Jesse." I muttered, watching him head to his car and wondering what he'd just told Duo.  
  
"Duo!" I shouted, reaching for him as he moved past me. Jesse peeled out of his parking spot and Duo slammed into his car, instantly starting the engine.  
  
"Where are you going!" I demanded of Duo, trying to pull his car-door opened though it was locked.  
  
He studied me with his dead eyes a long moment—and smiled at me, "I'll be back." he said loud enough for me to hear, "I'm going to get some things from my house. Just be patient…"  
  
"You shouldn't…" I started, but he pulled away from the curb before I could finish.  
  
"Where is he going?" Heero's voice was alarmed.  
  
I turned to blink at him, "He said to his place."  
  
"Fuck!" Heero snarled, disappearing inside and grabbing his keys.  
  
I watched him drive away as well before it occurred to me that Duo's apartment wouldn't have been cleaned, and would also probably be a crime scene.  
  
I sighed, moving back into the living room as everyone focused on me expectantly, "They're going to Duo's apartment." I explained.  
  
Trowa groaned.  
  
.   
  
I focused on the blood on the white floor as I moved into the apartment, disregarding the 'caution' tape across the door. I swallowed and looked away from the blood, feeling my grief welling up again as well as my hatred for Donovan Charles.  
  
The man would not live past sunset—and that was probably twenty minutes off.  
  
I grabbed my hunting knife from where Kayla had set it days before, studying the picture of the two of us she'd set on the counter and shaking my head, knocking it down so I didn't have to see it, moving into my room.  
  
I knew it'd be a while before I could get back into the house, so I pulled out my back-pack from the closet, throwing clothing into it before moving to my nightstand and opening the drawer, pulling out my throwing-knives and the other knife I'd bought, tucking them both into my pocket and digging out more ammo. The cops were going to have a hay-day with this place. I'd never hear the end of it.  
  
I had more of an arsenal than the local armory.  
  
I stopped before leaving the room, though, focusing on the jewelry box I'd bought Kayla for her twentieth birthday and moving to it. She'd had a present for me in it that she kept teasing me about. It was a small box.  
  
I was praying it wasn't something like a condom.  
  
It took me all of three seconds to get it out—and two more before I started crying again.  
  
It was a ring. A ruby ring set in a simple platinum setting.  
  
I slid that onto my ring-finger, wiping my face quickly.  
  
Donovan was dead.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
I focused on the door, blinking at Heero.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." he muttered to me, moving quickly into the room.  
  
"Leave me alone." I said distantly, spotting a necklace that Vicky had given Kayla supposedly as a child. I lifted that from the box, picturing it on Kayla's neck again.  
  
"You need to get out of here. It's not going to help…at least wait until her parents get here." Heero muttered, stopping in front of me.  
  
I nodded, clasping the necklace on and rising unsteadily to my feet.  
  
"Come on…let's get back to the house."  
  
"In a minute." I replied, moving back into the living room with my back-pack and pulling open the CD player to get out Kayla's favorite CDs, as well as my own.  
  
"Duo…come on…just…don't touch stuff."  
  
I met his eyes, then turned back to the counter, breaking open the picture frame with both Kayla and I in it, folding that and tucking it into my pocket, focusing on the blood on the window again and choking back another sob.  
  
Heero draped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me gently from the room.  
  
The cool evening air was enough to bring me back to my senses. I met his eyes, "There's something I have to do." I informed him.  
  
"We can go get Donovan tomorrow or the next day," Heero protested instantly.  
  
"Where does Ace live?" I asked distantly.  
  
"He's in Endgame's land." Heero replied easily, "You won't be able to find him. He lost me when I gave chase."  
  
"I see." I muttered, moving to my car without informing him that I was going to look anyway.  
  
.   
  
When Duo turned instead of following me, I just imagined he was taking a slightly longer route for the speed, but when he didn't meet up with me again, I realized suddenly that he was going after Donovan without me.  
  
"Shit!" I snarled, turning and going back down the road he'd taken. There were so many roads off of it, that the fact that I couldn't see his car meant he was gone. I pulled out my cell phone, calling the house, "I lost him!"  
  
"What?" Trowa's voice was outraged.  
  
"He was following me back to the house…and he's gone." I replied easily, speeding up to look down the various roads, "I went up the block instead of instantly doubling back, and by the time I got back onto Victoria, he was gone."  
  
"Shit…" Trowa sounded distant a moment before talking to someone else, "Call Jesse, Quatre says he told Duo an address."  
  
"And…Quatre doesn't remember it?"  
  
Trowa muttered something else.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Four-hundred block," Trowa repeated, "Lanner, he thinks."  
  
I groaned, slamming on my breaks and turning sharply. I'd past the turn for the fastest route there.  
  
.   
  
Duo broke into the small meeting room with his knife already dripping blood. He took a moment to spot every person in the room before throwing his throwing knives and killing three right off. Donovan was on his feet by the time the third hit the floor and his general dodged under the table.  
  
Duo studied the woman a moment before meeting Donovan's eyes. There had only been five people in the room and now there were only two, and one was hiding under a table.  
  
"How dare you!" Donovan shouted, reaching for his gun.  
  
Duo threw the second knife he'd bought and knocked the gun to the floor as he closed the difference between them, placing his hunting knife against the man's throat, "You knew you were dead the moment I saw you in the Burn." he informed him coldly, no emotion entering his eyes.  
  
Donovan started to stutter something out that neither Duo nor the woman under the desk could understand.  
  
Duo sliced the man's throat.  
  
The woman was terrified when Duo leaned down to look at her, "I don't know who you are," she said quickly, moving further away from him, "But I'll obey."  
  
Duo snorted derisively, "Get out from under the table."  
  
"Are you going to kill me too?"  
  
"Depends. What do you know about Kayla Green?"  
  
"She was with Donovan a while back," she muttered, "And he saw her a week or so ago at that damned club…her new boyfriend pissed Donovan off…I haven't heard anything since."  
  
"So you didn't realize that he had her killed?" Duo asked coldly.  
  
The woman gasped, moving from underneath the thing and shaking her head, "He wouldn't have!"  
  
"He did." Duo informed her, his eyes narrowing as he studied her for traces of deceit, "Do you know where the lunatic lives?"  
  
"Endgame's land." she muttered, trying to control her fast-beating heart.  
  
"Nothing more?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
He looked around at the dead people around him before starting to gather and clean his knives.  
  
She watched him fearfully the entire time, a dreadful fear rising in her stomach when he approached her, the still bloody hunting knife in his hand. She squeaked fearfully when he grabbed her shirt, then stared in horror as he used it to clean the knife, studying the edge a moment before meeting her eyes, "I apologize that you had to witness this."  
  
"It's fine," she muttered in a higher voice than was her norm.  
  
He snorted, "You won't think that in an hour." he looked to the door to the room, hearing quick-approaching footsteps and grinning at her again, "Gotta fly…I've got more prey this night."  
  
She stared after him as he jumped out onto the fire-escape.  
  
When Heero appeared in the door with huge eyes, she was ready to pass out from sheer-fear.  
  
"Was the Cheshire Cat here?" he snapped at her.  
  
"Assassin?" she squeaked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
She fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
.   
  
I took a deep breath as I looked around the apartment. There were signs everywhere of a quick departure, and according to his neighbors, Ace had torn from the apartment about an hour after I'd found Kayla and hadn't returned since.  
  
I moved onto his balcony, wondering if he'd been perturbed by the sameness of our apartments. The street beyond was over populated with many moving cars. I knew Heero wouldn't take too long to come after me and wondered if it'd be as easy for him to find the apartment. It had taken me all of an hour to pin it down and I had a feeling Ace was heading to his sister's in Newport.  
  
The wind blew at me and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath—trying not to _think_. I couldn't believe Kayla was gone, but at the same time I'd known she was dead from the instant Heero had gotten that call.  
  
I opened my eyes, narrowing them at the empty spot with a large number forty-two painted on it.  
  
I wouldn't stop following Ace, and until the day he died he would live in fear of me. Because in the end I wanted his blood on my clothing…on the carpet…on my hands…on the walls. I wanted his blood on the window.  
  
.  
**End**  



End file.
